


Das Herz der Alchemie

by LadyStoneheart_76



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, The Witcher 3 Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 105,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoneheart_76/pseuds/LadyStoneheart_76
Summary: Noch ein letzter Auftrag, bevor der Winter einbricht. Das Angebot der Akademie von Oxenfurt, eine Expedition nach Kaedwen zu begleiten, kommt Eskel da gerade recht. Doch der Auftrag verläuft anders als geplant und bald muss der Hexer nicht nur um sein Leben kämpfen, sondern sich auch über seine Gefühle für die Alchemistin, die die Expedition begleitet, klar werden…





	1. Hexeralltag

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo werte Leser,  
> diese Geschichte erscheint ebenfalls in englischer Übersetzung unter dem Titel „The Heart of Alchemy“. Die deutschen Kapitel werden nach und nach übersetzt und veröffentlicht werden.  
> Die Handlung findet nach den Ereignissen in „The Witcher III - Wild Hunt“ statt. Wer auch die Bücher kennt, wird viele Details und Anspielungen dazu in meiner Geschichte finden. Es ist jedoch nicht notwendig, die Bücher gelesen zu haben.  
> Ich hoffe, meine Geschichte gefällt euch. Über Kudos und Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich sehr. Und wenn euch etwas nicht gefallen sollte, teilt es mir doch bitte mit. Konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> welcome to my story. I could no longer stand to see how badly he is treated by fate: bad assignments, no luck with the ladies... I wanted to change it by writing a fanfic for him.   
> When this story is finished it will contain about 30 chapters.   
> There is an English version of this story, too. Comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed. 
> 
> Liebe Leser,  
> willkommen zu meiner Geschichte. Mein Lieblings-Hexer Eskel hat es ja nicht immer leicht: Miese Aufträge, kein Glück bei den Damen - das wollte ich ändern.   
> Die Geschichte ist ausgelegt auf ca. 30 Kapitel. Über Kritik und Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.

“Na, komm schon. Mach es uns beiden doch nicht schwerer, als es sein muss. Du weißt doch, wie das hier enden wird…”  
Der bereits verletzte Wyvern wich ein Stück zurück, nur um mit seinem stachelbewehrten Schwanz zu einem mächtigen Schlag auszuholen. Eskel warf sich mit einer Rolle zu Boden und sprang in sicherer Entfernung sofort wieder auf die Füße. Der Draconide wusste um die Gefahr für seine Brut und verteidigte das Gelege bis zum letzten Atemzug. Doch dem Hexerschwert hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Eskel täuschte einen Angriff von der linken Seite vor, ging dann zu einer blitzschnellen Pirouette über und schlug dem Wyvern das Schwert in die rechte Seite, direkt unterhalb des Flügels. Die Bestie stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und ging zu Boden. Der Hexer setzte zum Sprung an und versetzte dem Wyvern den Todesstoß.  
Als es vorbei war ließ er seinen Atem zur Ruhe kommen und sah sich den Kratzer an seinem linken Arm an. Der Draconide hatte ihn mit seinem Schwanzstachel gestreift. Die Wunde war nur oberflächlich, doch Eskel spürte bereits das Brennen des Giftes unter seiner Haut. Zum Glück hatte er sich vor dem Kampf mit einem Trank, der die Wirkung des Toxins abschwächte, auf die Konfrontation vorbereitet.  
Die Saison neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die Auftragslage war in diesem Jahr sogar noch ein wenig schlechter gewesen, als in den Vorjahren. Hauptsächlich hatte Eskel sich um die Beseitigung von Draconiden und Nekrophagen gekümmert. Der spektakulärste Auftrag war die Jagd auf einen Flatterer gewesen, der die Umgebung von Heidfelde unsicher gemacht hatte.  
Von Jahr zu Jahr wurden es weniger Ungeheuer und Bestien, die die Menschen und ihr Vieh bedrohten. Und immer öfter nahmen sich beherzte Dorfbewohner selbst der Bedrohung an und zogen mit Forken, Knüppeln und Armbrüsten gegen die weniger gefürchteten der unerwünschte Kreaturen ins Feld.  
Zur größten Gefahr für die Menschen war der Mensch selbst geworden. Redanien, Temerien und die nördlichen Königreiche hatten in der letzten Dekade stark unter dem Joch der Kriege gelitten, die die Mächtigen auf dem Rücken der Bewohner austrugen. Doch das war keine Angelegenheit der Hexer.  
Eskel nahm eine der letzten zwei verbliebenen Samum-Bomben aus der Tasche. Zum Anfang der Saison waren es 20 Sprengsätze gewesen. In der Winterpause würde er in Kaer Morhen neue anfertigen müssen.  
Er entzündete die Zündschnur und warf die handliche Bombe in das Nest des Wyvern. Dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und erzeugte mit Hilfe des Zeichens Quen einen Schutzschild, der ihn vor der Druckwelle und möglichen Gesteinssplittern abschirmen würde. Er spürte die Erschütterung des Bodens, die der Detonation folgte. Danach ging er zum Nest zurück, um sich von der Vernichtung des Geleges zu überzeugen. Mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden zog er ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und reinigte damit die Schneide seines Schwertes vom Blut des Draconiden. Dann wandte er sich ab und rief nach Skorpion, seinem Schlachtross. Es war an der Zeit, die Prämie in Empfang zu nehmen.

“Tja, also, Meister Hexer…” Der Dorfschulze von Maulbeertal kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase. “Das ganze Dorf hat zusammengelegt, aber wir kommen nur auf 42 Kronen. Da beißt keine Maus den Faden ab…”  
“Vereinbart waren aber 50 Kronen.”  
“Ja ja, keine Frage, das hatten wir gesagt. Aber wisst ihr, die Kuh vom Bauer Hilbertz ist gestern beim Kalben verreckt und jetzt muss er sich ja eine neue kaufen, wie soll er denn sonst über den Winter kommen? Und deshalb fehlt jetzt sein Anteil. Aber unser Schmied hat euch ein paar gute Nieten für den Schwertgurt oben drauf gelegt. Und einen Wetzstein. Mehr ist bei uns im Moment leider nicht zu holen. Tut mir leid, Meister Hexer.”  
Eskel atmete tief durch. Es war also nun schon soweit gekommen, dass er sich in Naturalien auszahlen ließ… Lambert an seiner Stelle würde nun mit Drohungen und Beschimpfungen reagieren, Geralt mit seiner bedrohlichen Erscheinung vermutlich noch ein paar Kronen herausschlagen. Aber das war nicht seine Art. Und das wusste auch der Schulze von Maulbeertal.  
“Im nächsten Frühling komme ich wieder durch euer Dorf und hole mir die restlichen acht Kronen bei euch ab. Und ich rate euch, vor dem nächsten Auftrag eure Finanzen genauer zu prüfen. Sonst verzähle ich mich vielleicht auch bei der Beseitigung der Wyvernnester und lasse aus Versehen eins übrig.”  
Der Hexer nahm die Geldkatze entgegen und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche. Nachzählen war nicht nötig, er kannte den Schulzen des Dorfes gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser zwar immer versuchte, den Preis zu drücken oder Ausreden fand, warum die Belohnung in Raten gezahlt werden müsse, aber die Summe hatte in den vergangenen Jahren stets gestimmt. Und bei Stammkunden drückte Eskel öfters mal ein Auge zu.  
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich der Hexer, stieg auf Skorpion und spornte das schwarze Schlachtross zum Trab an. Auf dem Weg durch das Dorf begegneten ihm die Bewohner wie immer mit argwöhnischen Blicken oder schauten schnell in die andere Richtung. Eine herzliche Verabschiedung also im Gegensatz zu den Reaktionen in den meisten anderen Dörfern. Oft spuckte man vor ihm auf die Straße, rief ihm Beschimpfungen zu oder schlug das Zeichen gegen den Bösen Blick. Die tiefe Narbe, die die rechte Seite seines Gesichts durchzog, trug natürlich noch zusätzlich dazu bei, dass ihn die Menschen mit Angst, Abscheu und Misstrauen betrachteten.  
Eskel machte sich nach all den Jahren nichts mehr daraus. Wenn Bestien das Dorf bedrohten, Menschen im Wald verschwanden oder das Vieh gerissen wurde, waren sich die Leute nie zu schade dazu, seine Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen.  
Der Sommer hatte sich vor ein paar Wochen verabschiedet und der Herbst trieb stürmische Böen über die Felder. Vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Aufträge, je nach Aufwand. Dann wurde es Zeit, den Weg nach Norden anzutreten, zurück nach Kaer Morhen. Wie fast in jedem Jahr, würde Eskel die Wintermonate wieder in seinem alten Zuhause verbringen – oder zumindest dem, was einem Zuhause am nächsten kam.  
Direkt nach Vesemirs Tod vor drei Jahren, als die Wilde Jagd Kaer Morhen angegriffen hatte, wollte Eskel der alten Festung den Rücken kehren und nie mehr dorthin zurückgehen. Sollte die Burg doch zu Staub zerfallen – seit dem Kampf waren die Schäden an den Mauern kaum noch zu zählen. Aber das wäre nicht in Vesemirs Sinn gewesen. Der alte Hexer hatte immer an den Traditionen festgehalten, dem Hexerkodex und der Wolfsschule. Wann immer früher einmal die Rede darauf kam, Kaer Morhen dem Verfall zu überlassen und die Schule aufzugeben, war er außer sich geraten und hatte darauf beharrt, diese letzte Bastion der einst berühmten Wolfsschule zu erhalten.  
Also hatte Eskel seine Meinung nach ein paar Wochen geändert. Wochen, in denen er rast- und ziellos in Kaedwen herumgereist war. Geralt und Lambert begrüßten seine Entscheidung und wollten ihn darin unterstützen, das Andenken an ihren alten Mentor zu ehren, indem sie die Heimstätte ihres Ordens so gut es ging in Stand hielten. Seit Vesemirs Tod hatten die einzigen drei noch verbliebenen Hexer der Wolfsschule wieder mehr Zeit und Mühe aufgewendet, die notwendigsten Sanierungen und Reparaturen in die Tat umzusetzen und die Festung vor dem kompletten Verfall zu bewahren. Auch wenn allen bewusst war, dass die ruhmreichen Tage der Hexerschule lange vorbei waren und die Zukunft der Hexer ungewiss war…  
Eskel freute sich darauf, bald seine Brüder Geralt und Lambert wiederzusehen. Auch wenn dies in Geralts Fall leider die Gesellschaft Yennefer von Vengerbergs mit sich brachte, die die Hexer gern herumkommandierte und ständig mit Lambert aneinandergeriet. Geralt verbrachte nun die meiste Zeit des Jahres auf seinem Weingut in Toussaint, wenngleich er auch jeden Winter für eine kurze Zeit Kaer Morhen besuchte. Er hatte bei seinem letzten Auftrag im Herzogtum wohl genug verdient, um sich zur Ruhe setzen zu können. Jetzt genoss er anscheinend das angenehme Leben dort. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade stritten, lebten er und Yennefer wohl mittlerweile recht einträchtig zusammen. Zumindest wenn man Geralts Erzählungen Glauben schenkte. Aber seine Maßstäbe für eine harmonische Beziehung lagen nach Jahren der Zwistigkeiten und Trennungen wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr hoch, wie Eskel vermutete…  
Zum Glück blieb ihnen in diesem Winter wohl Keira Metz erspart. Nach einem Jahr auf Reisen mit ihr war Lambert anscheinend klar geworden, dass ein Leben an der Seite einer Zauberin hauptsächlich darin zu bestehen schien, ihre Anweisungen auszuführen und ansonsten nicht viel Mitspracherecht zu haben. Kein Wunder, dass dem jungen Hexer seine Freiheit irgendwann wichtiger wurde als ein warmes Bett und die zugegebenermaßen wohl angenehmen Zuwendungen der Zauberin.  
Die einzige Vertreterin ihrer Zunft, auf die Eskel sich freute, war Triss Merigold. Obwohl sie ihren Hauptwohnsitz mittlerweile in Kovir hatte, besuchte sie Kaer Morhen um der alten Zeiten willen in jedem Winter. Auch wenn ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass Triss immer noch Gefühle für Geralt hegte und dies wohl auch immer so sein würde, hatte er doch eine Schwäche für die Zauberin. Da dies jedoch nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen schien, hielt er seine Gefühle im Verborgenen. Eine Zurückweisung würde nur Peinlichkeit nach sich ziehen und die Unbeschwertheit würde der Vergangenheit angehören. Da lieber alles so lassen, wie es war und sich an den gemeinsamen Abenden am Feuer in der großen Halle erfreuen.  
Bis nach Oxenfurt war es nicht mehr weit. Dort würde Eskel seine Vorräte aufstocken und sich nach einem neuen Auftrag umsehen. Mit etwas Glück hatte vielleicht sogar die Akademie Verwendung für seine Dienste. Die Gelehrten waren zwar oft anspruchsvoll und hatten manches Mal abstruse Vorstellungen von der Jagd auf für die Forschung nützliche Kreaturen – aber sie zahlten für gewöhnlich ordentliche Belohnungen und feilschten nicht um ein paar Kronen. Und die Aussicht auf eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Bett in einer Herberge war nicht wenig verlockend, nach all den kalten Nächten in der Wildnis Velens. Eskel spornte Skorpion zum Galopp an.


	2. Eine wissenschaftliche Herausforderung

Die rubinrote Flüssigkeit brodelte in dem bauchigen Gefäß und verbreitete einen leicht bitteren Geruch im Labor. Thalia drosselte die Flamme des Brenners ein wenig, um den Prozess der Destillation zu verlangsamen. Zu viel Hitze konnte die wertvollen Inhaltsstoffe der Alraunenwurzel schädigen – ein Fehler, der ihr in ihren ersten Jahren in der alchemistischen Fakultät öfters wiederfahren war. Geduld war leider keine ihrer Tugenden. Mittlerweile hatte sie jedoch viel Fingerspitzengefühl im Umgang mit den Apparaturen und Ingredienzien entwickelt – wenn man ihrem Dekan Glauben schenkte, mehr, als die meisten ihrer Kollegen am Lehrstuhl an den Tag legten.  
Sie löschte die Flamme, befreite das Auffangglas aus der Apparatur und hielt die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit gegen das Licht, das zum Fenster hereinfiel. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis füllte sie das gewonnene Destillat in eine kleine Flasche um, etikettierte sie und stellte die benutzen Retorten in das Reinigungsbecken. Nach der lästigen, aber notwendigen Säuberung der Gefäße, Mörser und Stößel wischte sie sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, löste die Bänder und strich ihr schlichtes, grünes Kleid glatt. ‚Das saß auch schon einmal etwas lockerer um die Mitte herum…‘ dachte sie und musterte ihren nicht mehr ganz flachen Bauch. Seit Gregors Tod vor zwei Jahren hatte sie nur noch für ihre Arbeit gelebt und sich selbst etwas vernachlässigt. Ein paar überflüssige Pfunde waren nun das Ergebnis. Und so wie es aussah würde ihre Arbeit sie auch noch in der nächsten Zeit voll und ganz in Anspruch nehmen.   
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, die sich wie so oft um ihre bevorstehende Forschungsarbeit drehten. Shani, ihre Freundin aus der medizinischen Fakultät, stand im Türrahmen.  
„Grüß dich, Thalia. Störe ich gerade?“ Shani sah wie immer umwerfend aus. Mit ihren kurzen, roten Haaren und ihrem hinreißenden Lächeln brachte sie so manches Studentenherz dazu, schneller zu schlagen. Wäre sie nicht gleichzeitig einer der nettesten Menschen gewesen, die Thalia kannte, hätte sie glatt eifersüchtig auf die gewinnende Persönlichkeit ihrer Kollegin sein können. Aber seit Shani ihr damals vor fünf Jahren Gregor vorgestellt hatte, verband die beiden Frauen eine herzliche Freundschaft.  
„Nein, du störst überhaupt nicht. Komm doch herein, ich bin eben fertig geworden.“  
Shani betrat das Labor und rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Was hast du denn hier wieder gebraut? Das riecht ja fürchterlich… Sag mal, stimmt es, was ich gehört habe? Du hast dich um die Promotion beworben?“   
„Ja, das stimmt.“ Thalia lächelte zufrieden und strich eine Strähne ihres rotbraunen Haars zurück, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. „Der alte Professor Heineken hat ganz schön große Augen gemacht, als ich ihm meine Bewerbung vorgelegt habe. Er ist ja immer noch der Meinung, dass Frauen in Laboren nichts zu suchen hätten, außer zur Reinigung der Gefäße. Aber die anderen Professoren haben meine Bewerbung befürwortet.“  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagte Shani mit ehrlicher Freude und umarmte die Freundin kurz. „Du hast es aber auch wirklich verdient, du lebst ja praktisch schon im Labor. Aber du hast noch einen Konkurrenten, oder? Hatte Alric Efferen nicht auch Interesse an der Promotion bekundet?“  
„Ja, das hat er. Und leider stehen seine Chancen wesentlich besser als meine. Gestern Morgen haben wir unsere Forschungsaufträge erhalten. Und rate mal, wer von uns beiden mit der Herstellung eines Gegengiftes für Krabbspinnenbisse betraut wurde und wer einfach nur eine Abhandlung zur Sublimation von ionischen Verbindungen schreiben soll?“ Ein säuerliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Thalias Lippen.   
„Oh nein“, sagte Shani bestürzt. „Das ist so ein abgekartetes Spiel. Ich wette, Alrics Familie hat der Akademie wieder einmal eine ordentliche Spende zu Teil werden lassen. Alles für die Wissenschaft…“ Sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Willst du es trotzdem versuchen?“  
„Natürlich. Falls ich Erfolg habe, bleibt den Dekanen eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Professur mir zuzusprechen. Alrics Aufgabenstellung würde es dann in keiner Weise rechtfertigen, dass die Wahl auf ihn fällt. Außerdem häufen sich seit einiger Zeit wohl auch weiter im Norden Todesfälle durch Krabbspinnenbisse. Die Biester breiten sich anscheinend immer weiter aus. Die meisten der armen Teufel, die gebissen werden, sterben - meistens Holzfäller oder Bauern. Mit einem Gegengift, das man oral verabreichen kann, könnte man die Dörfer beliefern und so manchen Tod verhindern. Ich habe auch schon einige Ideen, wie mir die Rezeptur gelingen könnte. Aber die Umsetzung wird nicht ganz einfach…“   
„Wie lange hast du denn Zeit für deine Arbeit?“   
„Fünf Monate. Das sollte eigentlich reichen, ich habe mich ja schon öfters mit Giften und Gegengiften beschäftigt, die Grundlagen kenne ich. Das Problem ist nur: Alle Zutaten, die ich hier in Oxenfurt um diese Jahreszeit bekomme, sind entweder getrocknet oder konserviert. Basis für das Gegengift müsste ein Enzym aus der Leber der Krabbspinne sein – ich benötige also intakte Lebern und am besten auch einige der Giftdrüsen, um die Wirkung des Enzyms auf das Gift zu testen. Aber es ist unmöglich, so etwas jetzt im Herbst frisch zu bekommen. Ich habe schon sämtliche Händler in Oxenfurt besucht – Fehlanzeige. Und mein Dekan meint, dass ich auch in Novigrad keinen Erfolg haben werde…“ Thalia hielt inne, um einen Gedanken zu verfolgen. „Moment mal… Shani, du hast mir doch früher einmal von einem Bekannten von dir erzählt. Einem Hexer. Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihm?“  
Shani lächelte. Die Erinnerung an Geralt war noch immer sehr lebendig, wenn er sich auch seit drei Jahren nicht mehr in Oxenfurt gezeigt hatte. Er hatte wohl dann doch noch sein Glück bei dieser Zauberin gefunden, der er schon während der Zeit ihrer kurzen, aber heftigen Affäre verfallen war. Dass das, was sie und Geralt miteinander gehabt hatten, nichts Ernstes werden würde, war Shani von Anfang an klar gewesen. Dennoch hätte sie sich über ein Wiedersehen mit dem weißhaarigen Hexer gefreut… „Leider nein. Aber die Idee, einen Hexer zu beauftragen, ist gar nicht so schlecht. Um diese Jahreszeit hast du vielleicht noch Glück und findest jemanden, der sich auf die Suche nach Krabbspinnen macht.“  
„Hm… Ich habe noch nie einen Hexer getroffen. Stimmen die Gerüchte denn? Dass das kaltblütige Monsterschlächter sind? Ich meine, ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen, sonst hättest du dich bestimmt nicht mit diesem Geralt abgegeben. Aber diese Mutationen müssen faszinierend sein…“  
Wenn Shani an ihre intimen Stunden mit Geralt zurückdachte – ja, faszinierend wäre schon ein passender Ausdruck dafür. Sie lächelte versonnen. „Also, ich kann ja nur für Geralt sprechen, aber kaltblütig ist nun wirklich keines der Worte, mit denen ich ihn beschreiben würde. Schreib doch einfach den Auftrag aus und warte ab, wer sich bei dir vorstellt. Das Angebot zurückziehen kannst du dann immer noch, falls du bei demjenigen ein schlechtes Gefühl haben solltest.“  
„Du hast Recht.“ Thalia lächelte schelmisch. „Das klingt doch nach einem brauchbaren Plan…“


	3. Ein Auftrag mit Haken

Oxenfurt – die kleine, noch nicht ganz so verkommene Schwester von Novigrad. Nachdem er am vergangenen Abend durch das Westtor in die Stadt geritten war, hatte Eskel sich eine Unterkunft gesucht und eine warme Mahlzeit in der „Alchemie“ genossen. Stjepan, der Wirt von den Skellige-Inseln, hatte ihm einen überraschend guten Eintopf und Schinken serviert.  
Doch auch das durchaus genießbare Essen und das halbwegs bequeme Bett hatten Eskels Abneigung gegen größere Städte nicht aufwiegen können. Heute Morgen fühlte er sich schon nach ein paar Stunden inmitten des pulsierenden Lebens Oxenfurts unwohl. Sein feines Hexergehör hatte Mühe, die unzähligen Gespräche der Menschen herauszufiltern, alles vermischte sich zu einem stetigen Klangbrei, der über kurz oder lang an den Nerven zehrte. Aber er hatte ja nicht vor, lange zu bleiben.  
Auf dem Marktplatz suchte er einen Kräuterhändler auf und stockte seinen Vorrat an Heller Essenz und weißer Myrte auf. Die Preise hätten jedem Zwergenhändler alle Ehre gemacht, aber wenn es um seine Tränke ging, so wollte Eskel lieber kein Risiko eingehen und hochwertige Zutaten einkaufen, um die Qualität zu sichern. Vom Wirt der „Alchemie“ hatte er ein paar Flaschen Hochprozentigen erstanden, den er zur Herstellung seiner Tränke brauchen konnte. Auch, wenn sich die Saison dem Ende zuneigte, wollte er nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, einen Auftrag ablehnen zu müssen, weil seine Trankvorräte zur Neige gingen.  
Die Kräuterdüfte am Stand des Händlers hatten es kurzzeitig geschafft, den Gestank, der in Städten allgegenwärtig war, zu überdecken. Sobald Eskel sich jedoch zum Anschlagbrett aufmachte, umwehte ihn wieder die betörende Mischung aus Abwässern, Schweiß und Fäkalien. Wobei die Gerüche in Oxenfurt noch weitaus weniger abstoßend waren, als beispielsweise die Ausdünstungen der Novigrader Unterstadt.  
Das Anschlagbrett gab nicht viel her. Ein paar Bekanntmachungen, Veranstaltungshinweise der Studentenschaft und ein Kaufangebot für gebrauchte medizinische Bücher. Nichts Interessantes… Das letzte angeheftete Blatt weckte dann jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Auftrag von der alchemistischen Fakultät der Akademie. Es wurde explizit nach einem Hexer gesucht, da es wohl um die Beschaffung von Zutaten ging, die sich zur Zeit noch in lebendigen Kreaturen befanden... Eskel nahm den Zettel an sich und machte sich auf den kurzen Weg zur Akademie.  
Er überquerte die Brücke, die die Universitätsinsel mit dem Rest der Stadt verband und stellte sich den Wachen am Tor vor. Zum Glück wurde er ohne Probleme auf den Campus gelassen – entweder waren die Wachleute über die mögliche Ankunft eines Hexers informiert worden oder sie nahmen ihre Aufgabe nicht sonderlich ernst. Mit Hilfe eines Wegweisers fand er schnell die alchemistische Fakultät, wusste nun aber nicht recht, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Eine Gruppe von Studenten verließ gerade das Gebäude. Die jungen Männer und Frauen waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und nahmen zunächst keine Notiz von ihm.  
„Entschuldigung.“  
Einer der Studenten blickte auf und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Die Reaktion seiner Kommilitonen fiel ähnlich aus, sobald diese den Hexer bemerkten. Eskel versuchte, einen möglichst freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen – wobei die lange, tiefe Narbe natürlich alle Blicke auf sich zog. Kein Lächeln der Welt - erst recht nicht seines - konnte den abschreckenden Eindruck seines Gesichts aufwiegen. Deshalb war Eskel daran gewöhnt, dass sich Menschen vor seinem Anblick erschreckten.  
„Könntet Ihr mir bitte sagen, wo ich…“ Er las auf dem Aushangblatt nach. „Magister van de Wintervoord finden kann?“  
„A-Am besten geht Ihr zum Labor im ersten Stock, die… die Treppe hinauf und dann die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite“, stotterte der Student, der Eskel am nächsten stand.  
„Vielen Dank.“ Eskel nickte zum Gruß und betrat das Gebäude. Er konnte hören, dass die Studenten draußen über ihn sprachen. Aus ihren Worten sprach Angst, Abscheu und Verwunderung, was denn ein Mutant an der Akademie zu suchen habe. Früher waren viele Hexer regelmäßig nach Oxenfurt gekommen, um die Wissenschaftler mit seltenen Zutaten zu versorgen – aber diese Zeiten waren schon länger vorbei. Die jetzigen Studenten hatten wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor einen Hexer aus der Nähe gesehen.  
Eskel folgte dem beschriebenen Weg und klopfte an die dritte Tür. „Herein“, antwortete eine Frauenstimme aus dem Labor. Er trat ein. In dem Raum, der offenbar gerade Schauplatz eines Extraktionsvorgangs war, befanden sich alle erdenklichen alchemistischen Gerätschaften – Alembicus, Serpentinen und Retorten standen auf den Tischen. In den Vitrinen an den Wänden fanden sich unzählige Flaschen, Dosen und Tiegel. Eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit verdampfte in einem gläsernen Gefäß, das auf einem Brenner stand, und kondensierte im Kühlaufsatz. Das Fenster stand weit offen und der Luftzug trug die charakteristischen Gerüche von Schöllkraut und Nieswurz hinaus.  
An einem der Tische stand eine recht kleine Frau im Laborkittel, die gerade dabei war, etwas in einem Mörser zu zerkleinern. Das rotbraune Haar trug sie unordentlich hochgesteckt, wodurch sich ein paar Strähnen gelöst hatten. Als sie nun aufblickte, steckte sie sich in einer unbewussten Geste eine davon hinter das Ohr. Sie schien Anfang dreißig zu sein und hatte ein recht hübsches Gesicht mit großen, dunklen Augen, war aber alles in allem eher unscheinbar.  
Eskel fiel auf, dass der kleine Finger ihrer rechten Hand fehlte – vielleicht das Ergebnis eines fehlgeschlagenen Experiments… Ähnlich wie bei den Studenten vorhin weiteten sich auch ihre Augen bei seinem Anblick, sie fing sich jedoch augenblicklich wieder und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Oh, Ihr seid sicherlich der Hexer…“  
„Äh, ja, … ich suche einen Magister van de Wintervoord…“  
„Das bin ich. Thalia van de Wintervoord.“  
„Oh“, sagte Eskel und schämte sich sofort für diese wenig geistreiche Erwiderung. Weibliche Wissenschaftler waren zwar in Oxenfurt nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, jedoch erlangten diese immer noch nur selten einen höheren akademischen Grad. Auch im 13. Jahrhundert waren die alten Strukturen der Machtverteilung noch zu spüren.  
Um durch zu langes Schweigen keinen schlechten Eindruck zu machen, sprach Eskel schnell weiter.  
„Mein Name ist Eskel, Hexer der Wolfsschule. Euer Auftrag klingt interessant, ich bräuchte aber noch weitere Informationen. Um welche Monsterzutaten geht es genau?“  
„“Monsterzutaten“ – so nennt Ihr das also. Aber das trifft es wohl so ziemlich am besten. Also… Es geht um Folgendes: Im Auftrag der Akademie soll ich nach einem universell einsetzbaren Gegengift gegen Vergiftungen auf Basis von Krabbspinnengift forschen. Meinen Recherchen zufolge wäre ein Wirkstoff am erfolgversprechendsten, der aus der Leber der Giftigen Krabbspinne gewonnen werden kann. Und da kämt Ihr dann ins Spiel…“  
„Es geht also um Krabbspinnen. Die sind nicht leicht zu finden und noch schwieriger zu bekämpfen. Der Aufwand ist groß, ebenso das Risiko. Wieviel gedenkt denn die Akademie, als Belohnung für die Beschaffung der Organe zu bezahlen?“  
„300 Kronen. Das sollte Euer Risiko hoffentlich aufwiegen.“  
Eskel dachte kurz darüber nach. Mit 300 Kronen könnte er die Saison sogar schon vorzeitig beenden und früher als geplant nach Kaer Morhen zurückkehren. Wenn er die letzten Herbstwochen für Reparaturen an der Festung nutzen konnte, würde der Winter hoffentlich deutlich angenehmer verlaufen. Die Dachbalken im Nordturm mussten dringend erneuert werden – keine Arbeit, die man gern bei winterlichen Temperaturen erledigte.  
Krabbspinnen waren hingegen wirklich keine angenehme Beute. Der Kampf mit ihnen war tückisch, besonders gegen die hochgiftigen Exemplare. Hexer waren zwar gegen viele Gifte immun und konnten ohne weiteres auch eine Attacke mit Spinnengift überstehen – eine zu große Dosis des Giftes fügte jedoch auch Hexern erheblichen Schaden zu und konnte sogar zum Tod führen, wenn nicht schnell genug Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen wurden. Aber für einen erfahrenen Hexer war das Risiko vertretbar. Und die ausgeschriebene Prämie durchaus angemessen – sogar etwas höher, als Eskel gefordert hätte.  
„Also gut. Bis wann benötigt Ihr die Organe?“  
„Da ich die Ergebnisse meiner Forschung in fünf Monaten vorlegen muss, sollten wir uns so bald wie möglich auf den Weg machen.“  
Eskel hob erstaunt die Brauen. „Wir?“  
Thalia nickte mit einem Lächeln. „Dass ich mitkomme ist Bestandteil des Auftrags. Keine Sorge, ich werde Euch bei der Jagd nicht in die Quere kommen, mir geht es ausschließlich um die Unversehrtheit der Leber und der Drüsen.“  
„Ich versichere Euch, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, die Organe herauszuschneiden, ohne sie zu verletzen.“  
„Das glaube ich Euch unbesehen, aber darum allein geht es nicht. Sie müssen so frisch wie nur möglich verarbeitet werden. Wenn Ihr sie wochenlang mit euch herumtragt, werden die daraus gewonnenen Extrakte zu schwach sein, um für mich von Nutzen zu sein. Deshalb habe ich alles genau geplant. Ich weiß wohl, dass Krabbspinnen am häufigsten in warmen Gebieten anzutreffen sind, aber: Meine Kollegen von der Archäologie haben mir erzählt, dass sie bei einer Ausgrabung nördlich von Ard Carraigh viele Exemplare gesehen haben. Natürlich nur von Weitem, aus sicherer Entfernung. Sonst hätten sie wohl nicht mehr davon berichten können.  
Da die Drüsen nach der Extraktion in warmem Klima innerhalb weniger Tage unbrauchbar wären, schlage ich also vor, dass wir uns auf die Suche nach dieser Kolonie in Kaedwen machen. Sollten wir wirklich dort fündig werden, müssen wir nur bis nach Aedd Gynvael reisen und dort verarbeite ich die Organe an Ort und Stelle. Ein alter Bekannter von mir unterhält in der Stadt ein kleines Labor, das zwar nicht gerade perfekt ausgestattet sein wird, aber es sollte reichen. Die Akademie stellt mir zum Schutz vor Banditen zwei Wachen zur Verfügung, die uns begleiten werden. In Aedd Gynvael befindet sich eine Filiale der Vivaldi-Bank, das heißt ich kann Euch direkt nach unserer Ankunft dort eure Prämie auszahlen und Euch aus eurem Dienst entlassen. Dadurch erspart Ihr euch die Rückreise nach Oxenfurt und könnt schneller dem nachgehen, was immer ein Hexer im Herbst so tun mag. Was sagt Ihr zu meinem Vorschlag?“  
Eskel war zunächst sprachlos ob der Länge und Ausführlichkeit des Vortrags. Die Wissenschaftlerin hatte offenbar alles bis ins Detail durchgeplant. Zumindest in der Theorie schien sie gut vorbereitet zu sein. Aber die Vorstellung, während einer wochenlangen Reise auf ein Weibsbild aufpassen zu müssen und womöglich ständig in geistreiche Konversation verwickelt zu werden, sagte Eskel überhaupt nicht zu. Wobei die Frau ihm durchaus sympathisch zu sein schien. Intelligent genug, sich selbst von den Krabbspinnen fernzuhalten war sie wohl allemal. Dennoch würde ihre Gesellschaft bedeuten, dass er langsamer vorankommen würde als allein.  
Der Zeitverlust würde jedoch dadurch wieder wettgemacht, dass er seinen Auftrag direkt im Norden Kaedwens beenden würde und nicht wieder von Oxenfurt aus den Weg nach Kaer Morhen antreten müsste. Sollten sie wirklich eine Krabbspinnenkolonie in der Nähe von Ard Carraigh finden (und Eskel hatte wenig Zweifel, dass dem so war, immerhin hatten sich die Biester im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte immer mehr dem nördlichen Klima angepasst), würde die Reise zur Hexerfestung nur noch wenige Tage in Anspruch nehmen. Eine willkommene Abkürzung seiner Heimreise…  
Eskel atmete tief durch. „Also gut. Ich muss Euch aber warnen: Wir werden ungefähr drei Wochen unterwegs sein, je nach Witterung vielleicht auch länger. Und es wird keine bequeme Reise werden, Gasthöfe zur Übernachtung sind auf dem Weg kaum zu finden, sobald wir das Pontargebiet verlassen. Wir werden also hauptsächlich unter freiem Himmel übernachten und von früh bis spät im Sattel sitzen. Meint Ihr, dass Ihr das schaffen werdet?“  
„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es kein angenehmer Ausflug wird. Aber dies ist nicht die erste Expedition, an der ich teilnehme. Ich habe schon Erfahrung damit. Macht Euch um mich bitte keine Sorgen.“  
Die letzte Expedition, an der sie teilgenommen hatte, lag aber wahrscheinlich schon einige Zeit zurück. Ihrer hellen Haut nach zu schließen, verbrachte die Alchemistin nicht gerade viel Zeit in der freien Natur. Und als durchtrainiert war ihre Statur auch nicht zu bezeichnen. Nicht korpulent, jedoch auch nicht wirklich schlank oder muskulös. Aber das sollte nicht Eskels Problem sein, mit schmerzenden Muskeln und den Entbehrungen einer Reise zu Pferd müsste sie dann schon allein fertig werden.  
Eskel reichte ihr die Hand, um den Vertrag abzuschließen. „Wann brechen wir auf?“


	4. Aufbruch nach Kaedwen

„Verdammt, das muss doch passen…“ Thalia versuchte, noch ein weiteres Buch in die Satteltasche zu stecken. Erst, nachdem sie alles darin bereits Verstaute noch einmal ausgepackt und dann neu arrangierte hatte, schaffte sie es, alles unterzubringen. Sie wollte nur wenige persönliche Dinge mitnehmen, auch ihre Reisegarderobe hielt sich in Grenzen. Es fiel ihr aber schwer, sich für die richtigen Bücher zu entscheiden, die sie für ihre Arbeit benötigen würde. In die Taschen, die das Packpferd tragen sollte, hatte sie bereits einige Instrumente und alchemistische Substanzen gepackt, die sie in Aedd Gynvael wahrscheinlich nicht finden würde.   
Ganz unten in ihrer Satteltasche lag auch der Prototyp der “Feuerarmbrust”, wie einer ihrer Kollegen die Metallkonstruktion getauft hatte, an der Thalia seit einiger Zeit im Auftrag der Akademie arbeitete. Falls sie schneller als erwartet mit ihrer Forschung fertig werden sollte, konnte sie die Zeit, die sie bis zur Rückreise im Norden warten musste, sinnvoll nutzen und das Gerät weiterentwickeln.   
Es war schon spät und Thalia wusste, dass sie nun eigentlich schlafen sollte, um für den morgigen Tag ausgeruht zu sein. Doch sie war zu aufgeregt, um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Auch ein Lavendelsud, den sie gern vor dem Schlafengehen trank, hatte daran nichts geändert.   
In wenigen Stunden würde sie zu einer wochenlangen Reise aufbrechen, zwei Wächter und ein Hexer als einzige Gesellschaft. Als der Mutant ihr plötzlich in ihrem Labor gegenübergestanden hatte, hatte sie sich sehr beherrschen müssen, um sich ihren Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die grauenhaften Gesichtsverletzungen des hünenhaft großen Mannes zogen sofort jeden Blick auf sich. Seine kräftige Statur sorgte zusätzlich dafür, dass er beängstigend und einschüchternd wirkte. Das Gespräch mit ihm hatte sie ihren ersten Eindruck jedoch revidieren lassen.    
Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem Moment ab, in dem sie die Hand des Hexers berührt hatte. Seine Haut schien eine Art Vibration auszustrahlen, die bei ihrem Händedruck ein sanftes, angenehmes Prickeln hinterließ. Von solch einem Phänomen hatte sie noch nie gehört. Vielleicht handelte es sich dabei um eine Eigenart der Hexer? Sie sollte Shani danach fragen…  
„Klopf, Klopf.“  
Thalia drehte sich um. Shani stand vor der offenen Tür zu Thalias Kammer. „Das ist ja ein Zufall. Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht.“  
„Sag, packst du etwa? Was hast du vor?“  
„Ich gehe doch auf die Expedition, von der wir letztens gesprochen haben.“  
„Bitte? Du willst selbst reisen? Ich dachte, du suchst nur einen Hexer, der dir die Organe besorgt und bereitest hier alles für die Experimente vor…“  
„Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich auch so geplant, aber… Ich muss sichergehen, dass das Gift in hoher Konzentration gewonnen werden kann und das kann ich nur, wenn ich die Drüsen so frisch wie möglich verarbeite und die Leberenzyme extrahiere, bevor sich die Bestandteile zersetzen. In Aedd Gynvael kann ich in Ruhe in Miros Labor arbeiten. Er hat mir schon auf meine Nachricht geantwortet. Und mit etwas Glück kehre ich dann mit brauchbaren Ergebnissen zurück, sobald die Gebirgspässe nach dem Winter wieder passierbar sind.“  
Shani sah sie fragend an. “Miro? Meinst du Miroslav Kajczak? Der lebt jetzt in Aedd Gynvael? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es diesen komischen Kauz so weit in den Norden verschlagen hat. Widmet er sich immer noch der… wie nannte er das damals noch gleich? ´Herstellung von Substanzen, die das Bewusstsein in höhere Ebenen der Wahrnehmung versetzen´?”  
Thalia seufzte. „Vermutlich. Aber so genau will ich das eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht will ich durch die Reise auch beweisen, dass ich nicht die weltfremde Laborhexe geworden bin, für die mich viele hier an der Akademie halten. Eigentlich will ich es vor allem mir selbst beweisen… Aber mittlerweile, wo es morgen schon losgeht, habe ich Angst vor der eigenen Courage.“  
„Ach Thalia… In dir steckt so viel mehr, als du dir selbst zutraust. Das musst du aber niemandem beweisen.“  
„Ich weiß, aber seit Gregors Tod habe ich mich doch im Labor verkrochen, habe von der Welt um mich herum kaum noch etwas mitbekommen und mich nur noch in die Arbeit gestürzt. Weißt du, wie lange es her ist, dass ich das letzte mal eine Expedition begleitet habe? Drei Jahre! Und selbst die hat damals nur vier Tage gedauert.  
Shani, falls ich wirklich die Professur erhalten sollte – und ich sage falls, weil ich ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich damit rechne, dass mir dieses Gegengift gelingen wird – dann bedeutet das, dass ich in den nächsten Jahren außer dieser Akademie wahrscheinlich nicht viel zu sehen bekomme. Aber vorher möchte ich noch einmal Luft holen und die Welt sehen. Auch wenn es nur nach Kaedwen geht…“  Thalia lächelte ein wenig traurig. „Vielleicht helfen mir ein paar Wochen im Sattel und in der Natur, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Und meinem Körper wird die Reise auch gut tun. Außerdem ist diese Sache zu wichtig, als dass ich sie allein einem Hexer überlassen könnte.“  
„Es hat sich also jemand für den Auftrag gefunden. Welchen Eindruck hast du?“  
„Merkwürdigerweise einen guten. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass so ein Mutant abstoßend wäre, aber auf den zweiten Blick war er eigentlich sogar recht nett. Ein Meister Eskel von der Wolfsschule.“  
„Eskel? Von dem hat Geralt mir einmal erzählt. Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist er ein alter Freund von ihm. Gut, dass du an jemand Vertrauenswürdigen geraten bist.“  
„Ja, es hätte schlimmer kommen können…  
Sag mal, Shani, wenn du Geralt berührt hast – hattest du dann auch so ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln auf der Haut? Ich kann es nur schwer beschreiben…“  
„Kribbeln? Nein. Ich hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch, falls du das meinst…“ Shani grinste verschmitzt.   
„Ach, hör auf. So meinte ich das nicht.“  
Aber Shani hatte schon recht, es war ein großes Glück, dass sich ein Hexer für den Auftrag gefunden hatte, der einen guten Ruf zu haben schien, Erfahrung mitbrachte, dazu noch in der Lage war, vollständige Sätze zu formulieren und recht gute Umgangsformen zu haben schien. In der Begleitung eines tumben Schlagetots zu reisen, wäre mit Sicherheit alles andere als ein Vergnügen. Und sie hatte ja auch immer noch die zwei Wachmänner der Akademie zu ihrem Schutz dabei.   
In ein paar Wochen würde sie in Kaedwen wieder in einem Labor arbeiten - nicht ganz so komfortabel wie ihres an der Akademie, aber immerhin ein Labor. Ein kleines Abenteuer auf dem Weg dorthin war eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Am nächsten Morgen führte Eskel Skorpion in den Innenhof des Campus, wo bereits vier Pferde gezäumt und gesattelt auf den Aufbruch warteten. Die Satteltaschen waren prall gefüllt, auf dem Rücken des Packpferdes waren zusätzlich eine Reihe von Laborgeräten und Instrumenten festgezurrt. Die drei Reitpferde, zwei Braune und ein Schimmel, waren nicht ganz so schwer beladen, jedoch konnte man hin und wieder das Klirren von Flaschen hören, die sich wohl in den Satteltaschen befanden. Die Alchemistin hatte anscheinend ein halbes Labor ausgeräumt und in den Taschen verstaut.   
Zusammen mit den beiden Begleitern stand sie etwas abseits und unterhielt sich mit einem älteren Mann, der offenbar ebenfalls Wissenschaftler der Akademie war. Er wünschte ihr alles Gute und warf dabei Eskel einen leicht abschätzigen Blick zu. Die beiden Wächter taxierten ihn ebenfalls mit Blicken, wobei der größere der beiden Männer sich nicht die Mühe machte zu verbergen, was er von dem Hexer hielt. Sein Begleiter, ein schlanker, drahtiger Mann von mittlerer Größe schien hingegen eher interessiert als abgestoßen und musterte im Vorbeigehen Eskels Schwerter auf dessen Rücken und die Armbrust, die an Skorpions Sattel befestigt war. Thalia verabschiedete sich von dem Mann im Talar und ging mit einem Lächeln auf Eskel zu.   
„Guten Morgen, Meister Hexer. Das sind Olbertz“ – sie deutete auf den größeren der Wächter , der bereits dabei war, sein Pferd zu besteigen – „und Jonas.“ Der Mann nickte Eskel kurz zu.   
„Wir wären dann jetzt soweit“, fuhr sie fort. „Meint Ihr, wir schaffen es heute bis nach Rawia?“  
„Das sollten wir schaffen, wenn wir heute Mittag nur eine kurze Rast einlegen. Wir müssten aber ein straffes Tempo halten – ich hoffe, Ihr seid längere Ritte gewohnt?“  
„Das schaffe ich schon, keine Sorge.“ Thalia lächelte und wandte sich ihrem Pferd zu, einer gepflegten Schimmelstute, die an ihrem Sattel das Wappen der alchemistischen Fakultät - ein Hermelinkreuz auf rotem Schild - trug. Eskel beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie leicht umständlich in den Sattel stieg. Offenbar war sie keine sehr geübte Reiterin. Das konnte ja noch interessant werden…

Thalia ritt hinter Eskel über die Brücke, Richtung Novigrader Tor, gefolgt von den beiden Begleitern. Heute, im Tageslicht, wirkte der Hexer noch deutlich…andersartiger, als gestern im sanften Licht des Labors. Bei der Begrüßung konnte Thalia deutlich seine gelben Katzenaugen sehen, die Pupillen im Sonnenlicht zu dünnen Schlitzen zusammengezogen. Die Narbe, die fast seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte durchzog, verstärkte den gefährlichen Eindruck – wie ein Raubtier, das jederzeit bereit zum Angriff war… Aber was ganz und gar nicht zu diesem Eindruck passte, waren die Freundlichkeit des Hexers und seine dunkle, aber sanfte Stimme. Als sie nun hinter ihm ritt, konnte sie die beiden Schwerter auf seinem Rücken betrachten – wieso zwei Schwerter? Kämpften Hexer mit einem Schwert in jeder Hand? Das Heft des rechten Schwertes sah merkwürdig aus, anders als bei allen Schwertern, die sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Aber Thalia hatte sich eigentlich nie wirklich für Stich- und Fechtwaffen interessiert, höchstens für die Materialien, die man für besonders haltbare Legierungen benutzen konnte.   
Der Hexer ritt schweigend vor ihr her, bis sie das Novigrader Tor passiert hatten. Dann zog er das Tempo merklich an – offenbar erwartete er, dass seine Begleiter sich ihm anpassten. Thalia spornte ihre Stute zu einem leichten Kanter an. Auch wenn sie dem Hexer gegenüber selbstsicher ihre Reittauglichkeit verkündet hatte – sie hatte große Bedenken, ob sie den ganzen Tag über mit den drei Männern würde mithalten können. Dass der Hexer den größten Teil seiner Zeit im Sattel verbrachte, stand außer Frage und auch ihre beiden Begleiter waren erfahrene Expeditionswächter, die schon seit vielen Jahren im Dienst der Akademie Forscher zu entlegenen Stätten begleiteten. Für alle Fälle hatte Thalia die eine oder andere Salbe für wunde Stellen eingepackt. Sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall vor den Männern blamieren, indem sie zu langsam ritt und die gesamte Gruppe aufhielt.   
Dekan Bloomfeld hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie vor ihrem Aufbruch zu verabschieden und ihr gutes Gelingen zu wünschen. Thalia schätzte sich glücklich, ihn als Fürsprecher an der Fakultät zu haben. Ohne seine Unterstützung hätte sie es vermutlich nie so weit in der Hierarchie der Wissenschaftler in Oxenfurt gebracht. Von ihren Kollegen und Freunden an der Akademie hatte sie sich schon gestern Abend verabschiedet. Die meisten waren überrascht, dass sie selbst eine Expedition begleitete – noch dazu eine, die nur aus einer Handvoll Personen bestand und somit ein größeres Risiko barg, von Banditen überfallen zu werden. Oder sogar von noch Schlimmerem… Tja, das hättet ihr der langweiligen Thalia wohl nicht zugetraut, dachte sie. Wobei sie ihren Freunden auch nicht unrecht tun wollte, die meisten hatten sich ehrlich anerkennend ob ihres Mutes geäußert. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch schaffen, heil wieder zurückzukommen, am besten mit einem wirksamen Gegengift, das ihr die Promotion sichern würde.

Als die Sonne im Zenit stand, legten sie etwas abseits des Weges eine Rast ein. Bisher waren sie gut vorangekommen, waren an zahlreichen kleinen Dörfern und Bauernhöfen vorbei gekommen. An einem kleinen Bach füllten sie ihre Feldflaschen wieder auf. Thalia trank einen großen Schluck des kühlen Wassers. Auch wenn das Wetter zum Reiten durchaus angenehm war, so hatten die Stunden in der prallen Sonne sie doch zum Schwitzen gebracht. Sie war froh, dass sie sich für leichte Reitkleidung entschieden hatte. Ihre Kehrseite hatte schon vor zwei Stunden begonnen, gegen den Sattel zu protestieren, aber da musste sie nun durch. Nach ein paar Tagen würde sie sich hoffentlich wieder ans Reiten gewöhnt haben.   
Olbertz und Jonas saßen beisammen auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und aßen etwas von ihrem Proviant. Die Pferde tranken aus dem Bach und fraßen vom Gras, das in üppigem Grün den Bachlauf säumte. Der Hexer hatte sich auf einem großen Stein niedergelassen und biss herzhaft in einen Apfel. Sein Hemd hatte er ein Stückweit geöffnet und Thalia erhaschte einen Blick auf ein silbernes Medaillon in Form eines Wolfskopfes, das auf seiner Brust lag. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, zog er den linken Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Anscheinend das Äquivalent eines Lächelns, das ihm aufgrund seines versehrten Gesichts möglich war.    
Thalia fühlte sich ertappt und schaute schnell zur Seite. Sie nahm sich selbst ein Brötchen und einen Pfirsich aus ihrer Provianttasche und setzte sich auf einen Stein in der Nähe des Hexers. Er blickte sie an, zog den Anhänger seiner Halskette hervor und hielt ihr das Medaillon hin, sodass sie es betrachten konnte. „Das Zeichen der Wolfsschule“, erklärte er.  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte Euch eben nicht anstarren“, erklärte Thalia schnell.   
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin daran gewöhnt.“  
Thalia lächelte. Es war ihr zwar peinlich, dass ihm ihre Blicke aufgefallen waren, aber wie so oft bei ihr siegte die Neugier. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich vor Euch noch nie einem Hexer begegnet bin. Ich weiß nur vom Hörensagen, dass es wohl verschiedene Hexerschulen gibt. Und natürlich…dass Hexer physisch verändert werden…“ All die Fragen, die schon seit gestern in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten, brannten ihr auf der Zunge. „Entschuldigt bitte mein berufliches Interesse, aber wie wurden diese…Mutationen hervorgerufen?“  
Der Hexer schaute sie an, ohne direkt auf ihre Frage zu reagieren. Thalia wurde verlegen – sie hatte ihre Manieren vergessen und war zu weit gegangen. „Verzeiht bitte, ich bin zu neugierig. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Nein, nein, schon gut. Früher gab es auf der Welt viele Hexerschulen. Die meisten davon gehören aber der Vergangenheit an und bilden keinen Nachwuchs mehr aus. Es gibt nur noch ein paar Dutzend Hexer, die übrig geblieben sind. Und die Mutationen… Einzelheiten dazu kann und darf ich Euch nicht nennen, nur dass wir als Kinder einer Reihe von Substanzen ausgesetzt wurden, die unsere Körper verändert haben. Wir nennen das die „Kräuterprobe“. Aber das Wissen darum ist in Vergessenheit geraten – und dort soll es auch bleiben. Kein Kind soll das mehr durchmachen müssen.“   
Eskels Stimme war leise geworden. Er wirkte kurz gedanklich abwesend, dann fing er sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Für eine Alchemistin wäre ein Hexer bestimmt ein interessantes Forschungsobjekt.“ „Oh, ich…“ Thalia wollte sich gerade rechtfertigen, bis sie sein schräges Lächeln bemerkte und realisierte, dass er sie nur ein wenig aufzog. Er wollte sie necken? In Ordnung, das konnte er haben. „Also, einen Hexer würde ich nicht von meinem Labortisch stoßen…“ Bei allen Göttern, hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Was war nur in sie gefahren? Die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht.  Am liebsten wäre sie im Erdboden versunken. Da dies jedoch keine Option war, murmelte sie nur etwas von „noch kurz etwas erledigen, bevor wir weiterreiten“ und ergriff die Flucht. Eilig ging sie zu ihrem Pferd und gab vor, den Sitz der Satteltaschen zu kontrollieren. Ihre forsche Antwort hatte den Hexer sichtlich überrascht. Hoffentlich dachte er jetzt nicht zu schlecht von ihr. Es war gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, ihn und sich selbst mit Zweideutigkeiten in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Alles halb so schlimm. Ein missglückter Scherz, weiter nichts…  
Sie verstaute den Proviant wieder in der Satteltasche. Dabei bemerkte sie ein Kribbeln an ihrem Handgelenk und drehte den Arm, um nachzusehen. Auf ihrem Ärmel saß eine Spinne – fingerlang und schwarz. Thalia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und wedelte mit ihrem Arm schnell hin und her, um das Tier abzuschütteln. Das gelang ihr auch, die Spinne verschwand im Gras. Von ihrem Schrei alarmiert war der Hexer sofort an ihrer Seite. „Was ist passiert? Habt Ihr etwas gesehen?“ Konzentriert blickte er sich um, schien die Umgebung mit allen Sinnen zu erfassen. Thalia seufzte. Konnte es noch peinlicher werden? Sollte sie vielleicht erzählen, dass sie eine beängstigende Kreatur im Gebüsch gesehen hätte? Aber nein, sie würde ihn nicht auch noch anlügen, nachdem sie eben schon so schlechte Manieren gezeigt hatte. „Es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur erschrocken.“   
„Wovor denn?“   
Thalia seufzte. „Also, da war… da war eine Spinne auf meinem Arm und ich… also ich bin ein wenig arachnophob“, erklärte sie leicht verlegen. Der Hexer hob die Augenbrauen. „Und… ist das Untier weg oder soll ich mich darum kümmern?“   
„Alles gut, ich habe sie schon verscheucht. Keine Arbeit für einen Hexer in Sicht…“ Sie lächelte verlegen.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Hexers änderte sich plötzlich - von leicht belustigt wirkte er schlagartig ernst und hochkonzentriert. Thalia runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
“Tretet bitte ganz langsam auf mich zu, Magister. Nicht umdrehen und keine hastigen Bewegungen.” Eskel trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen.   
“Was? Ist da etwas hinter mir?” Ein Anflug von Panik erfasste sie, aber Thalia tat wie ihr geheißen und trat mit klopfendem Herzen einen Schritt nach dem anderen vor.   
“Olbertz und Jonas, bitte tretet ebenfalls zurück. Bis zur Baumgruppe dort drüben.” Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Thalia, wie die beiden Wächter ihren Platz auf dem Baumstamm fluchtartig verließen und sich in Sicherheit brachten. Bei allen Göttern, was war denn dort hinter ihr? Eine Bestie, die nur darauf lauerte, sie von hinten anzuspringen? Wieso hatte sie nur nichts bemerkt?  
Inzwischen hatte sie sich zusammen mit dem Hexer mehrere Meter von der Gefahrenquelle entfernt. Eskel schien sich etwas zu entspannen, als sie ebenfalls den Rand der Baumgruppe erreichten.   
“In Ordnung, hier seid Ihr in Sicherheit. Haltet Euch etwas hinter den Bäumen auf, ich muss mich kurz um etwas kümmern…”  
Thalia blickte sich um und spähte angestrengt zu der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie konnte einfach nichts erkennen, außer ein paar Büschen. Einer davon sah seltsam stachelig aus, aber sie hatte das Gewächs für einen Nadelborlix gehalten. Moment! Der “Busch” hatte sich bewegt - aber es regte sich kein Windhauch. Die Stacheln schienen zu wogen! Das Ding lebte!

Eskel war inzwischen wieder zu dem Echinops zurückgegangen. Das Tier wurde immer nervöser, die Stacheln begannen, sich wellenförmig zu bewegen. Eskel formte das Zeichen Axii, um das igelähnliche, aber fast einen Meter große Geschöpf daran zu hindern, seine Stacheln zu verschießen. Wenn Thalia eben noch einen Schritt nach hinten getreten wäre, hätte es sehr übel enden können.   
Der Echinops hörte auf, sich zu bewegen. Eskel zog sein Silberschwert. Echinops waren nicht wirklich aggressiv, jedoch ging von einem aufgebrachten Tier eine große Gefahr aus. Und gerade hier ließen sich sicherlich häufig Reisende zur Rast nieder - das Risiko, dass jemand tödlich verletzt würde, war einfach zu groß. Eskel holte zum Streich aus und schlug den Echinops mit einem mächtigen Hieb entzwei, genau dort, wo gut verborgen im Stachelkleid der Kopf in den Rumpf überging. Das Tier starb ohne Schmerzen.   
Hinter sich hörte Eskel, wie Thalia scharf die Luft einsog - offenbar war sie nicht an solche Anblicke gewöhnt. Er reinigte das Schwert mit einem Tuch und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. Thalia war inzwischen auf ihn zugetreten, den Blick auf den Kadaver gerichtet.  
“Was war das, Meister Hexer?”  
“Ein Echinops. Er kann seine Stacheln bis zu 10 Fuß weit verschießen, wenn er sich bedroht fühlt. Diese brechen ab, wenn sie in einen Körper eindringen. Die Spitzen wandern dann langsam weiter, bis sie auf ein empfindliches Organ treffen.”  
Thalia starrte den toten Körper an, als ihr bewusst wurde, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befunden hatte.   
Und das schon wenige Meilen von Oxenfurt entfernt. So langsam begann sie zu glauben, dass diese Expedition keine ihrer besten Ideen gewesen sein könnte…

Wie vor der Rast auch ritt Eskel voraus, die Alchemistin folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Die Nachhut bildeten die beiden Wächter, die gern für sich zu bleiben schienen. Eskel konnte hören, dass sie sich während des Ritts miteinander unterhielten. Es ging zum Teil um vergangene Expeditionen, die die beiden für die Akademie begleitet hatten. Olbertz schien der Erfahrenere der beiden zu sein und gab einige Geschichten zum Besten, die seinen Kollegen Jonas anscheinend beeindruckten. Eskel hörte nach einer Weile nicht mehr zu…  
Was ihm Rätsel aufgab, war die Frau, die nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm ritt. Ihre Unterhaltung bei der Rast hatte Eskel überrascht – in mehrerlei Hinsicht. Zum einen wunderte er sich über sich selbst, dass er ihr so bereitwillig von der Hexerschule erzählt hatte. Er hatte wieder Vesemirs Stimme im Ohr, die ihm und seinen Brüdern immer wieder predigte, das Wissen der Hexer für sich zu behalten und niemanden in die Praktiken der Schule einzuweihen. Und dann erzählte er einer neugierigen Alchemistin einfach unbefangen von der Kräuterprobe…  
Zugegeben, sie war recht charmant und schien ob ihrer eigenen Neugier verlegen zu sein. Deshalb hatte er versucht, ihre Verlegenheit für einen kleinen Scherz zu nutzen. Ihre schlagfertige Erwiderung wusste er jedoch immer noch nicht sicher zu deuten… Zum Glück hatte sie bei der Bedrohung durch den Echinops die Nerven bewahrt.   
Aber diese Geschichte mit der Spinne... Eine arachnophobe Alchemistin auf einer Expedition zur Suche nach Krabbspinnen. Eskel musste schmunzeln. Wahrlich, das konnte noch interessant werden…


	5. Einkehr

Sie waren nun seit fünf Tagen unterwegs.  
Noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung erreichten sie die Stadt Rinde, die letzte größere Ortschaft, bevor ihr Weg sie in nur dünn besiedelte Gegenden bringen würde. Am nächsten Tag würden sie ins Kestrel-Gebirge abbiegen. Sobald sie in der Wildnis waren, mussten sie nicht nur mit Banditen, sondern auch vermehrt mit Ungeheuern rechnen, die abseits des Weges auf arglose Reisende lauerten.   
Im Pontar-Gebiet hatten sie bisher viele Ortschaften passiert, sodass sie abends immer in Gasthöfen eingekehrt waren und den Komfort einer warmen Mahlzeit und eines einigermaßen bequemen Bettes genießen konnten - auf Kosten des Spesenkontos der Akademie. Ab morgen würden sie auf diesen Luxus aber für wenigstens ein paar Tage verzichten müssen.   
Nachdem Thalia beim Wirt einer dem Augenschein nach gepflegten Gastwirtschaft Zimmer für die Nacht und ein Abendessen in Auftrag gegeben hatte, brachten sie die Pferde in den Stall und sattelten ab. Die beiden Wächter nahmen ihre Satteltaschen an sich und gingen zum Haupthaus. Eskel und Thalia versorgten die Pferde. Wie jeden Abend nach einem langen Ritt striegelte der Hexer das schwarze Fell seines Hengstes, kontrollierte die Hufe und tätschelte Skorpion dann zum Abschied die Flanke.   
Thalia striegelte ihre Stute ebenfalls, hatte darin jedoch wesentlich weniger Übung als der Hexer. In der Akademie versorgten Knechte die Pferde, die für Expeditionen gebraucht wurden. Aber vernachlässigen wollte sie ihr Pferd auch nicht, schließlich hatte es sie in den letzten Tagen stundenlang getragen, ohne sich über ihre mangelhaften Reitkenntnisse zu beschweren.   
Schweigend gingen sie zusammen zum Gastraum, wobei Eskel sowohl seine als auch ihre Satteltaschen scheinbar mühelos auf den Schultern trug. Thalia war dankbar, dass sie sich nicht selbst mit der Tasche plagen musste. Sie hatte nur wenig Garderobe und andere persönliche Gegenstände eingepackt, aber die Auswahl der alchemistischen Bücher, die sie mitnehmen sollte, war ihr schwergefallen. Die Taschen waren deshalb nicht gerade leicht. Eskel brachte das Gepäck nach oben zu den Schlafkammern und stieg dann wieder zu ihr die Treppe hinunter.  
Im Schankraum der Gastwirtschaft herrschte reger Betrieb. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Geruch nach Bier, Braten und Schweiß. Viele Einheimische und auch einige Reisende saßen an den Tischen, tranken Bier und aßen ihr Mahl.   
Olbertz und Jonas saßen an einem Tisch an der Seite und waren schon beinahe fertig. Sie vertilgten gerade die letzten Bissen ihres Wildbratens, als Eskel und Thalia sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten. Das Gespräch, das sie zuvor miteinander geführt hatten, verstummte und machte einer etwas drückenden Stille inmitten des fröhlichen Geschwatzes der anderen Gäste Platz. Olbertz trank sein Bier aus und warf dem Hexer einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Ich geh ins Bett. Magister van de Wintervoord. Hexer.“ Er nickte beiden wenig freundlich zu und stand auf.   
„Ich geh auch schlafen. War ein anstrengender Tag heute… Gute Nacht“, verabschiedete sich auch Jonas und eilte Olbertz hinterher die Treppe ins Obergeschoss hinauf.   
„Was ist denn mit denen los? Eigentlich sollte ich doch eher todmüde sein und nicht unsere wackeren Recken…“ wunderte sich Thalia mit einem Hauch von Spott. Während der letzten Tage hatte sie während des stundenlangen Reitens in Ermangelung einer anderen Unterhaltung den Geschichten von Olbertz gelauscht, die dieser nicht müde wurde, seinem Kollegen zu erzählen. Wenn man ihm Glauben schenkte, so war er auf seinen zahlreichen Expeditionen schon so mancher gefährlichen Situation entkommen – meistens durch seinen den Wissenschaftlern überlegenen Verstand oder durch seinen unbändigen Mut. Vielleicht aber auch eher durch seine blühende Fantasie…   
Die Gäste am Nebentisch hatten Eskel bereits seit seinem Eintreten in den Gastraum beobachtet und warfen ihm nun feindselige Blicke zu. “Widerlicher Mutant. Nicht besser als die Monster, die er abschlachtet…”, murmelte einer der Männer, gerade laut genug, um am Nebentisch gehört zu werden. Er und seine zwei Gefährten nahmen demonstrativ ihre Teller und Bierkrüge und setzten sich damit an einen weiter entfernten Tisch. Eskel, der mit dem Rücken an der Wand saß und den gesamten Raum überblicken konnte, machte viele feindselige Blicke aus, die ihm begegneten. Die übliche Reaktion der Menschen auf seinen Anblick. Thalia schien jedoch irritiert vom Verhalten der anderen Gäste und peinlich berührt.  
“Ist es immer so?”, fragte sie zaghaft.  
“Was meint Ihr?”  
“Benehmen sich die Leute immer so, wenn sie Euch begegnen?”  
“Meistens, ja. In Rinde sind wir Hexer jedoch noch etwas weniger gern gesehen als anderswo. Das liegt wohl immer noch daran, dass ein Vertreter unseres Berufsstands vor vielen Jahren einmal die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat, als er zusammen mit einer Zauberin versuchte, einen Djinn zu bekämpfen. Bei so etwas sind die Leute oft nachtragend…  
Aber es macht keinen großen Unterschied, die meisten Menschen begegnen uns mit Misstrauen, Furcht und Abscheu. Für die meisten sind wir gefühllose, brutale Monsterschlächter, die für Geld alles tun. Daran muss man sich als Hexer gewöhnen. Noch dazu, wenn man so aussieht wie ich…”  
“Ihr seht aus wie ein Mann, der in seinem Leben schon viele Kämpfe bestritten hat, Meister Eskel. Jede eurer Narben zeugt von eurem Mut. Und mutige Männer sollten nicht so behandelt werden…”  
Thalia blickte ihn an und sofort schienen ihr ihre Worte peinlich zu sein. Sie errötete leicht und wandte ihren Blick ab.  
An einem Tisch in der Mitte des Schankraums spielten zwei Reisende eine Partie Gwint. Dem abgegriffenen Zustand der Karten nach zu urteilen, waren die beiden erfahrene Spieler. Einer der beiden ärgerte sich gerade über einen misslungenen Zug und benutzte dabei eine Reihe farbenfroher Metaphern, um seinem Unmut Luft zu machen.  
Eskel wusste nicht, wie er auf Thalias Kompliment reagieren sollte und suchte eine Möglichkeit, das Gespräch wieder in unverfängliche Bahnen zu lenken. Ihm fiel auf, dass er Thalias Durchhaltevermögen unterschätzt hatte. „Ihr habt Euch bisher gut im Sattel gehalten. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt damit gerechnet, dass wir langsamer reiten müssten, damit Ihr mithalten könnt. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht“, gab er zu.   
„Oh, vielen Dank. Aber wenn ich jetzt behaupten würde, nicht am Ende meiner Kräfte zu sein, müsste ich lügen. Ich muss mich wohl erst einmal wieder daran gewöhnen, den ganzen Tag über unterwegs zu sein. Das ist schon anstrengender als die Arbeit im Labor“, gestand Thalia lächelnd. Tatsächlich taten ihr sämtliche Muskeln im Leib weh, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Hinterteil. Sie freute sich bereits darauf, sich mit der kühlenden Salbe einzureiben, die sie zum Glück vor der Reise angerührt hatte und seit dem jeden Tag benutzte. Die ersten Tage waren die schlimmsten gewesen - mittlerweile schien sich ihr Körper ein wenig an die ungewohnte Belastung gewöhnt zu haben und meldete sich erst ab dem späteren Nachmittag mit wehen Stellen und verspannten Muskeln.  
Der Wirt servierte ihnen Rehbraten in dicker, brauner Sauce, dazu Kartoffeln und Rübenmus. Nach den Entbehrungen des Tages freute sich Thalia auf ihr Essen. Doch nach dem ersten Bissen verzog sie enttäuscht das Gesicht. Eskel lächelte amüsiert. „Hattet Ihr mit etwas Aromatischerem gerechnet?“ „Hm… da ist kein einziges Gewürz an der Sauce und am Fleisch. Hätte der Koch denn nicht wenigstens etwas Majoran verwenden können? Der wächst doch sogar wild neben dem Stall. Ich bin eben fast reingetreten. Naja, der Hunger treibt´s hinein…“, seufzte sie.   
Eskel schmunzelte über ihre Enttäuschung. Dabei hatten noch Glück gehabt: Hier im Gasthof gab es zumindest genießbares Fleisch und nur mäßig verkochtes Gemüse. In den weniger gut gestellten Landstrichen, die sie bald bereisen würden, wo Lebensmittel knapp waren und die Leute oft hungerten, wurde auch in Gasthäusern meist nur dünner Eintopf serviert, bei dem man die Einlage im Teller suchen musste. Aber um Thalia keine Angst vor den folgenden Tagen zu machen, sagte Eskel das nicht.   
Am Nebentisch wurde sich nun lautstark über die Auslegung einer Gwint-Regel gestritten. Der Kaufmann, der offenbar das bessere Blatt hatte, bezichtigte sein Gegenüber, eine Finte regelwidrig ausgespielt zu haben. Der Disput wurde jedoch schnell beendet und die Partie ging weiter. Eskel wandte sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu.  
“In Oxenfurt ist man natürlich besseres Essen gewohnt… Ihr stammt aber nicht ursprünglich von dort, oder?” Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie die Gemeinsprache mit einem ganz leichten Akzent der nördlichen Provinzen sprach. Die normalerweise scharf ausgesprochenen Konsonanten sprach sie kaum merklich weicher aus, betonte manches Mal zu sehr die Wortendungen.   
“Das stimmt. Aufgewachsen bin ich in Kovir. Aber in Oxenfurt lebe ich schon seit sechs Jahren. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich den Akzent inzwischen abgelegt hätte…”  
“Man hört es nur, wenn man genau darauf achtet. Aber wieso habt Ihr Kovir verlassen? Ohne Euch zu nahe treten zu wollen, aber ich habe Eure Heimat als angenehme Gegend in Erinnerung. Es gibt dort kaum Armut und auch die abgelegeneren Gebiete sind fast gänzlich frei von Ungeheuern und Bestien. Deshalb gibt es dort auch kaum Arbeit für Hexer. Ich war, glaube ich, das letzte mal vor vier Jahren dort.”  
“Oh ja, es ist wunderschön dort. Ich vermisse Kovir auch, die Strände, die Wälder… Aber so üppig die Vegetation bei uns im Norden auch sein mag, in akademischer Hinsicht ist die Gegend dort Ödland. Es gibt ein paar Gelehrte in Pont Vanis und Lan Exeter, aber keine Schule oder Universität, an der ich viel über Alchemie hätte lernen können. Meine Eltern sind Händler in Pont Vanis und hätten mich am liebsten mit einem der Erben des Reeders im Ort vermählt. Gustav hieß der Gute…” Sie lächelte, als sie an den nicht sehr klugen, aber doch netten jungen Mann dachte. “Aber ein Leben als Frau eines Geschäftsmanns, so wie meine Mutter es geführt hat, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich wollte nicht nur als “die Gemahlin von” gelten, sondern selbst etwas erreichen. Und die Alchemie hat mich schon als Kind fasziniert. Ich meine… Gibt es etwas Interessanteres als die Elemente zu erforschen, herauszufinden, wie verschiedene Stoffe miteinander reagieren und sich durch Transformationsprozesse in etwas völlig anderes verwandeln können? Oder welche Wirkung bestimmte Substanzen auf den menschlichen Organismus haben? Wie man Krankheiten und Gebrechen heilen kann, indem man dem Körper des Patienten hilft, sich selbst zu heilen?”  
“Ist das nicht eher das Gebiet der Mediziner?”  
“Zum Teil, ja, aber Mediziner und Alchemisten arbeiten an der Akademie eng zusammen. Die Disziplinen ergänzen sich. Natürlich gibt es auch einige Alchemisten, die ihren Forschungsschwerpunkt auf die Metallurgie legen, aber das war nie mein Fachgebiet. Ich habe mich immer mehr für die Heilmittelforschung interessiert…”  
“Aber der Verlobung mit dem Reederssohn seid Ihr dann doch nicht entkommen?”, fragte Eskel und deutete auf den Ring an Thalias Finger: Zwei ineinander verschlungene Stränge, einer aus Rotgold, der andere aus Weißgold - in Kovir ein klassischer Verlobungsring.   
Thalia wurde etwas blass, ihr Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an. “Oh, den habe ich nicht von Gustav. Der ist von Gregor… Unglaublich, dass das schon so lange her ist.” Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, weiterzusprechen. Offenbar lag ihr etwas auf der Seele. Eskel bedauerte, das offenbar delikate Thema so ungeschickt angesprochen zu haben. Aber den Ring hatte er direkt bei ihrer ersten Begegnung bemerkt und sich gewundert, warum der Verlobte seine Versprochene allein auf solch eine nicht ganz ungefährliche Expedition gehen ließ. Gebildete Frauen waren es dieser Tage natürlich gewohnt, selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen und scheuten auch nicht vor Risiken zurück - aber Eskel wollte es nicht in den Sinn, wie jemand den Schutz seiner Verlobten anderen Männern überlassen konnte, ohne sich zumindest von deren Redlichkeit zu überzeugen. Dass Thalia nun so traurig geworden war, tat Eskel leid. Etwas verlegen strich er sich mit den Fingern über seine Narbe. “Bitte verzeiht mir. Es geht mich nichts an…”  
“Ist schon gut… Gregor war Student im letzten Jahr als wir uns kennenlernten. Ich war gerade erst im zweiten Jahr meines Studiums. Eine gemeinsame Bekannte von der medizinischen Fakultät stellte uns einander vor. Als er dann seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und eine Anstellung als Arzt im Hospital von Oxenfurt erhielt, bat er mich um meine Hand.” Thalia lächelte wehmütig. “Ich war überglücklich und malte mir eine wunderbare gemeinsame Zukunft aus. Doch leider kam dann alles anders… Ein Kollege hatte ihn nach Novigrad eingeladen, um seine Meinung zu einem Fall einzuholen. Auf dem Rückweg kam Gregor in ein Dorf, er war durstig und seine Feldflasche schon leer. Er wollte um etwas Wasser bitten und hörte aus einer der Hütten ein Stöhnen und Wimmern. Er fragte die Leute, ob jemand krank sei und ob er sich denjenigen einmal ansehen dürfe, vielleicht könne er helfen. Der Mann wurde ungehalten und sagte, er solle sich davon scheren. Aber Gregor war Arzt mit Leib und Seele. Er konnte nicht einfach untätig bleiben, wenn jemand seine Hilfe brauchte. Also verschaffte er sich wohl etwas grob Zutritt zu der Hütte und fand ein kleines Kind im Bett vor, dem es offenbar sehr schlecht ging. Als er das Kind untersuchen wollte, biss es ihn plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung in den Arm. Der Vater des Kindes packte ihn und warf ihn aus der Hütte. Gregor versorgte den Biss notdürftig und ritt weiter nach Oxenfurt. Zunächst sah es so aus, als ob die Wunde gut verheilen würde und alles gut wäre. Aber nach ein paar Tagen bekam er Fieber, hatte Wahnvorstellungen und phantasierte. Im Hospital diagnostizierten seine Kollegen Cordoxie, eine seltene Krankheit. Er hatte sich wohl durch den Biss des Kindes infiziert. Die Krankheit beginnt sehr plötzlich und lässt sich dann lange Zeit, um den Erkrankten zu quälen. Gregor lebte noch drei Monate, wobei sein Geist, sein Wesen ihn schon viel früher verlassen hatte. Sein Körper verfiel immer mehr. Als sein Siechtum endlich ein Ende hatte, war es eine Erlösung…”   
Thalias Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und blinzelte die Tränen fort, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten. “Das ist jetzt drei Jahre her. Eigentlich genug Zeit, um über einen Verlust hinwegzukommen… Ich habe mir vorgenommen, dieser vermaledeiten Krankheit auf den Grund zu gehen, sobald ich Professorin bin. Dann stehen mir die Mittel der Akademie zur Verfügung, die ich brauche, um mit der Forschung zu beginnen. Wenn ich es schaffen kann, diesen Fluch von einer Krankheit zu besiegen, dann war Gregors Tod nicht ganz umsonst.”  
Eskel wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Thalia gern trösten, aber ihm war bewusst, dass keine Worte dieser Welt dazu in der Lage wären. Verdammt, er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen... “Euer Verlust tut mir sehr leid. Er hat euch bestimmt sehr geliebt…”  
“Ja.” Thalia presste die Lippen aufeinander und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. “Ja, das hat er. Und ich ihn auch. Aber so ist das Leben nun einmal. Wenn das Schicksal einen anderen Weg für uns geplant hat, dann können wir Menschen keinen Deut daran ändern… Es ist spät geworden, ich sollte schlafen gehen. Meint Ihr, ich könnte vom Wirt heißes Wasser für meinen Tee bekommen?”   
Aus einer Tasche ihrer Jacke zog sie ein kleines, in Papier eingeschlagenes Brieflein hervor, aus dem sie je einen Zweig Lavendel und Verbene zog. Daher stammte der schwache, aber angenehme Duft also, den Eskel schon während ihres gesamten Mahls wahrgenommen hatte. “Mit Lavendel kann ich besser einschlafen”, sagte Thalia und stand auf, um sich beim Wirt an der Theke einen Krug mit heißem Wasser geben zu lassen.  
Am Nebentisch war die Gwintpartie gerade zu Ende gegangen, der Verlierer ging zur Theke, um seinem Kontrahenten ein Bier zu spendieren.  
Den dampfenden Krug in der Hand kam Thalia zurück an Eskels Tisch und tauchte die Kräuter in das heiße Wasser. Sie warf Eskel ein warmes Lächeln zu. “Gute Nacht, Meister Eskel. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.”   
“Gute Nacht, Magister. Eine erholsame Nacht wünsche ich euch.”  
Es gefiel ihm, wie sie seinen Namen aussprach. Eskel, mit einem weichen S… Er sah ihr nach, als sie die Stufen zu den Schlafgemächern hinaufging.


	6. Unerwartete Intrige

Die Straße war vom Regen aufgeweicht und mit Pfützen übersät. Sie kamen nicht mehr so schnell voran, wie noch am Vortag.  
Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie das dicht besiedelte Gebiet entlang des Pontar hinter sich gelassen und waren nun auf der Straße zum Pass im Kestrel-Gebirge unterwegs, das Redanien und Kaedwen voneinander trennte. Vereinzelt kamen sie an Höfen oder Jagdhütten vorbei, aber manches Mal begegnete ihnen stundenlang keine andere Seele auf der Straße.   
Wobei der Begriff “Straße” für den breiten, ausgetretenen aber ansonsten unbefestigten Weg eher als Euphemismus durchging. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich Nieselregen und stärkere Regenfälle abgewechselt.   
Nun klarte der Himmel langsam auf und versprach zumindest ein paar trockene Stunden.   
Die noch vom Regen schlammige Straße zu verlassen, war keine Option, da das umgebende Gelände bereits felsig wurde und überall Geröll lag, sodass die Pferde dort keinen sicheren Tritt fanden.   
Mit Eintreten der Dämmerung wurde es für Thalia und die beiden Wächter zunehmend schwieriger, den tieferen Schlammpfützen auszuweichen. Also schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager in der Nähe eines Bachlaufs auf, der unweit der Straße verlief. Als die Pferde abgesattelt und versorgt waren, nahm Thalia ihre Satteltasche mit zum Bach, um dort ein paar Teile ihrer Wäsche zu waschen. Auf ihre Bitte hin hatte Jonas aus ein paar herumliegenden Ästen ein provisorisches Gestell gebaut, auf dem sie die nasse Kleidung in der Nähe des eben entzündeten Lagerfeuers trocknen konnte.   
“Hier, bitte, Frau Magister.” Jonas lächelte sie schüchtern an, als er die etwas wacklige Konstruktion aufstellte. “Kann ich… kann ich noch irgend etwas für Euch tun?” “Nein, danke, Jonas. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe.” Jonas Blick war für Thalia nicht zu deuten. Was hatte der junge Wächter denn auf einmal? Ehe Thalia ihn fragen konnte, ob etwas nicht stimme, wandte Jonas sich um und zog sich zu Olbertz zum Kartenspielen an den Rand des Lagers zurück.   
Thalia ging zum Bach und begann, ihre Wäsche zu waschen. Sie hörte die leisen Stimmen der beiden Wächter, die sich über irgendetwas stritten - wahrscheinlich ging es wieder um diese verworrenen Gwintregeln... Der Hexer hatte angekündigt, in der näheren Umgebung auf die Jagd gehen zu wollen, um ihnen ein Abendessen zu sichern und war seit einer halben Stunde verschwunden.   
Die Aussicht auf eine warme Mahlzeit hatte erheblich dazu beigetragen, Thalias Stimmung zu heben. Auch nach dem heftigen Regen heute Mittag hatte es immer wieder genieselt, sodass sie trotz ihres Reisemantels durchgefroren war. Zum Glück war es nun endlich trocken.   
Die Satteltasche neben sich am Ufer liegend, rieb Thalia mit einem Stück Seife die ersten Wäschestücke ein und wusch den Staub und Schweiß der letzten Tage aus dem Stoff. In Gedanken kehrte sie dabei zu dem Gespräch zurück, das sie gestern mit dem Hexer geführt hatte.   
Er hatte sein Pferd ohne für sie erkennbaren Grund angehalten und seinen Begleitern per Handzeichen zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ebenfalls stehen bleiben sollten. Dann hatte er hochkonzentriert gelauscht, schien nach ein paar Minuten beruhigt zu sein und bedeutete ihnen weiterzureiten. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin hatte er ihr erklärt, dass er in etwa einer Meile Entfernung eine Gruppe Nekker gehört habe, diese sich aber in die andere Richtung von ihnen entfernt hätte und keine Gefahr drohe.   
Thalia hatte nicht das geringste verdächtige Geräusch gehört. Eskel hatte ihr erklärt, dass die Mutationen, denen Hexer in früher Jugend unterzogen wurden, zu einer extrem sensiblen sensorischen Wahrnehmung führten. Weiter war er leider nicht darauf eingegangen.  
Zu gerne hätte Thalia ihn über die Art und Weise befragt, wie diese Mutationen herbeigeführt wurden, welche Mutationen es im einzelnen gab und welche Nebeneffekte diese mit sich brachten. Sie platzte fast vor Neugier beim Gedanken an die Elixiere, die dazu eingesetzt wurden. Aber Eskel wechselte zu ihrer Enttäuschung sofort das Thema. So schnell würde sie aber nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht ergab sich an einem der kommenden Tage noch einmal die Gelegenheit, mehr darüber zu erfahren…   
Ein leises Geräusch ganz in der Nähe ließ sie aufhorchen. Die Stimmen von Jonas und Olbertz waren verstummt, wie sie nun bemerkte. War einer der beiden vielleicht ins Gebüsch gegangen, um sich zu erleichtern?   
Da war das Geräusch wieder. Und es klang eher nach einem leisen, aber tiefen Schnattern - solch ein Geräusch hatte Thalia noch nie zuvor gehört, da war sie sich sicher. Und es reichte aus, um ihr eine Gänsehaut zu verursachen. Vor Angst erstarrt hielt sie den Atem an und spähte aus dem Augenwinkel in das Gebüsch zu ihrer Linken. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als zwischen den Blättern ein mit grauer Haut überzogener Arm sichtbar wurde.

Eskel verschnürte die Hinterläufe des Kaninchens und band es zusammen mit den drei anderen, die er schon erlegt hatte, an seinen Gürtel. Auch wenn die Nager eher mager waren, würden vier wohl reichen, um ihnen allen die Mägen zu füllen.   
Er wischte sein Jagdmesser am Moos sauber, das den Boden bedeckte, und steckte es zurück in seinen Stiefelschaft. Als er sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen wollte, hörte er in einiger Entfernung einen Schrei. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, wer diesen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte.   
Ein Adrenalinstoß durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er sprang auf und lief so schnell er konnte zurück zum Lager. Bereits nach der Hälfte der Strecke hörte er es: Schnattergeräusche, zwar noch leise ob der Entfernung, aber unzweifelhaft einzuordnen für einen erfahrenen Hexer. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät. Hoffentlich wären Jonas und Olbertz in der Lage, die Alchemistin zu schützen und die Nekker so lange in Schach zu halten, bis er das Lager erreichte.   
Wieso war er nur so unvorsichtig gewesen, sich so weit vom Lager zu entfernen? Gestern schon hatte er doch eine Nekkergruppe gehört - zwar in sicherer Entfernung, aber das hätte ihm Warnung genug sein sollen. Wenn ihr nun etwas zugestoßen war, dann war es sein Fehler, seine Nachlässigkeit… Ein lauter Knall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte Thalia, das Pulver in die schmale Öffnung des Rohrs zu streuen - fast die Hälfte der schwarzen Körnchen fiel daneben und verteilten sich auf ihrem Bein.   
Sie kauerte auf einem Ast, drei Meter über dem Boden und versuchte, die um den Baum herumstehenden, schnatternden Wesen zu ignorieren, die immer wieder mit ihren klauenbesetzten Händen nach ihren Füßen schlugen.   
Panik hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Atem drang stoßweise, teils schluchzend, teils wimmernd aus ihrem Mund. Eines der Wesen lag am Bachufer auf dem Boden, seine Brust zerfetzt von der Bleikugel, die sie mit der “Feuerarmbrust” auf es abgeschossen hatte.  
Wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie das erste Ungeheuer in dem Busch entdeckt hatte, war ihre Schockstarre schlagartig von ihr abgefallen. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte sie in die Satteltasche gegriffen, hatte das Gerät, das unter ihrer Schmutzwäsche gelegen hatte, hervorgezogen und den Feuermechanismus betätigt. Zum Glück hatte sie den Prototyp schussbereit in ihrer Tasche verstaut - im Fall eines Überfalls durch Banditen wollte sie zumindest eine Chance haben, sich zu verteidigen.   
Was dann geschah, war nicht nur für das Ungeheuer eine Überraschung. Beim Test vor drei Wochen war ihr das Geräusch, dass die Feuerwaffe beim Schuss verursachte, wesentlich leiser vorgekommen. Aber das Gerät erfüllte seinen Zweck. Das Monster in ihrer Nähe ging zu Boden, die anderen, die sie im Gebüsch im Hintergrund ausmachen konnte, wichen erschrocken zurück.   
Das gab ihr genug Zeit, um nach ihrer Tasche zu greifen, sie sich über die Schulter zu werfen und einen der Bäume zu erklimmen, die in wenigen Metern Entfernung standen. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, so schnell auf einen Baum zu klettern. Zuerst rutschte sie ein paar Mal an der feuchten Rinde ab, fand nicht den richtigen Tritt, bekam dann aber einen starken Ast zu fassen und zog sich hoch. Leider hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob diese Ungeheuer klettern konnten oder nicht.   
Während sie nun versuchte, die Waffe für einen zweiten Schuss bereit zu machen, rief sie so laut sie konnte um Hilfe. Wo war nur dieser Prahlhans Olbertz? Und wo Jonas? Waren sie von den Biestern überrascht und vielleicht sogar überwältigt worden? Hoffentlich, oh hoffentlich hörte der Hexer ihre Rufe, auch wenn er von allen am weitesten entfernt sein musste. Wieso kam ihr denn niemand zu Hilfe?   
Sie versuchte, noch lauter zu schreien…

Als Eskel das Lager erreichte, sah er sie sofort auf einem windschiefen Baum sitzend, umringt von acht Nekkern und verzweifelt um Hilfe rufend. Einer der Nekker versuchte, am Baum hochzuspringen und schlug mit seiner Klaue nach ihrem Bein. Thalia schickte ihn aber mit einem heftigen Tritt auf den Schädel wieder zurück auf den Boden.  
Im Laufen zog Eskel das Silberschwert aus der Scheide auf seinem Rücken und schickte die Nekker, die ihm am nächsten standen, mit dem Zeichen Aard zu Boden. Die Ogroiden hatten seinem Schwert nichts entgegenzusetzen. Einer versuchte, ihn von der Seite anzuspringen und ihm seine Klauen in die Schulter zu schlagen, doch Eskel vollführte eine Pirouette und trennte dem Nekker im Sprung den Kopf von den Schultern. Den Schwung der Drehung ausnutzend, schlitzte er einem anderen Angreifer den Brustkorb auf und hieb mit einem Schlag dem nächsten den Arm ab.   
Die zuvor betäubt am Boden liegenden Nekker richteten sich schleppend auf und verschwanden, halb kriechend, halb laufend, im Gebüsch. Einem weiteren stach Eskel das Schwert in die Eingeweide. Der Anblick sorgte dafür, dass auch die letzten beiden Angreifer der Mut verließ und sie so schnell sie konnten ihren bereits geflohenen Kameraden hinterherhechteten.   
Eskel lauschte - die Nekker legten eine immer größer werdende Entfernung zurück, lauerten also nicht im Gebüsch auf die nächste Gelegenheit zum Gegenangriff. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Eskel ihnen nachgesetzt, hätte alle Mitglieder der Gruppe ausgeschaltet. Aber ein Blick auf Thalia reichte, um zu erkennen, dass er sie nicht allein lassen konnte.   
War sie auch eben noch so besonnen gewesen, sich in die relative Sicherheit des Baumes zu retten, so brach sich die Panik der letzten Minuten nun Bahn. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, sie schluchzte laut und sah ihn verwirrt an.   
“Ihr könnt jetzt herunterklettern, sie sind weg.” Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu reagieren, versuchte ungeschickt und zittrig, vom Baum herunterzusteigen. Eskel half ihr auf dem letzten Stück und reichte ihr die Hand, als sie vom untersten Ast heruntersprang. Zu seiner Verwunderung warf sie die Arme um ihn und drückte sich dicht an ihn, umklammerte ihn wie eben zuvor den rettenden Baumstamm. Sie zitterte. Eskel zögerte kurz, legte dann jedoch seine Arme um sie und hielt sie, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.   
“Sie sind weg. Es ist vorbei.” Langsam wurde ihr Atem wieder ruhiger, sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch. “Tut mir leid. Ich habe wohl die Nerven verloren. Es ging alles so schnell…”   
“Wo sind Jonas und Olbertz?”, fragte Eskel.   
“Ich habe keine Ahnung. Eben saßen sie noch am Feuer, ich habe im Bach Wäsche gewaschen und auf einmal tauchte dieses Vieh neben mir auf. Was sind das für Kreaturen? Sind das Nekker?” Sie ging neben einem der Kadaver in die Hocke, um das Ungeheuer genauer zu betrachten.   
“Ja, sogar ziemlich große Exemplare. Sie jagen immer in Gruppen. Normalerweise halten sie sich eigentlich von Feuern fern und sind eher scheu, wenn sie mehr als einen Menschen wittern…”   
“Ich habe solche Wesen bisher nur in Büchern gesehen. Diese Klauen… Wir müssen Jonas und Olbertz suchen. Die beiden hatten vielleicht weniger Glück als ich.”   
Trotz seines sensiblen Gehörs konnte Eskel keinen Laut von den beiden Wächtern hören. Er ging ein Stück weiter am Bachufer entlang. Hinter einer Baumgruppe hatten sie die Pferde für die Nacht festgebunden. Doch anstelle der erwarteten fünf Tiere fand er nur noch Skorpion und die Stute der Alchemistin dort vor. Von den Reittieren der beiden Männer und dem Packpferd fehlte jede Spur. Ein Verdacht kam in Eskel auf…  
Er ging zurück zum Lager und untersuchte das umliegende Gebüsch. Da war er - ein feiner, aber für ihn gut wahrnehmbarer Geruch. Leicht süßlich, wie verwesendes Fleisch, gemischt mit Pheromonen. Ein Nekker-Köder.   
“Sieht so aus, als ob unsere Wächter mit drei der Pferde auf und davon wären. Sie haben die Nekker angelockt.”   
“Was?” Thalia sah ihn ungläubig an. “Das kann ich nicht glauben. Wieso sollten sie so etwas tun? Ich meine… Ich hätte von diesen Viechern getötet werden können!”   
“Hier - Nekker-Köder. So etwas liegt nicht zufällig im Gebüsch. Ich wette, in der Nähe liegen noch weitere davon. Sie haben einen günstigen Moment abgepasst, in dem ich weit genug entfernt und ihr abgelenkt ward.”   
Thalia war immer noch fassungslos. “Wieso? Warum verschwinden sie einfach so mit den Pferden? Oh nein - meine Instrumente! Meine Zutaten!” Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie der Schlag. “Bei allen Göttern. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen würden…”   
“Wer würde nicht so weit gehen?” “Die Efferens. Die Familie meines Konkurrenten an der Akademie. Alric Efferen hat sich ebenfalls um die Professur beworben. Er spielt schon sein ganzes Studium über mit unfairen Mitteln, setzt ständig seine Beziehungen und das Geld seiner Familie ein, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Aber dass er soweit gehen würde, Angestellte der Akademie zu bestechen, um mich zu sabotieren - oder vielleicht sogar umzubringen… Diese Hundsfötter!”   
“Tja, treffender hätte ich es auch nicht formulieren können. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Die Köder werden noch mehr Nekker anlocken, das ist kein sicherer Ort mehr. Packen wir alles zusammen. Ich schlage vor, wir reiten ein Stück weiter und schlagen unser Lager auf einem der kleinen Plateaus dort hinten auf. Dort sollten wir vor weiteren Überraschungen sicher sein.”

Als sie den neuen Lagerplatz unweit der Straße erreichten, war es bereits dunkel geworden. Thalia hatte auf dem Weg dorthin geschwiegen, der Schock über den Angriff stand ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eskel suchte schnell ein paar Äste zusammen, schichtete sie auf und entzündete mit Igni ein Feuer. Aus seiner Satteltasche holte er eine Decke, legte sie Thalia ungefragt über die Schultern, als diese in der Nähe des Feuers Platz nahm. Ihr zuvor locker zusammengestecktes Haar hatte sich gelöst, einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht.  
“Danke.” Sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, schien aber immer noch in Gedanken beim eben Erlebten zu sein. Eskel holte eine Flasche aus seinem Gepäck, öffnete sie und reichte sie Thalia. Das Aroma eines hochprozentigen Schnapses drang in ihre Nase. “Hier, Magister, trinkt einen Schluck davon. Wie geht es Euch?” “Ich… ich habe noch nie zuvor so große Angst gehabt. Ohne Euch hätten mich diese Kreaturen in Stücke gerissen…”   
Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. “Oh! Was ist das? Schmeckt eigenartig.” “Weiße Möwe. Ein Hexertrank, aber harmlos. Beruhigt die Nerven.”   
“Das kann ich gebrauchen, danke.” Sie trank noch einen Schluck und atmete tief durch. “Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Olbertz und Jonas das getan haben. Ich meine… Hatten sie geplant, dass ich den Nekkern zum Opfer falle oder dachten sie, dass Ihr in jedem Fall rechtzeitig zurück wärt, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern? Wollten sie nur, dass ich ohne Ausrüstung aufgebe und umkehre?”  
Sie sah Eskel an. “Ich glaube, ich fühle mich wohler dabei, wenn ich mir einrede, dass es nicht mein Tod war, den sie wollten. Wo sie jetzt wohl hin sind? Wenn wirklich die Efferens dahinter stecken, dann haben sie den beiden bestimmt genug gezahlt, um sich abzusetzen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Oder ob sie sich ihrer Sache so sicher sind, dass sie zurück nach Oxenfurt gehen…?”   
“Das werdet Ihr herausfinden, wenn Ihr selbst zur Akademie zurückkehrt. Mit dem Gegengift.” Sie sah so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Eskel das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Zu seiner Erleichterung lächelte sie ob seiner zuversichtlichen Worte.  
Eskel bereitete die vier Kaninchen vor, die er vor dem Nekker-Zwischenfall erlegt und an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte und wenig später brieten sie, gehäutet und ausgenommen, an Stöcken über dem Feuer. Thalia blickte starr in die Flammen.   
Um die Alchemistin von ihren eigenen Gedanken abzulenken, fragte Eskel sie nach der Feuerwaffe, mit der sie den Nekker ausgeschaltet hatte. “Oh, das ist ein Prototyp, den ich konstruiert habe. Eigentlich noch nicht ganz fertig. Die Redanische Armee hat die Entwicklung einer Waffe in Auftrag gegeben, die eine größere Reichweite als eine Armbrust haben soll. Ich habe noch nicht die richtige Mischung des Zündpulvers gefunden. Deshalb habe ich den Prototypen mitgenommen, um während meiner Zeit in Aedd Gynveal daran arbeiten zu können.   
Ich habe eigentlich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Waffen für das Militär zu entwickeln. Aber wenn ich den Auftrag nicht angenommen hätte, dann hätte es einer meiner Kollegen getan. Und ich kann es mir zur Zeit nicht erlauben, einen schlechten Eindruck bei meinen Professoren zu erwecken, indem ich eine Aufgabe ablehne.  
Neben der Heilmittelforschung ist meine zweite Leidenschaft die Pyrochemie - wie man sehen kann…” Thalia hielt ironisch lächelnd ihre rechte Hand hoch, an der der kleine Finger oberhalb des ersten Gliedes fehlte.   
“Ein Unfall?”, fragte Eskel.  
“Ja, vor ein paar Jahren. Wenn man Glycerin zu Salpetersäure und Schwefelsäure in ein Gefäß gibt, erhält man ein hochexplosives Gemisch, das auf die geringsten Erschütterungen reagiert. Deshalb sollte man das Glycerin auch nur in kleinen Tropfen über einen Stab in das Gefäß laufen lassen, ganz langsam… Naja, ich habe den Stab wohl etwas zu senkrecht gehalten. Der Tropfen rollte zu schnell daran herab und traf auf die Oberfläche des Gemisches. Die Explosion hat mich den Finger gekostet und mir einige Glassplitter in die Haut getrieben. Bis auf ein paar Narben ist zum Glück nichts zurückgeblieben. Außer einer Erfahrung, die mich gelehrt hat, nie mehr zu ungeduldig im Umgang mit explosiven Substanzen zu sein…” Thalia lächelte Eskel schelmisch an.   
Dann blickte sie wieder betrübt ins Feuer. “Tja, vielleicht habe ich ja jetzt sehr viel mehr Zeit für die Verbesserung des Prototypen, als ich dachte. Meine Ausrüstung ist weg. Ich habe keine Idee, wie ich nun an dem Gegengift forschen soll, wenn ich in Aedd Gynvael bin. Ohne meine Geräte wird es schwierig, die Wirkstoffe zu extrahieren und weiterzuverarbeiten. Miroslavs Labor ist bestimmt nicht gut genug ausgestattet dafür. Er beschränkt sich so weit ich weiß eher auf die Herstellung von… nennen wir es mal… Kräuterextrakten. Dafür braucht man nicht viel… Meint Ihr, es gibt in der Stadt einen Magier, der mich gegen Bezahlung nach Oxenfurt zurück teleportieren könnte?”   
“Hm… Portale sind so eine Sache. Nur wirklich gute Zauberer sind in der Lage, stabile und sichere Portale zu erzeugen. In Ban Ard könntet Ihr Glück haben. Aber die Zauberer dort sollen nicht sehr zugänglich sein, wie ich gehört habe. In Aedd Gynvael soll sich aber ein recht talentierter Zauberer niedergelassen haben, der Euch vielleicht helfen könnte. Ein gewisser Istredd. Auf Hexer ist er allerdings nicht gut zu sprechen…” Thalia blickte ihn fragend an. “Ist eine alte Geschichte”, erklärte Eskel. “Mein Bruder Geralt hatte mit ihm eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Wegen einer Frau.”   
"Oh..." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Der Trank schien sie sichtlich zu entspannen. Sie blickte ihn lange und intensiv an. “Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es ward, der den Auftrag angenommen hat.”  
Eskel hob überrascht ob dieser Wendung des Gesprächs die Brauen. Sprach da die Weiße Möwe aus ihr? “Ähm, ja…” Eskel war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand etwas Nettes zu ihm sagte. Schon gar nicht eine Frau. Thalias Worte machten ihn verlegen. “Ich glaube, unser Essen ist soweit.”   
Er beeilte sich, die Kaninchen von den Stöcken zu ziehen und legte jeweils einen Leib für sich und Thalia auf ein Tuch, das er zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte. Die restlichen zwei Kaninchen legte er zur Seite - sie würden morgen noch eine schmackhafte Mittagsmahlzeit abgeben.   
Thalia hatte unterdessen ein paar getrocknete Kräuter aus ihrer Tasche geholt und bestreute nun das braun und knusprig geröstete Fleisch damit. Nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen mehr oder weniger von den Resten ihres Proviants gelebt hatten, schmeckten die frisch zubereiteten Kaninchen wie die köstlichste Delikatesse. Sie aßen schweigend.   
Thalia rieb sich die Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. “Ich glaube, ich lege mich schlafen. Der Alkohol hat mich müde gemacht.” Sie gab ihm seine Decke zurück, holte ihre eigene aus ihrer Satteltasche und bereitete ihr Nachtlager in der Nähe des Feuers vor. Dann rollte sie sich auf ihrer Schlafmatte zusammen und deckte sich so gut es ging zu. “Gute Nacht, Eskel.”  
“Gute Nacht, Thalia. Schlaft gut.” Eskel legte sich ebenfalls hin, lauschte dem Prasseln des Feuers und Thalias Atem.  
Auch als sie schon lange tief und friedlich schlief, lag Eskel noch wach und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen.


	7. Tiefe Wunden

Am nächsten Morgen ritten sie weiter auf dem Weg nach Ard Carraigh. Die Straße war über Nacht ein wenig getrocknet, sodass sie nun nicht mehr ständig Schlammpfützen ausweichen mussten, sondern recht gut voran kamen.  
Eskel, der nur einen leichten Schlaf hatte, hatte in der Nacht bemerkt, dass Thalia sich oft unruhig regte. Sicherlich machten ihr noch die Erlebnisse des letzten Abends zu schaffen. Eskel hatte überlegt, sie zu wecken, damit sie nicht länger in ihren schlechten Träumen gefangen war, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder beruhigt und dann tief und friedlich weitergeschlafen.  
Nun schien sie wieder recht guter Dinge zu sein, ritt auf Arenaria, wie sie ihre zuvor namenlose Stute mittlerweile genannt hatte, neben Eskel und plauderte munter mit ihm. Wobei dieser sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich wirklich schon wieder unbeschwert fühlte oder das Erlebte einfach nur verdrängte.  
“… Die ersten Nächte unter freiem Himmel haben mir schon etwas zu schaffen gemacht. Jeden Morgen fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. Aber mittlerweile hat sich mein Rücken wohl an den Boden gewöhnt. Als Hexer seid Ihr ja bestimmt ständig auf Reisen und es gewohnt, auf Komfort zu verzichten. Aber für eine Laborhexe wie mich ist das schon eine ganz schöne Umstellung…”  
“Laborhexe?”  
“So nennt man uns Alchemistinnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand an der Akademie.” Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. “Und in den letzten Jahren traf das auf mich wohl ganz besonders zu. Ich habe die meiste Zeit im Labor oder in der Bibliothek zugebracht. Wurde höchste Zeit, einmal wieder raus zu kommen und die echte Welt zu sehen. Wenn man immer nur in der Stadt lebt verliert man schnell den Blick für die Sorgen und Nöte der Menschen außerhalb. Und auch für die Schönheit der Natur. Und gerade Alchemisten sollten die Natur zu schätzen wissen.”  
“Das ist wohl wahr. Aber wie eine Hexe wirkt ihr trotzdem nicht.”  
“Wie meint Ihr das?”  
“Naja, Hexen oder besser gesagt Zauberinnen sind eine Klasse für sich. Und das ist nicht immer positiv gemeint.”  
“Kennt Ihr viele Zauberinnen?”  
“Ein paar. Die meisten, denen ich bisher begegnet bin, tun ihr bestes, ihrem Ruf gerecht zu werden: Sie sind eigennützig, launisch und arrogant. Aber vielleicht wird man auch einfach so, wenn man mit einer Geste und einem Spruch ein ganzes Haus zum Einsturz bringen kann… Eine Zauberin, die von der Norm abweicht, ist Triss Merigold. Sie ist die einzig freundliche Vertreterin ihres Berufsstands, die ich kenne.”  
“Triss Merigold… Ich glaube, ich habe sie einmal in Oxenfurt gesehen… Sie hatte langes, rotes Haar und war atemberaubend schön…”  
Eskel lächelte. “Ja, das ist Triss. Sie besucht uns Hexer manchmal in Kaer Morhen.”  
“Kaer Morhen?”  
Eskel zögerte. Dann entschied er, dass es nicht schaden würde, Thalia von der Festung zu erzählen. Hexergeheimnisse hin oder her, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass schon so viele Menschen von der Existenz der Festung wussten - eine Person mehr oder weniger machte da keinen Unterschied mehr...  
“Das ist sozusagen die Heimstatt der Hexer der Wolfsschule. Wenn im Winter die Aufträge rar werden, verbringen wir meistens ein paar Monate dort. Es ist schön, dann bekannte Gesichter wiederzusehen, wenn man das ganze Jahr über ständig unterwegs ist. Die meisten Menschen würden es vielleicht nicht für möglich halten, aber auch Hexer mögen es, Zeit mit Freunden zu verbringen. Und Triss´ Anwesenheit ist eine willkommene Abwechslung, wenn man wochenlang nur zwei andere Hexer als Gesellschaft hatte..."  
Es kam Thalia so vor, als würde Eskel der Zauberin Merigold gegenüber mehr als nur Freundschaft und Respekt empfinden, so, wie er über sie sprach und wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei veränderte. Aber wieso auch nicht? Welcher Mann würde sich nicht für diese wunderschöne, außergewöhnliche Frau begeistern? Und außerdem ging sie dies natürlich nichts an. Wieso verschwendete sie überhaupt einen Gedanken daran…?  
“Übrigens “Freunde”… Verzeiht bitte, aber es kommt mir ein wenig gestelzt vor, den Mann, der mir das Leben gerettet hat und jetzt mit mir durch die Wildnis reist, weiterhin mit “Meister Hexer” anzusprechen. Könnten wir vielleicht… also, nur, wenn es euch Recht ist…”  
“Wechseln wir doch der Einfachheit halber zum “Du””, entschied Eskel und warf ihr sein ihm eigenes Lächeln zu.  
Thalia war erleichtert, dass ihm die vertrauliche Anrede auch lieber zu sein schien.  
“Wo liegt denn dieses Kaer Morhen, zu dem du reisen willst?”  
“Im Norden, in den Blauen Bergen. Wenn wir in Aedd Gynvael angekommen sind, werde ich vielleicht dort noch einen Auftrag annehmen und mich dann auf den Weg machen. Die alte Festung ist in keinem guten Zustand und vor dem Winter stehen noch einige Instandsetzungen aus, damit uns in den Schlafräumen nicht der Wind um die Ohren pfeift.”  
“Klingt ja nach einem gemütlichen Plätzchen…”  
“Man gewöhnt sich daran.” 

Am frühen Nachmittag zogen dunkle Wolken über den Himmel. Eskel schätzte, dass ihnen vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde blieb, bis sie das Unwetter erreichen würde. Als er in der Ferne einen Hof ausmachte, schlug er deshalb vor, dort eine Rast einzulegen.  
Als sie auf den Vorhof ritten, kamen ihnen fünf Kinder entgegengelaufen, alle mehr oder weniger in Lumpen gekleidet und von schmächtiger, magerer Statur. “Seid gegrüßt, Kinder”, rief ihnen Eskel zu. “Ist euer Vater oder eure Mutter in der Nähe? Wir würden uns gern in eurer Scheune unterstellen, um den Regen abzuwarten. Und falls ihr habt auch gern etwas Proviant von euch kaufen.”  
Die Kinder starrten ihn ängstlich an. Der offenbar älteste Junge machte kehrt und lief Richtung Scheune. “Vater! Vater! Reiter sind im Hof!”  
Aus dem offenen Scheunentor trat ein hagerer Mann mit schütterem Haar und ausgezehrtem Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war genau wie die seiner Kinder in schlechtem Zustand, an vielen Stellen geflickt und fleckig. Er ging den Ankömmlingen langsam entgegen, den Blick misstrauisch auf den Hexer gerichtet, der gerade von seinem schwarzen Hengst stieg. Auch Thalia war abgestiegen und trat nun mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Mann zu.  
“Seid gegrüßt. Sagt, könnt Ihr uns etwas Proviant verkaufen? Wir haben noch eine lange Strecke vor uns und unsere Vorräte gehen zur Neige.”  
Der Mann warf ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und reagierte ansonsten nicht auf ihre Frage. Stattdessen trat er vor Eskel, musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und schätzte ihn mit Blicken ab.  
“Wir haben nichts. Zieht weiter”, sagte er mit überraschend fester Stimme und blickte dabei den Hexer an.  
“Wir wollten nur den Regen abwarten, der gleich herunterkommen wird. Könnten wir uns vielleicht in eurer Scheune solange unterstellen?”  
Der Bauer verzog den Mund, spuckte aus und raunte “Wenn´s denn sein muss.”  
Er ging zurück zur Scheune. Eskel und Thalia führten die Pferde hinter ihm her. Die ersten Tropfen fielen bereits vom Himmel. In der Scheune waren Heubündel gestapelt und ein Haufen Getreide lag in einer Ecke, um gedroschen zu werden. “Was zum Essen kann ich euch aber nicht verkaufen. Wir haben selbst kaum was. Die Ernte war mager dieses Jahr. Bin froh, wenn ich alle Kinder über den Winter bringe…”, murmelte der Bauer.  
Eben diesen Kindern, die nun auch in die Scheune gekommen waren und die Pferde und die verzierten Sättel bewunderten, wandte er sich jetzt zu. “Und ihr! Macht dass ihr die Kühe gemolken kriegt, faules Pack! Sonst setzt es was!” Anhand der Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Kinder der Aufforderung nachkamen, schloss Eskel, dass es wohl schon öfters was gesetzt hatte… Der Bauer machte sich wieder ans Aufstapeln der Heubündel.  
“Tja, mit neuem Proviant wird das wohl heute nichts”, wandte Eskel sich an Thalia. “Morgen sollten wir eigentlich Galinor erreichen, dort werden wir mehr Glück haben.”  
“So dünn wie die Kinder sind, glaube ich unserem Gastgeber sofort, dass sie kaum genug für sich selbst haben. Hast du gesehen, wie mager das kleinste der Mädchen ist? Und wie ausgemergelt ihre Gesichter sind?”  
“Hm. Aber das ist in dieser Gegend nichts Seltenes. Vom Wohlstand des Pontarufers haben die Leute hier nichts. Der Boden ist zu schlecht für den Anbau, aber sie versuchen es trotzdem. Es bleibt ihnen auch nichts anderes übrig.”  
“Und meine Kronen wird er wohl nicht nehmen wollen, oder? Ich würde der Familie gern ein paar Münzen geben, wenn ich wüsste, dass davon die nächsten Mahlzeiten der Kinder gesichert sind.”  
Eskel schüttelte den Kopf. “Auch wenn sie arm sind, sind die Menschen hier meistens zu stolz, um Almosen zu nehmen. Erst recht von einer Frau. Oder einem Hexer. Dein Angebot würde ihn eher beleidigen.”  
Der Regen war zu einem richtigen Wolkenbruch geworden, zog aber schnell weiter. Als das Schlimmste vorüber war, bedankten sie sich bei dem Bauern und verabschiedeten sich. Zwei der Mädchen standen an der Ecke zum Stall und betrachteten, ohne dass ihr Vater es merkte, Thalia. Wobei ihre offensichtliche Bewunderung eigentlich nicht der Frau, sondern ihrer Garderobe galt. Diese war zwar für städtische Verhältnisse nichts Besonderes, für diese in Lumpen gekleideten Kinder glichen Thalias Kleid und ihr Reisemantel aber wahrscheinlich königlichen Gewändern. Sicherlich kamen nicht oft Reisende hierher, und die wenigsten von ihnen waren wohl Frauen. Thalia winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu. Ein Leben, wie sie es führte, war für diese Kinder undenkbar.  
Der Bauer hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass seine zwei Töchter nicht wie befohlen ihre Arbeit erledigten. Mit langen Schritten war er bei den Mädchen, packte sie bei den Zöpfen und zog sie daran in Richtung Scheune. “Ich hab euch gewarnt, ihr nichtsnutzigen Bälger.” Immer noch an ihren Zöpfen gepackt, stolperten die beiden Kinder hilflos neben ihm her und verschwanden mit ihm in der Scheune. Thalia und Eskel hörten, dass der Bauer sie schlug. Die Mädchen weinten und bettelten, er möge aufhören, aber er schlug noch einmal zu. “Eskel, wir müssen ihnen helfen!” Thalia war schockiert, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit der Vater seine Töchter prügelte, sogar im Beisein Fremder.  
“Wir können nichts tun.”  
“Natürlich können wir. Du bist doppelt so kräftig wie dieser Kerl. Hilf den Mädchen doch endlich!”  
“Und was passiert danach? Solche Männer betrachten es als ihr gutes Recht, ihre Frauen und Kinder zu prügeln. Soll ich ihm einen Arm brechen, damit er nicht mehr zuschlagen kann? Und wer holt dann die Ernte ein und bewirtschaftet den Hof? Die Familie kann sich ohne ihn nicht ernähren. Und wenn ich ihn verprügle, ohne dass er dabei groß zu Schaden kommt, wird er jeden Schlag, den er einstecken musste, an seinen Kindern auslassen, wenn wir weg sind.” Eskel sprach aus eigener Erfahrung, aber das wollte er jetzt nicht zur Sprache bringen.  
“Aber…”  
“Thalia. Mir fällt es auch schwer, den Mädchen nicht zu helfen. Aber Hexer mischen sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein - nicht im Kleinen, nicht im Großen. Wir halten uns heraus. Zum Wohle aller Beteiligten.” Eskel bestieg Skorpion und schickte sich an, auf ihm vom Hof zu traben.  
“Das ist alles? Ihr Hexer haltet euch heraus? Mehr fällt dir nicht dazu ein?” Thalia war zu Skorpion gelaufen und hielt ihn am Zügel fest.  
Eskel spürte, wie Wut ihn ergriff. Was glaubte sie eigentlich, wer sie sei, dass sie entscheiden könne, was er zu tun habe? Würde sie die Folgen für ihr Handeln tragen? Natürlich nicht. Aus der Scheune drangen nun keine Geräusche mehr, der Bauer hatte offenbar von seinen Töchtern abgelassen. Der Mann trat vor die Scheune und griff nach einer Heugabel, bedachte die beiden Reisenden dabei mit einem feindseligen Blick, der ihnen klar machen sollte, dass sie sich schleunigst von seinem Hof scheren sollten.  
“Thalia, ich sage es nun zum letzten Mal. Wir verschwinden jetzt von hier und lassen es gut sein. Jede Einmischung würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Aber das versteht ihr weltfremden Gelehrten leider oftmals nicht.”  
“Oh, wir “weltfremden Gelehrten”. Ich verstehe zumindest, dass dort drüben zwei hilflose Mädchen verprügelt worden sind und du keinen Finger für sie gerührt hast. Und ich verstehe auch so langsam, wie es kommt, dass alle glauben, dass ihr Hexer keine Gefühle habt und einfach nur dumme, gewissenlose Monsterschlächter seid!”  
“Wenn mir der Zugang zu einer Hütte von deren Bewohnern verwehrt wird, bin ich zumindest klug genug, mir nicht mit Gewalt Einlass zu verschaffen und mich dabei mit einer tödlichen Krankheit zu infizieren!”  
Thalia riss geschockt die Augen auf und wurde blass. Eigentlich war sie eben schon kurz davor gewesen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Sie bereute ihre harten Worte sofort, nachdem sie sie ausgesprochen hatte.  Er hatte ja nicht Unrecht - seine Argumente konnte sie durchaus nachvollziehen. Aber seine Erwiderung hatte sie wie ein Tiefschlag getroffen. Ihre Hand fiel von Skorpions Zügel ab. Sie starrte Eskel noch ein paar Atemzüge lang an, drehte sich dann wortlos um und stieg auf Arenaria. Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ritt sie vom Hof und weiter auf die Straße.  
Eskel seufzte . Verdammt, er war zu weit gegangen. Er war wütend geworden und hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Aus Gründen, die er sich selbst nur zögernd eingestehen konnte. Er hatte sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen, aber nicht verletzen wollen. Das war gründlich schief gegangen… Eskel verfluchte sich selbst und ritt ihr hinterher. 

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie schweigend im Sattel. Thalia hatte ihn nicht mehr angesehen, war, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet, einfach immer weiter geritten. Eskel hätte es viel leichter ertragen, wenn sie ihm ihre Wut entgegengeschrien und ihn beschimpft hätte. Aber sie schwieg einfach nur. So tief hatte er sie mit seinen Worten also verletzt… Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er so taktlos gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und ihm von ihrem Verlobten erzählt und er hatte dieses Wissen missbraucht, um eines kurzen Triumphes willen. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden.  
Als die drückende Stille immer schwerer zu ertragen wurde, brach Eskel das Schweigen.  
“Thalia… es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Bitte verzeih mir.”  
Thalia blickte immer noch mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus.  
“Bitte sag etwas.”  
Sie zügelte Arenaria und brachte sie zum Stehen. Eskel tat es ihr nach. Thalia blickte ihn nun endlich an, Vorwurf und Schmerz in ihren Augen.  
“Ich habe dir etwas Privates - etwas sehr Privates anvertraut und du… du hast dies schamlos ausgenutzt.” Sie schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, glaubte aber, Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern zu sehen.  
“Ich schäme mich dafür…”  
“Zurecht.”  
“Ich weiß. Ich war wütend und habe mich vergessen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Kannst du mir bitte verzeihen?”  
Thalia zögerte. “Wieso? Wieso warst du so wütend? Du sagtest selbst, dass es dir schwer fiele, nicht einzugreifen. Warum warst du also so wütend auf mich, als ich darauf bestand, zu helfen?”  
“Ich war nicht wütend auf dich… Ich war wütend auf mich selbst. Wir Hexer haben den Grundsatz, dass wir immer neutral bleiben, uns aus allen Angelegenheiten heraushalten, die uns nichts angehen - was natürlich nicht immer möglich ist. Wenn man klar Unrecht von Recht unterscheiden kann, fällt es all zu leicht, diesen Grundsatz zu brechen. Aber oftmals gibt es kein eindeutiges Richtig oder Falsch.  
Einmal war ich jedoch gezwungen, mich zu entscheiden. Und das tat ich - mit… mit furchtbaren Folgen.” Eskel starrte nun auch gedankenverloren auf den Weg vor ihnen, in Erinnerungen versunken. Er atmete tief durch, verdrängte die Bilder der Vergangenheit. “Aber das ist eine alte Geschichte. Und keine gute Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten heute.”  
“Vielleicht keine Entschuldigung, aber eine Erklärung. Erzählst du mir davon?”  
Eskel sah Thalia an. Ihr Blick war nun wieder klar, interessiert und offen. Sie schien ihm tatsächlich verziehen zu haben.  
Er strich sich über die Narbe, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte durchzog. Die Erinnerung daran, wie die Klingen in sein Fleisch drangen, waren noch so frisch wie am ersten Tag. Noch nie in den vergangenen 32 Jahren hatte er mit jemandem über das, was damals passiert war, gesprochen - nicht mit seinen Brüdern, die dabei gewesen waren, noch mit jemand anderem. Er hatte die Ereignisse, die Schuld von damals tief in seinem Inneren begraben - ohne die Hoffnung, sich jemals davon befreien zu können. Dennoch fühlte sich der Gedanke, Thalia davon zu erzählen, irgendwie… richtig an. Er konnte - oder wollte - sich selbst nicht erklären warum, aber mit einem Mal verspürte er den Drang, sich den Schmerz von der Seele zu reden.  
Würde sie ihn mit anderen Augen sehen, wenn sie es wüsste?  
Eskel seufzte, zögerte kurz…  
“Bist du mit dem Gesetz der Vorsehung vertraut, aufgrund derer wir Hexer unseren Nachwuchs auswählen?”  
“Ich habe einmal irgendwo gelesen, dass Hexer als Belohnung für erbrachte Dienste die Kinder der Auftraggeber eingefordert hätten - das habe ich aber für ein Gerücht von fragwürdiger Zuverlässigkeit gehalten.”  
Eskel musste lächeln ob ihrer Ausdrucksweise. “Nun ja, ein Körnchen Wahrheit ist schon daran. Wenn ein Hexer das Leben eines Menschen rettet, hat er laut des Gesetzes der Vorsehung das Recht dazu, von dem Geretteten das zu verlangen, was dieser als erstes zu Hause vorfindet, ohne damit gerechnet zu haben. Das kann alles Mögliche sein, eine neue Katze im Haushalt, ein frisch geborenes Kalb oder eben auch ein Kind. Ich war so leichtsinnig, diesen Satz auszusprechen, als ich das Leben eines Mannes rettete, der von einer Horde Bobolaks bedroht wurde. Wie sich herausstellte, war er der Kronprinz von Caingorn - und was er zu Hause vorfand war sein Kind.  
Nach sechs Jahren sollen wir unser sogenanntes “Kind der Vorsehung” in Empfang nehmen - das heißt, es aus seiner Familie reißen und mit zu unserer Hexerschule nehmen. Aber das konnte ich nicht tun. Ich habe euch ja schon von der “Kräuterprobe” erzählt, die aus normalen Kindern Mutanten macht - sofern sie es überleben. Und das tun längst nicht alle. Und selbst wenn man die Mutationen übersteht, sieht man nach einer harten Ausbildung einem harten Leben entgegen. Um den Rest seiner Tage Bestien zu bekämpfen und zum Dank dafür verachtet und verhasst zu sein. Nicht unbedingt ein Schicksal, dass man einem kleinen Kind wünschen würde. Noch dazu einem Kind, das ein wohlbehütetes Leben führen würde, ohne Not zu leiden.  
Also habe ich sechzehn Jahre lang einen großen Bogen um Caingorn gemacht und die Vorsehung in den Wind geschlagen. Da das Kind ein Mädchen war, wie ich später erfuhr, wäre es für die Hexerausbildung ohnehin nicht in Frage gekommen. Mädchen haben keine Chance, die Mutationen zu überleben.  
Dieses Mädchen jedoch hatte das Pech, unter dem “Fluch der Schwarzen Sonne” geboren worden zu sein. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?”  
“Die Prophezeihung des Zauberers Eltibald? War das nicht eigentlich bloß eine Intrige der Zauberer, die völlig normale Mädchen ins Verderben stürzte?”  
“Das wurde nie wirklich geklärt. Manche sagen, die Mädchen seien von Geburt an besonders grausam gewesen, hätten zu Gewalt geneigt und über unnatürliche Kräfte verfügt. Aber das können auch alles nur Gerüchte gewesen sein oder einfach die Folgen der Behandlung, die man den Mädchen zuteil werden ließ. Wer sein Leben lang wie ein Monster behandelt wird, wird vielleicht selbst schließlich zum Monster.  
Wie dem auch sei - Deidre floh aus Caingorn, als sie 19 Jahre alt war. Ihr Bruder und die Zauberin Sabrina Glevissig waren ihr auf den Fersen. Und zu wem floh sie, um Schutz zu suchen? Zu mir. Sie fühlte wohl eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns und erhoffte sich von mir, dass ich mich ihrer Familie und der Zauberin entgegenstellen würde, um sie zu schützen.  
Aber ihr Bruder, Prinz Mervin, führte einen Geleitbrief von König Henselt bei sich, aus dem klar hervorging, dass jeder, der sich Mervin und Sabrina Glevissig in den Weg stellt und Deidre nicht ausliefert, die Konsequenzen dafür tragen muss. Vesemir, der älteste Hexer unserer Schule und unser Mentor, bestand darauf, die Neutralität der Hexer zu wahren. Wenn wir Henselt verärgerten, konnte dies schlimme Folgen haben - nicht nur für uns Hexer der Wolfsschule sondern für alle Hexer. Aber da Deidre mein Überraschungskind sei, läge die Entscheidung, ob wir sie vor ihrem Bruder und der Zauberin beschützen oder sie ausliefern sollten, bei mir.  
Ich konnte Vesemirs Haltung natürlich verstehen - wir Hexer beschützen die Menschen vor Bestien, halten uns aber aus der Politik und den Angelegenheiten anderer heraus. Aber Deidre vertraute mir. Obwohl sie mir noch nie zuvor begegnet war, fühlte sie sich mir verbunden. Ich konnte dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. Ich konnte aber auch meine Brüder nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, sich gegen den Befehl des Königs zu stellen.  
Also entschied ich mich dazu, ihr zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Aber Deidre fühlte sich von mir im Stich gelassen und verraten. Sie griff mich an und zerschnitt mir das Gesicht…” Eskel berührte in Gedanken die tiefe Narbe, die von seiner Schläfe bis zu seinen Lippen reichte. “Ich war darauf nicht vorbereitet, habe nicht einmal versucht, ihren Angriff abzuwehren. Danach ergriff sie die Flucht.  
Sabrina Glevissig war natürlich außer sich. Sie prophezeihte uns, dass wir die Schuld an allen Opfern tragen würden, die Deidre noch auf dem Gewissen haben würde. Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Deidre schloss sich einer Bande Banditen an und wurde schnell zu deren Anführerin. Sie terrorisierte Kaedwen grausam und unbarmherzig. Zwei Jahre später wurde sie getötet.  
Bis dahin hatte sie jedoch Dutzende Unschuldige ermordet. Und deren Blut klebt seit dem an meinen Händen.  
Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich mich damals hätte entscheiden sollen.  
Hätte ich Deidre doch zu mir holen sollen, als sie sechs Jahre alt war? Wäre sie dann vielleicht nie zu dem Monster geworden, dass mordend durch die Dörfer zog und wahllos Menschen tötete? Oder gab es tatsächlich einen Fluch, der auf ihr lastete und früher oder später ausgebrochen wäre? Hätte ich sie vor ihrem Bruder und der Zauberin beschützen sollen? Was wäre passiert, wenn ich die Hexer in die Ungnade des Königs getrieben hätte?  
Hätte es einen richtigen Weg gegeben?  
Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich mich das nicht frage. Oft sehe ich ihr Gesicht vor mir, die Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung, mit der sie mich ansah, als ich ihr erklärte, dass ich sie nicht beschützen könne…  
Ich habe mich damals für das Übel entschieden, dass mir als das kleinste vorkam. Aber - wie mein Bruder Geralt immer sagt - Übel ist Übel, lediglich die Perspektive darauf ist für jeden Beteiligten eine andere. Wir Hexer sind keine edlen Ritter, die für Gerechtigkeit eintreten. Wir töten Ungeheuer, das ist unser Weg, unsere Bestimmung. Jedes Mal, wenn wir von diesem Pfad abgewichen sind, folgte nichts Gutes daraus.  
Heute, auf dem Hof, habe ich mich ebenfalls für das kleinere Übel entschieden. Oder dem, was ich dafür hielt. Aber war es das Richtige? Ich weiß es nicht…” Eskel blickte in Gedanken versunken zu Boden. Er hatte Thalia nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Doch der Rest war zu schmerzlich, als dass er darüber hätte sprechen können.  
Als er aufsah und Thalia in die Augen blickte, sah er darin keine Wut und keinen Vorwurf mehr, sondern Verständnis und Mitgefühl.  
“Manchmal…”, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. “Manchmal gibt es kein Richtig oder Falsch, kein Schwarz oder Weiß. Wir können uns nur für eine Nuance von Grau entscheiden, mit der wir am ehesten leben können. Eskel, ich muss mich auch bei dir entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich euch Hexer gefühllose Monsterschlächter genannt habe. Bitte verzeih mir.”  
“Habe ich doch schon längst.”

In der Nacht kühlte es merklich ab. Als das Feuer größtenteils heruntergebrannt war und nur noch die Reste der Glut die Dunkelheit beleuchteten, erwachte Eskel aus unruhigem Schlaf. Er schaute zu Thalia herüber, die auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers zusammengerollt auf ihrer Schlafmatte lag und sich mit ihrer Decke und ihrem Reisemantel zugedeckt hatte, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Sie zitterte im Schlaf. Eskel glaubte sogar, das leise Klappern ihrer Zähne zu hören.  
Er stand auf und fachte das Feuer neu an, indem er trockene Aststücke, die er zuvor zur Seite gelegt hatte, in die Glut legte. Als die Flammen höher loderten, legte er sich wieder auf seine Matte.  
Thalia hatte anscheinend auch nur einen leichten Schlaf und war durch die leisen Geräusche, die er verursacht hatte, erwacht. “Eskel?”, fragte sie leise.  
“Ja?”  
Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. “Ich bin ganz durchgefroren. Wäre es… für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich zu dir herüberkomme und mich neben dich lege?”  
“Natürlich.” Er rückte ein Stück weiter vom Feuer ab, damit sie sich vor ihn legen konnte. Sie breitete ihre Schlafmatte neben ihm aus, legte sich dem Feuer zugewandt darauf und deckte sich zu. Eskel legte auch einen Teil seiner Decke über sie, um sie zusätzlich von der Kühle der Nacht abzuschirmen. Zuerst wahrte sie einen leichten Abstand zu ihm. Als ihr Atem wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig ging, rückte sie im Schlaf jedoch näher an ihn heran, schmiegte sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust. Eskel spürte ihre Wärme. Er roch den leichten Duft ihres Haars, ihrer Haut. Er wagte es nicht, einen Arm um sie zu legen, um sie noch mehr zu wärmen. Nicht, dass sie aufwachte, und seine Geste als zudringlich empfand.  
So nah war er lange keiner Frau mehr gekommen. Erst recht keiner Frau, die nicht der Münzen wegen seine Nähe suchte. Thalias Körper, der sich eng an den seinen schmiegte, weckte eine Sehnsucht in ihm, die er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Gleichzeitig empfand er großen Respekt für die kluge, freundliche Alchemistin, deren Gesellschaft er in den letzten Tagen immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte.  
Thalia vertraute ihm. Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie nicht. Er würde ihr die Krabbspinnenorgane beschaffen, sie sicher nach Aedd Gynvael bringen und dafür sorgen, das sie per Portal zurück nach Oxenfurt kam, zurück in ihre kleine, heile akademische Welt. Frauen wie sie gehörten nicht in seine Welt der Monster, der ständigen Gefahren und Entbehrungen. An der Akademie würde ihr eine sichere Zukunft bevorstehen, sie würde ein hohes Ansehen als Professorin genießen und ihr Leben der Erforschung und Heilung von Krankheiten widmen. Für einen Hexer war darin kein Platz, da machte er sich keine Illusionen.  
Aber vielleicht würde er ihr nächstes Jahr einen Besuch abstatten, wenn er in der Gegend um Oxenfurt nach Aufträgen suchte. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja sogar freuen, ihn wiederzusehen.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie lächerlich seine Gedankengänge waren. Albern. Eskel schalt sich einen Narren, dass er sich solch sinnloser Träumereien hingab.  
Es wurde Zeit, diesen Auftrag hinter sich zu bringen.


	8. Zähe Biester

Drei Tage später erreichten sie Ard Carraigh, die geschäftige Hauptstadt von Kaedwen.  
Nachdem sie die Nacht in einer Herberge verbracht und am Morgen neuen Proviant auf dem Markt erstanden hatten, hatte Thalia einen Apotheker aufgesucht und bei ihm Dosen zur Aufbewahrung der Spinnenorgane gekauft. Ihre eigenen hatten sich in den Taschen des verschwundenen Packpferdes befunden.  
Dann waren sie nach Norden aufgebrochen. Den Angaben der Archäologen aus Oxenfurt nach sollte sich die Krabbspinnenkolonie in einem Waldgebiet nahe des Dorfes Loina befinden. Thalia hatte den Ort, an dem die Expedition vor wenigen Monaten von den Arachniden überrascht worden war, auf einer Karte markiert. Als sie von der besagten Stelle nicht mehr weit entfernt waren, stieg Eskel von Skorpion und hielt in der Umgebung nach Zeichen Ausschau, die auf Krabbspinnen hinwiesen.   
“Die Arachniden leben meistens in unterirdischen Höhlen und Tunneln”, erklärte er Thalia. “Bewegt sich etwas oder jemand in ihrem Jagdrevier, spüren sie die Erschütterungen des Bodens und greifen dann blitzschnell aus dem Verborgenen heraus an. Anders als gewöhnliche Spinnen arbeiten sie jedoch kooperativ im Rudel zusammen. Meistens jagen drei bis vier Krabbspinnen gemeinsam.”  
Thalia war sichtlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sich die riesigen Spinnen nicht weit unter ihren Füßen in der Erde bewegten. Aber Eskel hatte darauf geachtet, dass sie sich auf festem Gesteinsboden befanden. Hier drohte also keine unmittelbare Gefahr.  
“Und? Kannst du Hinweise auf die Spinnen entdecken?”  
“Und ob. Dort hinten, wo der Wald beginnt, glitzert ein wenig gesponnenes Gewebe in der Sonne. Damit verschließen sie ihre Tunneleingänge. Wir sind also an der richtigen Stelle.”  
Thalia atmete tief durch. “Wie gehen wir jetzt vor? Legen wir uns irgendwo auf die Lauer und warten, ob wir von Weitem welche entdecken?”  
“”Wir” tun gar nichts. Ich werde mich auf den Kampf mit den Krabbspinnen vorbereiten und dann dort, wo der Wald dichter wird, auf die Suche gehen. Du wirst mit den Pferden dort oben auf der Anhöhe in sicherer Entfernung warten.”  
“Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht das geringste Verlangen, mich so einer Kreatur gegenüber zu sehen. Das überlasse ich ganz dir. Du bist ja schließlich der Fachmann für Monster und Bestien.”  
“Gut, dass wir da einer Meinung sind…” Eskel öffnete seine Satteltasche und holte seine Trankflaschen hervor, die in einer Stofftasche eingerollt waren.   
“Sind das deine Hexertränke? Du verrätst mir wohl nicht, was die Flaschen im Einzelnen enthalten, oder?” Thalia konnte ihr Interesse kaum zügeln. Was gäbe sie nicht alles für die Rezepturen der Tränke.   
“Tut mir leid, aber dieses Geheimnis der Hexerschulen wirst du mir nicht entlocken”, erwiderte Eskel, der sich wohl bewusst war, dass er der Alchemistin schon viel zu viele der Mysterien der Hexer verraten hatte. “Da die meisten unserer Tränke für alle normalen Menschen hochgiftig sind und nur bei Hexern wirken, würde dir das Wissen um die Zusammensetzung ohnehin nicht viel nutzen. Aber wie du dir denken kannst, muss ich mich vor dem Kampf gegen Krabbspinnen vor ihrem Gift schützen. Hexer sind zwar nicht so anfällig dafür, wie Nicht-Mutanten, und gegen die meisten Gifte immun. Aber auch uns kann das Gift dieser Kreaturen in hoher Dosis Schaden zufügen.”   
Er entkorkte eine Flasche und trank mehrere Schlucke daraus. Die Flüssigkeit glänzte golden in der Sonne. Eskel verstaute die Flasche wieder und schloss kurz die Augen. Der starke Alkohol kratzte in der Kehle. Wenige Sekunden später begann der Trank bereits, seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Er spürte eine innerlich aufsteigende Wärme und ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das sich jedoch schnell abschwächte, als sein Körper die Wirkstoffe aufgenommen hatte. Nach wenigen Sekunden griff er zu einer weiteren Flasche und trank auch aus dieser. Thalia beobachtete ihn genau dabei und betrachtete fasziniert, wie für wenige Sekunden die Adern unter Eskels Haut hervorzutreten schienen. Er atmete mehrere Male tief ein und aus, danach hatte sich der Eindruck der Transparenz seiner Haut wieder verflüchtigt.   
Thalia schwankte zwischen beruflicher Faszination und Besorgnis. “Geht es dir gut? Welche Wirkung hat der zweite Trank?”  
“Er schärft die Sinne und beschleunigt meine Reflexe. Da Krabbspinnen immer im Rudel auftauchen, muss ich mich auf mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig einstellen. Eine gute Vorbereitung ist unverzichtbar, bevor man sich wissentlich in so einen Kampf begibt.”  
“Hast… Hast du schon oft gegen Krabbspinnen gekämpft?”  
“Einige Male. Aber da sie immer aus ihrem Versteck heraus angreifen, weiß man nie im Voraus, um wie viele Tiere es sich handelt und wie groß die Exemplare sind.” Er bemerkte, dass Thalia blass geworden war. Sie blickte ihn beunruhigt an.   
“Keine Sorge”, beeilte er sich zu sagen. “Ich mache das schon eine ganze Weile. Ich bin schon mit Greifen, Tschorts und Basilisken fertig geworden. Ein paar Krabbspinnen stellen kein großes Problem dar.”   
“Dein Wort in den Ohren der Götter… Eskel, bitte sei trotzdem vorsichtig. Bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr. Wenn die Gruppe zu groß ist und es Probleme gibt, dann…”   
“Es wird alles gut gehen, vertrau mir. Halte schon mal die Behälter bereit, gleich hast du deine Zutaten…”

Eskel bewegte sich leise durch das Unterholz. So leicht, wie er Thalia glauben machen wollte, würde der Kampf nicht werden. Unerfahrene Hexer neigten manches Mal dazu, Ungeheuer zu unterschätzen. Ein Fehler, der Eskel nach über 70 Jahren in diesem Beruf nicht widerfuhr. Immer konnte etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren und gerade Krabbspinnen waren ob ihrer Schnelligkeit, ihres Giftes und ihrer Angewohnheit, in Gruppen anzugreifen, keine leichten Gegner. Aber er hatte Thalias Sorge gespürt und wollte sie beruhigen. Sicherlich würde sie sich große Vorwürfe machen, wenn in ihrem Auftrag jemand zu Schaden käme und sei es auch ein Hexer, der in der Lage sein sollte, auf sich selbst aufzupassen.   
Bevor er Thalia bei den Pferden auf der Anhöhe zurückließ, hatte er sein Silberschwert noch sorgfältig mit Insektoidenöl eingestrichen, die Armbrust in seinen Schwertgurt gehakt und eine Samum- sowie eine Kartätschebombe an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Da letztere aber bei gutem Zielen nicht mehr viel Verwertbares von den Krabbspinnen übrig lassen würde, wollte er die Bomben nur im Notfall einsetzen. Er ärgerte sich im Nachhinein, dass er sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, eine Nordwindbombe zu bauen. Sein Vorrat war im Laufe der Saison zur Neige gegangen.  
An einem Busch hatte er Spinnfäden entdeckt - ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich an der richtigen Stelle befand.  
Er trat leise und vorsichtig auf, um nicht zu früh die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Beute zu wecken. Zuerst wollte er eine Stelle suchen, an der er sich den Rücken freihalten konnte. Am Rand des Waldes ragte auf einer Seite eine Felswand auf. Hierhin würde er sich nach dem ersten Angriff der Krabbspinnen zurückziehen, um einer Attacke der Arachniden von hinten vorzubeugen. Dann trat er wieder einige Meter in den Wald hinein und stapfte mehrere Male heftig mit dem Fuß auf. “Kommt schon, ihr achtbeinigen Biester. Hier wartet ein großer, schwerer Leckerbissen auf euch…”  
Er musste nicht lange warten. Seine durch den Trank bis aufs Äußerste geschärften Sinne wurden einer Bewegung zu seiner Rechten gewahr. Er spannte die Armbrust und zielte auf den gepanzerten Leib, den er zwischen den Bäumen im Unterholz ausmachen konnte. Bei allen Krabbspinnen, ganz besonders aber bei den hochgiftigen Exemplaren, war es wichtig, so lange es ging auf Abstand zu bleiben, um dem Giftnebel zu entgehen, den diese beim Angriff versprühten. Sobald er den ersten Schuss abfeuerte, würden die Arachniden mit der Attacke beginnen. Eine zweite und dritte Spinne hatte er zu seiner Linken erspäht, jedoch weiter entfernt als ihr Gefährte. Eine leichte Bewegung im Gebüsch zu seiner Rechten in fast einhundert Metern Entfernung ließ ihn dort eine vierte Spinne vermuten.   
Eskel machte sich bereit. Er atmete langsam aus und zielte.   
Der Bolzen drang tief in den Panzer des Arachniden ein, das Tier stieß einen bestialischen Schrei aus. Sofort hakte der Hexer die Armbrust in seinen Gurt - zum Nachladen blieb nun keine Zeit mehr. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sein Silberschwert aus der Scheide. Das verletzte Tier ging zum Angriff über und überwand die Distanz zu Eskel mit großer Geschwindigkeit. Auch die drei anderen Krabbspinnen hatten ihre Position verändert.  
Mit schnellen Schritten wich der Hexer rückwärts zur Felswand zurück, bevor seine Gegner ihn einkreisen konnten. Er stellte sich in Position, das Gewicht auf dem linken Fuß, bereit, zuzuschlagen. Die Bestien tauchten nun zu viert aus dem Wald auf - alles stattliche Exemplare ihrer Gattung, keins davon ein Jungtier, das einen leichteren Gegner abgegeben hätte. Eskel fluchte leise. Die verletzte Spinne zählte zur hochtoxischen Variante - weniger stark gepanzert als ihre Kollegen, dafür aber noch gefährlicher. Der Giftsack auf dem Rücken des Ungeheuers war prall gefüllt. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit würde die Spinne ihm das Gift entgegenspritzen.   
Das verletzte Tier, gereizt bis zum Äußersten, griff dann auch als erstes an und sprang auf Eskel zu. Dieser wich mit einer schnellen Drehung den Klauen aus und schlug sein Schwert kräftig auf die Seite des Panzers, der durch den Armbrustbolzen bereits eine Bruchstelle aufwies. Das weiche Abdomen des Arachniden kam zum Vorschein, als der Panzer nun vollends aufbrach. Bevor Eskel jedoch dem ersten Gegner ein Ende bereiten konnte, griff die zweite Spinne von der Seite an. Die verletzte Bestie wich rückwärts laufend zurück und blieb in einigen Metern Entfernung stehen.   
Um den neuen Angreifer zu verlangsamen und auf Abstand zu halten, schleuderte Eskel der Spinne das Zeichen Yrden entgegen. Das Tier verharrte gelähmt innerhalb des leuchtenden Kreises. Die dritte Bestie nutzte jedoch die Gelegenheit und drang von rechts auf ihn ein. Das Tier stellte sich auf die hinteren Beine und spuckte ihm einen hochgiftigen Sprühnebel entgegen. Eskel duckte sich zur Seite weg und entging so dem Toxin - nicht jedoch einer der Klauen. Die messerscharfe Kralle glitt zunächst am verstärkten Leder und am Beschlag seines Wamses ab, drang dann aber zwischen Ärmel und Handschuh tief in seine Haut ein.   
Eskel verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und stieß eine Verwünschung aus, ging jedoch trotzdem blitzschnell in eine entgegengesetzte Drehung über und schlitzte dem Arachniden den entblößten Bauch auf. Das Tier stieß ein Kreischen aus und brach in sich zusammen. Einer erledigt, drei noch übrig.   
Die verletzte Spinne blieb auf Abstand, der Giftsack vibrierte vor Erregung. Das Tier schien jedoch schwer verwundet zu sein, es stieß röchelnde Geräusche aus. Offenbar war die Lunge durch den Bolzen oder das Schwert verletzt worden.   
Eine der anderen Bestien setzte zum Sprung an und versuchte, Eskel niederzureißen. Dieser hieb ihr mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zwei Klauen im Sprung ab und schickte das Tier mit Hilfe des Zeichens Aard in mehreren Metern Entfernung auf den Waldboden. Der Arachnide kam jedoch sofort wieder auf die verbliebenen Beine, legte die Distanz zum Gegner zurück und spieh Gift aus. Eskel warf sich seitlich zu Boden und sprang aus der Rolle heraus direkt wieder in Kampfposition, hieb noch in der Bewegung mit dem Schwert auf den Panzer ein und fügte diesem im hinteren Bereich eine Bruchstelle zu. Mit einer Pirouette brachte er sich hinter die Bestie und drang erneut auf sie ein. Es gelang ihm, die selbe Stelle wieder zu treffen. Das Schwert drang tief in den Leib der Spinne ein und bereitete dieser ein jähes Ende.   
Die vierte, noch unverletzte Spinne hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich in Position zu bringen und schleuderte nun ein klebriges Netz aus Spinnfäden auf ihn. Eskel wich dem Geschoss mit einer schnellen Drehung aus und wirkte Igni. Die mächtige Feuersalve setzte den Arachniden in Brand, der ein gequältes Kreischen von sich gab. Seines Endes gewiss, sprang das Tier auf Eskel zu - ein tödlicher Feuerball, der seinen Peiniger mit in den Tod reißen wollte. Eskel duckte sich und schlitzte die brennende Spinne im Sprung von unten her auf. Stinkende, klebrige Flüssigkeit ergoss sich auf den Waldboden, der Eskel gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.  
Der Hexer versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Das war knapp gewesen. Für ein weiteres Zeichen hätte er keine Kraft mehr gehabt.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er eine blitzschnelle Bewegung. Die letzte verbliebene, verletzte Spinne, die sich in den letzten Minuten im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, hatte offenbar alle Kraftreserven mobilisiert und sprang ihn von der Seite an, versprühte dabei eine Giftwolke. Obwohl Eskels schnelle Reaktion ihn davor bewahrte, von der vollen Ladung getroffen zu werden, spürte er den feinen Nebel auf der Haut. Geistesgegenwärtig atmete er mit einem Stoß aus, um ein Eindringen des Giftes in seine Atemwege zu verhindern. Mit einem schnellen, kraftvollen Schlag durchdrang sein Schwert den bereits beschädigten Panzer und stieß ins freigelegte Abdomen. Die Spinne stieß rasselnd ihren letzten Atemzug aus und verendete, mit den Gliedmaßen zuckend.   
Eskel ließ das Schwert sinken. Er brauchte eine Zeitlang, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Verdammt, das war ein härterer Kampf als erwartet. Er ärgerte sich darüber, das verletzte Tier unterschätzt zu haben. Solch ein Fehler hätte ihm nicht unterlaufen dürfen. Er fluchte derb. Nur Anfänger und Stümper ließen eine verletzte Bestie aus den Augen. Lediglich seine schnelle Reaktion hatte ihn vor größeren Verletzungen bewahrt.   
Er betrachtete die Kadaver der Krabbspinnen. Mit etwas Glück sollten die meisten der Organe, die Thalia benötigte, erhalten geblieben sein. Eskel zog sein Stilett aus dem Stiefelschaft und begann damit, die Lebern und Giftdrüsen auszulösen. 

Thalia spähte angestrengt zu dem Waldstück, in dem Eskel wahrscheinlich gerade mit den Arachniden kämpfte. Es war zu dicht bewachsen, als dass sie irgendetwas hätte sehen können. Dafür hörte sie ab und an ein tierisches Kreischen, das ihr durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Allein die Vorstellung, einer mannsgroßen Spinne gegenüberzustehen, verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie würde wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens Alpträume haben, wenn eines dieser Ungeheuer ihr  begegnen würde. Und Eskel stand diesen Kreaturen jetzt, in diesem Moment, gegenüber.   
War das eine Rauchsäule, die dort hinten aufstieg?   
Die Ungewissheit über das, was gerade vor sich ging, setzte ihrem Nervenkostüm arg zu. Sicher - Eskel hatte ihr versichert, dass er problemlos mit den Krabbspinnen fertig werden würde. Aber so, wie er sich vorbereitet hatte, schien auch er mit einem längeren Kampf zu rechnen. Wenn ihm etwas zustieße, nur weil sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, die Professur zu erlangen…   
Ihre kleine, akademische Welt schien ihr gerade so weit weg zu sein, dass ihr der Sinn ihrer Reise immer unwichtiger vorkam. Wenn er nur endlich aus dem Wald zurückkäme…  
Skorpion schnaubte und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Thalia ging zu dem schwarzen Hengst hinüber, streichelte seinen Hals. Der Hexer hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Kaedweni nur wenige Menschen an sich heranließe - offenbar gehörte Thalia mittlerweile dazu.   
“Du machst dir auch Sorgen, oder, mein Großer? Ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Er passt gut auf sich auf…” Sie wünschte sich, selbst zuversichtlich daran zu glauben. In Wirklichkeit sorgte sie sich mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.   
Als sie wieder zum Wald blickte und eine Gestalt ausmachte, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Als Eskel die Anhöhe erreichte, lief Thalia ihm schon entgegen. “Ist alles gut gegangen?”   
“Alles Bestens. Ich habe vier Lebern und sechs Giftdrüsen. Und dazu noch etwas von dem flüssigen Gift, falls du das auch gebrauchen kannst.” Er hielt eine kleine Flasche hoch, in die er einen Rest des Toxins aus der Giftblase der Krabbspinne abgefüllt hatte. Die Organe hatte er sorgfältig in zwei Lederbeuteln untergebracht und legte sie nun auf dem Boden ab.   
“Und du? Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt?”   
“Nur ein Kratzer, weiter nichts.”  
Thalia lächelte ihn erleichtert an. “Es lohnt sich eben doch, einen Fachmann zu engagieren”, sagte sie schelmisch. “Soll ich mir die Verletzung ansehen?”  
“Lass nur, ich mache das schon. Ich habe auch ein bisschen Erfahrung damit."  
“Wie du meinst.” Sie wandte sich der eingewickelten Beute zu. “Dann will ich das mal verpacken…”  
Nachdem sie die Lebern und Drüsen vorsichtig mit einer Zange in den Behältern verstaut hatte, steckte sie diese zusammen mit dem Fläschchen voll Gift (das sie zur Sicherheit noch in ein sauberes Tuch gehüllt hatte, um einen zufälligen Kontakt mit dem Toxin zu vermeiden) in ihre Satteltasche.   
Eskel trank einen Schluck Wasser aus seiner Feldflasche. Dann schüttete er sich den Rest über seinen Kopf und die Arme, um das Gift von seiner Haut waschen. Er musste verhindern, dass eine größere Menge des Toxins in seinen Körper gelangte.   
Anschließend reinigte er die kleine Wunde an seinem Arm, beträufelte sie mit Pirol und legte einen Verband an.   
Es war an der Zeit, diese Gegend zu verlassen. Die Nebenwirkungen der Tränke würden spätestens in ein paar Stunden eintreten und ihn außer Gefecht setzen. Bis dahin wollte er mit Thalia an einem sicheren Ort sein. Er wandte sich an die Alchemistin, die inzwischen alle Behälter verstaut hatte.  
“Wenn wir uns gleich auf den Weg machen, sollten wir das nächste Dorf noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung erreichen. Ein Bett oder zumindest ein Strohsack in einer Scheune täten mir heute Nacht gut.”

Bereits zwei Stunden später ritten sie durch das Tor in der Pallisade, die das Dorf Loina umgab. Einen Gasthof suchten sie in dem Ort zwar vergebens, aber der hiesige Bauer ließ sie in seiner Scheune übernachten. Mittlerweile spürte Eskel ein deutliches Kribbeln unter seiner Haut, dort wo die Arachnidenklaue seine Haut durchstoßen hatte. Möglicherweise hatte das Biest vor dem Angriff seine Krallen mit Gift benetzt. Das wäre zumindest die harmlosere Option…   
Sie machten es sich im Heu bequem und aßen und tranken etwas. Eskel holte seine Trankflaschen hervor. Groß war die Auswahl nicht mehr. Er wählte den Trank Schwalbe aus, der seine Kräfte regenerieren würde. Auch vom Weißen Honig nahm er noch ein paar Schlucke, um die giftneutralisierende Wirkung zu verstärken.   
Thalia beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. “Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst etwas erschöpft.”  
“Naja, wenn man gegen vier mannsgroße Krabbspinnen kämpft, ist das schon etwas anstrengend.”  
Thalia lächelte. “Tut mir leid…”  
“Schon gut. Ich muss mich jetzt nur etwas ausruhen. Von den Tränken wird mir gleich ein wenig übel werden. Wenn ich unruhig schlafen sollte und mich oft herumwälze, ist das normal. Die Tränke haben leider auch unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen. Lass mich einfach nur ausschlafen.”  
“In Ordnung. Erhol dich gut, Eskel…”  
“Mache ich. Gute Nacht.”   
Als er schon eingeschlafen war, beobachtete Thalia, die unweit neben ihm lag, ihn noch immer. Er schien an die Nachwirkungen der Tränke gewohnt zu sein, benutzte sie anscheinend häufig. Auf die Dauer konnte das jedoch auch für einen Hexer nicht gesund sein. Von Zeit zu Zeit wirkte Eskels Gesicht angespannt, fast schmerzverzerrt. Nach etwa einer Stunde wurde er jedoch ruhiger.   
Als das Tageslicht schwand, fand endlich auch Thalia in den Schlaf.


	9. Gegen die Zeit

Als Thalia am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schlief Eskel noch. Wie von ihm vorhergesagt, war die Nacht unruhig gewesen. Thalia war durch seine Bewegungen immer wieder aufgewacht. Mehrere Male hatte sie sich über ihn gebeugt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er keine Anzeichen einer Vergiftung zeigte. Auch, wenn er ihr versichert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, war er mit Sicherheit zumindest in geringen Mengen dem Gift der Krabbspinnen ausgesetzt gewesen. Einen normalen Menschen konnten bereits wenige Tropfen des Toxins in kurzer Zeit töten. Der Hexer war natürlich wesentlich widerstandsfähiger und hatte zusätzlich seine Tränke eingenommen. Aber waren Hexer tatsächlich immun gegen Gifte oder lag ihre Toleranzschwelle nur höher?  
Da auch die Tränke Nebenwirkungen zeigten, war es Thalia nicht möglich, diese von einer möglichen Vergiftung zu unterscheiden.  
Nun, im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die in die Scheune fielen, konnte sie erkennen, dass Eskels Haut deutlich blasser war als gestern noch. Besorgt berührte sie seine Stirn. Fieber schien er nicht zu haben, die Wunde schien also soweit sie dies ohne Untersuchung feststellen konnte, nicht infiziert zu sein. Da sie Eskel nicht wecken wollte, konnte sie den Verband nicht abnehmen, um nachzusehen.  
Als sie das Scheunentor öffnete, schlug ihr die kühle Morgenluft entgegen. Eine Ziege fraß an einem Grasbüschel und schaute kurz auf, als Thalia an ihr vorbei ging. Am Brunnen füllte sie ihre und Eskels Feldflaschen auf.  
Natürlich beruhte ihre Sorge und ihr Interesse an Eskels Giftresistenz auf beruflicher Neugier - zumindest gelang es ihr beinahe, sich das einzureden. Alles andere wäre vollkommen irrational und unangebracht. Von allen Männern, die ihr seit Gregors Tod begegnet waren, war der Hexer wohl mit Abstand der am wenigsten geeignete für eine romantische Beziehung. Nicht, dass sie davon ausging, dass er daran interessiert sei…  
Er war bestimmt einfach nur freundlich zu ihr, so wie er es jeder Person gegenüber sein würde, die mit ihm auf Reisen war. Sie hütete sich davor, zu viel in einen Blick oder eine Geste hineinzuinterpretieren. Und doch beschleunigte sich jedes Mal ihr Herzschlag, wenn er sie anlächelte oder etwas Nettes zu ihr sagte.  
Er war so vollkommen anders als alle Männer, die sie bisher gekannt hatte...  
Seine ruhige Art, sein scharfer Verstand und sein freundliches Wesen standen in starkem Gegensatz zu seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild und seinem Beruf. Es machte sie unendlich wütend, wie schlecht er von den meisten Menschen behandelt wurde. Die, die ihm mit Abscheu und Hass begegneten, hatten nicht einmal halb soviel Mut und nicht einen Deut soviel Verstand wie er. Und doch riskierte er ständig sein Leben, um dieses Kroppzeug vor Bestien zu schützen.  
Hoffentlich ging es ihm wirklich gut, so wie er gestern behauptet hatte…  
Sie ging zurück zur Scheune. Eskel war inzwischen aufgewacht und saß auf einem Heuballen, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Als Thalia eintrat, schaute er auf und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
“Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir?” Thalia musterte ihn besorgt.  
“Ich habe einen fürchterlichen Kater - noch eine Nebenwirkung der Tränke. Aber der vergeht in ein paar Stunden.”  
“Was macht deine Verletzung? Hat sie sich entzündet?”  
“Nein, ich habe eben schon nachgesehen.”  
“Vom Gift hast du auch nichts abbekommen?”  
“Ich sagte doch schon, dass wir Hexer auf Gift sehr viel schwächer reagieren als normale Menschen.”  
“In Ordnung. Also auf nach Aedd Gynvael?”  
“Auf nach Aedd Gynvael.”

Die Straße, die Ard Carraigh und Aedd Gynvael miteinander verband, war stark frequentiert. Die meisten Reisenden und Händler kamen ihnen entgegen, wollten von der kleinen Stadt im hohen Norden nach Ard Carraigh und von dort aus weiter gen Süden. Viele nutzten die letzten Wochen des Jahres, in denen die Pässe des Kestrel-Gebirges noch problemlos passierbar waren.  
Am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie den Buina, den großen Strom, der in den Blauen Bergen entsprang und in Blaviken mündete. Auf der schmalen Brücke über den Fluss herrschte reger Betrieb. Sie mussten sich ihren Weg zwischen den Wagen, Reitern und Fußgängern, die ihnen entgegen kamen, suchen. Als sie das andere Ufer endlich erreicht hatten, dämmerte es bereits.  
Sie lagerten am Wegesrand, unweit einer Gruppe von Händlern und Kaufleuten. Nachdem sie Skorpion und Arenaria versorgt hatten, entschuldigte sich Thalia, um sich in dem etwas abseits aus einer Felsspalte plätschernden Bach zu waschen.  
Wie sehr freute sie sich auf ein richtiges Bad, anstelle dieser ständigen “Katzenwäschen”. In Aedd Gynvael würde sie endlich wieder den Komfort der Zivilisation genießen können.  
Sie löste ihren Zopf, wusch sich das Haar und kämmte danach sorgfältig die feuchten Strähnen aus. Damit sie besser trocknen konnten, ließ sie die Haare offen über ihre Schultern fallen. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie sich dem Hexer so zeigen könne - immerhin trugen für gewöhnlich nur Dirnen und Zauberinnen das Haar offen. Aber da er ja häufiger mit Zauberinnen zu verkehren schien, würde er sich vermutlich nicht daran stören. Nicht, dass sie sich mit solch einer Frau würde messen können…  
Sie richtete ihre Kleidung. Überraschenderweise zeigten die langen Stunden zu Pferd und der rationierte Proviant schon ihre Wirkung: Ihre Kleider saßen deutlich lockerer als noch bei ihrem Aufbruch. Zu Hause in Oxenfurt würde sie sich wohl neu einkleiden müssen oder ihre Garderobe enger nähen lassen…

Derweil entzündete Eskel ein Feuer und bereitete ihr Lager vor.  
Während des Tages hatte er versucht, die Symptome zu verdrängen, aber als er sich nun endlich auf dem Boden niederlassen und etwas entspannen konnte, war er sich der fortschreitenden Vergiftung unzweifelhaft bewusst geworden.  
Eskel spürte deutlich die Wirkung des Toxins in seinem Körper. Wie er bereits gestern befürchtet hatte, war eine größere Menge des Giftnebels, der ihn beim letzten Angriff der Krabbspinne umhüllt hatte, in die offene Wunde eingedrungen, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Der Pirol hatte anscheinend nicht alles davon neutralisiert. Um Thalia nicht zu beunruhigen - und ja, auch um vor ihr sein Missgeschick nicht eingestehen zu müssen - hatte er ihr nichts davon erzählt. Sie könnte ohnehin nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Kein Heiler vermochte das. Gegen eine Vergiftung mit Krabbspinnengift existierte keine Therapie.  
Nur seinen Mutationen und den Tränken verdankte Eskel, dass er bisher erst leichte Vergiftungserscheinungen spürte. Er fühlte sich deutlich schwächer als gewöhnlich, seine Sinne waren weniger sensibel und ihm war ein wenig schwindlig. Aber was einen Menschen schon längst getötet hätte, benötigte im Körper eines Hexers deutlich mehr Zeit, um zu wirken. Letztendlich würde das Toxin jedoch auch ihn umbringen - wenn er nicht rechtzeitig die Hilfe bekam, die er nur in Kaer Morhen finden konnte. Geralt und Lambert würden ihn noch in ein paar Jahren damit aufziehen, dass er so einen dummen Fehler gemacht und sich von einer Krabbspinne hatte vergiften lassen… Aber das sollte jetzt seine geringste Sorge sein.  
Da Aedd Gynvael praktisch auf dem Weg lag, würde er Thalia zuerst dorthin bringen und dann auf dem schnellsten Weg dem Gwenllech in die Blauen Berge folgen. Bis Kaer Morhen war es dann nicht mehr weit.  
Während Thalia außer Sicht war, hatte er den Rest der Schwalbe zu sich genommen. In der Stadt würde er auf die Schnelle ein paar Flaschen davon brauen müssen, bevor er nach Kaer Morhen aufbrach. Normalerweise nahm er sich für die Herstellung seiner Tränke ausgiebig Zeit, aber in der Not musste er dieses Mal nach Lamberts Art verfahren und die Prozedur verkürzen.  
Heftige Kopfschmerzen ließen ihn das Gesicht verziehen. Als sich die Alchemistin ihrem Lager näherte, trug er jedoch sofort wieder die Maske der Gelassenheit zur Schau.  
Thalia setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nahm sich einen der Äpfel aus ihrer Satteltasche und biss hinein. Nach den ersten Bissen wandte sie sich Eskel zu.  
“Ich habe dir noch gar nicht richtig für deinen Einsatz gestern gedankt. Du hast dein Leben riskiert, um die Krabbspinnenorgane für mich zu besorgen…”  
“Bestien zu bekämpfen ist meine Arbeit, deshalb hast du mich beauftragt. Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken.”  
“Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie das sein muss… Ständig solchen schrecklichen Wesen gegenüberzustehen, ständig kämpfen zu müssen. Bist du gern Hexer oder wünschst du dir manchmal, das alles hinter dir zu lassen?”  
Eskel zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete. “Niemand sucht es sich aus, Hexer zu werden. Das tun entweder unsere Eltern für uns oder, wie manche glauben, die Vorsehung. Aber auch wenn die meisten Menschen uns mit Feindseligkeit begegnen und uns unsere Arbeit nicht danken, ist das was wir tun doch nötig. Wir schützen Menschen vor Bestien. Wir töten keine harmlosen Kreaturen und sind keine gedungenen Auftragsmörder. Auch wenn es ein paar Abtrünnige leider damit nicht so genau genommen und damit den Ruf aller Hexer in den Schmutz gezogen haben.  
Ohne uns Hexer gibt es niemanden, der sich zwischen die Menschen und die Bestien stellt. Es ist das, wofür ich ausgebildet wurde. Der Sinn meines Daseins. Wenn ich nicht von den Hexern aufgenommen worden wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon als Kind verhungert. Und man hört nicht einfach auf, Hexer zu sein - man ist es auf Lebenszeit. Es gibt nur noch wenige von uns. Mit unserem Tod endet die jahrhundertealte Tradition. Bis dahin versuche ich, meinen Beruf so gut ich es vermag auszuüben…”  
“Und du machst deinem Berufsstand alle Ehre”, sagte Thalia leise. “Ich habe mich gefragt… Diese… diese Zeichen, die du gegen die Nekker eingesetzt hast… und auch, wenn du ein Feuer entzündest… Sind Hexer magisch begabt?”  
“Die meisten von uns sind lediglich schwach begabt. Für die Zeichen reicht es aus, die Gesten sorgfältig auszuführen und sich zu konzentrieren.”  
Er erinnerte sich zurück an die Zeit in Kaer Morhen, als die Festung voller Leben gewesen war. Das Wirken von Zeichen war auch schon während seiner Ausbildung seine Stärke gewesen. Im Schwertkampf hatten ihn manche der anderen Schüler - zumindest am Anfang- übertroffen, allen voran Geralt, aber bei den Zeichen konnte es kaum jemand mit ihm aufnehmen - und das war bis heute so geblieben. Auch jetzt noch konnte er Geralt herrlich damit hochnehmen, dass dieser nicht in der Lage war, Quen länger als 20 Sekunden aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Thalia riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. “Darf ich dich etwas fragen?”  
“Bitte.”  
“Als… als du mir nach dem Angriff der Nekker vom Baum herunter geholfen hast und ich deine Hand berührt habe - da habe ich wieder dieses leichte Prickeln auf der Haut gespürt… Auch als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind und uns die Hände gereicht haben, habe ich es gespürt. Strahlst du irgendeine Art… Aura oder so etwas aus?”  
Die Frage überraschte Eskel.  Soweit er wusste, waren nur magisch Begabte in der Lage, die Emanationen zu spüren, die Hexer ausstrahlten. Er selbst emanierte stärker als die meisten anderen Hexer, jedoch sollte dies für eine Nichtmagierin nicht spürbar sein.  
“Ähm… also, Hexer strahlen ein schwaches magisches Feld aus. Das können aber nur wenige Menschen wahrnehmen. Genauer gesagt, nur Menschen, die magisches Talent besitzen…”  
“Oh. Ja, das erklärt es dann. Ich bin als Kind einmal getestet worden, habe dabei aber mit viel Mühe lediglich Grad eins erreicht. Eine glorreiche Karriere als Zauberin hätte mir somit nicht offen gestanden, deshalb haben meine Eltern damals entschieden, mich nicht auf die Zauberinnenschule nach Aretusa zu schicken. Ich hatte es fast schon vergessen…” Sie schien zu überlegen und zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach.  
“Eskel… diese Zeichen, könnte ich das auch? Würdest du mir zeigen, wie das geht?”  
Eskel zögerte. Der Kodex der Hexer gab eindeutige Regeln vor - ihre Geheimnisse durften unter keinen Umständen an Außenstehende weitergegeben werden. Allerdings… Das Zeitalter der Hexer war vorbei, das Wissen geriet immer mehr in Vergessenheit. Und was konnte es schaden, Thalia ein paar einfache Zeichen beizubringen? Zauberer beherrschten diese schließlich auch und noch weitaus mehr. Und Thalia würde sicher nicht mit ihrem Wissen hausieren gehen...  
Es war schon so viele Jahrzehnte her, dass Eskel jemandem das Wirken von Zeichen vermittelt hatte - damals den Novizen der Wolfsschule…  
Vesemirs Stimme erschien in seinen Gedanken, mahnte ihn und die anderen jungen Hexer, die Geheimnisse der Wolfsschule zu bewahren... Aber Vesemir war nicht mehr, genau, wie auch die Wolfsschule bald nicht mehr sein würde...  
“Also… um eine Druckwelle zu erzeugen, musst du deine Finger so krümmen… nein, den Zeigefinger etwas mehr heben. Ja, genau so.”  
Thalia versuchte, die Haltung der Finger, die Eskel ihr demonstrierte, mit der rechten Hand zu imitieren. Da ihr kleiner Finger knapp unterhalb des ersten Gelenks endete, konnte sie die Geste nicht vollständig ausführen. “Soll ich es mit der linken Hand versuchen?”, fragte sie Eskel. “Hm, einen Versuch ist es wert. Dann muss die Haltung… so sein. Und jetzt…” Eskel legte einen Zweig vor Thalia auf den Boden. “Konzentrier dich. Stell dir eine Sturmböe vor, die den Zweig von dir fortstößt. Versuche, deine Energie zu fokussieren und dann spontan freizulassen...”  
Wie erwartet passierte zunächst gar nichts. Der Zweig blieb ruhig liegen, er wackelte nicht einmal.  
Trotzdem war Thalia mit Eifer dabei und probierte es wieder und wieder. Da Aard ihr nicht gelang, zeigte Eskel ihr Igni.  
Als es ihr beim zwölften Versuch gelang, einen kleinen Funken zu erzeugen, jauchzte sie vor Freude. Der Zweig, der wieder einmal das Ziel darstellte, geriet zwar nicht in Brand, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man eine kleine verbrannte Stelle entdecken. Winzig, aber vorhanden.  
Eskel lächelte zufrieden. “Du lernst schnell.”  
“Du bist ein guter Lehrer.” Thalia strahlte. Ihr Blick verweilte auf Eskel und wandelte sich zu einem für ihn nicht sicher deutbaren Ausdruck.  
Der Feuerschein spiegelte sich in ihren großen, dunklen Augen. Ihr Haar war inzwischen getrocknet und fiel in einer Kaskade wilder Locken um ihre Schultern, die im Schein der Flammen rot zu leuchten schienen. Rot wie Feuer. Ein ausgesprochen hübscher Anblick, wie Eskel fand…  
Er spürte, wie sich sein normalerweise ruhiger Herzschlag beschleunigte. Und dieses Mal lag es nicht an einem Hexertrank oder der Vergiftung.  
Er erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung - gut zwei Wochen war das erst her. Wie hatte er sie nur jemals für unscheinbar halten können? Vielleicht sollte er ihr einfach sagen, was für eine außergewöhnliche Frau sie für ihn war… Aber würde er sich damit nicht nur lächerlich machen?  
Ein Hexer war wohl kaum ein passender Umgang für eine Frau wie sie. Sie verdiente einen kultivierten Gelehrten an ihrer Seite. Jemanden, wie ihr verstorbener Verlobter es gewesen war…  
Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass der starke Alkohol der Schwalbe seine Sinne schon vernebelte. Und er wollte jetzt, in seinem Zustand, nichts sagen oder tun, was er danach bereuen würde. Wenn er die Situation falsch interpretierte, ihr zu nahe träte oder sie sich bedrängt fühlte…  
“Ähm, wenn wir Aedd Gynvael morgen gegen Mittag erreichen wollen, müssen wir früh aufbrechen”, unterbrach er die Stille. “Wir sollten jetzt besser schlafen gehen.”  
Der Ausdruck in Thalias Augen verschwand, sie schien wieder ganz im Hier und Jetzt. “Ja. Ja, das sollten wir wohl…” 

Am nächsten Morgen merkte Thalia sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Eskels Haut war blass, er atmete flach und zitterte leicht im Schlaf. Thalia war sofort hellwach und berührte seine Stirn. Sie war kühl - vielleicht etwas zu kühl... Verdammt, dann hatte ihr Eindruck sie doch nicht getrogen. Wieso hatte er die ganze Zeit so getan, als ob nichts wäre?  
Eskel erwachte durch die leichte Berührung.  
“Eskel, was ist mit dir? Bitte sag mir endlich die Wahrheit. Hat eine Krabbspinne dich vergiftet?”  
Eskel schluckte und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. “Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Tränke damit fertig würden. Aber durch die Armwunde ist anscheinend doch mehr Gift in meinen Körper gelangt, als ich angenommen hatte. Ich dachte aber, dass ich es noch ein paar Tage schaffe, bevor die Symptome zu stark werden.”  
“Bitte lass mich deine Wunde ansehen.” Resignierend hielt Eskel ihr den verletzten Arm hin. Als sie den Verband abwickelte und der Wunde gewahr wurde, sog sie scharf die Luft ein. “Eskel…” Sie hatte schon viele Verletzungen in ihrem Leben gesehen, infizierte, brandige, mit nekrotischem Gewebe. Diese gehörte eindeutig zu der schlimmen Sorte. Die Haut um die Wunde herum war bläulich, an manchen Stellen fast grau. Die umliegenden Blutgefäße zeichneten sich dunkel ab. Von hier hatte die Vergiftung ihren Ausgang genommen.  
“Wieso hast du mir denn nicht gesagt, wie schlimm es ist? Ich hätte doch…”  
“Du hättest nichts tun können. Nur in Kaer Morhen kann mir geholfen werden. In unserem Labor haben wir einige Tränke, die vielleicht helfen könnten. Mein Bruder Lambert wollte eigentlich um diese Zeit des Jahres schon zurück sein. Er kann meinen Zustand überwachen, sobald ich die Substanzen zu mir genommen habe. Sobald ich dich nach Aedd Gynvael gebracht habe, mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Kaer Morhen.”  
Thalia schaute ihn entgeistert an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein?  
“Eskel, ich lasse dich auf keinen Fall in deinem Zustand allein durch die Wildnis reiten. Wenn wir von hier aus direkt nach Kaer Morhen aufbrechen, wie lange brauchen wir dann?”  
“Von hier aus? Vielleicht drei Tage…”  
“Das dauert zu lange.” Thalia dachte nach, suchte nach einer Lösung. “Eskel, glaubst du, dass ein Zauberer dir vielleicht helfen könnte?”  
“Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht könnte mein Stoffwechsel durch Magie verlangsamt werden, sodass ich Zeit gewinne…”  
“Dann müssen wir das versuchen. Bis Aedd Gynvael benötigen wir nur noch ein paar Stunden. Solange musst du noch durchhalten, bitte versprich mir das. Dann suchen wir diesen Istredd auf - du sagtest doch, er soll recht fähig sein. Das ist unsere beste Chance.”  
Eskel dachte kurz nach, nickte dann. “Du hast Recht. Die Vergiftung ist schneller vorangeschritten, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch drei Tage lang durchhalte. Lass uns am besten gleich aufbrechen…”  
Er versuchte aufzustehen, verlor dabei fast das Gleichgewicht. Thalia stützte ihn sofort. Vorsichtig kam er auf die Füße, wankte jedoch beunruhigend. Er versuchte, zu Skorpion zu gehen, musste sich dabei aber von Thalia helfen lassen. Bevor er sein Pferd erreicht hatte, sank er auf ein Knie.  
“Eskel, du kannst unmöglich mehrere Stunden reiten. Leg dich hin und ruh dich kurz aus. Ich versuche, einen Platz auf einem der Wagen für dich zu bekommen. Die Händler machen sich gerade zum Aufbruch bereit.”  
Sie half Eskel, sich hinzulegen und lief dann zum Lager der Händler hinüber. Einer davon war gerade dabei, sein Gespann aufzuzäumen.  
Obwohl sie innerlich aufgewühlt und voller Sorge war, versuchte sie, ruhig zu bleiben und ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen.  
“Seid gegrüßt. Seid Ihr auf dem Weg nach Aedd Gynvael?”  
Der Mann blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. “Das bin ich wohl.”  
“Mein Begleiter und ich befinden uns in einer Notlage. Er wurde verwundet und kann nicht reiten, muss aber dringend zu einem Heiler. Ist auf eurem Wagen vielleicht noch etwas Platz, sodass er bei Euch mitfahren könnte? Ich bezahle Euch selbstverständlich dafür.”  
Der Mann schaute zu Eskel herüber, seine Miene verfinsterte sich. “Das ist ein Hexer”, stellte er missmutig fest.  
“Ja, das ist richtig. Er wurde bei der Ausführung eines Auftrags verwundet.”  
“Für einen Hexer habe ich keinen Platz auf meinem Wagen. Sucht Euch jemand anderen.”  
“Bitte… ich bitte Euch inständig. Er ist ein ehrbarer Mann, ich bin Wissenschaftlerin aus Oxenfurt. Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe.”  
“Euch würde ich ja auch helfen, aber nicht ihm. Woher weiß ich denn, ob mir dieser Mutant nicht irgendeine Seuche auf meinen Wagen schleppt. Für kein Geld der Welt lasse ich diese Abartigkeit in die Nähe meiner Waren.”  
Thalia erkannte, dass sie hier nicht weiterkommen würde. Sie murmelte eine Verwünschung - sollte diesen Hundsfott doch die Schwanzfäule holen - und eilte zum nächsten Händler, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren. Und erhielt dort ebenfalls eine Abfuhr. Sie wurde immer verzweifelter. Und wütender.  
Erst der Sechste, den sie ansprach, wies sie nicht sofort ab. Thalia schöpfte Hoffnung. “Tja, das sollte schon gehen, meine Dame. Was wäre Euch die Mitfahrgelegenheit denn wert?”  
“Ich habe noch…” Thalia rechnete kurz nach. “30 Kronen und 20 Lintar.“ Die Miene des Händlers verdüsterte sich. Was wollte er denn noch? Das war doch ein fürstlicher Preis für wenige Stunden auf seinem Wagen. “So kommen wir wohl nicht ins Geschäft, tut mir leid. Habt Ihr vielleicht noch etwas anderes, das Ihr mir anbieten könntet?”  
Thalia dachte nach. Ihre alchemistischen Instrumente aus Kupfer wären recht wertvoll gewesen - wenn sie sie noch gehabt hätte.  
Die meisten der anderen Händler waren inzwischen schon aufgebrochen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte, sich mit ihrem Gegenüber zu einigen, sähe es schlecht aus mit einer Mitfahrgelegenheit.  
Sie hatte nichts mehr, das irgendwie von Wert hätte sein können. Bis auf…  
Zögernd nahm sie ihren Ring vom Finger. Den Ring, den ihr Gregor damals an diesem wunderbaren Abend gegeben hatte.  
War es das wirklich wert? Gäbe es noch eine andere Möglichkeit? Anderseits… es war nur ein Ring. Nur ein Gegenstand.  
Die Erinnerung an Gregor würde sie bis ans Ende ihrer Tage in Ehren halten. Aber wenn sie nun an ihn dachte, war ihr Herz nicht mehr ganz so schwer wie noch vor ein paar Monaten. Es war Zeit, die Vergangenheit loszulassen…  
Und wenn es in ihrer Macht stand, Eskel zu retten, durfte sie keine Möglichkeit ungenutzt lassen… Wenn er sterben würde, bloß weil sie sich nicht von ihrem Ring trennen konnte, würde sie sich das nie verzeihen.  
Thalia atmete tief durch.  
“Den hier überlasse ich Euch. Weißgold und Rotgold, geschmiedet von einem der besten Goldschmiede in Pont Vanis. Er ist mindestens dreihundert Kronen wert. Das sollte eure Unannehmlichkeiten wohl mehr als aufwiegen…”  
Der Händler betrachtete den Ring kritisch, nickte dann und streckte Thalia die Hand hin. “Wir sind im Geschäft, meine Dame.”

Fünf Stunden später kamen sie in Aedd Gynvael an. Thalia ritt neben dem Wagen auf Arenaria und führte Skorpion dabei am Zügel. Wobei dies eigentlich unnötig war, der Hengst wich seinem Herrn nicht von der Seite und trabte ruhig neben dem Wagen her. Wie vereinbart brachte sie der Händler bis zu der Adresse, die sie ihm genannt hatte - dem Wohnsitz ihres ehemaligen Kommilitonen Miroslav Kajczak. Das dreistöckige Stadthaus zeugte von einem gewissen Wohlstand, den sich Thalias alter Bekannter erwirtschaftet haben musste. Sie band die Pferde am Geländer der Veranda fest. Eskel kletterte vorsichtig vom Wagen. Thalia stützte ihn dabei. Ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung fuhr der Händler davon.  
Thalia betätigte den Türklopfer und wartete. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete ihr ein kleiner, schmächtiger, aber gut gekleideter Mann mit auffallend großen, hervortretenden Augen die Tür. Miro war zwar sichtlich gealtert, hatte sich ansonsten aber kaum verändert, seit Thalia ihn vor vier Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Bei ihrem Anblick hellte sich seine Mine auf.  
“Thalia! Da bist du ja endlich!” Er ging auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen - was sich als schwierig herausstellte, da Eskels Arm immer noch über ihren Schultern lag, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. “Hallo, Miro. Schön, dich wiederzusehen.” Thalia freute sich wirklich, nach all den Strapazen und Ängsten der letzten Tage ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. “Entschuldige bitte, aber könnten wir vielleicht direkt hineingehen? Das hier ist Eskel und es geht ihm alles andere als gut…”  
Miroslav, der dem Mann neben Thalia zuvor nur wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Eskel zu. Als er ihn als Hexer erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen noch ein wenig mehr. “Äh, natürlich, natürlich. Was… Was fehlt ihm denn? Sieht aus, als hätte er eine etwas zu hohe Dosis gehabt. Aber ich hab da was gegen. Kommt rein, kommt rein.”  
Thalia stützte Eskel weiterhin, als dieser auf wackligen Beinen das Haus betrat, das außerordentlich modern und luxuriös eingerichtet war. Möbel aus dunklem Edelholz und Vorhänge aus feinster serrikanischer Seide harmonierten perfekt mit kunstvoll gewebten Wandbehängen. Die Einrichtung musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Anscheinend hatte Miro seine Geschäftsidee, die damals dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er die Akademie verlassen musste, weiter verfolgt und professionalisiert…  
Thalia führte Eskel zu einem mit Samt bespannten, breiten Bettsofa im Salon. “Darf er sich hier hinlegen?”, fragte Thalia. “Sicher, sicher. Was hat er denn genommen?” “Er hat nichts genommen. Er wurde von einer Krabbspinne vergiftet. Ich muss dringend zu diesem Zauberer, der hier irgendwo in der Stadt lebt. Vielleicht kann der Eskel helfen.”  
Miroslav hob erstaunt die Brauen. “Einer Krabbspinne? O weh, das klingt übel. Tja, bei Hexern wahrscheinlich Berufsrisiko… Zu diesem Zauberer willst du, ja? Also, der wohnt in der Nähe des Marktplatzes. Ist nicht weit. Aber ob der dir helfen wird…”  
“Ich muss es versuchen. Er ist vielleicht unsere einzige Chance…”  
Thalia hoffte nur, dass des Zauberers Abneigung gegenüber Hexern - durch dessen Zusammentreffen vor vielen Jahren mit Eskels Kollegen Geralt - dem nicht im Wege stehen würde…


	10. Istredd

Das Haus des Magiers war einfach zu finden - es lag direkt am Marktplatz, eingebettet zwischen Warenlager und Zeughaus.  
Thalia trat auf die Schwelle und atmete tief durch. Den Zauberer zu bewegen, Eskel zu helfen, würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden. Angehörigen seines Berufsstandes wurde nie nachgesagt, besonders umgänglich zu sein und sollte sein Zorn auf Eskels Bruder und Kollegen noch immer nicht verraucht sein… Aber sie musste es unbedingt versuchen. Sie klopfte an die Tür und hoffte inständig, dass der Zauberer zu Hause sei.  
Wenigstens diese Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ein gutaussehender Mann in mittleren Jahren öffnete die Tür.  
Er musterte Thalia kritisch. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich vielleicht doch die Zeit hätte nehmen sollen, den Staub der Reise abzuwaschen, ihr Haar zu richten und die Kleidung zu wechseln. Durch die Sorge um Eskel hatte sie überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass sie vermutlich einen etwas heruntergekommenen Eindruck machen musste. Vor Scham errötete sie leicht.  
“Was wollt Ihr?” Die Stimme des Zauberers war schneidend, abweisend.  
“Ich… Mein Name ist Thalia van de Windervoord. Ich bin Magister an der alchemistischen Fakultät der Akademie von Oxenfurt. Seid Ihr Meister Istredd, der bekannte Zauberer?” Thalia hatte zwar vor Eskels Erzählung noch nie von Istredd gehört, aber ein bisschen Schmeichelei konnte ja nicht schaden…  
Der Zauberer hob eine Augenbraue. “Dem ist so. Welches Anliegen führt Euch her?”  
“Ich bin sehr froh, Euch hier anzutreffen, Meister Istredd. Mehr als froh. Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung, einem Freund zu helfen, der eine starke Vergiftung erlitten hat. Bitte, Meister Istredd, bitte helft mir. Ich stehe in der Schuld dieses Mannes, ohne mich wäre er nie in diese Lage geraten. Ich selbst kann ihm nicht helfen, deshalb habe ich ihn in diese Stadt gebracht, weil ich hoffte, dass Ihr mit euren Fähigkeiten ihm werdet helfen können. Bitte, darf ich Euch zu meinem Freund führen? Es ist nicht weit und es zählt jede Minute…”  
Istredd schien kurz nachzudenken, presste die Lippen zusammen und schien noch nicht überzeugt.  
“Bitte entschuldigt mein Erscheinungsbild. Ich wollte keine Zeit verlieren und bin deshalb sofort nach unserer Ankunft zu Euch geeilt.”  
“Welchen Beweis habt Ihr, dass Ihr tatsächlich die seid, die Ihr vorgebt zu sein?”  
Thalia zog den Geleitbrief der Akademie aus ihrer Tasche, den jeder Wissenschaftler zur Sicherheit erhielt, um über Grenzen hinaus reisen zu können. Er trug das Siegel der alchemistischen Fakultät - welches Istredd offenbar wohlbekannt war. Seine Mine wurde etwas weniger abweisend.  
“Also gut. Ich werde Euch beziehungsweise eurem Freund helfen, Magister. Jedoch, Ihr versteht sicher, dass auch ein Zauberer sein Auskommen haben muss. Welche Summe gedenkt die Akademie denn, für die Gesundheit ihres Angestellten auszugeben?”  
Dieser gierige, arrogante... Thalia hatte sich, den Charakter des Zauberers richtig einschätzend, möglichst devot und ehrerbietig gegeben. Sie hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass der Zauberer einer Bezahlung nicht abgeneigt sein würde, hatte ihm diese jedoch nicht direkt angeboten. Möglicherweise hätte er sich auch in seiner Ehre gekränkt gefühlt, wenn man ihm unterstellte, nur für eine Gegenleistung einem Menschen in Not zu helfen. Der Magier fand es aber anscheinend nicht ehrenrührig, seine Hilfe von einer angemessenen Bezahlung abhängig zu machen. Nun gut, sie wollte nicht feilschen, dafür war ihr das Wohlwollen des Mannes zu wichtig.  
“Mir stehen 300 Kronen zur Verfügung. Reicht diese Summe aus, um eure Hilfe zu entlohnen?”  
“Hm… gewiss, gewiss. Eine Vergiftung sagtet Ihr. Um welches Gift handelt es sich denn?”  
“Mein Freund wurde von einer Krabbspinne verwundet. Ich weiß, das Gift wirkt tödlich und es gibt keine wirksame Therapie. Jedoch ist mein Freund sehr… widerstandsfähig. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mit einem Zauber seinen Metabolismus soweit verlangsamen, dass uns etwas mehr Zeit bleibt?”  
“Etwas mehr Zeit? Wieso wollt Ihr das Unvermeidliche weiter hinauszögern, meine Liebe? Je länger er durchhält, um so heftiger werden seine Qualen sein. Verzeiht mir meine Offenheit, aber ich möchte Euch vor trügerischen Illusionen bewahren.”  
Nun gut. Anscheinend war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie dem Zauberer die Wahrheit sagen musste.  
“Es gibt einen Ort, an dem meinem Freund geholfen werden kann. Jedoch ist er zu schwach, um die Reise dorthin durchzustehen. Wenn Ihr uns etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen könntet, dann könnte ich ihn zu diesem Ort bringen und es bestünde noch Hoffnung, sein Leben zu retten.”  
Der Zauberer blickte sie skeptisch an. Als die Erkenntnis zu ihm durchdrang, um wen es sich bei dem Patienten handeln musste, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. “Eure Ausführungen, meine Dame, geben mir Rätsel auf. Sagt mir, kann es sein dass euer “Freund” in Hexer ist? Ein Mutant, der in seiner ganzen Unnatürlichkeit wesentlich länger als ein Mensch mit dieser Vergiftung überlebt hat?”  
Thalia seufzte. “Eure Annahme ist korrekt, Meister Istredd. Er ist ein Hexer. Sein Name ist Eskel. Er ist ein enger Freund der Zauberin Triss Merigold, die Euch sicherlich ebenfalls bekannt ist. Falls Ihr ihm nicht um seinet- oder meinetwillen helfen wollt und auch nicht für die 300 Kronen, die ich Euch anbiete - so tut es bitte für Frau Merigold.”  
Oh, bitte, lass ihn ebenfalls ein Freund der Zauberin sein... Thalia hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, in welchem Verhältnis Triss Merigold und Istredd zueinander standen. Sie hoffte einfach, dass der Zauberer es nicht riskieren wolle, eine Angehörige seiner Zunft zu verärgern. Und sie schien damit Recht zu haben.  
Istredd seufzte. “Also gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich für euren Hexer tun kann. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es in meiner Macht steht, ihm zu helfen.”  
“Das verlange ich auch nicht von Euch, Meister Istredd.”  
“Ihr Alchemisten versetzt mich immer wieder in Erstaunen. Mit euren Tinkturen, Essenzen und Destillaten meint Ihr, uns Zauberern Konkurrenz machen zu können. Sowohl in der Heilkunst als auch in vielen anderen Bereichen. Dann jedoch, wenn Ihr mit eurem beschränkten Wissen eure Grenzen erreicht habt, seid Ihr euch nicht zu schade, immer wieder um die Hilfe von uns Zauberern ersuchen. Ihr denkt, Ihr könntet alles auf der Welt mit euren lächerlichen Naturgesetzen erklären. Dabei habt Ihr noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil dessen verstanden, womit wir Magier täglich arbeiten.”  
Thalia biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, den großspurigen Zauberer zu verärgern, also spielte sie lieber weiterhin die devote Bittstellerin. “Gewiss habt Ihr Recht, Meister Istredd. Nun, vor Euch steht eine solche Alchemistin, die demütigst eure Hilfe erbittet. Bitte folgt mir, ich bringe Euch zu dem Patienten.”

Als sie zu Miros Haus zurückkehrten, öffnete dieser die Tür mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. “Thalia, gut dass du kommst. Deinem Freund geht es schlechter…” Thalia stürzte an ihm vorbei in den Salon und eilte an Eskels Seite. Dieser lag immer noch auf dem Bettsofa und schien nicht bei Bewusstsein. Seine Haut schien fast transparent, von Adern durchzogen. Sein Atem ging flach. Thalia versetzte es einen Stich, ihn so zu sehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät… Sie blinzelte, als sie merkte, wie heiße Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. Sie musste jetzt stark sein, für ihn.  
“Meister Istredd, bitte eilt Euch.”  
Der Zauberer war langsam in den Salon getreten und musterte den vor ihm liegenden Hexer mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann schien er seinen Unmut zu überwinden und trat an das Bett. Er hob eines von Eskels Augenliedern und untersuchte das Auge, fühlte den Puls und legte eine Hand auf Eskels Brust. “Wir sind keine Minute zu früh, Magister. Tretet zurück und lasst mich meine Arbeit tun.”  
Thalia tat wie geheißen, ließ Eskels Hand los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Zauberer berührte weiterhin mit einer Hand Eskels Brust, mit der anderen seine Stirn und rezitierte mehrere, für Thalia unverständliche Zaubersprüche. Ein blasses Leuchten schien durch seine Finger in Eskels Körper zu wandern, schwach zuerst, doch an Intensität gewinnend. Eskel tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Seine Haut gewann wieder etwas Farbe, die durchscheinenden Adern verblassten. Nach einer für Thalia gefühlten Ewigkeit schlug Eskel die Augen auf. Er schien zunächst nicht zu wissen, wo er sich befand, musterte den Zauberer verwundert, der immer noch Magie in seinen Körper fließen ließ. Dann fokussierten seine Augen Thalia und er schien sich zu entspannen.  
Der Zauberer arbeitet noch mehrere Minuten weiter, ehe er von seinem Patienten zurücktrat und sichtlich zufrieden schien.  
“Nun, Magister, ich habe getan was ich konnte”, wandte er sich an Thalia. “Sein Metabolismus ist wirklich erstaunlich. Eigentlich müsste er schon längst tot sein. Wie dem auch sei, ich konnte die Symptome zurückdrängen und den Vergiftungsprozess verlangsamen. Er sollte somit noch ein paar Tage Zeit gewonnen haben. Aber, bitte verzeiht mir meine Neugier, wie wollt Ihr ihn in so kurzer Zeit nach Kaer Morhen, der Hexerfestung bringen? Denn zweifellos ist das Euer Ziel, oder irre ich mich da?”  
“Ihr irrt Euch nicht”, gab Thalia zu, die überrascht war, dass der Zauberer davon wusste. Sie warf einen Blick zu Eskel, der bereits dabei war, sich aufzusetzen. Sein Zustand hatte sich mehr als deutlich verbessert. “Bitte gebt mir eure Einschätzung: Wird er reiten können? Schafft er mit meiner Hilfe den Weg in die Blauen Berge?”  
“Schwer zu sagen. Ich denke, wenn er sich noch ein oder zwei Stunden ausruht, kann er reiten - die Frage ist nur, wie lange.”  
“Meister Istredd, es fällt mir schwer, noch einen Gefallen von Euch zu erbitten, aber ich weiß mir keinen anderen Rat. Wäre es Euch möglich, ihn und mich per Portal nach Kaer Morhen zu befördern?”  
Der Zauberer hob höchst erstaunt beide Brauen. “Ihr gebt wirklich nicht so schnell auf, meine Liebe, das muss ich Euch lassen. Ja, ich kann ein Portal erschaffen. Jedoch nur zu Orten, die ich selbst höchstpersönlich einmal besucht habe und von denen ich ein imaginäres Abbild visualisieren kann - oder zu Orten, die über einen Anker verfügen. Auf die Hexerfestung trifft weder das eine, noch das andere zu. Ich könnte Euch lediglich in die Nähe teleportieren, dorthin, wo der Gwenllech ins Gebirge übergeht. Das würde Euch zumindest zwei bis drei Tage Zeit erkaufen.”  
“Oh, bitte, würdet Ihr das tun? Ist es möglich, mit unseren zwei Pferden zusammen durch das Portal zu gehen?”  
“Möglich ist das - sofern die Pferde davon zu überzeugen sind, das Portal zu betreten. Jedoch erfordert die Erzeugung eines Portals sehr viel Kraft - auch von einem fähigen Zauberer. Dies müsste sich natürlich in meiner Aufwandsentschädigung niederschlagen…”  
“Natürlich. Welche Summe könnte Euch die verlorene Kraft vergessen machen?”  
“Ich würde sagen, noch einmal 300 Kronen könnten mich mit so großer Freude erfüllen, dass ich den Kräfteaufwand schnell überwinde…”  
Thalia schluckte. Sie würde das Konto der Akademie überziehen müssen, um den Zauberer bezahlen zu können. Aber am Geld sollte es nun nicht scheitern.  
“Dann bereitet bitte alles vor, Meister Istredd. Ich werde gleich sofort das Geld anweisen.”  
Sie ging zurück zu Eskel, der nun auf dem Bettsofa saß und sich den offenbar verspannten Nacken rieb.  
“Wie geht es dir?”  
Er blickte zu ihr auf und versuchte ein Lächeln. “Ging schon mal besser, aber auch schon wesentlich schlechter. Wie hast du es geschafft, ihn zu überreden, mir zu helfen?”  
Thalia lächelte schelmisch. “Wenn mir etwas wirklich wichtig ist, kann ich ganz schön hartnäckig sein. Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Hast du meinem Gespräch mit Istredd folgen können?”  
“Habe ich. Du willst mich per Portal nach Kaer Morhen bringen. Das könnte sogar funktionieren. Ich fühle mich gut genug, um den Rest des Weges zurückzulegen. Von der Stelle aus, die der Zauberer beschrieben hat, ist es nicht mehr weit. Du musst nicht mitkommen, das sollte ich auch alleine schaffen.”  
“Das kannst du vergessen. Ich lasse dich auf keinen Fall allein reiten.”  
Eskel blickte ihr in die Augen. “Danke, Thalia. Ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich in wenigen Stunden gestorben…”  
“Ohne mich wärst du gar nicht erst verwundet worden. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du nun um dein Leben kämpfen musst. Da ist es wohl das Mindeste, dass ich alles dafür tue, um dir zu helfen. Ruhe dich jetzt noch ein wenig aus, ich muss noch für die Bezahlung unseres selbstlosen arkanen Meisters sorgen.”

Eine Stunde später hatte Thalia die Überweisung von 600 Kronen auf das Konto des Zauberers veranlasst. Zum Glück befand sich die Filiale der Vivaldi-Bank in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Miros Wohnviertel. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Oxenfurt würde sie dem Dekan wohl oder übel erklären müssen, warum sie ihr Budget für die Expedition um mehr als ein Drittel überzogen hatte. Vielleicht kostete sie dies sogar ihre Chance auf die Professur… Aber wenn das der Preis für Eskels Leben wäre, dann sollte es eben so sein.  
Der Hexer hatte sich innerhalb der letzten Stunde erstaunlich gut erholt. Er wirkte zwar immer noch wie ein Schatten seiner selbst, aber er konnte sich allein auf den Beinen halten und schien zuversichtlich, dass er den Ritt nach Kaer Morhen bewältigen konnte.  
Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, würden sie sofort aufbrechen.  
Thalia wollte sich vorher natürlich noch bei Miro bedanken. Sie umarmte ihren alten Kommilitonen zum Abschied. “Danke, Miro, dass mein Freund sich bei dir ausruhen konnte. Es tut mir leid, dass jetzt alles anders gekommen ist, als es geplant war. Es war so großzügig von dir, mir dein Labor für meine Forschungen anzubieten…”  
“Und jetzt brichst du schon wieder auf, kaum dass du angekommen bist.” Miro lächelte etwas wehmütig. “Versprich mir, dass du gut auf dich aufpasst. Und wenn du auf dem Rückweg eine Unterkunft brauchst oder vielleicht doch mein Labor beehren willst - du weißt, wo du mich findest.”  
“Danke, mein Freund. Wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten lässt, komme ich dich auf dem Heimweg besuchen. Dann haben wir bestimmt Gelegenheit, um über alte Zeiten zu reden.”  
“Ich freue mich schon darauf. Mach´s gut, Thalia. Und deinem Hexer wünsche ich alles Gute.”  
Thalia war ihrem alten Bekannten wirklich dankbar für seine Hilfsbereitschaft. Über Miro konnte man sagen, was man wollte (und an der Akademie wurde damals, nach seinem Rauswurf, viel über ihn geredet), aber man konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen.

Sie ging ans Ende der Gasse, wo Eskel mit den beiden Pferden schon auf sie wartete. Istredd hatte auf dem Boden mehrere Kristalle positioniert. Seiner Aussage zufolge waren diese nötig, um ein Portal von der erforderlichen Größe und Stabilität zu erzeugen, um sowohl zwei Personen, als auch zwei Pferde zu teleportieren.  
“Ich hoffe in eurem Interesse, dass die Pferde die Nerven behalten.” Der Zauberer schien nicht begeistert davon zu sein, dass auch Tiere sein Portal benutzten. “Wenn die Gäule in der Passage durchgehen, könnte das üble Folgen für alle haben, die sich im Portal befinden.”  
“Keine Sorge. Skorpion ist mir schon öfters durch Portale gefolgt, er vertraut mir. Und was die Stute angeht…”  
Eskel wirkte das Zeichen Axii, um Arenaria zu beruhigen.  
Istredd öffnete das Portal mit mehreren komplizierten Gesten und intonierte den dafür nötigen Spruch.  
So zuversichtlich Thalia bis gerade noch gewesen war - die Vorstellung, durch dieses magische Tor zu treten, ohne sich des Zieles sicher zu sein, machte ihr Angst.  
Eskel sah zu ihr herüber. “Bereit?” Kurz zögerte sie, nickte dann. “Bereit.”  
Als erster trat Eskel in das wabernde, flirrende Licht des Portals und führte Skorpion am Zügel. Der Hengst sträubte sich eine Sekunde, folgte seinem Herren dann jedoch bereitwillig.  
Thalia atmete tief durch. “Komm schon, Arenaria. Was die Männer können, können wir doch schon lange…”  
Arenarias Zügel fest um die Hand geschlungen, betrat sie das Portal…


	11. So nah und doch unerreichbar

Sie befand sich nach einer Sekunde, in der sie glaubte keine Luft zu bekommen und komplett die Orientierung zu verlieren, mitten auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Arenaria schnaubte neben ihr. Erleichtert atmete Thalia auf.  
Wenige Meter entfernt stand Eskel. Skorpion neben ihm sah schon wieder recht entspannt aus und knabberte am Gras zu seinen Füßen.  
“Alles in Ordnung? Wie fühlst du dich?”  
“Eigentlich gut”, antwortete Thalia. “Mir ist ein klein wenig schwindlig, aber sonst… Ohhh…” Von einem Moment auf den anderen verspürte sie eine heftige Übelkeit. Sie stürzte hinter das nächste Gebüsch und erbrach sich. Als der Anflug vorbei war, trat sie zurück auf die Lichtung.  
“Tut mir leid. Jetzt geht´s mir besser…”  
Eskel lächelte verständnisvoll. “Mach dir nichts daraus. So geht es fast jedem beim ersten Mal.”  
Thalia bemerkte jetzt erst, dass man leise das Plätschern eines Baches oder kleinen Flusses hören konnte - das musste der Gwenllech sein.  
“Wie weit ist es noch von hier aus?”  
“In drei bis vier Stunden sollten wir da sein. Lass uns am besten direkt aufbrechen. In zwei Stunden geht die Sonne unter und es wäre besser, wenn wir dann schon das größte Stück des Weges hinter uns hätten.”

Zweieinhalb Stunden waren sie nun unterwegs. Eskel hätte den Weg vermutlich auch mit verbundenen Augen gefunden, aber für Thalia sahen die Abzweigungen und Pfade durch den Wald alle gleich aus. Allein würde sie sich hoffnungslos verirren.  
Eskel hielt sich aufrecht im Sattel, Thalia befürchtete jedoch, dass die Vergiftungssymptome schon wieder stärker geworden waren. Wenn er sich von ihr unbeobachtet fühlte, schlich sich ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf sein Gesicht, der sofort verschwand, sobald er ihren Blick bemerkte. Thalia war froh, dass sie die Hexerfestung bald erreichen sollten. Hoffentlich war dieser Hexerbruder von Eskel wirklich schon dort. Lombard oder so ähnlich… Ansonsten würde sie selbst versuchen müssen, sich im Labor der Festung zurecht zu finden und die von Eskel beschriebenen Substanzen und Mutagene ausfindig zu machen. Auf Eskels Hilfe  konnte dabei sie nicht mehr vertrauen.  
Wenn sie nur etwas mehr Zeit hätte! Ein oder zwei Wochen vielleicht und sie wäre in der Lage, eine erste Probe des Gegengifts aus den Krabbspinnenorganen herzustellen. Ob diese auch bei Hexern wirken würde, stand jedoch auf einem ganz anderen Blatt… Aber es war unsinnig, überhaupt daran zu denken. Eine Woche würde Eskel nie und nimmer mehr durchhalten - es sei denn, die Hexertränke würden doch noch ein Wunder bewirken.  
Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, rutschte Eskel seitlich aus dem Sattel und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Thalia sprang sofort von Arenarias Rücken und eilte zu ihm. Er war halb bewusstlos und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt - ob durch den Sturz oder die Vergiftung konnte Thalia nicht sagen.  
_Bei allen Göttern, bitte nicht._ Nicht so kurz vor ihrem Ziel, nicht, nachdem sie endlich wieder Hoffnung hatte, dass alles gut werden würde.  
“Eskel! Eskel, kannst du mich hören? Wir haben es bald geschafft. Du muss nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten. Bitte halte durch!”  
Sie versuchte, die aufsteigende Panik zu vertreiben. Sie musste einen Weg finden, ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Kaer Morhen zu bringen. Aber wie sollte sie allein den Weg finden? Das letzte Licht der Abenddämmerung würde bald der Dunkelheit der Nacht weichen - dann wäre es unmöglich, ohne Führer die verborgene Festung zu finden. Vielleicht kannte Skorpion den Weg? Er musste doch bestimmt schon viele Male mit seinem Herrn hier entlanggekommen sein…  
Thalia erhob sich und ging zu dem Hengst hinüber. “Skorpion, mein Großer. Eskel braucht dich jetzt. Ich brauche dich jetzt. Komm her, mein Guter. Geh runter. Ja, richtig, so ist es gut.” Überraschenderweise gehorchte ihr das Tier und ging auf die Knie. Irgendwie musste sie es schaffen, Eskel über den Sattel zu legen. Dieser hatte inzwischen komplett das Bewusstsein verloren, sein Puls war aber immer noch kräftig. Als sie seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und versuchte, ihn anzuheben, wurde ihr klar, dass ihr Plan nicht gelingen würde. Sie schaffte es kaum, seinen Oberkörper vom Boden zu heben. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie, ihn auf Skorpions Rücken zu hieven - wieso war er auch nur so groß und muskulös? Und wieso war sie verdammt nochmal nicht kräftiger? Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen gab sie es auf. Es ging einfach nicht.  
Atemlos legte sie Eskel wieder auf dem Boden ab, breitete seine Schlafmatte neben ihm aus und rollte ihn darauf, wickelte anschließend die Decke um ihn, damit er nicht auskühlte.  
Was sollte sie nur tun? Einfach hierzubleiben und die Nacht abzuwarten war keine Option. Ihn zurücklassen und mit Skorpions Hilfe allein versuchen, den Weg zu finden? Als letzte Möglichkeit vielleicht, aber was, wenn niemand in der Festung sein sollte, der ihr helfen konnte? Wenn sie sich trotz Skorpion in der Wildnis verirrte? Wenn sie nicht zu Eskel zurückfinden würde? Wenn ihm etwas während ihrer Abwesenheit zustieße, er von wilden Tieren angefallen würde?  
_Oder wenn er hier allein sterben würde?_ Der Gedanke daran schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, deshalb verdrängte sie ihn schnell.  
Ihr musste etwas Besseres einfallen…  
Sollte dieser Lombard schon in der Festung sein und sich diese wirklich in der unmittelbaren Nähe befinden, musste sie irgendwie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Vielleicht käme er dann, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen… Eine schwache Hoffnung, wie ihr durchaus bewusst war. Aber eine Option, die sie in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Was sie brauchte, war ein Leuchtfeuer. Und kein kleines, schwaches, kurzlebiges, das man leicht übersehen konnte. Es musste so lange und hell brennen, um in weitem Umkreis alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
Thalia schöpfte neuen Mut. Eine konkrete Problemstellung, eine Aufgabe, die sie lösen musste - damit konnte sie umgehen.  
Sie überlegte, welche Zutaten sie benötigen würde und welche davon ihr zur Verfügung standen. Eskel hatte doch noch einige der Bomben übrig, die er zur Sicherheit vor dem Kampf mit den Krabbspinnen an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Sie durchwühlte seine Satteltaschen auf der Suche nach den handlichen Kugeln. Da, da waren sie. Thalia drehte vorsichtig die Verschlusskappe der Verschalung auf und schnupperte. Salpeter. Äther. Rebis. Und Phosphor, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte. Perfekt. Damit ließe sich etwas anfangen. Es fehlte nur noch…  
In ihrer eigenen Tasche fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte: Die “Feuerarmbrust” und das Fläschchen mit dem Zündpulver. Die darin enthaltene Kohle, das Kaliumnitrat und der Schwefel sollten bei Entzündung mit den Inhaltsstoffen der Bomben reagieren und ein Leuchtfeuer ergeben, das seines gleichen suchte…  
Das Rohr der Feuerwaffe sollte sich als Behältnis eignen, um einen nach oben gerichteten Strahl zu erzeugen.  
In einer kleinen Schale mischte sie die Zutaten vorsichtig. Um das Pulver später zu entzünden, entnahm sie den Feuerstein aus der Zündvorrichtung der Waffe.  
Es war schon beinahe dunkel geworden. Sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie es eben, im letzten Tageslicht, verpasst hatte, Feuerholz zu sammeln. Aber da erst vor kurzem ein Regenguss niedergegangen war, hätte sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin kein trockenes Holz gefunden.  
Thalia grub mit bloßen Händen ein kleines Loch in den Boden, in das sie das Rohr steckte und die Erde darum festdrückte.  
Sie riss eine Seite aus einem ihrer wertvollen Bücher und formte damit einen provisorischen Trichter, um das Pulver in das Rohr zu füllen. Als sie mit Hilfe des Feuersteins einen Funken erzeugen wollte, um das Papier zu entzünden, glitt ihr dieser aus den Fingern.  
Nein, das durfte nicht passiert sein! Hektisch tastete sie den Boden ab - der voller kleiner Steine war! Wie sollte sie nur den Feuerstein unter den Kieseln wiederfinden, ohne Licht?  
Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. _Denk nach, Thalia, denk nach…_ einen zweiten Feuerstein hatte sie nicht. Olbertz und Jonas hatten die weiteren in ihrem Gepäck gehabt. Eskel würde auch keinen in seinen Taschen haben, er konnte ja einfach mit Igni ein Feuer entzünden…  
Thalia riss die Augen auf. Das war die Lösung!  
Sie rief sich die Geste in Erinnerung. Eskel hatte ihr die Zeichen doch so geduldig gezeigt… gestern erst, als sie noch hoffte, alles sei in Ordnung. Sie formte das Zeichen mit der rechten Hand und konzentrierte sich. War das so richtig? Es tat sich überhaupt nichts…  
Sie versuchte es weiter, immer und immer wieder, schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich einen Funkten vorzustellen, ein Feuer, das kraftvoll loderte.  
Und endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, gelang es ihr, einen kleinen Funken zu erzeugen. Lächerlich im Vergleich zum Feuerstrahl, den Eskel so problemlos erschaffen konnte. Aber er reichte aus, um das Papier zu entzünden.  
Thalia war so überrascht ob ihres Erfolges, dass sie ein paar Sekunden lang nur auf das brennende Blatt starrte. Dann nahm sie schnell die bereitgelegte Zange und steckte das lodernde Papier in das Rohr. Sofort entzündete sich die Mischung. Ein gleißender Strahl grünlich lumineszierenden Lichts schoss in den Himmel und erhellte die Umgebung.  
Thalia entfuhr ein Freudenschrei. Die Erleichterung, dass ihr Plan geglückt war, gab ihr neue Kraft.  
Sie blickte zu Eskel hinüber, der in ein paar Schritt Entfernung in Decken eingewickelt lag. Sie ging zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und bettet seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine Strähne seines Haars aus der Stirn. Im grünen Schein des Leuchtfeuers wirkte er totenblass. Er stöhnte leise, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Thalia beugte sich näher zu ihm hinunter.  
“…dein Haar leuchtet wie Feuer… wunderschön…”  
Thalia schluckte. Eskel schien zu träumen. Von einer schönen Frau mit rotem Haar. Der Zauberin Merigold wahrscheinlich.  
Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, es versetzte ihr einen Stich, sich vorzustellen, dass er sich nach dieser Frau sehnte.  
Obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass sie kein Recht dazu hatte. Was hatte sie sich denn vorgestellt? Dass er Gefühle für sie entwickeln würde? Ausgerechnet ein Hexer? Sie war seine Auftraggeberin, natürlich war er nett zu ihr gewesen. Sie schalt sich eine Närrin, dass sie Freundlichkeit mit etwas… etwas anderem verwechselt zu haben schien.  
Aber war es nicht eigentlich auch gleichgültig? Wenn niemand das Leuchtfeuer sah, wäre dies sowieso das Ende. 

“Scheiße, was ist das denn?” Lambert legte die Axt zur Seite, mit der er eben noch Feuerholz im Hof gehackt hatte. Auch wenn der Winter erst noch bevorstand, war es abends schon bitterkalt in der Festung. Deshalb hatte er einen kleinen Vorrat für die nächsten Tage anlegen wollen.  
Doch der grünliche Lichtstrahl, der in den schwarzen, sternenlosen Himmel stach, fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Lambert, einfach hineinzugehen, sich ans Feuer zu setzen und bei einer Flasche Schnaps den gemütlichen Teil des Abends einzuläuten. Wozu sich die Eier abfrieren für was auch immer…  Aber der Ursprung des Lichts schien in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sein.  
Lambert kämpfte noch kurz mit sich. Dann machte er sich auf zum Stall…

In der letzten halben Stunde war es immer kälter geworden. Thalia hatte sich dicht neben Eskel auf der Decke ausgestreckt, um ihn zusätzlich zu wärmen. Von ihrer Euphorie nach der Entzündung des Leuchtfeuers war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Das Licht war nach und nach blasser geworden, bis es vor ein paar Minuten endgültig verloschen war. Sie musste es sich eingestehen: Es würde keine Hilfe kommen. Eskel würde hier im Wald sterben, sein Zuhause so nah und doch unerreichbar. Und es gab nichts mehr, was sie tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen. Es war alles ihre Schuld.  
“Es tut mir leid, Eskel.” Sie versuchte vergebens, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und legte ihre Arme um ihn. “Es tut mir so leid.” Ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst.  
“Ach du Scheiße… Eskel?”  
Thalia schreckte auf. Es war stockfinster, in der mondlosen Nacht konnte sie nicht die Hand vor Augen sehen. War da jemand? Hatte gerade jemand in der Nähe gesprochen?    
“Ha… Hallo? Wer seid Ihr?” Keine Antwort. Derjenige, dessen Bewegungen sie leise im Gebüsch hören konnte, schien kein Licht zu benötigen, um sich zu orientieren. War er etwa…  
Sie hörte ein Pferd schnauben, ob seines oder eines der ihren konnte sie nicht sagen.  
Der Mann, den sie nun vage erkennen konnte, war neben Eskel in die Hocke gegangen.  
“Wer seid IHR? Und wieso liegt Eskel hier bewusstlos am Boden?”  
Thalia stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. “Seid Ihr… seid Ihr Lombard?”  
“Lambert. Was ist mit ihm passiert?”  
“Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich in die Festung bringen. Eskel wurde von Krabbspinnen vergiftet, er braucht dringend Hilfe.”  
“Krabbspinnen? Wie hat der Idiot _das_ denn angestellt? Und wo soll das passiert sein? Hier in der Gegend gibt es keine Krabbspinnen.”  
“In der Nähe von Aard Carraigh. Die Vergiftung liegt schon ein paar Tage zurück. Wir sind noch bis Aedd Gynvael gekommen. Von dort aus hat uns ein Zauberer per Portal hierher geschickt.”  
Sie hörte ein abfälliges Schnauben.  
“Wenn Ihr das sagt… Dann schaffen wir ihn am besten mal sofort nach Hause.”  
Thalia hörte ein schabendes Geräusch, so als würde ein Schwert zurück in seine Halterung geschoben.  
Lambert legte sich Eskels Arm über die Schultern und trug ihn zu Skorpion hinüber. Er wuchtete den Bewusstlosen bäuchlings über den Sattel. Was Thalia eben unter großen Anstrengungen nicht gelungen war, schaffte er anscheinend mühelos.  
“Nochmal: Wer seid Ihr eigentlich?”  
“Ich… Ich bin Thalia van de Wintervoord, Alchemistin aus Oxenfurt…”  
“So so, Thalia van de Wintervoord, Alchemistin aus Oxenfurt, Ihr seht wahrscheinlich so gut wie nichts mehr, oder? Hier, gebt mir eure Hand. Hier ist euer Pferd. Nehmt Skorpions Zügel, ich nehme die euren. Wir bilden eine Kette. Es ist nicht weit, in einer Viertelstunde sind wir da. Dann kann sich Merigold ersteinmal um Eskel kümmern.”  
Merigold. Die Zauberin war also auch in Kaer Morhen.  
In Thalia kämpften unterschiedliche Gefühle. Einerseits schöpfte sie Hoffnung, dass die Zauberin Eskel vielleicht würde helfen könne. Andererseits… Sie unterdrückte diesen Gedanken. Solange Eskel überleben würde, war alles andere egal.  
Sie überließ es Lambert, ihnen den Weg zu weisen.


	12. Kaer Morhen

Die halb verfallene Festung war im Dunkel der Nacht mit bloßem Auge kaum auszumachen. Erst, als sie nur noch wenige hundert Meter von dem alten Bauwerk entfernt waren, konnte Thalia vage Umrisse ausmachen. Keine Fackel erhellte den Weg, keine Laterne beleuchtete das Tor, durch kein Fenster drang ein Lichtschein nach außen. Kaer Morhen wirkte nur wenig einladend. Doch Thalia fühlte unendliche Erleichterung, als sie über die Brücke ritten und das große Tor zum Innenhof passierten.   
Auch im Hof war es stockfinster, was Lambert offensichtlich nicht daran hinderte, sich zu orientieren. Thalia hatte aufgehört, sich über die Nachtsichtfähigkeit der Hexer zu wundern. Schon auf dem Weg zur Festung hatte sie um sich herum nur noch vage Umrisse wahrnehmen können, während Lambert problemlos die Führung ihrer kleinen Kolonne übernommen hatte.   
“Steigt vom Pferd ab und wartet hier”, hörte sie ihn nun ganz in ihrer Nähe sagen. Er hatte eine rauhe, leicht kratzige Stimme - ganz anders als Eskel. Als sie abgestiegen war, führte er offenbar Arenaria und sein eigenes Pferd ein Stück weiter, während Thalia weiterhin Skorpions Zügel hielt. Sie tastete blind nach Eskel, der über Skorpions Rücken lag und immer noch bewusstlos war. Als sie seine Halsschlagader gefunden hatte und seinen kräftigen Puls fühlte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Zum Glück war es noch nicht zu spät.  
Von weitem sah sie einen Lichtschein näher kommen. Lambert hatte - wohl ihretwegen - eine Fackel entzündet und kam nun mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.   
“Gebt mir die Zügel, wir bringen ihn in die Halle”, erklärte Lambert. Er reichte ihr die Fackel und führte selbst Skorpion den Weg zum Hauptgebäude hinauf. Thalia folgte eilig.  
Oben angekommen, hob Lambert Eskel vom Pferderücken und legte sich dessen Arm um die Schultern. Thalia beeilte sich, die Portaltür zu öffnen, sodass Lambert den Bewusstlosen ungehindert hineintragen konnte.   
“Merigold!” Lamberts Stimme hallte in der großen Halle wider. Er legte Eskel auf eines der Betten, die an der Wand in der Nähe des Kamins standen. Das lodernde Feuer spendete eine angenehme Wärme. Thalia steckte die Fackel in eine Halterung an der Wand und trat sofort zu Eskel hinüber.   
“Merigold!”   
Thalia berührte Eskels Hand - seine Haut war kalt, jedoch spürte sie deutlich die Emanation, die von ihm ausging. Sie öffnete die Verschlüsse des Gurtes, der über seiner Brust lag und legte die beiden Schwerter neben seinem Bett auf den Boden.   
Sie wollte sich gerade Lambert zuwenden, um ihn zu fragen, wie es nun weitergehen solle, als dieser zum dritten Mal aus voller Kehle den Namen der Zauberin rief.  
“Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon”, hörte sie eine leise Stimme irgendwo aus dem hinteren Bereich der Halle, von wo eine Treppe in höhere Stockwerke führte.   
Als die Gerufene sich näherte, kam Thalia nicht umhin, die Frau ob ihrer Erscheinung zu bewundern.  
Die Zauberin trug nur ein leichtes, langes Nachtgewand, das an ihr jedoch aussah wie eine königliche Robe, die eine atemberaubende Figur erahnen ließ. Das rote Haar schien perfekt frisiert und fiel als feurige Mähne um die zarten Schultern der Frau. Obwohl sie augenscheinlich schon zu Bett gegangen war, betonten Lidstrich und Wimperntusche die strahlenden, kornblumenblauen Augen, die sinnlichen Lippen glänzten. Sie bewegte sich mit solch einer Grazie, dass sie eher zu schweben als zu gehen schien. Thalia fühlte sich schlagartig unscheinbar wie eine Maus. Hoffentlich standen die Fähigkeiten dieser Frau ihrer Schönheit in nichts nach und sie war in der Lage, Eskel zu helfen.  
Als die Zauberin sah, wer dort auf dem Bett lag, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt. “Eskel! Was ist mit ihm passiert?”  
Thalia erklärte ihr, was sie vorhin auf dem Weg bereits Lambert erzählt hatte. Die Miene der Zauberin verfinsterte sich während Thalias Ausführungen.  
Sie trat näher an Eskel heran, berührte ihn an Stirn und Brust. Ein blasses Leuchten schien ihren Fingerspitzen zu entspringen. Triss Merigold schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die magische Sondierung.   
“Er ist sehr schwach. Das Gift hat bereits einige Organe geschädigt. Ich kann ihn nicht heilen - nicht allein. Dazu werde ich Hilfe benötigen. Aber ich kann seinen Körper in Stasis versetzen, damit es nicht zu weiteren Schäden kommt.”  
Das Leuchten gewann an Intensität, wechselte die Farbe von weißlich zu einem hellen Blau. Eskels gesamter Körper wurde von diesem Leuchten eingehüllt, es schien in ihn einzudringen und verblasste dann wieder, bis es schließlich ganz verschwand. Die Zauberin schien sichtlich erschöpft zu sein, als sie die Berührung löste und sich an Thalia wandte.  
“Ihr hattet Glück, dass Ihr Istredd überzeugen konntet, ihn zu stabilisieren - das hat Eskel zumindest etwas mehr Zeit erkauft. Aber auch, wenn er ein sehr fähiger Zauberer ist, mit Heilzaubern kennt er sich anscheinend nur wenig aus. Seine Behandlung hat die Auswirkungen der Vergiftung lediglich zurückgedrängt, nicht aber aufgehalten. Die Stasis sorgt jetzt zumindest dafür, dass keine weitere Verschlechterung eintritt.” Sie wandte sich an Lambert. “Yennefer und Geralt wollten eigentlich erst in ein paar Wochen kommen, aber unter diesen Umständen werde ich sie sofort kontaktieren. Mit Yennefer zusammen kann ich noch einige Zauber versuchen, die Eskel vielleicht helfen könnten. Ich nehme an, das Megaskop funktioniert noch?”  
Lambert wirkte auf einmal peinlich berührt. “Vor drei Jahren hat es das auf jeden Fall noch…”, murmelte er.   
Die Zauberin wollte gerade zum Turmaufgang eilen, als Thalia sie am Arm berührte und zurückhielt.   
“Bitte… Frau Merigold…”  
“Nennt mich Triss.”  
“Triss, bitte sagt mir, wie steht es um ihn? Besteht die Möglichkeit, ihn mit Magie zu heilen?”  
Triss sah Thalia lange ernst in die Augen. “Ich weiß es nicht”, gestand sie schließlich. “Wir können nur versuchen, was in unserer Macht steht.”  
Thalia atmete tief durch. “Ich verstehe.”  
Die Zauberin machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm, um ihre Kollegin zu kontaktieren.  
Thalia wandte sich an Lambert. “Ich würde gern im Labor die Arbeit am Gegengift aufnehmen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie schnell ich damit vorankommen und ob ich überhaupt erfolgreich sein werde, aber da ich nichts anderes für ihn tun kann…”  
Lambert nickte. Er hielt den Blick auf den reglosen Eskel gerichtet. “Krabbspinnen… 94 Jahre alt und lässt sich von Krabbspinnen vergiften. Wenn mir das passiert wäre, würde er mich noch ewig damit aufziehen.” Thalia stutzte. 94 Jahre? Eskel sah nicht älter als Mitte oder Ende 30 aus. Sollten die Mutationen auch dafür verantwortlich sein? Oder hatte der Hexer bloß einen Scherz gemacht?   
“Mit dem Leuchtfeuer habt Ihr mir übrigens einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich dachte schon, es hätte sich ein Portal zu einer anderen Welt geöffnet und so ein Dreckspack wie die Wilde Jagd würde gleich wieder hier einfallen”, sagte Lambert.   
“Äh… tut mir leid.” Thalia war leicht irritiert und hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Hexer eigentlich sprach. “Viel Hoffnung hatte ich nicht, dass überhaupt jemand das Signal sehen würde. Eskel war sich nicht sicher, ob Ihr schon hier sein würdet. Ich hatte kurz überlegt, ob ich versuchen sollte, Skorpion den Weg zur Festung suchen zu lassen, aber dafür hätte ich Eskel allein zurücklassen müssen. Ich habe es leider nicht geschafft, ihn aufs Pferd zu heben.”  
Lambert lachte schnarrend. “Wundert mich nicht, der Kerl hat in letzter Zeit ganz schön zugelegt. Aber das hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert. Das schwarze Biest lässt außer seinem Herrn niemanden auf sich reiten. Steht übrigens noch vor dem Tor. Ich werd mich mal um den Klepper kümmern.  
Sucht Euch eines der Betten aus. Ihr könnt auch ein Zimmer im Turm beziehen, aber dort ist es jetzt eiskalt. Morgen früh zeige ich Euch das Labor.” Lambert verließ die Halle und ließ Thalia mit Eskel allein zurück.   
Sie trat zu seinem Bett und beschloss, es ihm etwas bequemer zu machen - auch, wenn er davon in seinem jetzigen Zustand vermutlich nichts bemerkte. Sie öffnete sein Wams, zog ihm die Stiefel aus und deckte ihn dann zu. Eskels Gesicht sah nun ganz entspannt aus, friedlich. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine unversehrte Wange.   
“Schlaf gut, Eskel.”  
Lambert hatte Recht, sie sollte sich jetzt auch ausruhen - morgen würde sie in aller Frühe mit der Arbeit im Labor beginnen. Sie zog Mantel und Stiefel aus und legte sich in das Bett neben Eskel. Vielleicht würde er trotz der Stasis spüren, dass er nicht allein war? Kurz entschlossen stieg sie wieder aus dem Bett und schob es ein Stück näher an Eskels heran.   
Als Lambert eine halbe Stunde später zurückkam, nachdem er alle Pferde versorgt hatte, fand er Thalia bereits schlafend vor, Eskel zugewandt und seine Hand haltend. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Thalia durch die Stimmen eines Mannes und einer Frau, die an Eskels Bett standen. Thalia blinzelte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf. Der Mann wandte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Ohne Zweifel war auch er ein Hexer, wirkte aber mit seinem weißen Haar, seinem hageren Gesicht und seinen stechenden Raubtieraugen deutlich bedrohlicher als Eskel oder auch Lambert. Vielleicht hatte sie sich aber auch einfach nur schon sehr an Eskel gewöhnt und Lambert gestern im Feuerschein nicht richtig betrachtet.    
“Ihr müsst Thalia sein”, sprach er sie nun mit unangenehmer Stimme an. “Lambert und Triss haben uns erzählt, was passiert ist. Danke, dass Ihr Eskel zu uns nach Kaer Morhen gebracht habt.”  
Thalia stand aus dem Bett auf, richtete ihr Kleid und ihr Haar - bestimmt sah sie ganz grauenvoll abgerissen aus. Aber sie hatte keine Geduld, sich darum Gedanken zu machen. So schnell wie möglich wollte sie mit der Arbeit im Labor beginnen.  
“Das… das war doch selbstverständlich. Bitte sagt mir, könnt Ihr ihm helfen? Die Zauberin Merigold war sich gestern nicht sicher, ob Magie ihn heilen kann. Vielleicht lässt sich in eurem Labor etwas finden, das ihm hilft? Eskel sprach von Tränken und Mutagenen…”  
“Wir werden beides versuchen. Ihr seid Alchemistin, nicht wahr?”  
Thalia nickte. “Eskel hat für mich Krabbspinnenorgane beschafft - hätte ich ihn nicht beauftragt, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert… Ich möchte versuchen, aus den Leberenzymen ein Gegengift herzustellen. Meint ihr, dass das auch bei einem Hexer helfen könnte?”  
“Einen Versuch scheint es wert zu sein.”  
Thalia wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Zauberin zu, die sich über Eskel gebeugt hatte und ihn untersuchte. Ganz in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet, mit lockigem schwarzen Haar und umwerfend schön. Das musste also Yennefer sein, von der Frau Merigold gestern gesprochen hatte. So schnell, wie der Hexer und die Zauberin eingetroffen waren, schienen sie auch per Portal gereist zu sein.   
“Triss hat gute Arbeit geleistet”, stellte die Frau, die eine natürliche Autorität ausstrahlte, nun fest. “Sein Zustand ist jetzt stabil, die Stasis hält ihn am Leben und verhindert eine weitere Schädigung. Zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Geralt, ich werde mich mit Triss beraten, wie wir die Vergiftung zurückdrängen können. Bis später.” Sie verschwand in Richtung des Treppenaufgangs, ohne Thalia eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben.    
Dies war also Geralt, von dem Eskel öfters erzählt hatte und den ihre Freundin Shani in guter Erinnerung behalten hatte - auch wenn ihre Affäre nur kurz gedauert hatte. Thalia merkte, wie sich das anfängliche Unbehagen, das sie in der Gegenwart des Hexers empfunden hatte, legte. Dieser Mann war Eskels Freund, sein Bruder. Das bedeutete, dass auch sie ihm Vertrauen schenken konnte.  
Sie sah, dass ihre Satteltaschen neben ihrem Bett lagen - vermutlich hatte Lambert sie gestern dort abgelegt. Dieser betrat auch gerade die Halle. Anscheinend kam er aus der Küche, denn er hatte ein gebratenes Stück Fleisch in der Hand, von dem er nun herzhaft abbiss. Thalia verspürte zwar auch ein wenig Hunger, aber ein Frühstück stellte sie sich doch etwas anders vor. Sie nahm ihre Taschen - am besten würde sie gleich beginnen.   
“Meister Lambert. Meister Geralt. Dürfte ich mir bitte das Labor ansehen? Ich möchte keine Zeit verlieren und so schnell wie möglich die Organe verarbeiten und mit der Forschung beginnen.”   
“Klar”, nuschelte Lambert kauend. “Kommt mit, ich zeige Euch den Weg.”  
“Danke.” Sie nickte dem weißhaarigen Hexer zu. “Meister Geralt.” Er erwiderte ihren Gruß.   
Sie folgte Lambert zu einer Treppe, die ins Untergeschoss führte. Die Luft roch hier leicht abgestanden und feucht. Lambert hatte zum Glück eine Fackel mitgenommen, um ihr den Weg zu beleuchten. Er führte sie in einen großen Raum, in dem er die Laternen in den Wandhalterungen mit Igni entzündete.  Thalia sog die Luft ein. Nach und nach enthüllten die vertriebenen Schatten ein Labor, dass jedes Alchemisten Herz höher schlagen lassen würde. Destillen, Alembiks, Retorten und Glaskolben standen auf den verstaubten Tischen, die Wandregale füllten unzählige Flaschen, Dosen und Tiegel. Thalia fühlte sich augenblicklich wohl in diesem großen Raum. Man sah deutlich, dass hier seit längerer Zeit niemand mehr gearbeitet hatte. Ein Umstand, den Thalia ändern wollte.   
Mit geübtem Blick hatte sie schnell erfasst, dass hier alle Gerätschaften vorhanden waren, die sie benötigte.   
Lambert verneigte sich mit einer spöttischen Geste. „Willkommen im Labor der Wolfsschule. Hoffentlich erweisen sich unsere bescheidenen Räumlichkeiten der gelehrten Alchemisten von der Akademie als würdig.“  
“Dankeschön”, erwiderte Thalia, den Sarkasmus bewusst ignorierend. “Das Labor ist perfekt. Wenn auch ein wenig schmutzig.”  
„Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich Euch beim Putzen helfe. Saubermachen soll ja eine der nützlichsten weiblichen Qualitäten sein. “  
Thalia seufzte genervt. Diese Einstellung war ihr auch an der Universität oft genug begegnet...  
„Keine Sorge, das schaffe ich schon alleine. Wenn ich mich beeile, sollte ich heute noch mit der Extraktion der Enzyme fertig werden. Vielleicht könnte ich danach aber etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Eskel erwähnte, dass Ihr auch einige Mutagene in eurem Bestand habt. Damit kenne ich mich leider überhaupt nicht aus, aber möglicherweise könnten diese eine bessere Aufnahme der Enzymeigenschaften im Körper bewirken. Was meint Ihr?”  
“Könnte sein - oder es bringt einen um. Wir haben noch ein paar alte Vorräte an Mutagenen. Früher wurde hier viel damit gearbeitet. Aber das meiste des Wissens darum ist schon vor langer Zeit verloren gegangen…  
Dummerweise ist Eskel derjenige von uns, der sich am besten mit Alchemie auskennt. Geralt hat mir mal erzählt, dass es ihn schon während ihrer Ausbildung an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hat, weil Eskel immer ewig gebraucht hat, um seine Tränke fertigzustellen. Aber seine waren wohl damals schon die Stärksten. Hat den alten Vesemir immer gefreut, dass wenigstens einer von uns sorgfältig arbeitet. Ich bin da eher von der schnellen Sorte. Eskel macht sich immer darüber lustig, wie ich meine Tränke braue. Tja, und jetzt ist er derjenige, der trotz alledem mit einer Vergiftung kämpft. Verdammte Scheiße…”   
Lambert presste die Lippen zusammen.   
Thalia begann, alle notwendigen Gerätschaften auf den großen Arbeitstisch zu räumen. Dass sie geübt im Umgang damit war, war offensichtlich.   
Nach ihrer Ankunft gestern Abend war Lambert zunächst skeptisch gewesen, ob sie der Frau trauen könnten. Ihre Geschichte ergab zwar Sinn, aber da Eskel sich in seinem Zustand nicht dazu äußern konnte, hatten sie nur das Wort einer Unbekannten. Als er die Pferde versorgt hatte, hatte Lambert deshalb ihr Gepäck durchsucht und den Geleitbrief der Universität gefunden, der ihre Identität zu bestätigen schien. Nachdem er sich heute früh, als sie noch schlief, mit Geralt beraten hatte, hatten sie beschlossen, der Alchemistin zu vertrauen - vorerst zumindest.  
Außerdem würde er sie sicherheitshalber im Labor im Auge behalten.   
Augenscheinlich wirkte sie sehr besorgt um Eskel - etwas zu besorgt für eine schlichte Auftraggeberin, die sich verantwortlich fühlte. Sollte Eskel vielleicht eine sich bietende Gelegenheit genutzt haben und der “Dame in Not” nicht nur seine Dienste als Hexer angeboten haben?  
Bei dem Gedanken stahl sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf Lamberts Gesicht. Eigentlich hielt sich der pflichtbewusste Eskel doch immer an seine Grundsätze - und einer davon war, keine Beziehungen zu Kundinnen aufzubauen. Lambert hatte zwar immer vermutet, dass dieser Grundsatz eher als Rechtfertigung diente, wenn er selbst und Geralt sich mit ihren Eroberungen rühmten… Aber was waren Grundsätze heutzutage eigentlich noch wert?  
“Ich suche Euch alle Zutaten heraus, die vielleicht nützlich sind. Und in der Bibliothek gibt es möglicherweise ein paar alte Schinken, die Euch interessieren könnten. Scheiß auf geheimes Hexerwissen.” 

Geralt blickte auf seinen Bruder herab, die Stirn besorgt gerunzelt. Er hatte sich einen Stuhl neben Eskels Bett herangezogen. Im Moment konnte er nichts tun, um seinem ältesten Freund zu helfen und diese Ohnmacht zehrte an seinen Nerven.  
Gestern Nacht, als Yen und er schon zu Bett gegangen waren, hatte sich auf einmal das Megaskop, das Yen in ihrem Schlafzimmer installiert hatte, aktiviert. Das projizierte Abbild von Triss hatte Geralt sofort in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Seit ein paar Jahren pflegten er und Yen zwar noch einen regelmäßigen Kontakt zu ihrer alten Freundin, aber ein Ruf mitten in der Nacht konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte Geralt befürchtet, dass Triss gehofft haben könnte, ihn allein anzutreffen, um ihm wieder einmal ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber den Gedanken hatte er sofort wieder verworfen, als er den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck der Zauberin bemerkt hatte.   
Yen und er waren dann sofort aufgebrochen, nachdem sie auf die Schnelle das Notwendigste gepackt hatten. Die Strecke zwischen Toussaint und Kaer Morhen war zu weit für einen einzigen Teleport, deshalb hatte Yen sich mehrerer Zwischenstationen bedient. Auch nach all den Jahren hasste Geralt es, auf diese Weise zu reisen. Aber da die Zeit drängte, hatte er ohne zu protestieren zugestimmt. Als sie in der Festung angekommen waren, war Yen deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr sie die Erschaffung der Portale erschöpft hatte. Sie hatten ihr altes Zimmer, ganz oben im Turm, bezogen, das sie immer benutzten, wenn sie Kaer Morhen einen Besuch abstatteten. Nachdem Geralt den Kamin angefacht hatte, war es schnell erträglich warm geworden, sodass sie die Nacht eng aneinandergeschmiegt und in Decken gewickelt im Bett verbracht hatten.   
Yen war nun dabei, sich mit Triss über Zauber zu beraten, die Eskel helfen könnten. Lambert half der Alchemistin im Labor. Ihm selbst blieb nichts Sinnvolles zu tun übrig, außer seinem Bruder Gesellschaft zu leisten.   
Ihm wurde die Ironie der Situation bewusst… Früher, als Eskel und er sich während ihrer Ausbildung eine Schlafkammer geteilt hatten, hatte Eskel immer an seinem Bett gewacht, während Geralt sich von den weiteren Mutationen erholt hatte, denen er unterworfen worden war. Zusammen mit einer Handvoll anderer “Glücklicher” war Geralt damals für Experimente ausgewählt worden. Zusätzlich zu den Veränderungen, denen alle jungen Hexer, die die Kräuterprobe überlebten, durchmachten, waren ihm und den anderen Jungen weitere Tränke, Mutagene und Zauber verabreicht worden. Geralt war der einzige der Probanden gewesen, der die Prozedur überlebt hatte. Als er zu den anderen jungen Hexern zurückgebracht wurde, war sein Haar weiß geworden und sein Körper noch weniger menschlich, als er es nach der Kräuterprobe gewesen war. Schlimmer noch als die körperlichen Veränderungen aber wirkten sich die psychischen Nachfolgen der Behandlung aus. Geralt war apathisch, nahm nicht mehr am gewohnten Leben in der Festung teil und schlief kaum noch. Nächtelang starrte er schweigend an die Zimmerdecke, tief versunken in die Schrecken, die sich in seine Seele gefressen hatten. Er hatte keinerlei Gefühle mehr in sich gespürt - außer einer unbändigen, lähmenden Wut. Und Trauer.  
Der einzige Halt, der ihn damals noch mit der realen Welt verbunden hatte, war Eskel gewesen. Die anderen jugendlichen Hexer hatten Geralt gemieden, nicht jedoch sein Zimmerkamerad. Eskel hatte unermüdlich versucht, zu Geralt durchzudringen, hatte nächtelang auf ihn eingeredet - ihn mit selbst ausgedachten Geschichten versucht, aus seiner Apathie zu führen. Und seine Beharrlichkeit hatte Erfolg gezeigt. Nach mehreren Wochen hatte Geralts Mundwinkel gezuckt, als Eskel ihm eine - eigentlich alberne - Geschichte erzählt hatte. Als Geralt nach Wochen der Stille einen Kommentar zur Pointe abgab, war Eskel zunächst erschrocken. Den anschließenden erleichterten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes würde Geralt nie vergessen.   
Als Geralt nach und nach wieder am Leben in der Festung teilnahm, begegneten ihm die anderen immer noch mit Skepsis und Misstrauen. Doch Eskel, der recht große Beliebtheit und Respekt genoss, hatte es geschafft, dass Geralt im Laufe der Zeit von den jungen Hexern wieder als einer der ihren akzeptiert wurde.   
Geralt fragte sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, hätte er damals keinen so guten Freund wie Eskel gehabt…  
Doch jetzt konnte er selbst für seinen Freund nichts tun - keine Geschichte der Welt würde Eskel nun helfen. Aber vielleicht drang der Klang einer vertrauten Stimme ja trotzdem zu ihm durch. Geralt begann zu erzählen…


	13. Hoffnung

Das blaue Leuchten, das aus Triss’ Fingerspitzen zu fließen schien, gewann an Intensität, breitete sich aus und vermischte sich mit dem magischen Feld, das Yennefer erzeugte. Verstärkt wurde die Wirkung durch zwei Amulette, die die Zauberinnen auf Eskels Brust platziert hatten. Bereits seit über einer Stunde arbeiteten die beiden nun schon zusammen, um die vom Gift verursachten Schäden zu beheben. Triss hatte die Stasis, in der sich Eskels Körper seit drei Tagen befand, dafür aufgehoben. Die Zauberinnen intonierten einen gemeinsamen Spruch, eine Litanei, die sich in jedem dritten Vers unterschied, um dann wieder zu einem einzigen Spruch zu verschmelzen. Yennefer hatte sich dafür ausgesprochen, den alten Heilzauber “Alornis Hoffnung” zu wirken, der allen Schülerinnen in Aretusa im letzten Jahr gelehrt wurde, sofern sie im Fach Heilzauber abschlossen.  
Die gemeinsame Intonation endete, das Leuchten erstarb.  
Triss seufzte. „Ich kann keine wesentliche Besserung feststellen. Haben wir etwas falsch gemacht?”  
Yennefer schüttelte den Kopf, die schwarzen Locken wogten um ihre Schultern. „Nein, der Zauber wurde korrekt ausgeführt, sonst wären die Ströhme nicht verschmolzen. Es hat nur einfach nicht gereicht.” Sie blickte in Gedanken aus dem Fenster, ohne die Aussicht auf die Berge überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Sie hatten Eskel in eines der Turmzimmer verlegt, nachdem Geralt und Lambert es bewohnbar gemacht und den Kamin angeheizt hatten.  
„So langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was wir noch versuchen sollen. Leg ihn wieder in Stasis, Triss. Ich brauche eine Pause. Vielleicht fällt uns noch eine Lösung ein, wenn wir etwas ausgeruhter sind.”  
In der großen Halle fanden Yennefer und Triss die beiden Hexer und die Alchemistin in einer lebhaften Diskussion über die Formel eines speziellen Trankes vertieft. Auf dem Tisch lagen unzählige Bücher und Folianten, zum Teil aufgeschlagen, verteilt. Thalia hatte einige Bögen Papier mit Notizen gefüllt und ergänzte eine Formel gerade um eine Skizze, die das Herstellungsverfahren abbildete.  
„So kann das nicht funktionieren, Lambert. Wenn wir die Essenz schon hier …” Thalia deutete auf eine bestimmte Stelle in der Skizze. „ … hinzufügen, dann bekommt sie zu viel Hitze und büßt einen Großteil der Wirkstoffe ein.”  
Lambert rollte genervt mit den Augen und zog einen besonders dicken, großformatigen Folianten unter den anderen Büchern hervor. “Aber genau so steht es hier in _“Meister Gorlans Kompendium der Heiltränke”_. Genau so brauen wir seit mehreren Hexer-Generationen unsere Tränke. Und unsere Tränke wirken. Bloß, weil ihr Giftmischer in Oxenfurt alles anders macht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es so besser ist.”  
„Ich sage ja nur, dass eure Tränke vielleicht noch besser wirken würden, wenn ihr die Essenz erst zum Schluss hinzufügen würdet…”  
Geralt, der auf der Bank Thalia und Lambert gegenüber saß, den Kopf genervt in die Hände gestützt, seufzte. „Hört auf zu streiten. Lambert, siehst du irgend einen Grund, warum es schlecht sein könnte, die Essenz erst zum Schluss hinzuzufügen? Ich sehe ihn nicht. Wenn Thalia meint, dass es so besser sei und dadurch keine Nachteile entstehen, dann lass es uns so machen. Sogar Vesemir hat öfters Rezepte von Meister Gorlan abgewandelt …”  
„Meinetwegen, schön, dann machen wir´s so.” Lambert gab dem Folianten einen unsanften Schubs, der diesen an den Rand des Tisches beförderte.  
Yennefer setzte sich neben Geralt. „Macht ihr Fortschritte?”  
„Es sieht so aus. Zwar sehr kleine, aber immerhin Fortschritte. Thalia hat die Leberenzyme der Krabbspinnen isoliert. Da diese Enzyme im Körper der Spinnen dafür sorgen, dass das eigene Gift abgebaut wird, sollten wir mit ihrer Hilfe ein wirksames Mittel herstellen können…”  
„Das Problem ist nur …” fiel ihm Thalia ins Wort. „ … dass wir noch eine Möglichkeit finden müssen, die Enzyme vom Körper möglichst effektiv aufnehmen zu lassen. In den alten Hexer-Rezepten gibt es ein paar interessante Ansätze. Wie es aussieht, scheinen Mutagene am erfolgversprechendsten zu sein - zumindest wenn der Patient bereits körperlich damit verändert wurde, was ja bei Hexern der Fall ist. Aber da ich bisher noch nie mit Mutagenen gearbeitet habe, fehlt mir damit die Erfahrung.”  
„Deshalb sollte die werte Alchemistin vielleicht einmal auf die Hexer hören, die es schließlich wissen müssen”, warf Lambert ein.  
Thalia warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu, eine Augenbraue angehoben. „Soviel mir ein gewisser Hexer erzählt hat, habt ihr selbst auch nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung mit der Gewinnung und Verwendung von Mutagenen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere …”  
Sie wandte sich wieder einem der Bücher auf dem Stapel vor ihr zu - einem augenscheinlich besonders alten Exemplar. Yennefer las den geprägten Titel auf dem Einband:   _“Der Einsatz von Mutagenen zur Assimilation der Selbstheilungskräft von Draconiden. Eine Abhandlung von Idarran von Ulivo.”_ Alzurs Schüler höchstpersönlich - sein Name hatte einen üblen Beigeschmack. Auf der Suche nach Wissen waren sein Lehrmeister und er sprichwörtlich über Leichen gegangen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie erstaunliche Ergebnisse erzielt, die das bis dato vorhandene Wissen über Zauber und Alchemie auf den Kopf gestellt hatten.  
Thalia schlug das Buch an einer zuvor markierten Stelle auf. „Ich denke, wir sollten das hier versuchen. Wie es scheint, hat dieser von Ulivo ebenfalls mit Enzymen gearbeitet, sodass die Ergebnisse eigentlich vergleichbar sein sollten …”  
Geralt wandte sich an Yennefer. „Habt ihr etwas mit eurem Zauber erreichen können?”  
Yennefer schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, Triss presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob es funktioniert hätte”, sagte Yennefer. „So langsam haben wir fast alles ausprobiert, was erfolgversprechend sein könnte. Lange können wir seinen Zustand nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Dabei war ich mir vor zwei Tagen noch recht sicher, dass wir ihn heilen können.”  
Lambert lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Wieder mal ein neues Kapitel in der langen Geschichte “Die grenzenlose Selbstüberschätzung der Zauberinnen”.”  
„Lambert! Lass es gut sein!” Geralt warf dem jungen Hexer einen gereizten Blick zu. „Krabbspinnengift zählt zu den stärksten bekannten Toxinen und die Vergiftung war schon weit fortgeschritten, bevor Yen und Triss überhaupt eingreifen konnten. Sie tun ihr Bestes, also halte dich zurück!”  
Thalia war bereits aufgefallen, dass Lambert zu den Zauberinnen besonders abweisend, ja sogar beleidigend war. Seine schroffe Art hatte sie natürlich auch selbst zu spüren bekommen, aber er hatte sich ihr gegenüber bisher vergleichsweise zurückgehalten. Bestimmt gab es eine Vorgeschichte, die sie nicht kannte - und vielleicht auch gar nicht kennen wollte. Jedenfalls hatten sie keine Zeit zu verlieren, erst recht nicht mit Anfeindungen und Kindereien.  
Sie nahm Meister von Ulivos Werk an sich, einen Finger zwischen die Seiten geklemmt, um die relevante Stelle nicht zu verlieren, und stand auf.  
„Wären die Hexer dann so gütig, mich ins Labor zu begleiten? Es liegt einiges an Arbeit vor uns, bei der ich Hilfe gebrauchen könnte …”

Tropfen für Tropfen fiel die Trägersubstanz der Mutagene in die grünliche Flüssigkeit, die sich bereits in dem gläsernen Gefäß befand. Die Substanzen vermischten sich, reagierten miteinander … Thalia seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Hatten sie alles richtig gemacht? Hatten die Wirkstoffe auch nicht zu viel Hitze bekommen? Stimmte das Verhältnis zwischen Enzymen und Mutagenen? Die Anweisungen in dem alten Buch waren leider nur recht vage, einige Textpassagen waren kaum verständlich gewesen. Oftmals hatte sich Thalia auf ihr Fingerspitzengefühl und ihre Erfahrung im Umgang mit Giften und Enzymen verlassen müssen. Ohne Geralts und Lamberts Hilfe wäre sie einige Male fast verzweifelt.  
Geralt hatte sich mit Yennefer zurückgezogen, nachdem er die halbe Nacht mit Thalia und Lambert im Labor verbracht hatte. Wie die Tage und teilweise auch Nächte davor. Zahlreiche Rückschläge hatten die anfängliche Euphorie nach der Entdeckung der Abhandlung von Ulivos gedämpft.  
Lambert lehnte sich an einen der Tische.  
„Lass gut sein, Thalia. Durchs Anstarren geht’s auch nicht schneller.”  
Thalia seufzte.  
„Du hast recht, hier können wir jetzt gerade nicht viel tun. Ich gehe nochmal nach ihm sehen. Bis gleich, Lambert.”  
Sie ging die steinerne Treppe hoch, die sie zum Schlaftrakt der Festung führte. Vor der Tür zu Eskels Kammer zögerte sie kurz. Wann immer sie in den letzten Tagen eine Pause von der Laborarbeit eingelegt hatte, hatte sie Eskel besucht.  
Die Stasis hatte seinen Metabolismus soweit verlangsamt, dass das Gift nun kaum noch weiteren Schade anrichten konnte. Aber ihn so zu sehen - fast leichenblass und ohne Bewusstsein - schnürte ihr beinahe die Kehle zu. So war es damals auch bei Gregor gewesen - als die Cordoxie ihn langsam hatte dahinsiechen lassen und sie nichts hatte tun können, um ihm zu helfen.  
Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Im Kamin glühten noch Holzscheite und verbreiteten eine wohlige Wärme im Zimmer. Thalia legte noch zwei Scheite nach, damit das Feuer nicht ausging. Dann erst wandte sie sich, den Moment hinauszögernd, dem Mann in dem Bett zu. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, hatte sie Angst, dass es bereits zu spät sein könnte. Dass sie nicht schnell genug gewesen war, die Lösung nicht schnell genug gefunden hatte.  
Dunkle Adern zeichneten sich unter seiner bleichen, wächsernen Haut ab. Ein dichter Bart war ihm in den letzten Tagen gewachsen. Da er sich sonst immer so sorgfältig rasierte, fiel der Unterschied besonders auf.  
Eskels Hemd stand ein Stück weit offen und enthüllte seine von Narben bedeckte Brust. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und zog die Decke etwas höher. Dann beugte sie sich dicht zu ihm hinunter.  
„Bald ist es geschafft, Eskel”, flüsterte sie im zu. „Wir haben das Gegengift. In ein paar Stunden ist es fertig. Und dann wird es dir bald wieder besser gehen …” Wenn sie doch nur selbst wirklich daran glauben könnte.  
Sie gab dem Impuls nach und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
Zuerst wusste sie nicht genau, was es war, das sie plötzlich beunruhigte. Seine Haut fühlte sich angenehm warm an. Dann wurde ihr klar, was sie gespürt - oder eher nicht gespürt hatte: Die sanfte Emanation, die normalerweise von Eskel ausging und die sie immer als leichtes, angenehmes Prickeln empfunden hatte, wenn sie ihn berührte. Thalia wurde mit einem Mal kalt, der Schock der Erkenntnis schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie legte ihre Hand an Eskels unversehrte Wange. Doch, da war es noch - jedoch viel schwächer als sonst, kaum wahrnehmbar. Lag es vielleicht an der Stasis, in der sich sein Körper befand? Thalia glaubte nicht daran. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Sie stürzte aus dem Zimmer und rief nach Yennefer und Triss.

Unter dem Destillierkolben loderte die Flamme des Brenners. Im aufgesetzten Alembik sammelte sich das Kondensat. Die kostbare Flüssigkeit, in der soviel Hoffnung lag, tropfte langsam in ein Auffanggefäß.  
„Dieses Warten macht mich noch verrückt!” Thalia stützte sich schwer auf den Labortisch.  
Geralt und Lambert leisteten der Alchemistin im Labor Gesellschaft, während Yennefer und Triss einen weiteren Versuch unternahmen, Eskels Zustand mit Magie zu verbessern. Beide hatten sich gerade über einem alten Folianten in der Bibliothek von Kaer Morhen beraten, als Thalia sie aufgebracht alarmiert hatte und waren sofort zu ihrem Patienten geeilt. Seit dem blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten - und das Gegengift fertigzustellen.  
Lambert lehnte an einem der Regale, die Stirn skeptisch gerunzelt. „Was ich mich vorhin schon gefragt habe, Thalia: Wie hast du überhaupt bemerken können, dass Eskel kaum noch emaniert? Gewöhnliche Menschen nehmen so etwas doch eigentlich gar nicht wahr …“  
Thalia beobachtete weiterhin den Destillationsprozess, während sie Lambert, gedanklich nur halb bei der Sache, antwortete. „Oh, ich bin schwach magisch begabt. Extrem schwach, um genau zu sein. Aber dieses Prickeln auf der Haut habe ich schon bemerkt, als ich Eskel zum ersten Mal berührt habe.“  
„Oh ho ho ... Da hat unser sonst so zurückhaltender Freund aber wohl keine Zeit verloren. Stille Wasser sind tief, sag ich nur …“  
Thalia war zunächst verwirrt. Dann schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. So ist das nicht zwischen uns …“  
„Ach, nein? Nur ihr zwei, wochenlang allein unterwegs, in der Wildnis … Ist doch kein Wunder, dass unser narbiger Freund da schwach wird. Auch wenn du keine Hörner hast ...“  
Thalia warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Lass es gut sein, Lambert“, ging Geralt dazwischen. „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Sticheleien.“  
„Wieso Sticheleien? Sie sollte doch besser wissen, dass Eskel auf Sukkuben steht.“  
„Lambert!“  
„Ist schon gut, Geralt”, beschwichtigte Thalia. „Mit solchen Anspielungen kann mich Lambert nicht schockieren. Zum Glück hat ja nicht er den Auftrag angenommen, sondern ein Hexer mit bedeutend besseren Manieren. Nach mehreren Wochen allein in der Wildnis mit Lambert wären mir wahrscheinlich wirklich Hörner gewachsen …” Lambert quittierte diese Bemerkung, indem er die Arme verschränkte und eine Braue hob.  
Die letzten Tropfen fielen aus dem Destillationsrohr, bildeten konzentrische Kreise auf der Oberfläche der grünlichen Flüssigkeit. Thalia löschte den Brenner und befreite das gläserne Gefäß aus seiner Halterung. Kurz prüfte sie Geruch und Klarheit des Inhalts, dann verkorkte sie die Flasche und stellte sie seufzend auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich glaube, das ist das beste Ergebnis, das wir in der Kürze der Zeit erzielen können …” So froh sie war, einen dem Anschein nach brauchbaren Trank hergestellt zu haben - rechte Zuversicht wollte bei ihr einfach nicht aufkommen. Zu groß war die Sorge, doch einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.  
Geralt, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte und an den Tisch herangetreten war, inspizierte die Flüssigkeit ebenfalls, indem er sie gegen das Licht der Kerzenflamme hielt. „Yennefer und Triss sind schon eine ganze Weile bei ihm. Sicherlich kein gutes Zeichen”, bemerkte Thalia leise.  
„Nun haben wir wenigstens eine Alternative”, versicherte Geralt. „Eskel ist zäh. Er hat schon so manches weggesteckt.”  
„Übrigens „weggesteckt” …”  
Geralt horchte auf, hob die Hand, um Lambert das Wort abzuschneiden. „Yennefer kommt.“  
Wenig später erschien die Zauberin im Eingang zum Labor. Die Erschöpfung war ihr deutlich anzumerken, auch wenn ihr Äußeres so makellos wie immer war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass ihre Bemühungen gescheitert waren.  
„Wie geht es ihm?”, fragte Thalia.  
„Er wird schwächer. Die Stasis kann die Vergiftung nicht viel länger aufhalten. Wir haben alles versucht, aber mit Magie können wir ihm nicht mehr helfen. Es tut mir leid …”  
Thalia atmetet tief durch. Obwohl ihnen nun ein potenzielles Gegengift zur Verfügung stand, hatte sie doch darauf gehofft, dass die Zauberinnen einen Weg finden würden.  
„Dann müssen wir es also mit dem Trank versuchen.” Thalia seufzte. „Mir wäre wohler, wenn wir noch die Zeit hätten, eine Probe durchzuführen. Ich bin zwar kein Freund von Tierversuchen, weil die Ergebnisse oft nicht übertragbar sind, aber in diesem Fall …”  
„Das würde nichts bringen”, warf Geralt ein. “Ein Hexerkörper reagiert vollkommen anders auf Gifte als der eines Tieres oder eines Ungeheuers, das wir hier in der Gegend finden könnten. Außerdem fehlt uns die Zeit für Experimente. Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen und herausfinden, ob der edle Tropfen, den wir gebraut haben, funktioniert oder nicht.”  
„An das „oder nicht” will ich lieber nicht denken. Eskel ist so schwach, dass ihn eine falsche Mischung umbringen könnte …”  
„Aber ohne hält er auch nicht mehr lange durch”, gab Geralt zu Bedenken. Kurz zögerte er. Dann entkorkte er die Flasche und nahm einen kleinen Schluck daraus.  
Yennefer stürzte sofort auf ihn zu. „Was tust du?” Ihre Miene spiegelte sowohl Zorn als auch Furcht und Sorge wider.  
„Ich stelle mich als Versuchstier zur Verfügung. Damit wissen wir zwar immer noch nicht, ob der Trank wirkt, aber können zumindest beurteilen, wie stark die Nebenwirkungen einem Hexer zusetzen. Wir warten eine Stunde. Wenn sich bis dahin keine Symptome bei mir entwickeln sollten, die Eskel in seinem Zustand nicht überstehen würde, verabreichen wir ihm das Gegengift. Es ist die einzige Chance, die er hat.”

Nach einer Stunde des Wartens versammelten sich alle in Eskels Kammer. Die Nebenwirkungen hatten sich bei Geralt auf Übelkeit, leichte Magenkrämpfe und Hitzewallungen beschränkt - die üblichen Nachwirkungen der Hexertränke. Yennefer war zwar immer noch wütend auf ihn, stand nun jedoch an seiner Seite und lehnte sich an ihn, einen Arm um ihn geschlungen. Sie wusste, welch große Sorgen sich Geralt um seinen Freund machte, auch wenn er versuchte, seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.  
Triss hob die Stasis auf, damit Eskels Organismus das Gegengift verarbeiten konnte. Es oblag Thalia, ihm den Trank zu verabreichen. Mit einer Pipette träufelte sie die grünliche Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund. Triss kontrollierte seinen Zustand und schien für den Moment zufrieden zu sein. Sie lächelte Thalia aufmunternd zu. „Es wird bestimmt bald wirken. Vielleicht wissen wir in ein paar Stunden schon mehr.”  
„Ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass ich ihn jetzt gerade vielleicht umgebracht habe”, erwiderte Thalia mit erstickter Stimme. Geralt legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast dein Bestes getan und soviel ich gesehen habe, war das ziemlich gut. Nun bleibt uns nichts anderes, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Eskel sich erholt.”  
Lambert schnaubte. „In ein paar Tagen geht der Kerl uns allen wieder mit seinen alten Geschichten auf die Nerven. Oder noch schlimmer: Er treibt uns wieder an, dass wir mit den Reparaturen an dieser Bruchbude weitermachen sollen. _„Lambert, bessere den Dachstuhl aus. Lambert, du hast dich ja noch immer nicht um die Mauer am Nordturm gekümmert. Lambert, wieso regnet es noch immer ins Treppenhaus?”_ So ging das den ganzen letzten Winter über. Wir sollten die ruhigen Stunden also besser genießen, bevor er aufwacht.” Thalia musste lachen, doch gleich darauf wurde daraus ein Schluchzen. Tränen brachen sich Bahn. Triss umarmte sie. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Thalia sich wieder gefangen. „Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid. Ich habe wenig geschlafen in den letzten Tagen …”  
„Ich weiß”, sagte Triss. „Ruh dich doch ein bisschen aus. Wir können jetzt sowieso nichts tun außer abwarten.”  
Lambert setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Kamins. „Leg dich schlafen, Thalia. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf den alten Kerl auf.”  
„In Ordnung. Aber ruft mich bitte sofort, wenn sich etwas an seinem Zustand verändert.”  
Als Thalia den Raum verlassen hatte, um sich in ihrer Kammer hinzulegen, wandte sich Triss Lambert zu. „So verständnisvoll? Ich dachte immer, du hasst es, wenn Frauen weinen.”  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Merigold.”

Natürlich schaffte Thalia es nicht, auch nur ein Auge zuzumachen. Vollständig bekleidet lag sie auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer und starrte die Decke an. Ihr Gefühlsausbruch von vorhin war ihr furchtbar peinlich, aber die Erschöpfung und die Sorge hatten sie die Kontrolle verlieren lassen. Da an Schlaf nicht zu denken war und sie sich auch nicht anderweitig ablenken konnte, stand sie auf und ging wieder zurück zu Eskels Zimmer. Inzwischen waren zwei Stunden vergangen, in denen das Gegengift Zeit gehabt hatte, seine Wirkung zu entfalten - möglicherweise wäre schon eine Verbesserung seines Zustandes festzustellen. Falls sie bei der Herstellung keinen Fehler gemacht hatten und sein veränderter Körper auf die Wirkstoffe so reagierte, wie sie es erhofften.  
Durch die offene Zimmertür sah sie, dass Lambert seinen Posten offenbar geräumt hatte. Triss saß auf Eskels Bettkante und hielt seine Hand. In Thalias Magen verkrampfte sich etwas bei diesem Anblick. Dass Eskel viel für die Zauberin übrig hatte, war aus seinen Erzählungen unzweifelhaft hervorgegangen. Und wer konnte es ihm verdenken. Die Art, wie die Zauberin nun Eskels Wange berührte, ließ vermuten, dass sich auch von ihrer Seite aus mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle zwischen den beiden abspielten. Auch Triss war in den letzten Tagen oft bis an ihre Grenzen gegangen, um Eskel zu helfen.  
Thalia überlegte kurz, ob sie wieder kehrt machen sollte, aber sie wollte endlich wissen, ob der Trank Wirkung zeigte und Eskels Zustand sich verbessert hatte oder ob sie mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen musste.  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat, sah Triss mit einem Lächeln zu ihr auf, wobei sie immer noch Eskels Hand hielt. „Thalia! Es scheint zu wirken! Sein Herzschlag ist kräftiger geworden. Sieh nur, er sieht schon wieder viel lebendiger aus.” Thalia trat näher. Nun sah auch sie die Veränderung. Eskels Haut hatte wieder einen gesunden Ton angenommen, die vorhin noch deutlich sichtbaren Adern waren verblasst. Sein Atem ging ruhig und tief. Die Stasis war einem gesunden Schlaf gewichen. Sie hatten es also tatsächlich geschafft!  
Eskel bewegte sich. Thalia sah, wie seine Hand die von Triss leicht drückte. Obwohl sie sich unendlich darüber freute, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung war, versetzte ihr diese Geste gleichzeitig einen Stich. Dennoch, die Erleichterung überwog alles andere. „Das ist gut. Sehr gut.”  
Eskels Lider zuckten, er drehte den Kopf und stöhnte leise. Dann schlug er die Augen auf. Er schien ein paar Sekunden zu brauchen, um gewahr zu werden, wo er sich befand. Als sein Blick auf Triss fiel, schien er zuerst verwirrt, lächelte die Zauberin dann an. „Triss. Schön, dich zu sehen.”  
Triss kicherte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Eskel. Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst du uns eingejagt hast?” Sie drückte seine Hand und blickte zu Thalia.  
Nun wandte auch Eskel den Kopf in ihre Richtung, schien sie jedoch kaum zu erkennen. Er zog die Augen etwas zusammen, um schärfer zu sehen. „Thalia? Bist du das?”  
„Ja. Ja, ich bin’s. Schön, dass es dir besser geht.”  
Doch Eskel war schon wieder in den Schlaf zurückgefallen.


	14. Klare Worte

Die Klinge fuhr in einer geraden Linie über seine Kehle, verursachte dabei ein leises, kratzendes Geräusch. Eskel fuhr kurz prüfend mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. Die Rasur an den Rändern seiner Narbe erforderte besondere Sorgfalt, aber durch die jahrelange Übung ging ihm die Prozedur zügig von der Hand. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis reinigte er die Klinge in der Waschschüssel und klappte das Rasiermesser zusammen.   
Es klopfte an der Tür. Eskel trocknete seine Haut mit einem Handtuch, bevor er dem Besucher öffnete. Auch, wenn er nicht die leisen Schritte auf der Treppe gehört hätte, würde ihn der Anblick der Person vor seiner Tür nicht überraschen. Triss.   
Sie lächelte ihn an, schön wie immer. “Guten Morgen, Eskel. Wie geht es dir?”  
Eskel öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter, um sie einzulassen. “Gut. Besser noch als gestern.” Eskel griff nach seinem Hemd und zog es über.  
“Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich gern noch einmal prüfen, ob dein Körper das Gift weiter abgebaut hat.”  
“Bitte, wenn du möchtest.”  
Eskel nahm auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett Platz. Triss legte ihm eins ihrer magischen Amulette um und intonierte leise einen Spruch. Als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb legte, dicht oberhalb des Herzens, drang das sanfte Glühen, das von ihren Fingerspitzen ausging, in seinen Körper ein. Eskel war mittlerweile an das prickelnde Gefühl der magischen Sondierung gewöhnt. In den letzten Tagen hatte Triss ihn immer wieder dieser Prozedur unterzogen. Es war nicht unangenehm - im Gegenteil. Jedoch fragte Eskel sich einmal mehr, ob diese häufigen Kontrollen wirklich sein mussten, da er sich merklich besser fühlte. Aber um Triss nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, sagte er nichts und ließ sie gewähren.   
“Das Gift ist anscheinend vollständig aus deinem Körper verschwunden. Ich kann es nicht mehr spüren und das Amulett reagiert auch nicht mehr. Du hast es geschafft, Eskel.” Triss zog lächelnd die Hand zurück.  
Eskel knöpfte sein Hemd zu. “Ich fühle mich auch schon wieder richtig gut. Höchste Zeit, dass ich aus diesem Zimmer herauskomme…” Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Wams. Nach drei Tagen im Bett, in denen er sich von den Nachwirkungen der Vergiftung erholt hatte, wollte er jetzt so schnell wie möglich sein Krankenlager verlassen.   
“Vorsicht, Eskel. Du musst dich immer noch erholen. Das Gift hatte schon sehr viel Schaden angerichtet. Bis dein Körper sich vollständig regeneriert hat, wird es noch ein paar Tage dauern”, warnte Triss.   
“Keine Sorge, ich passe auf, dass ich mich nicht übernehme. Aber wenn ich auch nur noch einen weiteren Tag in diesem Bett zubringen muss, werde ich wahnsinnig. Etwas Bewegung wird mir nicht schaden.”  
Als er mit Triss zusammen in die große Halle trat, war dort Lambert gerade dabei, eines seiner Hemden zu flicken. Er saß auf der breiten Bank am Esstisch, die Füße bequem auf einen Schemel gelegt. Durch den weißen Stoff des Hemdes, das auf seinem Schoß lag, zog sich ein langer Riss, den er offenbar mit wenig Geduld und Geschick schloss. Als er Triss und Eskel hörte, blickte er auf.    
“Hey! Wer ist denn da von den Toten auferstanden?” Lambert legte seine Näharbeit zur Seite, stand auf und umarmte Eskel herzlich. “Schön, dich wieder auf deinen Beinen zu sehen, Bruder. So halbtot hast du noch gruseliger ausgesehen, als du es normalerweise schon tust.”   
“Tja, meinen Anblick wirst du wohl noch etwas länger ertragen müssen”, konterte Eskel, der die Umarmung erwiderte. “Ist Thalia im Labor?”   
In den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihn immer nur kurz an seinem Krankenbett besucht. Anscheinend war sie sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft und verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Labor von Kaer Morhen. Bei ihren Besuchen hatte sie sich immer sehr zurückhaltend gezeigt - was möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass jedes Mal Triss zugegen gewesen war. Vielleicht fühlte Thalia sich durch Triss´ Anwesenheit verunsichert. Dass sie großen Respekt vor ihr hatte, war unübersehbar. Aber Eskel hatte Triss gegenüber nicht unhöflich sein wollen, indem er sie bat hinauszugehen.  
Die Zauberin war in den letzten Tagen fast ständig bei ihm gewesen, um seinen Zustand zu überwachen. So sehr er ihre Gesellschaft auch schätzte, war er nun doch froh, der ständigen Plauderei zu entkommen.   
Im letzten Winter, als Triss ein paar Wochen auf Kaer Morhen verbracht hatte, um ihren alten Freunden Gesellschaft zu leisten, hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der Eskel die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ihm zuteil werden ließ, höchst willkommen gewesen war. Wie immer waren er und Triss freundlich miteinander umgegangen. Dann hatte sie angefangen, mit ihm zu flirten - anfänglich zurückhaltend, dann immer unmissverständlicher. Eskel hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt und begonnen sich vorzustellen, wie es sein könnte, mit Triss zusammenzusein. Bis ihm klar geworden war, dass es ihr nicht im ihn ging, sondern darum, Geralt eifersüchtig zu machen. Als sie es darauf angelegt hatte, ihn zu verführen, hatte er sich von ihr zurückgezogen. Schnellen, bedeutungslosen Sex konnte er vielleicht mit einer Prostituierten haben oder einer Frau, die er kaum kannte - aber mit Triss hätte es etwas bedeutet. Zumindest für ihn. Er war kurz davor gewesen, seine Bedenken hintanzustellen, so sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, Triss nahezukommen. Zum Glück hatte dann doch sein Verstand die Oberhand gewonnen. Sich selbst ins emotionale Chaos zu stürzen und dabei ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen - das wäre es nicht wert gewesen.   
Doch auch wenn er versucht hatte, danach wieder genau wie vorher mit Triss umzugehen, hatte diese Zeit der Hoffnung und Enttäuschung seine Gefühle für sie doch verändert. Er verbrachte nach wie vor gern Zeit mit ihr und betrachtete sie als Freundin. Ihr Anblick sorgte immer noch zu oft dafür, dass sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Jedoch war ihm gleichzeitig bewusst, dass sie ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgte – ohne Rücksicht auf andere. Solange sie nicht über Geralt hinweg wäre, wäre es keine gute Idee gewesen, sich mit ihr einzulassen.   
Dass sie sich nun während seiner Genesung so um ihn kümmerte, irritierte ihn und er fragte sich, welche Motive sie dafür hatte. Er wollte ihr aber auch nicht unrecht tun, indem er ihr wieder Berechnung unterstellte.   
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er in den letzten Tagen Thalia vermisst. Er konnte zwar versuchen, sich einzureden, dass dies einfach daran lag, dass er sie in den letzten Wochen Tag und Nacht um sich gehabt und sich einfach an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte. Aber so viel Überzeugungskraft besaß er dann doch nicht…  
Lambert nahm sein Hemd wieder auf und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine bisher zustande gebrachte Reparatur. Weit entfernt von “so gut wie neu”, aber es würde wohl halten… “Thalia ist eben raus gegangen. Sie wollte im Garten ein paar Kräuter ernten, glaube ich.”   
Was Lambert euphemistisch “Garten” nannte, war nicht mehr als ein von Unkraut überwuchertes Beet mit Heilpflanzen unter einer kleinen, gemauerten Überdachung, das im äußeren Hof um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte - von den Hexern jedoch konsequent ignoriert wurde. Vesemir war der Gärtner unter ihnen gewesen. Eskel nahm sich vor, sich demnächst darum zu kümmern. Ein Punkt mehr auf einer langen Liste, wenn auch einer, der weit hinten rangierte. Weiter vorne stand jedoch das Aufstocken der Nahrungsvorräte für den Winter. Und genau darum wollte sich Eskel nun als erstes kümmern. Er griff nach seinen Schwertern und schloss den Gurt über seiner Brust.  
“Dann werde ich das gute Wetter mal nutzen und uns etwas Fleisch besorgen.”  
“Eskel”, mahnte Triss. “Übertreibe es nicht.”  
“Ich will nur etwas Wild jagen, keine Ungeheuer. Heute Nachmittag bin ich wieder zurück. Mit dem Rehbraten.” 

Im Stall angekommen begrüßte Eskel Skorpion. Der schwarze Hengst freute sich sichtlich, ihn wiederzusehen. Das Tier hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass es nicht gut um ihn gestanden hatte. Eskel strich mit der Hand über das glatte, seidige Fell und sprach leise und ruhig mit seinem “Pferd der Vorbestimmung”, wie er Skorpion gern nannte. “Na, Großer, hat sich denn auch jemand um dich gekümmert, als ich im Bett lag? Du siehst gut aus.” Er tätschelte Skorpion den Hals und das Tier genoss die Zuwendung sichtlich. Eskel hörte, dass sich jemand näherte - den leichten, kurzen Schritten nach zu urteilen die Person, die er sowieso am liebsten von allen hatte sehen wollen, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war.   
Thalia trat um die Ecke des offenen Stalls, einen Bund Kräuter in der Hand. Lavendel und Verbene, dem Duft nach zu schließen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie damit heute Abend wieder einen Tee aufsetzen.   
Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, das trotz oder gerade wegen seiner Schlichtheit ihre körperlichen Vorzüge betonte. Ihr rotbraunes Haar fiel offen in großen Locken um ihre Schultern, die Sonne ließ einzelne Strähnen kupfern glänzen.  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trat Thalia auf ihn zu. “Schön, dich zu sehen. Es scheint dir also besser zu gehen.”   
“Ja, ich fühle mich wieder richtig gut. Ein bisschen müde vielleicht noch, aber ansonsten bin ich wieder ganz der Alte. Das habe ich dir zu verdanken, Thalia. Danke für alles.”   
Thalia errötete leicht. “Das war doch selbstverständlich. Schließlich war es ja genau genommen auch meine Schuld, dass du überhaupt in solch eine Situation gekommen bist.”  
“So etwas kann bei jedem Auftrag passieren. Dass sich der Auftraggeber aber so um einen verletzten Hexer kümmert ist eher selten”, scherzte Eskel. “Also vielen Dank.”   
Eskel zögerte, blickte verlegen zu Boden und strich sich über seine Narbe. “Äh, also, Triss sagte mir, dass sie dir angeboten hat, dich per Portal nach Oxenfurt zurückzuschicken. Also… wirst du uns bald schon verlassen?”   
“Ich würde gern noch ein paar Tage bleiben und mich in eurer Bibliothek umsehen. Solange ich noch keine Lösung für den Ersatz der Mutagene gefunden habe, kann das Gegengift nicht bei gewöhnlichen Menschen eingesetzt werden. Vielleicht finde ich ja in euren alten Büchern einen brauchbaren Ansatz. Das heißt, wenn euch das recht ist…”  
“Mehr als recht. Bleib, so lange du möchtest. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass du…” Er unterbrach sich, zögerte. “Also, ich hoffe, dass du die Lösung findest und deine Professur erhältst. Du hast es mehr als verdient.”  
“Danke.”  
Peinliche Stille entstand, als keiner von beiden recht wusste, war er sagen sollte. Eskel wechselte das Thema. “Ich… habe gehört, dass Lambert dir im Labor zur Hand gegangen ist. Ich hoffe, er hat sich gut benommen. Er hat manchmal nicht die besten Manieren.”  
“Oh, keine Sorge, er war seinen Möglichkeiten entsprechend nett zu mir”, lachte Thalia. “Ohne seine und Geralts Hilfe hätte ich bedeutend länger gebraucht, um mich in eurem Labor zurechtzufinden. Lambert kann sogar recht unterhaltsam sein. Er hat mir von ein paar eurer Monsterjagden erzählt. Du scheinst ja ein Spezialist für Sukkuben zu sein…”  
Sie lächelte schelmisch, als Eskel die Hände vor’s Gesicht schlug. “Oh nein. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er erzählt hat. Glaub ihm bitte nicht alles, was er über mich sagt.”   
“Keine Sorge, es war nichts dabei, was mich schockiert hätte. Obwohl…” Sie zwinkerte ihm spitzbübisch zu, drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Hauptgebäude. Über die Schulter rief sie ihm zu: “Ich mache mich mal wieder an die Arbeit. Der Bart stand dir übrigens gut.”   
Eskel schmunzelte und strich sich über die nun wieder glatte Wange. Hätte er vielleicht doch besser mit der Rasur noch gewartet…?  
Oh ja, die alte Sukkubus-Geschichte. Wenn er doch damals seinen Brüdern bloß nichts davon erzählt hätte. Verdammter Alkohol. Es war keine Überraschung, dass Lambert das wieder ausgegraben hatte. Er sah Thalia hinterher, als sie den Weg zum inneren Burghof hinaufging.  
Beinahe hätte er sie eben gebeten, noch etwas länger in Kaer Morhen zu bleiben. Die Aussicht, sich schon in ein paar Tagen von ihr verabschieden zu müssen, drückte auf seine Stimmung. Aber welche Begründung hätte er schon nennen können?  Bitte bleib, weil ich dich mehr mag, als ich sollte? Weil ich dich vermissen werde? Ihre Arbeit konnte sie sehr viel besser in ihrem eigenen Labor in Oxenfurt weiterführen. Welchen Grund sollte es da für sie geben, noch länger in einer zugigen, halb verfallenen Festung in Gesellschaft von Mutanten und Zauberinnen zu bleiben?   
Außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass sie an ihm interessiert war - nicht auf diese Weise. Sie war immer ganz normal mit ihm umgegangen, so, als sei er kein Mutant, keine Kuriosität. Aber das lag einfach daran, dass sie zu intelligent und unvoreingenommen war, um allem Unbekannten mit Argwohn zu begegnen. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie einen entstellten Hexer als Partner in Betracht zog.    
Sicherlich, sie flirtete mit ihm, aber ihre Avancen waren wohl kaum ernst gemeint. Sie neckte ihn eben gern. Manches Mal hatte er noch längere Zeit über eine ihrer Bemerkungen nachgedacht - aber er wollte sich davor hüten, zu viel hineinzuinterpretieren. Auch wenn er es sich nicht gern eingestand, aber eine Zurückweisung von ihr würde ihm sehr zusetzen. Außerdem fürchtete er, dass sie ihm danach anders begegnen würde, um Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden.   
Vielleicht war es ihr ja recht, wenn er ihr nächstes Jahr in Oxenfurt einen Besuch abstatten würde. Dann wäre es kein Abschied für immer, sondern nur für ein paar Monate. Die Aussicht darauf hellte seine Stimmung merklich auf.  
“Hey, was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme? Mein Gaul braucht auch etwas Bewegung.”  
Eskel hatte den sich nähernden Schritten keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, so sehr hatten ihn seine Gedankengänge abgelenkt. Als Lambert nun auf ihn zutrat, die Schwerter auf dem Rücken, wurde er ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt. Lamberts missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass es nicht seine eigene Idee gewesen war, ihn auf der Jagd zu begleiten.   
“Lass mich raten: Triss hat dich angestiftet mitzukommen und mein Kindermädchen zu spielen.”  
“Dir entgeht aber auch wiedermal gar nichts”, entgegnete Lambert sarkastisch.  
“Seit wann lässt du dich denn von ihr herumkommandieren?”  
“Wenn’s nur sie alleine wäre… Yennefer fing mit an zu zetern, was ich mir denn denken würde, dich alleine ausreiten zu lassen. Die hätten mir den ganzen Tag über in den Ohren gelegen. Ehe ich mir dieses Gekeife anhöre, lausche ich doch lieber deiner sanften Stimme, wenn du mir unterwegs von deinen spannenden Erlebnissen auf dem Pfad erzählst.” Lamberts Stimme troff vor Hohn.   
_Ja, red nur, du Abenteurer_ , dachte Eskel. Bloß, weil er nicht mit so spektakulären Aufträgen wie Geralt glänzen konnte und seine Geschichten nicht mit prahlerischen Erfindungen aufbesserte wie Lambert, sollte dieser Jungspund nicht meinen, dass sein Schwert nur mit Ertrunkenen und Wyvern Bekanntschaft machte.   
“Du würdest besser mal richtig zuhören, wenn ich etwas erzähle, Lambert. Dann könntest du noch was lernen.”

Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen durchdrangen das dichte Laubwerk der Bäume und fielen auf das Unterholz und die Eicheln, die den Waldboden bedeckten. Ein Geräusch bildete einen Misston im Gezwitscher der Vögel, wie das Brechen eines trockenen Astes. Das Reh hob den Kopf, lauschte, drehte die Ohren in die Richtung, aus der es das Geräusch vermutete. Es zögerte, unsicher, ob tatsächlich Gefahr drohte. Dann entschied es sich zur Flucht und sprang mit einem weiten Satz ins nahe Gebüsch.   
Eskel schnaubte verärgert. “Sehr gut, Lambert! Lautlos wie immer…”  
Der jüngere Hexer zeigte eine nur wenig schuldbewusste Miene. “Reg dich wieder ab. Ich war sowieso nicht scharf darauf, dich bei deinem kleinen Jagdausflug zu begleiten. Mir dröhnt immer noch der Kopf nach gestern Abend…”  
Eskel rollte mit den Augen. “Ein Kater sollte doch für dich nichts Neues sein. Aber dank dir ist unser Abendessen jetzt auf und davon.”  
“Hier läuft genug Wild herum. Je länger wir hier rumstehen und quatschen, um so kälter werden meine Füße. Los, weiter.”  
Ihre Pferde hatten sie auf einer nahen Lichtung zurückgelassen und sich zu Fuß in den Wald begeben.   
Auf der Suche nach weiteren Spuren gingen sie gemessenen Schrittes durch das dichte Buschwerk, Eskel voraus, Lambert mit etwas Abstand hinter ihm. Ab und zu stöhnte Lambert leise. Gestern Abend hatte er es wohl wieder etwas übertrieben mit dem Schnaps. Aber wer trank, musste auch mit den Konsequenzen am nächsten Tag leben…  
“Verdammte Kälte. Noch nicht mal richtig Winter und mir friert schon der Arsch ab. Und in unserer Bruchbude von Festung ist es auch nicht besser. In meiner Kammer zieht es aus allen Mauerritzen. Und anstelle einer Frau, die mir das Bett wärmt, bleibt mir nur der Wodka, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Kann nur hoffen, dass uns der Schnaps nicht ausgeht…”   
Oh ja, wie hatte er Lambert und seine gute Laune doch vermisst.   
“Tja, wie immer hat nur Geralt das Glück, das Bett von einer Frau gewärmt zu bekommen.”  
“Hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du und Thalia auch schon so weit wärt…”  
Eskel blieb abrupt stehen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Kein Thema, über das er gern mit Lambert sprechen wollte… Aber wenn er nichts sagte, würde Lambert nur nachbohren.   
“Thalia ist keine Frau, die sich sofort dem Nächstbesten an den Hals wirft. Sie hat Klasse. Aber wahrscheinlich bist du eher selten solchen Frauen begegnet…”  
Lambert schnaubte. “Mag ja sein. Aber sie hat sich ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt, um das Gegengift für dich zu finden.”  
“Sie ist eben ein guter Mensch. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für meine Vergiftung, auch wenn das natürlich Unsinn ist.”  
“Schon möglich. Aber sie hat auch viel für dich übrig. Willst du mir wirklich weismachen, dass du das nicht mitbekommen hast? Was ist denn aus dem Eskel geworden, der angeblich jede Gelegenheit nutzt, die sich bietet, hm?”  
Eskel sagte nichts darauf. Bei ihren gemeinsamen Abenden hatte er seinen Brüdern natürlich auch von seinen amourösen Abenteuern erzählt - hauptsächlich, um mit den beiden mitzuhalten. Aber er war nicht wie Geralt, der - trotz seiner Beziehung zu Yennefer - mit jeder attraktiven Frau, die ihm begegnete, das Bett teilte. Nicht, dass sich ihm dazu die Gelegenheit geboten hätte. Die entstellende Narbe sorgte dafür, dass Frauen auf Abstand blieben oder sogar angewidert erschauerten, wenn sie ihn sahen. Sogar in Freudenhäusern musste er öfters einen höheren Preis zahlen, als andere Gäste.   
Aber Eskel wusste, dass er aus einem anderen Grund zögerte, sein Glück bei Thalia zu versuchen. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas.   
“Ich habe zuviel Respekt vor Thalia, als dass ich sie mit Zudringlichkeiten in Verlegenheit bringen möchte.”  
“Oh, so nennt man das jetzt also - Respekt. Ich dachte immer, das wäre Feigheit. Du traust dich nicht, aus Angst vor Zurückweisung. Verständlich. Und dumm. Wenn sie wieder in Oxenfurt ist, hast du deine Chance verpasst und siehst sie nie wieder. Was hast du denn zu verlieren? Sie wird dich schon nicht auslachen, dafür ist sie viel zu höflich.”  
“Und was sollte das bringen? Wie du schon sagtest, bald ist sie wieder in Oxenfurt - und ich bin hier oder auf dem Pfad. Sie wird eine angesehene Professorin an der Akademie. Was sollte sie da mit einem Monsterschlächter, der von Dorf zu Dorf zieht?”  
Lambert seufzte. “Ach, Eskel. Du denkst schon wieder zu weit. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Selbst wenn ihr euch nach ihrer Rückkehr nie wiedersehen werdet - dann hättest du zumindest mal wieder gevögelt!”  
Eskel fegte Lambert mit einem wohldosierten Aard-Stoß von den Beinen. 

Wider Erwarten hatten sie dann doch noch Glück bei der Jagd. Als sie in die Festung zurückkehrten, das erlegte Reh hinter Eskel über Skorpions Sattel gelegt, war es gerade einmal früher Nachmittag. Eskel trug das Wild auf der Schulter in die große Halle. Triss, die offenbar vor dem Kamin in einem Buch gelesen hatte, erhob sich und ging ihnen entgegen.   
“Schön, dass ihr zurück seid. Geht es dir gut, Eskel?” Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn leicht besorgt an.   
“Ja, alles Bestens. Die Bewegung hat mir gut getan.” Er drehte sich halb zu Lambert um. “Wenn ich auch auf die Gesellschaft lieber verzichtet hätte…”, ergänzte er nur halb ernst.   
“Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du wieder da bist. Du musst wohl noch eine Weile damit leben, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache”, sagte Triss und lächelte Eskel an. Vielsagend.  
Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln - auf seine gewohnte Art nur mit einem Mundwinkel - etwas unsicher. “Äh… ja. Also… Ich werde mich dann mal um das Reh kümmern. Bis später.” Die Beute weiterhin geschultert, ging er in Richtung Ausgang zum Hinterhof.   
Als Triss sich gerade in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen wollte, hielt Lambert sie auf.   
“Merigold, auf ein Wort.” Triss seufzte tief - der Hexer war ihr in den letzten Tagen besonders auf die Nerven gegangen mit seinen ständigen Sticheleien und Unverschämtheiten. “Was ist es dieses Mal, Lambert?”   
Lambert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Triss ernst an. “Verrate mir mal bitte, was das soll.”   
“Ein bisschen genauer solltest du schon werden. Was was soll?”   
“Dein Getue um Eskel. Jahrelang hast du dich von ihm anschmachten lassen, hast es genossen, wie er dir aus der Hand frisst, aber ihn ansonsten nicht weiter beachtet. Doch kaum taucht eine Frau an Eskels Seite auf, die dir Konkurrenz machen könnte, da entdeckst du offenbar auf einmal deine Gefühle für ihn. Die letzten Tage hast du praktisch in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Verzeih bitte, dass ich deinen Sinneswandel etwas verdächtig finde. Oder erhoffst du dir dadurch wieder einmal, Geralt eifersüchtig zu machen?”  
Wut kochte in Triss hoch. Sie atmete tief durch. Ihre Augen verengten sich. “Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?”, zischte sie ihm entgegen. “Ich habe nie verstanden, was Keira in dir sah… Aber dass dich eine Zauberin abserviert hat, hat dich anscheinend tiefer getroffen, als ich angenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich weil du weißt, dass du nie wieder eine Frau an deiner Seite haben wirst, die so weit über dir steht. Jetzt nutzt du jede Gelegenheit, anderen ans Bein zu pinkeln und lässt deine Launen an mir aus. Und damit gehst du mir gewaltig auf die Nerven. Ob und was ich für Eskel empfinde, geht dich einen Trollschiss an. Dir gegenüber muss ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht rechtfertigen.”  
“Du bist mir scheißegal, Merigold. Aber spiel nicht schon wieder mit Eskel. Das hat er nicht verdient und das weißt du auch.”  
Triss schnaubte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Halle. Sie eilte die Treppe zum Schlaftrakt hinauf und warf die Tür zu ihrer Kammer hinter sich zu. Was bildete dieser unverschämte Hundsfott sich eigentlich ein? Als wenn es ihr einzig und allein um Bestätigung ginge, wenn sie mit Eskel Zeit verbrachte…  
Es stimmte schon, dass sie es letzten Winter etwas übertrieben und den Umstand ausgenutzt hatte, dass Eskel etwas für sie empfand. Sie hatte es immer genossen, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit er ihr schenkte. Er war immer nett zu ihr gewesen und eine durchweg angenehme Gesellschaft. Mehr aber auch nicht. Sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass Geralt seinen Brüdern einen Besuch abstatten würde. Und als er dann endlich in Kaer Morhen auftauchte - ohne Yennefer - hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt. Doch er hatte sich abweisend ihr gegenüber verhalten und ihr gezeigt, dass er trotz Yennefers Abwesenheit nicht an Intimitäten interessiert war. Auch wenn Triss damit natürlich hatte rechnen müssen - verletzt hatte es sie trotzdem. Niemand hatte ihre Gefühle so sehr in der Hand wie Geralt.   
Als Eskel dann versucht hatte, sie aufzuheitern, hatte eins zum anderen geführt. Würde Geralt unbeteiligt zusehen, wenn sie sich einem anderen zuwandte? Oder wäre seine männliche Ehre dadurch vielleicht so sehr gekränkt, dass er doch wieder um ihre Zuneigung buhlen würde? Sie hatte nie vorgehabt, Eskel zu verletzen, jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass sie ihn damals nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzt hatte. Ohne, dass ihr Plan aufgegangen wäre…  
Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Geralt wohl nie wieder zu ihr zurückfinden würde. Sie wollte nicht mehr ständig allein sein und ihm nachtrauern. Wenn sie einem anderen Mann eine wirkliche Chance gäbe… vielleicht würde sie dann irgendwann über Geralt hinwegkommen.     
Eine Beziehung zu einem anderen Hexer war ihr immer wie ein unzureichender Ersatz für das vorgekommen, was sie für nur so kurze Zeit mit Geralt gehabt hatte. Was nun wieder ihre Freundin Yennefer hatte. Zumindest hatte sie das bisher so gesehen.   
Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich wirklich sehr große Sorgen um Eskel gemacht - was sie selbst überrascht hatte. Aber wollte sie ihn wirklich? Oder sehnte sie sich einfach nur so sehr nach Liebe, dass sie inzwischen bereit war, sich auf jemand anderen einzulassen?   
Dass Thalia etwas für Eskel empfand, war offensichtlich. Aber ob sich zwischen den beiden auf ihrer Reise etwas abgespielt hatte oder nicht… wer wusste das schon. Ein Paar waren die beiden anscheinend nicht. Thalia hatte sich komplett in die Arbeit im Labor gestürzt und bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet, sodass sich keine Gelegenheit für ein ruhiges Gespräch unter Frauen ergeben hatte.   
Aber würde es einen Unterschied machen, wenn sich die beiden nähergekommen sein sollten? Thalia hatte offenbar vor, so bald wie möglich wieder nach Oxenfurt zurückzukehren, um ihre akademische Karriere voranzutreiben. Eine längerfristige Beziehung zu einem Hexer würde in solch eine Lebensplanung wohl kaum hineinpassen.   
Und letztendlich lag die Entscheidung ja schließlich bei Eskel.  
Wenn sie sich nur ein wenig mehr anstrengte, würde es wohl ein Leichtes sein, wieder seine Gefühle für sie zu wecken. Schließlich war sie eine wesentlich begehrenswertere Frau als die Alchemistin.   
Triss´ Laune hatte sich schlagartig gebessert, ihre Wut auf Lambert war verraucht. Leise vor sich hin summend suchte sie ein neues Kleid für den Abend aus ihrer Garderobentruhe, legte etwas _Glamarye _auf und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Wenn sie es darauf anlegte, konnte ihr wohl kaum ein Mann widerstehen.__


	15. In greifbarer Nähe

Sonnenlicht fiel durch die großen Fenster der Bibliothek auf die hölzernen Tische und Sitzbänke und ließ feine Staubfäden in der Luft glänzen. Den glitzernden Partikeln gesellten sich bald neue hinzu, als Thalia ein weiteres verstaubtes Buch aus einem der großen Wandregale zog. Auf einem Tisch in ihrer Nähe stapelten sich bereits einige alchemistische Lehrbücher der Wolfsschule, gemeinsam mit Bestiarien und medizinischen Abhandlungen. Die Bibliothek von Kaer Morhen beherbergte neben den für Außenstehende geheimen Schriften der Hexer auch eine große Auswahl an Lehrbüchern der verschiedensten wissenschaftlichen Disziplinen. Für Thalia ein unermesslicher Schatz. Eine vom Umfang her größere Buchsammlung hatte sie bisher lediglich in Oxenfurt gesehen.  
Irgendwo in diesen unzähligen Büchern verbarg sich vielleicht der Schlüssel zur Lösung ihres Problems. Genau die richtigen unter den unzweifelhaft ebenfalls interessanten, jedoch momentan für sie nutzlosen Büchern herauszufinden, stellte jedoch ein Dilemma dar. Denn es gab weder eine vollständige Auflistung aller hier lagernder Bücher, noch ließ die Sortierung der Werke in ihren Regalen eindeutige Schlüsse auf die Fachrichtung zu. Thalia blieb nichts anderes übrig, als alle dem Titel nach in Frage kommenden Bücher einer kurzen Inspektion zu unterziehen. Ein langwieriges Unterfangen.  
Wenn ihr mehr Zeit zur Verfügung gestanden hätte, hätte Thalia jede Minute in dieser Bibliothek genossen. Jedoch barg nun jedes Buch, das sie zur Hand nahm, die Gefahr, sie von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abschweifen zu lassen - zu interessant waren manche Werke, auch wenn sie ihr bei ihrer Problemstellung nicht weiterhelfen würden.  
Ein schnelles Durchblättern offenbarte Thalia, dass die Abhandlung, die sie soeben aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, einer genaueren Betrachtung wert war. Aber nach mehreren Stunden, die sie nun schon in der Bibliothek zugebracht hatte, benötigte sie dringend eine Pause. Die Buchstaben der verschnörkelten Schrift auf den vergilbten Seiten begannen schon vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Also legte sie das Buch neben den Stapel, der sich bereits angesammelt hatte und verließ die Bibliothek. Etwas frische Luft würde schnell wahre Wunder wirken und nicht nur ihre müden Augen, sondern auch ihren Geist wieder beleben.  
In ihren wollenen Mantel gehüllt betrat sie wenig später den Wehrgang und stieg über eine kleine Treppe zu einem Balkon am Ostturm hinauf. Die Aussicht auf die Berge war atemberaubend. Die Gipfel waren bereits von Schnee gekrönt. Die kühle Luft zeugte deutlich davon, dass der Winter nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Für Thalias Empfinden hatte er schon Einzug gehalten, jedoch hatte Lambert sie heute Morgen erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es hier im Gebirge noch viel kälter werden würde. Der Hexer hatte für die Umschreibung natürlich wieder einmal deftige Worte gefunden. Nicht mehr lange, und die Straßen Richtung Oxenfurt würden für viele Wochen nicht mehr passierbar sein.  
Auch wenn Thalia auf dem richtigen Weg war, so würde ihre Forschungsarbeit noch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Triss hatte ihr angeboten, sie per Portal nach Oxenfurt zu schicken, damit sie nicht die beschwerliche Reise per Pferd würde bewältigen müssen. Dadurch würde sie den Zeitverlust von mindestens zwei Wochen vermeiden - ganz abgesehen von den möglichen Gefahren und sicheren Unannehmlichkeiten einer solch langen Reise. Vor ihrer Rückkehr wollte Thalia jedoch in der Bibliothek von Kaer Morhen weiter nach möglichen Hinweisen auf die Lösung des Problems suchen.  
Anstelle der Mutagene, die sie dem Trank für Eskel zugegeben hatte, benötigte ein gewöhnlicher menschlicher Organismus einen anderen Katalysator, um die Enzyme zu verarbeiten. Die Chancen, die Lösung hier zu finden, mit Zugang zu unzähligen Büchern mit Hexerwissen sowie auch den gängigen Standardwerken der Alchemie, schätzte Thalia höher ein, als die Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit in Oxenfurt. Deshalb hatte sie sich bei Triss für das Angebot bedankt und ihr versichert, dass sie sehr gern darauf zurückkommen werde, sobald sie mit ihrer Forschung brauchbare Ergebnisse erzielt habe. Dass die Miene der Zauberin daraufhin leichten Missmut gezeigt hatte, hatte sie sich nicht nur eingebildet, da war sich Thalia sicher.  
Auch wenn sie es sich nicht gern eingestand, aber möglicherweise gab es neben der Bibliothek und dem Labor noch einen weiteren Grund, der sie ihren Aufbruch noch etwas hinauszögern ließ. Diesen Grund hatte sie eben im inneren Hof erspäht.  
Trotz der Kälte lediglich mit Hemd und Hosen bekleidet, trainierte Eskel mit dem Schwert. Davon, dass er sich erst seit einer Woche von seiner schweren Vergiftung erholte, war nichts zu bemerken. Die Klinge reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, als Eskel ein paar schnelle, präzise Schwünge ausführte.  
Thalia trat etwas näher ans Geländer des Balkons, um einen besseren Blick auf den Hexer zu haben. Die leisen Schritte, die sich ihr von der Treppe her näherten, bemerkte sie nicht.  
“Genießt Ihr die Aussicht?”  
Thalia fuhr erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich zu Yennefer um, die nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt an die Brüstung getreten war. Verdammt sei der schwebende Gang der Zauberinnen…  
Verlegene Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. “Äh… ja, die Landschaft hier ist wirklich beeindruckend”, beeilte sie sich zu sagen und blickte zu den Berggipfeln hinüber. “Und der Blick von hier oben ist atemberaubend.”  
“Zweifellos.” Yennefers Augen waren dabei in den Innenhof gerichtet. “Wie ich von Triss hörte, wollt Ihr noch etwas länger in Kaer Morhen bleiben?”  
“Ja, ich möchte erst noch weiter an dem Gegengift forschen, bevor ich nach Oxenfurt zurückkehre. Und hier kann ich das mindestens genau so gut, wie an der Akademie. Mir wäre es lieber, nicht mit leeren Händen zurückzukehren, sondern zumindest mit einem brauchbaren Ansatz für ein Gegengift für gewöhnliche Menschen.”  
“Das Antitoxin für außergewöhnliche Menschen hat ja zum Glück Wirkung gezeigt. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, aber in diesem Fall war die Alchemie der Zauberei überlegen. Ein seltener Umstand, über den ich mich normalerweise ärgern würde. Aber dieses Mal mache ich eine Ausnahme. Gute Arbeit, Thalia.”  
“Dankeschön. Ohne Geralt und Lambert hätte ich jedoch bedeutend länger gebraucht, wenn ich überhaupt Erfolg gehabt hätte. Und ohne die Künste von Euch und Triss hätte Eskel niemals lange genug durchgehalten. Also gebührt Euch ebenso Dank.”  
“Dann einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir alle dankbar sind. Hat sich unser Patient denn schon bei Euch erkenntlich gezeigt? Es machte den Anschein, als hättet ihr noch einiges zu besprechen.”  
“Was meint Ihr damit?”  
“Stellt Euch bitte nicht dumm, Thalia. Ich bin eine Frau und habe Augen im Kopf. Was immer zwischen Euch und Eskel ist, scheint noch einer Aussprache zu bedürfen.”  
“Oh. Das … das ist zum einen nicht nötig und zum anderen hatten wir bisher kaum Gelegenheit, unter vier Augen zu reden. Triss war in den letzten Tagen fast ständig in seiner Nähe. Da möchte ich nicht stören …”  
“Was für ein Unsinn”, konstatierte Yennefer trocken. “Ihr glaubt, Triss und Eskel wären ein Paar? Triss liebt Geralt. Seit langem schon. Was sie nicht daran hindert, sich auch andere Optionen offen zu halten. Sie sonnt sich gern in der Bewunderung anderer Männer - und hofft damit, Geralts Eifersucht zu wecken. Was natürlich absolut zwecklos ist, aber das hindert Triss nicht daran, es immer wieder zu versuchen.”  
Thalia sah Yennefer überrascht an. Triss sollte Geralt lieben? Nun machten die Blicke, die die Zauberin Geralt zugeworfen hatte, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet zu fühlen schien, Sinn. Thalia hatte ihre Beobachtung als unsinnig verworfen, weil Geralt ja so offensichtlich mit Yennefer verbunden war.  
Thalia sah wieder zu Eskel hinunter, der weiterhin Ausfallschritte und Drehungen übte und sich offenbar der Zuschauer nicht bewusst war.  
“Aber selbst wenn dem so sein sollte … Eskel scheint sehr viel für Triss übrig zu haben. So wie er von ihr gesprochen hat …”  
“Eskel ist auch nur ein Mann”, schnitt ihr Yennefer das Wort ab. “Natürlich fühlt er sich zu einer schönen Zauberin hingezogen - das tun alle Männer. Aber ich habe ihn in den letzten Tagen beobachtet. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm Triss zuteil werden lässt, scheint ihm nicht mehr nur angenehm zu sein - besonders nicht, wenn Ihr zugegen seid. In eurer Gegenwart verhält er sich anders als sonst. Fast unbeholfen. Das tun Männer, wenn sie fürchten, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder zu tun. Jetzt gebt nicht vor, nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie er Euch ansieht. So dumm seid ihr nicht.”  
Thalia atmete tief ein und aus. Eigentlich lag ihr nichts ferner, als mit dieser Zauberin, die sie kaum kannte und die ihr bisher eher abweisend begegnet war, über ihr Gefühlsleben zu sprechen. Andererseits, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht gern zugab, drehten sich ihre Gedanken ständig um das nun angesprochene Thema. Obwohl sie sich doch eigentlich voll und ganz auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren sollte. Seit Eskel wieder erwacht und Triss fast ständig bei ihm war, hatte Thalia versucht, die Sinnlosigkeit ihrer Gefühle zu akzeptieren. Immer, wenn sie Eskel begegnet war, hatte sie sich betont gelassen gezeigt, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen - mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreich. Yennefers Worte lösten jetzt jedoch wieder eine neue Flut chaotischer Emotionen in Thalia aus.  
“Selbst wenn er mir gegenüber nicht gleichgültig sein sollte …”, räumte Thalia ein. “Ich werde bald wieder weit weg in Oxenfurt sein. Und Triss zeigt ziemlich deutlich, dass sie Eskel mehr als nur Sympathie entgegenbringt - mag sie es nun ehrlich mit ihm meinen oder nicht. Wenn Eskel Grund zu der Annahme hat, dass eine Frau wie Triss ein romantisches Interesse an ihm habe - wieso sollte er dann an mir interessiert sein?”  
“Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass Eskel nicht in der Lage sei, hinter Triss´Motive zu blicken, unterschätzt Ihr ihn. Wenn ich Euch also einen ungefragten Rat geben darf: Räumt nicht das Feld, ohne überhaupt gekämpft zu haben. Es sei denn natürlich, dass ich euer Verhalten missgedeutet habe und Ihr kein Interesse an Eskel habt.”  
Thalia blickte Yennefer, die neben ihr an der Brüstung lehnte, lange nachdenklich an.  
“Wenn ich eins über Zauberinnen weiß, dann, dass Ihr fast immer eine eigene Agenda verfolgt. Wieso erzählt Ihr mir dies alles?”  
Yennefer sah Thalia in die Augen, herausfordernd - dann zog sich ein Mundwinkel zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln nach oben. “Ich sehe schon, man sollte Euch ebenfalls nicht unterschätzen. Ihr habt Recht. Ich mische mich nicht ganz uneigennützig in Eure Privatangelegenheiten ein.  
Auch wenn Triss und ich Freundinnen sind, so hat sie das doch nicht davon abgehalten, mit Geralt zu vögeln. Sie hat ihn belogen und benutzt - und das alles unter dem Deckmantel der Liebe. Versteht mich nicht falsch, es herrscht kein Groll zwischen uns, nicht mehr. Aber auch wenn ich ihr ihre Handlungen von damals vergeben habe - vergessen werde ich sie nie. Und zu sehen, dass sie mit ihrem Charme und ihrer Schönheit an ihre Grenzen stößt und es weder schafft, Eskels Herz zu gewinnen noch Geralts Eifersucht zu wecken - das verschafft mir, wie ich zugeben muss, eine angenehme Genugtuung.”  
Thalia nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, blickte wieder in den Burghof hinunter.  
“Wo wir gerade von Geralt sprechen…”  
Der besagte, weißhaarige Hexer näherte sich dem trainierenden Eskel gerade, die Schwerter auf dem Rücken. 

Angriff, Rücksprung, Parade, Pirouette. Eskels Körper schien die jahrelang verinnerlichten Abläufe fast intuitiv auszuführen. Das Schwert war unablässig in Bewegung, zerschnitt in präzisen Schwüngen die Luft. Doch Eskel war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er noch weit von seiner ursprünglichen Form entfernt war. Seine Muskeln reagierten noch etwas verzögert, nicht ganz so geschmeidig wie gewohnt. Außerdem hatte sich seine Atemfrequenz bereits beschleunigt. Wenigstens war er noch nicht ins Schwitzen geraten. Nur ein kleiner Lichtblick, aber immerhin …  
Sein Gehör funktionierte dafür immer noch ausgezeichnet. Geralts Schritte hatte er bereits vernommen, als dieser in den Innenhof getreten war. Als der Freund nun auf ihn zu kam, hielt Eskel in seinen Übungen inne. Er versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Zu spät.  
“Du klingst wie ein Höhlentroll nach einer Hasenjagd.”  
“Ich klinge vielleicht so, bin aber bedeutend schneller als ein Höhlentroll.”  
Geralt blieb ein paar Meter entfernt vor ihm stehen und sah ihn prüfend an. “Im Ernst: Wie fühlst du dich?”  
“Besser, als man annehmen sollte.”  
“Dieses Mal war´s wirklich knapp.”  
“Und ob. Aber anscheinend habe selbst ich manchmal Glück. Ich bin fast wieder der Alte.”  
“Übernimm dich nur nicht. Lass dir Zeit.”  
Eskel verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln. “Du hast doch bloß Schiss, dass ich dir bald schon wieder den Rang ablaufe.”  
Geralt quittierte die freundschaftliche Herausforderung mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. “Wann hast _du_ mir denn den Rang abgelaufen?”  
“Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, habe ich dir bei unserem letzten Trainingskampf ganz schön zugesetzt. Das wäre jetzt _die_ Gelegenheit für dich, dich zu revanchieren.” Geralt war sich seiner Niederlage beim letzten gemeinsamen Training durchaus bewusst - letzten Winter war das gewesen, als er bei seinem Besuch in Kaer Morhen mit Eskel trainiert hatte. Wie in alten Zeiten ... Jedoch wollte er nicht gegen Eskel kämpfen, solange dieser noch nicht wieder in alter Form war.  
“Ich kämpfe doch nicht gegen einen schweratmigen Bies.”  
Eskel ließ sein Schwert in einer Mühle kreisen, tänzelte dabei leichtfüßig ein paar Schritte auf Geralt zu. “Komm schon, Geralt. Zier dich nicht wie eine keusche Melitele-Heilerin.”  
Geralt presste die Lippen zusammen, grinste dann herausfordernd und zog sein Stahlschwert. Wenn Eskel unbedingt wollte, dann sollte er seine Lektion bekommen. “Dann lass mal sehen, ob sich nicht nur dein Mundwerk erholt hat, sondern auch der Rest von dir.”  
“Mit Zeichen oder ohne?”  
Geralt zögerte kurz - die Möglichkeit, Eskel in seiner Paradedisziplin zu schlagen, war verlockend. Bisher hatte er selbst aber schon öfters den Kürzeren gezogen, wenn sie mit Zeichen trainiert hatten… “Natürlich mit. Ich will mir doch wenn du verlierst nicht hinterher anhören müssen, dass du mich locker mit Aard hättest wegfegen können, wenn du nur gedurft hättest.”  
“Dann zeig mal, was der Weiße Wolf drauf hat.”  
Sie umkreisten sich lauernd, ließen den anderen keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie kannten einander wie kaum jemand anderen, waren schon unzählige Male gegeneinander angetreten. Schon damals, während ihrer Ausbildung, hatten sie an genau der gleichen Stelle ihre Kräfte gemessen. Geralt war immer der Geschickteste mit dem Schwert gewesen, hatte jeden der jungen Hexer in seine Schranken verwiesen. Die anderen Jungen hatten ihn dafür respektiert, wenn er auch aufgrund seiner Andersartigkeit und seines beißenden Zynismus wegen nie sonderlich beliebt gewesen war. Sie hatten seine Überlegenheit beim Fechten akzeptiert und hingenommen.  
Nicht jedoch Eskel. Als Geralt ihn wieder und wieder im Schwertkampf besiegt hatte, hatte Eskel noch härter als sonst trainiert, um seine Technik und seine Schnelligkeit zu verbessern. Als die anderen Jungen schon längst ihre mehr als spärliche Freizeit genossen, stand Eskel auf dem Trainingsplatz und übte Ausfälle, Paraden und Ausweichschritte. Er hatte sogar ihren damaligen Schwertmeister Vesemir gebeten, ihm zusätzlichen Unterricht zu geben - was dieser mit Freuden getan hatte, den Ehrgeiz seines Schülers anerkennend. Durch viel Übung, gnadenloses Training und einen eisernen Willen war es Eskel gelungen, im Schwertkampf annähernd an Geralts Niveau heranzukommen - was zuvor keinem der anderen jungen Hexer gelungen war.  
Die Disziplin, in der Eskel schon als Kind ein wahres Naturtalent gewesen war, waren die Zeichen. Mit hoher magischer Begabung ausgestattet, hatte keiner der anderen Jungen ihm dabei etwas entgegenzusetzen - auch nicht Geralt. Und so war es bis heute geblieben.  
Ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte Eskel Geralt zur Eröffnung einen Aard-Stoß entgegen, dem dieser durch einen Sprung zur Seite zu entgehen versuchte. Geralt war nur teilweise erfolgreich - die Druckwelle erfasste ihn nicht vollends, warf ihn jedoch trotzdem noch mehrere Meter durch die Luft. Der Hexer rollte sich geschickt ab und landete auf den Füßen, das Schwert erhoben. Mit blitzschnellen Sätzen war er bei Eskel, hieb mit dem Schwert einen kraftvollen Schlag. Darauf vorbereitet, parierte Eskel und ging zu einer Riposte über, nutzte die Kraft des Angriffs aus und setzte mit einer halben Drehung die Rückhand gegen Geralt ein. Die Klingen trafen hart aufeinander. Sofort nahm Eskel wieder die Grundposition ein, das Gewicht auf dem linken Fuß, um direkt zum Angriff übergehen zu können.  
“Gut gekontert”, lobte Geralt. “Scheint, als ob du doch schon genesen bist.”  
“Hab ich doch gesagt.”  
“Dann muss ich ja von jetzt an keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.” Geralt griff erneut an und schleuderte Eskel mit Igni einen imposanten Feuerstrahl entgegen.  
Eskel wirkte Quen und Geralts Flammen verpufften wirkungslos am Schild des anderen Hexers. Dieser löste den Schild auf und sprang aus der Hocke heraus Geralt in einer Drehung entgegen, das Schwert in der Rückhand führend. Geralt gelang es mühelos, den Schlag zu parieren, die Wucht des Zusammenpralls der Schwerter brachte ihn jedoch kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht. Verdammt, Eskel war wirklich mit Eifer bei der Sache.  
“Dein Igni ist stärker geworden”, meinte Eskel anerkennend. “Hoffentlich hast du dich dadurch jetzt nicht verausgabt.”  
“Keine Sorge, ich kann mehr als einmal.”  
Eskel, der anscheinend noch genug Energie für ein drittes Zeichen hatte, wirkte ebenfalls Igni. Auf Geralt rollte eine gewaltige Feuerwand zu, der dieser durch einen Sprung hinter eine nahegelegene Mauer entging. Verdammt, die Flammen hatten sein Haar angesengt. Das würde Eskel gleich noch leid tun… Geralt war mit einem Sprung über die Mauer und drang mit einer Abfolge schneller Angriffe auf Eskel ein. Dieser wich unter dem Ansturm ein paar Schritte zurück, hatte sichtlich Mühe, die Schläge zu parieren.  
“Sachte, Geralt!”  
Der Angesprochene hielt inne. Yens ermahnende Stimme brachte ihn dazu, von Eskel abzulassen. Dieser atmete mittlerweile schwer, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Nichtsdestotrotz verharrte Eskel in Kampfposition und fixierte Geralt, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Nicht schlecht, Weißer Wolf. Einigen wir uns auf unentschieden?”  
Geralt steckte das Schwert zurück in die Halterung auf seinem Rücken und reichte seinem Freund lächelnd die Hand. “Gerne. Sieht so aus, als müsste ich mich beim nächsten Training mit dir vorsehen, wenn du wieder ganz bei Kräften bist.”  
“Ich freue mich schon darauf.” Eskel schlug ein und umarmte seinen Bruder.  
Dann blickte er zum Balkon hoch, auf dem Yennefer zu vermuten war. Zu Eskels Überraschung stand Thalia neben der Zauberin an der Brüstung und blickte zu ihm hinunter. Wie lange hatten die beiden Frauen wohl da oben schon gestanden?  
Eskel grüßte Thalia mit einem Nicken. Diese lächelte ihm strahlend zu, hob eine Hand zum Gruß. Dann ging sie zurück zum Wehrgang und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. 

Die Sonne verschwand gerade hinter den Berggipfeln, die die Festung der Hexer umgaben. Die letzten, goldenen Strahlen erhellten den Alkoven im äußeren Burghof, in den Eskel sich zurückgezogen hatte. Reglos kniete der Hexer vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer, die tanzenden Flammen zeichneten seine entspannten Züge in Licht und Schatten.  
Früher, während seiner Ausbildung, war es ihm anfänglich schwergefallen, in die Meditation hineinzufinden. Zu viele Gedanken wanderten durch seinen Kopf. Äußerlich mochte er ruhig und gelassen wirken, doch innerlich sah es oftmals anders aus. Je mehr er sich bemühte, seinen Verstand zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, um so weniger gelang es ihm. Er dachte zu viel nach. Wendete alles von einer Seite auf die andere und dann wieder zurück.  
Genau das war immer noch Eskels Problem - besonders in den letzten Tagen … Und genau wie damals nutzte er das lodernde Feuer, um seinen Verstand zu fokussieren. Das hypnotisch-chaotische Muster der Flammenzungen half ihm dabei, die Gedanken loszulassen, seinen Geist zu leeren und in diese allumfassende Ruhe einzutauchen.    
Doch auch in tiefer Meditation blieben Hexer stets wachsam - in einer oftmals feindlichen Umgebung eine lebenswichtige Notwendigkeit. Auch hier, im Schutz der Mauern der Hexerfestung, blieben Eskels Sinne trotz der Trance geschärft. Und so holten ihn die sich nähernden Schritte vorzeitig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Da keine Gefahr drohte, hielt er die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen und wartete, bis die Person auf wenige Meter herangekommen war. Dort verharrte sie offenbar, ohne ihn anzusprechen oder sich zu bewegen.  
Eskel öffnete die Augen und blickte zu Thalia hinüber, die er bereits am Schritt erkannt hatte. Sie stand am Eingang des Alkovens, in einen wollenen Umhang gehüllt, und hielt ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch eng umschlungen an ihren Körper gedrückt. Sie blickte Eskel unsicher an, schien aber keine Anstalten zu machen, wieder zu gehen.  
“Thalia?”  
“Ähm … es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe … bei was immer du da gerade tust. Mach ruhig weiter, ich kann warten.”  
Eskel wusste, dass Thalia eine Reihe guter Charaktereigenschaften in sich vereinte - aber Geduld gehörte definitiv nicht dazu. Entgegen ihrer Behauptung drückte ihr Gesicht eine kaum verhohlene Aufregung aus. Was auch immer es war, das sie ihm erzählen wollte, schien ihr wirklich wichtig zu sein. An Meditation war nun selbstredend nicht mehr zu denken.  
Eskel stand auf und ging zu ihr.  
“Ich habe nur ein wenig meditiert. Möchtest du mir etwas mitteilen?”  
“Nur, wenn du wirklich fertig bist.”  
“Ich bin fertig. Worum geht es denn?”  
Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie das Buch aufschlug und ihm eine Seite zeigte, auf der gezeichnete Abbildungen von Organen zu sehen waren.  
“Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich entdeckt habe. Vielleicht ist das die Lösung! Also, das Gegengift, das wir dir verabreicht haben, würde einen gewöhnlichen Menschen wegen der enthaltenten Mutagene umbringen, soviel ist klar. Ohne einen Zusatz, der dem Körper die Aufnahme der Enzyme ermöglicht, wird es aber nicht wirken. Ich habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen, welche Substanz ich anstelle der Mutagene verwenden könnte und mich durch eure Bibliothek gearbeitet. Und das hier” - sie tippte mit einem Finger auf eine Zeichnung, die anscheinend einen Hirnstamm darstellen sollte - “könnte die Alternative sein! Hier steht, dass die Rückenmarksflüssigkeit von Hybriden die Eigenschaft besitzt, die Abstoßungsreaktion eines Körpers auf artfremde Substanzen zu überwinden.” Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an, ihr Enthusiasmus ob ihrer Entdeckung war offensichtlich. Und bezaubernd, wie Eskel fand.  
“Und nun möchtest du herausfinden, ob es damit funktionieren könnte, sofern die Behauptungen in dem Buch stimmen.”  
Thalia nickte lächelnd mit leicht angehobenen Brauen.  
“Und du willst mich fragen, ob ich dir einen Hybriden besorgen kann?”  
“Eine Harpyie, um genau zu sein. Die müsste es doch irgendwo hier im Gebirge geben, oder?”  
“Und ob, ganz in der Nähe sogar. Ich kann gern morgen den Bergpfad entlangreiten und Ausschau halten, ob ich welche finde.”  
“Aber nur, wenn du dich wieder gut genug fühlst. Wenn du dich noch erholen musst, kann ich auch Geralt oder Lambert fragen …”  
“Nein!” Eskels Antwort kam wohl etwas zu schnell … “Nein, ich … fühle mich wieder gut. Außerdem sind Harpyien keine all zu starken Gegner.”  
“Sirenen wären laut diesen Aufzeichnungen hier wohl noch besser geeignet. Aber die gibt es hier nicht, oder?”  
“Äh, nein. Nein, die trifft man eher auf den Skellige-Inseln an.”  
„Oder ein Greif. Ein Greif wäre perfekt. Gibt es hier Greifen?“  
„Nein. Nein, leider nicht.“  
“Dann wird es eine Harpyie auch tun. Zumindest, um die Theorie zu überprüfen. Ich bin so aufgeregt, Eskel! Das könnte wirklich der Durchbruch sein!”  
Eskel erwiderte ihr Lächeln, ließ sich von ihrer Begeisterung anstecken. “Das wünsche ich dir sehr. Ich beschaffe dir morgen eine Harpyie, dann weißt du schon bald, ob du es geschafft hast.”  
Sie sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an, der euphorische Ausdruck in ihren Augen wich … etwas anderem. Sie holte Luft, wie um etwas zu sagen - schien es sich dann jedoch anders zu überlegen und lächelte wieder.  
“Ich geh dann mal besser und lasse dich in Ruhe weiter meditieren … Entschuldige bitte nochmal die Störung." Sie wandte sich kurz ab, blickte ihn dann wieder an. "Es war übrigens beeindruckend, dir und Geralt heute beim Training zuzusehen. Bis morgen, Eskel."  
Sie ging in Richtung Hauptgebäude davon und ließ ihn allein im Hof zurück.  
Verdammt … der Moment wäre perfekt gewesen, um sich zu erklären …  
Aber er war kein Mann der großen Worte. Alles, was er sich in Gedanken zurechtgelegt hatte, erschien ihm auf einmal lächerlich.  
Eskel kniete sich wieder vor das Lagerfeuer, versuchte, wieder in die meditative Trance zurückzufinden.  
Doch egal, wie lange er in die Flammen starrte, die kreisenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf wollten sich nicht beruhigen.


	16. Missverständnisse

Das Kreischen der Harpyien wurde von den Felswänden zurückgeworfen. Die Gruppe hatte anfänglich aus vier Exemplaren bestanden, von denen Eskel bereits zwei mit der Armbrust erlegt hatte, nachdem diese sich aus der Luft auf ihn gestürzt hatten. Die restlichen zwei kreisten nun in sicherere Höhe über dem Hexer und schienen auf einen günstigen Moment für den Angriff zu warten.   
Harpyien waren nicht intelligent genug, um wirklich kooperativ zu arbeiten - ansonsten wäre ein Kampf gegen eine größere Gruppe bedeutend schwieriger und riskanter gewesen. Anstelle den Feind gemeinsam von zwei Seiten aus anzugreifen, stürzte sich nun eine der beiden Harpyien allein auf Eskel, während die letzte in ihrer abwartenden Position verharrte. Als die Bestie nah genug war, schickte Eskel ihr einen gezielten Aard-Stoß entgegen, der sie aus ihrer Flugbahn warf und gegen eine Felswand prallen ließ. Sein Silberschwert bereitete der Harpyie ein schnelles Ende.   
Anstelle aus dem Schicksal ihrer Gefährten zu lernen, schickte sich die verbliebene Hybride nun ebenfalls zum Sturzflug auf den Hexer an.   
Als Eskel ihr den tödlichen Schlag versetzte, hallte ihr Schrei als Echo wider, zögerte den Moment des Todes akkustisch hinaus und verklang erst, als die Harpyie schon längst ihren letzten Atemzug ausgestoßen hatte.   
Der Hexer inspizierte die Kadaver. Für die Entnahme der Spinalflüssigkeit würde Thalia Exemplare benötigen, deren Rückgrat unverletzt geblieben war. Die, die er mit Aard erfasst hatte, lag mit gebrochenem Genick am Fuß der Felswand. Unbrauchbar, zumindest für die Zwecke der Alchemistin.   
Das gleiche traf auf eine der von Armbrustbolzen getroffenen Harpyien zu. Bei der anderen abgestürzten Bestie war das Rückgrat jedoch intakt geblieben. Ebenso bei der, die durch einen Schwertstich ins Herz gestorben war. Ausgezeichnet. Zwei Exemplare sollten wohl ausreichend für die Experimente sein.   
Eskel verschnürte beide Kadaver und hob die Beute auf Skorpions Rücken - Harpyien verfügten zum Glück über einen sehr leichten Körperbau, sodass der Kaedweni keine Probleme hatte, die zusätzliche Last zu tragen.   
Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Eskels linke Schulter. Vorsichtig bewegte er den Arm im Gelenk und fluchte dann leise. Die Zerrung, die er sich offenbar gestern beim Training mit Geralt zugezogen hatte, machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Auch wenn er sich eigentlich schon wieder gut in Form fühlte, brauchten seine Muskeln anscheinend noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, um ihre alte Geschmeidigkeit wiederzuerlangen. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen darauf achten müssen, die Schulter nicht zu sehr zu belasten.   
Eskel schwang sich in Skorpions Sattel. Da er bereits vor dem Dämmerung aufgebrochen war, würde er noch in den Morgenstunden nach Kaer Morhen zurückkehren. Aber bestimmt hatte Thalia im Labor schon alles für die Sektion der Harpyien vorbereitet, so enthusiastisch, wie sie gestern Abend gewesen war. Der Gedanke an die Alchemistin, die sich über seine schnelle Rückkehr freuen würde, ließ ihn die schmerzende Schulter schnell vergessen.

Als er in den Hof der Festung ritt, stieg Eskel ab und legte das Harpyienbündel auf das steinerne Pflaster. Dann erst führte er Skorpion zum Stall, in dem Arenaria neben Lamberts namenlosem Hengst stand. Die Stute hätte sich möglicherweise geängstigt, wenn sie die Kadaver gewittert hätte. Nachdem er sein Schlachtross versorgt hatte, ging Eskel zurück und schulterte seine Beute, um sie ins Labor zu bringen. Verdammt, seine Muskeln meldeten sich wieder schmerzhaft…   
“Na, schon wieder verwundet worden? Wenn du nicht mal mehr mit Harpyien fertig wirst, ist Hexer vielleicht doch nicht der richtige Beruf für dich.”  
Lamberts schnarrende Stimme troff vor Spott. Natürlich war der jüngere Hexer gerade in dem Moment aufgetaucht, als Eskel schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzogen hatte. “Hast du nichts zu tun, Lambert? Wenn du dich langweilst: Das Dach des Nordturms wartet immer noch darauf, repariert zu werden.”  
“Das wird wohl noch etwas länger warten müssen. Auch wenn es dich überraschen mag, aber ich bin gerade dabei, den äußeren Wehrgang zu erneuern. Oder hast du schon vergessen, was du alles auf meine endlos lange Aufgabenliste geschrieben hast?”  
“Kann mich schwach daran erinnern. Brauchst du Hilfe?”  
“Jetzt noch nicht, ich säge erst einmal die Bohlen zurecht. Aber später könnte ich dich brauchen, wenn der Hauptbalken befestigt werden muss. Es sei denn, du bist zu sehr angeschlagen nach deiner Jagd …”  
“Ich komme nachher zu dir. Zuerst bringe ich Thalia ihre Harpyien.”  
“Lass dir Zeit.” Lambert grinste anzüglich. 

Eskel trug die Beute zur Haupthalle und ging dann die Treppe zum Labor hinunter. Als er den Raum betrat sah er, dass Thalia offenbar bereits alles vorbereitet hatte. Einer der Arbeitstische stand freigeräumt in der Mitte des Labors, daneben ein Ablagetisch, auf dem eine große Anzahl chirurgischer Instrumente lagen. Skalpelle in unterschiedlichen Größen, Zangen, Pinzetten und andere Werkzeuge lagen säuberlich aufgereiht auf einem Tuch. Thalia trug eine Schürze über ihrem Kleid, ihr Haar hatte sie locker zusammengesteckt. Als sie seine Ankunft bemerkte, drehte sie sich lächelnd zu ihm um. Freudig überrascht hob sie die Brauen.  
“Eskel! Du hast gleich zwei Harpyien erlegt!”  
“Eigentlich waren es vier. Sie greifen meistens im Rudel an. Aber zwei erlitten einen Genickbruch, sodass ich dir nur diese hier bringen kann.”  
“Zwei reichen vollkommen. Legst du eine bitte direkt auf den Tisch?”  
Eskel löste das Seil, mit dem die beiden Kadaver verschnürt waren und platzierte eine der toten Harpyien wie geheißen. Neben dem Tisch hatte Thalia bereits drei Laternen positioniert, um ihr Arbeitsfeld zu erhellen.   
Thalia drehte die Hybride auf die Seite, um besseren Zugang zum Spinalkanal zu bekommen. Sie tastete vorsichtig mit den Fingern am Rückgrat entlang und prüfte die Unversehrtheit. Dann sah sie zu Eskel auf.  
“Vielen Dank, Eskel. Diese hier scheint perfekt zu sein.”  
“Kennst du dich mit der Anatomie von Harpyien aus?”  
“Ich habe bisher noch keine seziert, falls du das meinst, aber in euren Büchern habe ich zahlreiche Abbildungen gefunden. Damit sollte ich zurechtkommen. Aber … wenn du möchtest … und wenn du Zeit hast …”  
“Habe ich.”  
“Also dann … lass uns anfangen.”  
Sie beugte sich über den Kadaver und fuhr mit den Fingern Wirbel für Wirbel nach. “Laut den Aufzeichnungen in diesem Buch sollte die beste Stelle zur Entnahme der Zerebrospinalflüssigkeit zwischen dem dritten und vierten Wirbel liegen. Das müsste hier sein, oder?”  
“Ja, das ist die Stelle”, bestätigte Eskel.   
Thalia nahm ein Skalpell zur Hand und setzte es zwischen den Wirbeln an. Hochkonzentriert schnitt sie durch die grau-braune Haut der Harpyie in das darunterliegende Gewebe. Dabei war sie so konzentriert, dass sie sich unbewusst auf die Lippe biss. Sie hätte grotesk ausgesehen, wenn sie nicht gleichzeitig so hinreißend gewesen wäre. Eskel spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Er drehte sich kurz weg, damit sie nichts davon gewahr wurde. Als er seine Züge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, beobachtete er wieder ihre Arbeit.   
Sie führte das Skalpell mit absoluter Präzision, nahm dann eine Zange zu Hilfe, um die entstandene Öffnung zu spreizen. Dabei ging sie mit viel Gefühl vor, um das umliegende Gewebe nicht unnötig in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen. Eine Einblutung in den geschaffenen Zugang hätte die gewonnene Flüssigkeit unbrauchbar machen können. Eskel konnte nicht umhin, ihren geschickten Umgang mit den chirurgischen Instrumenten zu bewundern.   
Da sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt, hatte Eskel, der seitlich hinter ihr stand, einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf ihren entblößten Nacken. Ein paar kurze Strähnen hatten sich widerspenstig aus ihrem Dutt gelöst. Wie gern hätte er jetzt ihre warme, weiche Haut berührt, ihr einen Kuss auf die zarte Stelle an ihrer Halsbeuge gehaucht. Er verdrängte den Gedanken schnell.   
“Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das funktioniert”, sagte Thalia leise. “Nicht nur, weil ich die Professur erlangen will. Wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Leben zukünftig durch ein Gegengift gerettet werden könnten … Mein Professor erzählte mir, dass diese Biester sogar häufig die Kinder von Waldarbeitern mit ihrem Gift bespritzen, was den sicheren Tod bedeutet. Mit einem Gegengift hätten diese Familien zumindest eine Chance.”  
Eskel blickte Thalia von der Seite an.   
“Du magst Kinder?”  
“Sicher.”  
“Und … möchtest du selbst einmal welche haben?”  
Thalia runzelte kurz die Stirn. “Ich weiß nicht … Als ich mit Gregor zusammen war, vielleicht. Er wünschte sich eine Familie. Aber ob ich wirklich zur Mutter tauge … meinem Beruf könnte ich dann erst einmal nicht mehr nachgehen. An der Akademie hat man es ohnehin schon nicht leicht, sich als Frau zu beweisen.”  
Bei der Erwähnung Gregors presste Eskel kurz die Lippen zusammen.  
Thalia platzierte das bereitliegende, metallene Röhrchen an dem Einschnitt, schob es vorsichtig und mit gleichmäßigem Druck in die Öffnung.  
Eine nahezu klare, durchsichtige Flüssigkeit tropfte langsam in ein bereitstehendes Auffangglas am anderen Ende des Röhrchens.   
Thalia blickte kurz auf. “Was ist mit dir? Lambert erwähnte, dass du über 90 Jahre alt bist? Da gibt es doch bestimmt den ein oder anderen Eskel Junior, oder?” Sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu.  
“Äh… nein. Hexer sind unfruchtbar. Eine Nebenwirkung der Mutationen.”  
Thalia wirkte leicht verlegen. “Oh. Tja …” Sie blickte auf die klare Flüssigkeit, die sich im Auffangglas gesammelt hatte.  
“Das sieht gut aus. Wenn ich ein Blutgefäß verletzt hätte und das Liquor verunreinigt worden wäre, sollte die Flüssigkeit eigentlich getrübt sein. Sehr gut.”  
Thalia legte die benutzten Instrumente auf ein ausgebreitetes Tuch, um sie später zu säubern und strich sich mit einer Hand eine Strähne ihres Haars hinter das Ohr.   
Als er die ihm schon vertraute, unbewusste Geste beobachtete, fiel Eskel etwas auf.  
“Du trägst deinen Ring nicht mehr?”  
Thalia blickte auf und sah Eskel an. Ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich sich in ihren Blick, dann sah sie auf ihre Hand hinunter. Auf die nunmehr leere Stelle an ihrem Finger.   
“Ich habe ihn nicht mehr.”   
Eskel runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. “Hast du ihn verloren?”  
“Ja. Nein. Nicht direkt. Ich habe ihn eingetauscht.”  
“Wogegen?”  
“Ich brauchte etwas, um den Händler zu bezahlen, der uns nach Aedd Gynvael mitgenommen hat. Der Ring war das einzige, was ich ihm anbieten konnte.”  
Eskel schluckte.  
“Aber… er schien dir doch immer noch sehr viel zu bedeuten?”  
“Ja. Ja, das tat er. Aber hätte ich ihn behalten, hätte ich womöglich etwas verloren, das mir noch mehr bedeutet …”   
Thalia hob den Blick. Eskel sah in ihre großen Augen, die ihn unsicher anblickten. Diese wunderschönen, braunen Augen. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammenziehen. Auch, wenn er vielleicht zu weit ginge, auch wenn sie sich vielleicht von ihm zurückziehen würde - er war bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.  
“Thalia …” Eskel hob zögernd die Hand, legte sie zaghaft an Thalias Wange, wagte es kaum, ihre Haut zu berühren. Doch sie lehnte sich gegen seine Berührung, schmiegte sich an seine Handfläche und schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, lag so viel Wärme und Zuneigung in ihrem Blick, dass Eskel den Atem anhielt.   
Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, ihr so nahe zu kommen. Sie zu berühren.   
Ihre Wange immer noch liebkosend trat er näher an sie heran, stand nun so dicht vor ihr, dass er sich nur ein wenig zu ihr hinunterzubeugen bräuchte, um …  
“Eskel? Eskel, bist du hier?” Triss´ Stimme drang von der Treppe her ins Labor. Wie ertappt zog Eskel seine Hand zurück und trat einen Schritt von Thalia fort. Ihr Blick veränderte sich, zeigte nun Enttäuschung und Bedauern.   
Im nächsten Augenblick trat die Zauberin auch schon in den Raum. Als sie Thalia und Eskel erblickte, die sich gegenüberstanden, hob sie die Brauen. “Oh … störe ich gerade?”  
Thalia wandte sich Triss zu, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. “Nein. Nein, du störst überhaupt nicht. Wir sind fertig.”  
“Sehr gut. Ich hoffe, ihr wart erfolgreich? Eskel, Lambert könnte deine Hilfe beim Wehrgang brauchen.”  
“Äh, ja, stimmt. Ich hatte ihm eben versprochen, zu ihm zu kommen.” Eskel drehte sich zu Thalia um. “Das heißt …” Er schluckte, zögerte. Verdammt, wieso hatte er eben nur so überstürzt reagiert? Was wäre denn so schlimm daran gewesen, wenn Triss sie zusammen gesehen hätte?   
Es war der perfekte Moment gewesen …   
Thalia lächelte bemüht. “Geh nur. Den Rest schaffe ich schon allein.”

Als Eskel mit Triss in den Innenhof trat, blendete ihn die Mittagssonne. Nach der gedämpften Beleuchtung im Labor mussten sich seine Augen erst an die Helligkeit gewöhnen.   
Triss atmete tief die reine, kühle Luft ein. “Das Wetter ist herrlich heute, findest du nicht?”   
“Ja. Das sollten wir nutzen, um die Reparaturen im Außenbereich weiterzuführen. Spätestens in ein paar Stunden schlägt das Wetter um.” Eskel blickte nach Norden, wo sich in noch weiter Ferne dunkle Wolken im Gebirge zeigten. “Wir sehen uns, Triss.”  
Die Zauberin fasst ihn am Arm, um in aufzuhalten. “Eskel. Also … eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen. Seit ein paar Tagen bekomme ich dich ja kaum noch zu Gesicht.”  
Eskel drehte sich verwirrt zu ihr um. “Naja, wir sehen uns ja spätestens heute beim Abendessen. Also … ich sollte Lambert nicht warten lassen. Wenn er schon einmal freiwillig arbeiten will …”  
“Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er gar nicht nach deiner Hilfe gefragt. Ich … wollte dich nur aus diesem düsteren Labor befreien.” Triss lächelte ihn hinreißend an. Das Lächeln verfehlte jedoch die intendierte Wirkung. Eskel spürte, wie Ärger in ihm hoch kam.   
“Triss. Was soll das? Seit wann lügen wir uns an?”  
“Also, um genau zu sein, habe ich nicht gelogen. Ich sagte, er könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Und das mag ja durchaus stimmen … Es tut mir leid, ich habe heute Morgen euer Gespräch versehentlich belauscht.” Sie blickte ihn um Verzeihung heischend von unten herauf an und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.   
“Eskel. Ich habe dich vermisst in den letzten Tagen. Wir haben davor so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und ich habe das wirklich genossen. Ich hoffe, dir ist es ähnlich ergangen …”  
Eskel atmete tief durch. Er wollte das hier nicht. So etwas lag ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber er wusste, dass dieses Gespräch längst überfällig gewesen war. Und dass er es nicht länger hinauszögern konnte, sich einzugestehen, was er wirklich wollte.   
“Triss …” Eskel blickte zur Seite, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. “Wir wissen doch beide, dass es dir nicht um mich geht. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon wieder versuchst, Geralts Eifersucht zu wecken oder ob du dieses Mal wirklich glaubst, etwas für mich zu empfinden - aber mir ist klar, dass du für mich nie das fühlen wirst, was du für ihn fühlst. Also …”  
“So denkst du also von mir? Eskel. Ich weiß, dass ich mich im letzten Jahr falsch verhalten habe. Dass ich dich damit verletzt habe. Aber bitte glaub mir, das lag nie in meiner Absicht. Seit dem ist mir einiges klar geworden. Ja, ich habe Geralt geliebt. Doch er gehört zu Yennefer. Das weiß ich jetzt. Und ich habe es akzeptiert. Ich bin über ihn hinweg, Eskel.   
Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich inzwischen mehr für dich als bloße Freundschaft empfinde. Das habe ich leider erst jetzt erkannt.   
Bitte, gib mir eine zweite Chance.”  
Eskel seufzte. “Triss, ich … vor ein paar Wochen noch wäre ich mehr als glücklich gewesen, dich diese Worte sagen zu hören. Aber … seit dem hat sich etwas verändert.”  
Triss´ Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. “Es ist wegen Thalia, oder?”  
Eskel nickte langsam. “Ja. Bitte nimm es nicht persönlich, Triss. Ich … habe eine Zeitlang gebraucht, um es zu verstehen. Um mir sicher zu sein.”  
Triss schnaubte kurz, Enttäuschung und Unglaube in ihren Augen. “Du hast dir jahrelang gewünscht, mit mir zusammen zu sein - leugne es bitte nicht. Und jetzt, wo ich mich dir anbiete … wo ich fast um deine Zuneigung bettle - da stößt du mich einfach so fort? Wegen ihr?”   
Ihre Stimme wurde leise. “So viel bedeutet sie dir also?”  
“Ja, so viel.” Eskel spürte fast so etwas wie Erleichterung, es endlich auszusprechen. “Es tut mir leid, Triss.”  
Triss nickte, blickte zu Boden. “Dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren.” Sie atmete tief durch und blickte ihn an. “Könnten wir … könnten wir das hier einfach vergessen? So tun, als ob dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden hätte?”  
“Ja, das können wir.”  
“Gut. Also sind wir weiterhin Freunde?”  
“Natürlich.”  
Triss lächelte ihn an. Wenn er sie nicht besser gekannt hätte, hätte er fast glauben können, dass es ein ehrliches Lächeln sei.   
“Das ist gut. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich als Freund zu verlieren.”  
“Mir liegt auch viel an unserer Freundschaft, Triss. Sehr viel.”  
“Lässt du mich noch etwas für dich tun? Quasi als Entschuldigung?”  
“Was meinst du?”  
“Deine Schulter. Du bewegst sie immer wieder vorsichtig und das scheint dir Schmerzen zu bereiten. Darf ich mir das einmal ansehen? Wenn es nur die Muskeln sind, könnte ich das ganz schnell mit einem Amulett heilen. Dann kannst du auch Lambert helfen, ohne dass er sich über dich lustig macht …” Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, schien wieder fast die Alte zu sein.   
Eskel zögerte, seufzte dann. “Du bist eine gute Beobachterin. Ich habe mir die Schulter beim Training gezerrt. Aber du musst dich nicht darum kümmern, in ein paar Tagen hat sich das Problem von allein erledigt.”  
Triss zog eine Braue hoch. “Warum müsst ihr Männer immer die Helden spielen? Ich könnte dich in ein paar Minuten von den Schmerzen befreien. Oder fürchtest du, ich hätte dabei Hintergedanken und würde versuchen, dich doch noch zu verführen? Dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass so etwas unter meiner Würde wäre. Und ich hoffe, das weißt du auch.”  
Kurz zögerte Eskel. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei, ihr Angebot anzunehmen, so unmittelbar nach ihrer Aussprache. Andererseits wollte er ihr auch zeigen, dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand. “Also gut. Danke, Triss.”

Die Zauberin bewahrte ihre Amulette in ihrem Zimmer auf, weshalb sie und Eskel den Wohnbereich der Festung aufsuchten. Triss behielt Recht: Die Heilung der Muskelverletzung nahm nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch. Eskel bewegte seinen Arm probeweise in alle Richtungen, aber der Schmerz war verschwunden.   
“Vielen Dank, Triss.” Eskel nahm sein Hemd, das er über die Lehne des Stuhls gelegt hatte.   
“Du musst mir nicht danken. Dafür sind Freunde doch da.”  
Eskel blickte sie kurz forschend an, um ihre Gemütslage zu ergründen. “Ist wirklich alles gut zwischen uns?”  
“Aber ja doch”, lächelte Triss. “Ich brauche vielleicht ein paar Tage, aber ich komme schon darüber hinweg. Mach dir keine Sorgen.”  
“In Ordnung. Dann werde ich jetzt wirklich zu Lamberts Baustelle gehen, ehe er sich noch beschwert, dass ich mich nicht habe blicken lassen. Bis später.”  
Eskel verließ das Zimmer. Im Gehen zog er sich das Hemd über und begann, es zuzuknöpfen. Als er sich auf dem Treppenabsatz vor Triss´ Zimmer umdrehte, wäre er beinahe mit Thalia zusammengestoßen. “Oh”, entfuhr es ihm wenig geistreich. Sie schien ebenso erschrocken wie er und ließ versehentlich das Buch fallen, das sie in den Händen gehalten hatte. Offenbar kam sie gerade aus ihrer Schlafkammer. Sie machte jedoch keine Anstalten, das Buch aufzuheben, sondern starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Eskel überwand seine Starre, hob das Buch auf und reichte es ihr.   
“Thalia, es … was eben im Labor passiert ist …”  
“Es ist ja nichts passiert”, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. “Zumindest nicht im Labor.”  
Eskel wurde bewusst, wie missverständlich die Situation auf sie wirken musste. “Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Triss hat nur meine Verletzung geheilt”, beeilte er sich zu erklären.   
Thalia presste die Lippen aufeinander, blickte dann verlegen zur Seite, als wollte sie ihm ausweichen. Sie machte Anstalten, die Treppe hinunterzugehen. “Wenn du das sagst. Es geht mich ja auch überhaupt nichts an. Ich muss jetzt zurück ins Labor.”  
“Thalia, ich würde gern mit dir reden …”  
Sie hielt kurz inne, sah ihn aber nicht an. “Ich muss mich um das Liqour kümmern, sonst verdirbt es.”  
“Dann heute Abend?”  
“Sicher. Bis dann.”  
Eskel sah ihr nach, als sie die Treppe hinunterging.   
“Bis dann, Thalia”, sagte er leise.   
Verdammt, das war ganz und gar nicht gut gelaufen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit ihr reden, um die Situation klarzustellen. Nachlaufen wollte er ihr aber dennoch nicht …  
Eskel seufzte. Heute Abend. Heute Abend würde er sich ihr erklären. Auch wenn er nicht auf lange Sicht in ihr Leben passen würde, wenn es keine Zukunft für sie geben sollte - wenn er sie einfach so gehen ließe, würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens fragen, was hätte sein können. Heute Abend würde er dann endlich Klarheit erlangen, wissen, ob sie ebenso empfand wie er.   
Bis dahin würde er Lambert bei den Reparaturen helfen. Die körperliche Arbeit sollte helfen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er würde sich die richtigen Worte für ihre Aussprache zurechtlegen, um dieses Mal besser vorbereitet zu sein. Leider gab es für diese Art der Konfrontation keine Tränke oder Öle, die er hätte nutzen können …


	17. Aussprache

Thalia eilte die Treppe hinunter. Der Klang ihrer Schritte auf den steinernen Stufen wurde von den Wänden des Turms zurückgeworfen. Zum Glück schien Eskel ihr nicht zu folgen. Sie hätte sich in diesem Moment dem Gespräch, um das er sie gebeten hatte, nicht gewachsen gefühlt. Heute Morgen, im Labor, als er ihr plötzlich so nahe gekommen war, als er sie berührt hatte und seine Hand dieses wundervolle, prickelnde Gefühl auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatte - da war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er ebenso für sie empfand, wie sie für ihn. Dass sie sich ihrer Gefühle nicht zu schämen brauchte, sie nicht länger für sich behalten musste. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt.   
Doch dann, als Triss aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich von ihr zurückgezogen, so schnell, als habe er sich an ihrer Haut verbrannt. Als fühle er sich ertappt bei etwas Verbotenem. Also war es so, wie sie bereits vermutet hatte: Eskel und Triss waren mehr als nur Freunde. Und falls sie daran noch den Hauch eines Zweifels gehabt haben sollte, so war dieser eben Gewissheit gewichen.   
Sie hatte nur ein Buch aus ihrem Zimmer holen wollen, um etwas nachzuschlagen, als sie auf der Treppe fast mit Eskel zusammengestoßen war. Als er gerade mit offenem Hemd Triss´ Kammer verließ. Sollte Thalia davor noch gehofft haben, dass er sich doch noch für sie entscheiden würde, so war diese Hoffnung nun zerschlagen. Zersprungen in tausend kleine Splitter, die sich nun in ihre Eingeweide zu bohren schienen.   
Er wollte mit ihr reden. Natürlich. Ihre Reaktion auf seine Berührung heute Morgen war ihm nicht entgangen und nun wollte er bestimmt für klare Verhältnisse sorgen. Ihr sagen, dass er und Triss ein Paar waren. Dass es ihm leid täte. Er sich geschmeichelt fühle und sie auch sehr mögen und als Freundin schätzen würde. Aber dass sie zu viel in seine Geste hineininterpretiert und sein Verhalten falsch verstanden habe. Dass sie Freundlichkeit mit … etwas anderem verwechselt habe.   
Thalia kam sich unglaublich dumm vor. Ihr schnürte sich der Magen zu. Sie wusste, dass sie das Gespräch nur hinauszögerte, indem sie ihm nun aus dem Weg ging. Aber sie brauchte etwas Zeit. Zeit, um sich zu fangen. Zeit, um sich innerlich zu wappnen, damit sie ihm gefasst entgegentreten konnte. Sie würde nicht würdelos in Tränen ausbrechen oder ihm vorwerfen, widersprüchliche Signale ausgesendet zu haben. Einen Rest von Stolz wollte sie sich bewahren.   
Doch dazu musste sie nun erst einmal einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Wenn sie ins Labor zurückginge, würde sie riskieren, dass Eskel sie dort aufsuchte, bevor sie dazu bereit war, mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie wollte die Festung verlassen, weg von alledem hier. Irgendwo draußen in der Natur durchatmen und sich sammeln.   
Entgegen ihrer Behauptung Eskel gegenüber, hatte sie sich natürlich bereits um das Liquor gekümmert, so dass es nicht verderben würde. Ihre Arbeit konnte - musste - warten. So unkonzentriert, wie sie gerade war, würde sie schlimmstenfalls noch eine der gewonnenen Essenzen ruinieren.  
Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, eilte sie schnellen Schrittes auf das Hauptportal zu, zog im Laufen ihren Umhang vom Haken an der Wand und warf ihn über.   
“Grüß dich, Thalia.” Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Geralt saß auf einer Bank und polierte offensichtlich alte Waffen. Sie hatte ihn zuvor gar nicht bemerkt.   
“Oh. Grüß dich, Geralt.”  
“Willst du frische Luft schnappen?”  
“Ich, äh … ja. Ich brauche noch ein paar Kräuter, die ich sicherlich in der Nähe des Sees finden sollte.”  
“Was brauchst du denn? Vielleicht haben wir noch etwas in unseren Vorräten.”  
“Nein, ich … habe schon nachgesehen. Ich nehme mein Pferd und bin schnell wieder zurück.”  
“Sei bitte vorsichtig, Thalia. Die Gegend um den See herum habe ich zwar Vorgestern kontrolliert und keine Spur von Ertrunkenen oder anderen Kreaturen gefunden - aber man kann nie wissen. Außerdem wird das Wetter heute Nachmittag umschlagen.”  
“Bis dahin bin ich längst zurück. Bis später, Geralt.” Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in den Hof und ließ Geralt allein in der Halle zurück. Kurz dachte er noch darüber nach, weshalb sie wohl so durcheinander gewirkt hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Fünf antike Hexerschwerter warteten darauf, von Staub und Schmutz befreit zu werden. 

Zwei Stunden später saß Thalia auf einem großen Stein an einem Hang, von dem aus sie fast den gesamten See überblicken konnte. Zumindest den Teil bis zur Biegung des Gewässers hinter die nächste Hügelkette. Sie holte tief Atem, ließ die kühle Luft in ihren Körper strömen. Genau das hatte sie gebraucht. Sie fühlte sich schon bedeutend besser. Fast gut genug, um das klärende Gespräch mit Eskel nun schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen.  
Thalia war zunächst den Pfad entlanggeritten, der von der Festung in Richtung Osten führte. Als sie an dem See angekommen war, hatte sie Arenaria neben der Hütte, die leicht windschief am Ufer stand, festgebunden und war zu Fuß dem Weg gefolgt, der in die Hügel hinauf führte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie innegehalten und sich auf dem Stein niedergelassen. Der Blick auf die raue Schönheit der Gegend half ihr nur langsam, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Chaos in ihrer Gefühlswelt.   
Damals, bei Gregor, war alles so klar gewesen. Direkt nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, als Shani sie einander in lockerer Runde vorgestellt hatte, hatte ihr späterer Verlobter sie um ein erneutes Treffen gebeten. Bereits kurz danach wusste Thalia, dass sie mit diesem Mann den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte. Doch dann war alles anders gekommen.  
Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass ihr irgendwann einmal jemand an der Akademie über den Weg laufen würde, der ähnliche Gefühle wie die, die sie für Gregor empfunden hatte, in ihr auslöste. Doch dass gerade ein Hexer dieser Mann sein würde, hatte sie lange nicht glauben wollen. Und jetzt, wo sie sich endlich eingestanden hatte, dass sie ihn wollte - ihn und keinen Gelehrten von der Akademie, keinen vermögenden Händler oder Reeder - da war es nun zu spät.   
Was hatte sie denn auch erwartet? Dass Eskel sie der Zauberin vorziehen würde, die ihm so offensichtlich Gefühle entgegen brachte? Wie hatte sie sich das überhaupt vorgestellt? Sie musste bald wieder zurück nach Oxenfurt, würde dort wieder komplett von ihrer Forschung eingenommen werden. Er würde im Frühling wieder seine Arbeit aufnehmen und von Auftrag zu Auftrag ziehend gegen Ungeheuer kämpfen. Wie hätte das jemals funktionieren sollen?   
Als sie merkte, wie eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlief, wischte sie diese schnell mit dem Handrücken ab. Was würden wohl ihre Kollegen und Studenten von ihr denken, wenn sie sie nun so sehen könnten - flennend auf einem Hügel in der Wildnis sitzend.   
Sie musste ihre Gefühle verdrängen, bis sie Kaer Morhen verlassen konnte. Da ihre Aufzeichnungen fast komplett waren und sie alle notwendigen Substanzen hergestellt hatte, würde sie in ein paar Tagen schon per Portal wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. In Oxenfurt würde die Arbeit sie wieder komplett in Beschlag nehmen, sodass die Erinnerung an die Zeit mit Eskel immer weiter verblassen würde. So hoffte sie zumindest.  
Sie versuchte, ihren Frieden mit der Situation zu machen. Es so zu akzeptieren, wie es nun einmal war. Natürlich war es besser so. Er hatte nun die Frau für sich gewonnen, die er schon seit langem bewunderte und begehrte.  
Eigentlich sollte sie sich für Eskel und Triss freuen.   
So weit ging ihr innerer Frieden dann aber doch nicht.   
Sie war nur froh, dass sie sich nicht dadurch lächerlich gemacht hatte, indem sie ihm ihre Gefühle gestand. Ihr Verhalten von heute Morgen konnte sie mit einem Moment der Schwäche erklären, einer sentimentalen Stimmung, als das Gespräch auf ihren Ring zu sprechen kam.   
Ein kühler Windstoß ließ sie frösteln. So langsam war es wohl doch an der Zeit, zur Festung zurückzukehren und dieses Gespräch hinter sich zu bringen. Die Sonne hatte sich seit einiger Zeit hinter die Wolken zurückgezogen, die von Osten über den Himmel zogen. Seit dem war es merklich abgekühlt.   
Als sie heute Mittag überstürzt aufgebrochen war, hatte sie gar nicht über wetterfeste Kleidung nachgedacht, sondern einfach nur ihren Umhang gegriffen und das Pferd aus dem Stall geholt. Der Wunsch, die Festung zu verlassen war so übermächtig gewesen, dass ihr rationales Denken ausgesetzt hatte. Der Wetterumschwung, den Geralt angekündigt hatte, würde nun nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Es war Zeit aufzubrechen.   
Um ihren Vorwand, Kräuter zu sammeln, nicht selbst zu entkräften, kletterte sie ein Stückweit den Hang hinab, um das weiter unten wachsende Schöllkraut zu pflücken. Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte es oft geregnet, der Boden war aufgeweicht und gab nach. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel verlor Thalia den Halt und stolperte, rutschte ein paar Meter und verdrehte sich den linken Fußknöchel.   
“Dyvelsscheiß!” Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und betastete die schmerzende Stelle. Ein wenig bewegen konnte sie den Fuß, gebrochen war also offenbar nichts. Aber der Knöchel begann bereits anzuschwellen. Auf einem Bein, halb kriechend, halb hüpfend schaffte sie es zurück auf den Pfad, der den Hügel hinunterführte. _Verdammt, wie soll ich denn jetzt den Weg zur Festung zurücklegen?_ , dachte sie. Quälend langsam näherte sie sich einer Baumgruppe am Wegesrand und brach mit etwas Mühe einen dünnen Ast ab. Als behelfsmäßige Krücke taugte er nicht viel, aber er war besser als nichts.   
Der Pfad war an dieser Stelle recht steil, wodurch sie immer wieder ins Straucheln geriet. Thalia stieß eine Salve von Flüchen aus, für die sich auch ein Zwergenschmied nicht hätte schämen müssen.   
Bis zur Hütte am See würde sie noch ein gutes Stück zurücklegen müssen, aber vielleicht schaffte sie es noch, vor dem nahenden Unwetter dort anzukommen. Dann konnte sie dort abwarten, bis sich das Wetter beruhigt hatte. Vielleicht war ihr Knöchel danach auch so weit wieder belastbar, dass sie auf das Pferd steigen konnte. Auf dem Hinweg hatte sie leider nicht auf die umstehend wachsenden Kräuter geachtet - dass sie zufällig ein Kraut finden würde, das die Schwellung milderte, war wohl recht unwahrscheinlich.   
Der Wind frischte auf und Thalia spürte die ersten Regentropfen auf ihrer Haut. Die schnell heranziehenden dunklen Wolken versprachen nichts Gutes. Die Aussicht darauf, in dieser Kälte in einen Wolkenbruch zu geraten, reichte aus, um sie schneller den Pfad bergab Richtung Hütte humpeln zu lassen.

Das Geräusch der Säge, mit der Lambert Bretter für den Wehrgang bearbeitete, erfüllte den Hof der Festung, als Geralt sich zu seinen Brüdern gesellte, um sich nützlich zu machen. Eskel und Lambert hatten eben die Hauptstützpfeiler ausgetauscht. Die alten, maroden Balken lagen auf dem Pflaster, bereit, zu Brennholz verarbeitet zu werden.   
“Könnt ihr noch ein drittes Paar Hände gebrauchen?”  
“Aber immer doch.” Eskel stieg gerade die Treppe hinauf und legte einen Stapel bereits zugesägter Bretter auf dem Wehrgang ab. “Du kannst mir helfen, das morsche Holz auszutauschen. Zumindest, bis der Wolkenbruch einsetzt.”   
Geralt suchte sich eine Zange und einen Hammer und gesellte sich zu Eskel. Er blickte hinauf zur Wolkendecke, die sich langsam am Himmel zuzog.  
“Ist Thalia noch nicht wieder zurück? Sie sollte sich besser beeilen.”  
Eskel stutze und runzelte die Stirn. “Ich dachte, sie wäre im Labor? Wann hat sie die Festung denn verlassen?”  
“Das war heute Mittag. Sie wollte am See ein paar Kräuter sammeln, die sie für irgendetwas benötigt. Wirkte etwas durcheinander.”  
“Und du hast sie einfach so allein gehen lassen?” Eskel spürte, wie Sorge und Wut in ihm aufstiegen.   
“Beruhige dich. Ich habe die Gegend um den See herum vor ein paar Tagen nach Spuren untersucht. Weder Ertrunkene, noch Wasserweiber oder sonstige Kreaturen treiben sich dort herum. Wölfe ebensowenig. Thalia kann schon auf sich aufpassen.” Geralt blickte Eskel leicht belustigt an. “Aber wenn es dich so beunruhigt, dass sie noch nicht wieder zurück ist, solltest du vielleicht nach ihr sehen.”  
Eskel schnaubte. “Und ob ich das tun werde. In einer Stunde erreicht uns dieses Unwetter. Ich hoffe für dich, dass ich sie davor wohlbehalten finde.”  
Er stieg die Treppe hinunter und lief zum Stall.   
Lambert, der das Gespräch nicht verfolgt hatte, blickte ihm verwundert nach. “Was soll _das_ denn jetzt?”  
Geralt schmunzelte. “Er muss etwas klären. Etwas, das wohl schon allen außer ihm selbst längst klar ist.”

Eskel brauchte nicht lange, um den See zu erreichen. Am Fuß des abschüssigen Weges konnte er die Hütte am Ufer ausmachen.   
Schon von Weitem sah er, dass sich Arenaria im Unterstand neben der Hütte befand. Erleichterung erfasste ihn. Wahrscheinlich hatte Thalia hier vor dem heraufziehenden Unwetter Schutz gesucht.   
An der Hütte angekommen, stieg Eskel von Skorpion und eilte zur Tür. Kurz klopfte er an und trat dann ein - doch von Thalia fehlte jede Spur.   
_Verdammt …_ Sie musste zu Fuß weitergegangen sein. Aber warum? Um den See herum führte ein Pfad, den sie mit Arenaria hätte entlangreiten können. Wenn sie ihr Pferd hiergelassen hatte, musste das bedeuten, dass sie zu Fuß den kleinen, steilen Pfad bergauf genommen haben musste.   
Eskel führte Skorpion in den Unterstand neben Arenaria. “Ich bin bald zurück, Großer. Hoffentlich mit Thalia.”  
Der Hexer lief schnellen Schrittes den Pfad entlang, der immer steiler den Hang hinauf führte. Dabei achtete er auf Spuren, die darauf hindeuteten, dass hier vor kurzem jemand entlang gekommen sein musste. An einer stark ansteigenden Stelle konnte er geknickte Zweige an einem Gebüsch ausmachen - so, als ob jemand danach gegriffen hätte, um einen sicheren Halt zu finden. Er war anscheinend auf dem richtigen Weg.   
Mittlerweile hatte leichter Regen eingesetzt. Noch nichts Dramatisches, aber die dunklen Wolken kündigten an, dass sich das bald ändern würde.   
Eskel verharrte, als er etwas hörte - in einiger Entfernung zwar, doch für sein Hexergehör ohne Zweifel verständlich. Jemand stieß eine wahre Schimpfkanonade aus. Und die Stimme war ihm wohlvertraut. Eskel lächelte erleichtert und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.  
Als er um die nächste Biegung des Pfades lief, sah er sie: Gestützt auf einen Ast versuchte sie, eine besonders steile Stelle zu überwinden, ohne zu stürzen. Was ihr anscheinend mehr schlecht als recht gelang.   
“Thalia!”  
Sie sah auf. Als sie ihn auf sich zueilen sah, zeigte sich in ihrem Blick gleichzeitig Erleichterung als auch leichter Unmut.  
“Ich bin froh, dich gefunden zu haben.” Eskel griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stützen. “Was ist passiert? Und wieso bist du überhaupt hier oben?”  
Thalia ließ sich von ihm helfen, bis sie ein ebeneres Stück des Pfads erreicht hatten. “Ich wollte Kräuter suchen”, erwiderte sie missmutig.   
“Hier? Bei diesem Wetter? Was benötigst du denn so dringend?”  
Thalia blieb die Antwort schuldig. Überhaupt schien sie etwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Wahrscheinlich war ihr ihr Missgeschick peinlich.   
“Lass mich das bitte mal ansehen”, bat Eskel.   
“Ist nur verstaucht. Ich bin eine Böschung hinuntergestolpert.” Trotzdem setzte sie sich wie geheißen auf einen Stein am Wegesrand.   
Eskel ging vor ihr in die Hocke und tastete ihren geschwollenen Knöchel ab, bewegte das Gelenk vorsichtig - kein Wunder, dass sie damit nicht hatte laufen können. Thalia sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Schmerz in ihr Bein zog.   
“Tut mir leid. Wieso bist du ohne Begleitung allein hierher gekommen? Das hätte gefährlich werden können. Außerdem zieht ein Unwetter auf.”  
“Ja, ich weiß. Das war keine meiner besten Ideen. Ich wollte nur … ich wollte nachdenken”, gestand Thalia zögerlich.  
Eskel seufzte. Bereute sie, was heute Morgen im Labor passiert war? Oder besser gesagt beinahe passiert wäre?  
“Thalia, ich …”, setzte Eskel an, doch sie unterbrach ihn. “Ist schon gut, Eskel. Ich … ich habe es jetzt verstanden.”  
“Was meinst du?”  
“Triss und du. Ich werde mich nicht mehr zwischen euch drängen.” Sie schaute zu Boden. “Das war peinlich genug heute Morgen. Also …”  
Eskel dämmerte, dass er so manches falsch verstanden hatte. Und sie anscheinend auch.  
“Thalia, da ist nichts zwischen Triss und mir”, beeilte er sich, die Situation klarzustellen. “Ich meine, sie … sie wollte, aber ich …” Er schluckte. “Sie ist nicht die Frau, die ich will …” Sie schaute ihn an, einen verletzlichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Er hoffte, keinen Fehler zu begehen, ihren Blick nicht zu missdeuten. Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und brachte sein Gesicht näher an das ihre, spürte ihren Atem an seinen Lippen. Er zögerte, wie um Erlaubnis bittend. Bevor er seinen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, schloss sie die Augen und küsste ihn. Sanft und zärtlich. Eskel brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass dies gerade tatsächlich passierte. Der Moment, den er schon so lange herbeigesehnt hatte, den er in seiner Vorstellung immer und immer wieder erlebt hatte …   
Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, zögernd zunächst, dann hingebungsvoll und hungrig. Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken, fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, während sie ihn mit einer Leidenschaft küsste, die seiner in nichts nachstand.  
Der Regen wurde stärker, doch keiner von beiden schien es zu bemerken.   
Als sie sich schließlich von seinen Lippen löste und ihre Stirn gegen seine legte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Regentropfen war, der ihre Wange hinunterlief - oder eine der Tränen, die er in ihren Augen sah.   
“Alles in Ordnung?”, flüsterte er.   
Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. “Ja. Jetzt schon.” Sie blickte hinauf zu den grauen Wolken, als ob sie sich jetzt erst wieder der Umgebung um sie herum bewusst würde. “Es regnet.”  
“Ja.” Eskel lächelte ob dieser mehr als zutreffenden Feststellung. Genauer gesagt regnete es mittlerweile in Strömen. Sein Wams würde ihn noch eine Zeitlang trocken halten, doch Thalias dünner Umhang war schon beinahe vollständig durchnässt.   
“Wir sollten uns beeilen, schnell zur Hütte zu kommen, bevor es richtig ungemütlich wird.”   
Eskel erhob sich, griff nach Thalias Hand und zog sie mit sich. Dann hob er sie in seine Arme. Als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte, spürte er, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er trug sie den Weg zur Hütte hinunter. 

Als sie das Seeufer erreichten, zitterte Thalia vor Kälte.   
“Wir sollten den Sturm hier abwarten”, meinte Eskel. “Bis Kaer Morhen ist es noch ein gutes Stück, das könnte unangenehm werden.”   
Er drückte sie an sich, vielleicht etwas fester als nötig, und stieß die Tür der Hütte auf. Drinnen war es zwar kühl, aber trocken. In dem kleinen Raum befanden sich nur ein paar Strohsäcke und Decken, auf denen es sich die Hexer oft bequem gemacht hatten, wenn sie zusammen nach dem Fischen am See dort gegessen und getrunken hatten. Vorsichtig setzte er Thalia auf einem der Strohsäcke ab.   
Der Wind peitschte inzwischen heftig gegen die Bretter der Hütte. Diese hatte jedoch schon so manchem Sturm im rauen Klima Kaer Morhens standgehalten. Auch dieser würde daran nichts ändern.   
Thalia blickte Eskel an. “Danke”, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. “Danke, dass du mich gesucht hast. Ohne dich hätte ich es vielleicht nicht bis hierher geschafft.”   
“Doch, das hättest du. Du hättest nur länger gebraucht und wärst noch etwas nasser auf dem Weg geworden”, sagte Eskel lächelnd. Thalia erwiderte das Lächeln. “Übrigens nass: Es ist erbärmlich kalt hier drin.” Sie öffnete den Verschluss ihres durchnässten Umhangs und legte das nutzlos gewordene Kleidungsstück auf den Boden neben sich.   
“Ich werde mal sehen, ob das Holz trocken genug für ein Feuer ist”, meinte Eskel und ging die paar Schritte zum kleinen Kamin der Hütte, neben dem ein Stapel Brennholz lag. Sie hatten Glück. Eskel schichtete ein paar Scheite in der Feuerstelle auf, legte etwas Stroh dazu, das aus einem der Säcke gequollen war und entzündete das Bündel mit Igni. Kurz darauf brannte ein kleines Feuer in der Hütte, während draußen der Sturm an Stärke gewann. Der Kamin war zum Glück durch Bäume geschützt, sodass der Rauch gut abzog. Der Wind zog jedoch durch die Spalten der Holzbretter, sodass es nur langsam wärmer in der Hütte wurde.  
Eskel legte sein durchnässtes Wams ab und setzte sich im Hemd neben Thalia. “Sieht so aus, als würden wir in den nächsten Stunden hier festsitzen.” Er lächelte unsicher.   
Thalia griff nach seiner Hand. “Ehrlich gesagt, gibt es keinen Ort, an dem ich gerade lieber wäre …”  
Sie blickte ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, in dem so viel Sehnsucht lag, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Eskel beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie langsam und zärtlich.   
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah sie ihm in die Augen und er erblickte darin seine eigene Unsicherheit. Dann schien der Bann zu brechen. Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie, diesmal leidenschaftlich und mit einem Hunger, der schon viel zu lange ungestillt geblieben war.  
Eng umschlungen, die Stirnen aneinandergelegt, versuchten sie schließlich wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Eskel musste lachen. All die Zweifel der letzten Wochen wichen einem tiefen Glücksgefühl. Eskel konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal so empfunden hatte. Thalia lächelte ihn an, aus ihren Augen sprach so viel Wärme und Zuneigung, dass er die Kälte in der Hütte nicht mehr spürte.   
Sie legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Dann wanderten ihre Lippen weiter, seinen Hals hinunter. Sie begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er tat es ihr gleich und löste die Verschlüsse ihres Kleides, streifte es von ihren Schultern. Sein Verlangen, sie zu berühren, war alles, woran er denken konnte. Er küsste die Seite ihres Halses, als sie sich auf das Stroh legte und ihn mit sich zog.   
Nachdem er sich seines Hemdes entledigt hatte, hielt er inne, sah ihr in die vor Leidenschaft halb geschlossenen Augen.   
“Thalia … Wenn ich zu weit gehe, dann sag es mir bitte …”  
“Es gibt kein ´zu weit´, Eskel.” 

Geralt atmete erleichtert auf, als er die beiden Pferde im Unterstand neben der Hütte sah. Nachdem sich der Sturm gelegt hatte, war er aufgebrochen, um Eskel und Thalia zu suchen. Auch wenn er sicher war, bei der Inspektion der Gegend nichts übersehen zu haben, so war er doch leicht beunruhigt. Eskel würde es ihm nie verzeihen, sollte Thalia doch etwas zugestoßen sein.   
Aus dem Schornstein der Hütte stieg Rauch auf - wahrscheinlich hatten sie in der Hütte Schutz gesucht.  
Er ließ Plötze anhalten, stieg ab, klopfte kurz an und öffnete im gleichen Zug die Tür. Dann grinste er und schloss sie wieder. Er stieg in den Sattel und machte sich auf den Rückweg.   
“Na, endlich…”

 

———————————

Hallo werte Leser,

jetzt haben es die beiden also endlich geschafft - hat ja lange genug gedauert …  
Falls es etwas pathetisch oder kitschig geraten sein sollte: Entschuldigt bitte, aber das musste sein. ;-)  
Ein oder zwei Kapitel lang werde ich den beiden nun gönnen, um ihr Glück zu genießen. Danach stehen jedoch schon die nächsten Schwierigkeiten an. Sorry, Eskel und Thalia, aber da müsst Ihr durch …

Viele Grüße  
Eure LadyStoneheart


	18. Kostbare Zeit

Ein Funke entzündete den Zunder im Ofen der Küche. Thalia lächelte zufrieden. Dieses Mal hatte sie es schon beim dritten Versuch geschafft, mit Igni ein Feuer zu entfachen. Mehr als einzelne Funken brachte sie zwar immer noch nicht zustande, aber diese gelangen ihr mittlerweile zumindest schon recht zuverlässig.  
Lambert, der nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihr stand und ein Stück Schinken für das Frühstück zerteilte, runzelte die Stirn und warf Thalia einen kritischen Blick zu.  
“Du kannst Zeichen wirken?”  
Thalia schloss die Ofentür und stellte eine gusseiserne Pfanne auf den Herd. “Ja, zumindest ein wenig. Eskel hat mir Aard und Igni beigebracht. Zum Glück, denn sonst hätte ich dieses Leuchtfeuer im Wald nicht entzünden können.” Sie schlug ein paar Eier am Rand der Pfanne auf. “Ich hatte meinen Feuerstein verloren. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis ich einen Funken erzeugt hatte - ich wäre fast daran verzweifelt. Aber dann hat es doch noch funktioniert. Seit dem versuche ich, regelmäßig zu üben.”  
“Hm…”, brummte Lambert, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. “Da hat der alte Kerl sich wohl zum richtigen Zeitpunkt entschieden, auf die Regeln zu pfeifen.” Thalia wendete die Eier in der Pfanne und drehte sich halb zu Lambert um. “Was meinst du? Welche Regeln?”  
“Ach, nicht so wichtig.”  
“Ich will Eskel noch fragen, ob er mir das Zeichen beibringen kann, das diesen Schutzschild erzeugt. Als er mit Geralt trainiert hat, hat er das angewendet. Das könnte im Labor nützlich sein, wenn ich mal wieder mit explosiven Mischungen experimentiere.” Sie gab die gebratenen Eier auf einen großen Teller und reichte diesen Lambert, der sie leicht verwundert ansah. Dann schnaubte er, schüttelte den Kopf und brachte den geschnittenen Schinken und die Eier zum großen Tisch in der Halle, an dem bereits Eskel und Geralt saßen und mit dem Frühstück begonnen hatten.  
Thalia goss heißes Wasser in einen Becher, in den sie eine Kräutermischung gegeben hatte. Seit ihrem “Ausflug” zum See waren nunmehr sechs Tage vergangen. Nass und durchgefroren, wie sie gewesen war, hatte sie sich eine leichte Erkältung eingefangen. Obwohl sie sich danach hatte aufwärmen können. Thalia lächelte bei der Erinnerung an die Stunden in der alten Hütte und blickte aus der Küche zu Eskel hinüber, der sich gerade mit Geralt unterhielt. Die letzten Tage waren wie im Fluge vergangen. Eskel und sie hatten so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbracht. Thalia hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich und wohl gefühlt.  
Sie nahm ihren Tee mit in die Halle, stellte den Becher auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich auf die Bank neben Eskel. Dieser legte in einer beiläufigen Geste seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie kurz an sich. Thalia lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
“Ach, kommt, muss das jetzt schon beim Frühstück sein?” Lambert verzog genervt das Gesicht.  
Geralt lachte kehlig. “Gönn es den beiden doch, Lambert. Oder liegt dein Unmut vielleicht daran, dass du Keira vermisst?”  
“Im Leben nicht! Ich bin froh, dass ich dieses treulose, herrische, überhebliche Weib los bin.” Er presste die Lippen zusammen und stieß die Gabel etwas zu heftig in die gebratenen Eier auf seinem Teller.  
Eskel zog eine Braue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Thalia hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wer diese Keira war, aber da Lambert das Thema offensichtlich unangenehm war, fragte sie nicht nach. Doch Geralt wollte es noch nicht gut sein lassen. “Ich dachte, genau das sei der Typ Frau, der dein zynisches Blut in Wallung bringt.”  
Lambert schnaubte. “Für Zauberinnen, die andere gern herumkommandieren, kannst wohl eher _du_ dich begeistern. Genau, wie Eskel offenbar für Alchemistinnen eine Schwäche hat. Wie war das noch mit der Dame auf dem Maskenball in Aldersberg, mit deren Hilfe du den Vampir zur Strecke gebracht hast?” Lambert grinste Eskel herausfordernd an.  
Diesem war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm. “Was soll das, Lambert? Das ist Jahre her und nicht der Rede wert gewesen.”  
“Das klang damals noch ganz anders.” Lambert wandte sich an Thalia. “Der gute Eskel hat bei dir nicht zum ersten Mal versucht, durch einen Kampf gegen Ungeheuer einen guten Eindruck zu machen. War bestimmt beeindruckend zu sehen, wie er es mit einer Gruppe Krabbspinnen aufnimmt.”  
“Oh, es war nicht nötig, mich mit so etwas zu beeindrucken.” Dass Lambert Eskel vor ihr in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, ärgerte Thalia. Auch wenn sie durchaus gern mehr über die Alchemistin in Aldersberg erfahren hätte … Aber sie würde Lambert nicht den Gefallen tun und Eskel fragen, was sich damals zugetragen hatte. “Eskel hat mich durch seine Freundlichkeit und sein gutes Benehmen für sich gewonnen. Diese Eigenschaften sind anscheinend nicht allen Hexern zu eigen.”  
Lambert lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem säuerlichen Grinsen.  
“Außerdem habe ich Eskels Kampf gegen die Spinnen gar nicht beobachten können”, ergänzte Thalia.  
Lambert seufzte mit gespieltem Bedauern. “Oh, nein. Da stellt sich unser Vorzeige-Hexer heldenhaft und furchtlos einer ganzen Horde Ungeheuer - und die Dame seines Herzens kann ihn noch nicht einmal dabei bewundern.”  
“Lambert”, mahnte Geralt.  
Thalia gefiel nicht, welche Richtung das Gespräch genommen hatte. Offenbar war Lambert über den Verlust dieser Keira noch nicht hinweg - wer auch immer die Frau gewesen sein mochte. Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. “Geralt, mir fällt ein, dass ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt habe, dass wir eine gemeinsame Freundin haben. Medizinerin in Oxenfurt, kurzes rotes Haar, gewinnendes Lächeln … erinnerst du dich?” Sie lächelte schelmisch.  
Geralt senkte den Blick, grinste bei der Erinnerung an Shani. “Oh, ja, so jemanden vergisst man so schnell nicht.”  
“Wen vergisst man so schnell nicht?” Yennefer hatte zusammen mit Triss die Halle betreten und ließ sich graziös auf die Bank neben Geralt gleiten. Triss setzte sich zu Eskels Rechter.  
“Nur eine Kollegin von mir in Oxenfurt”, beeilte sich Thalia zu erklären. Es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, Geralt durch ihre Äußerung in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. “Sie hat einen sehr speziellen Humor.”  
“Und ist bestimmt vollkommen unansehnlich. Oder, Geralt?” Yennefer bedachte den Hexer mit einem wissenden Lächeln, das jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreichte.  
Geralt überging die Frage und wandte sich an Thalia. “Übrigens Oxenfurt: Die Gebirgsstraßen sind seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr passierbar. Beabsichtigst du, den Winter über in Kaer Morhen zu bleiben oder willst du Triss´ Angebot, dich per Portal nach Hause zu bringen, immer noch annehmen?”  
“Nun, ich bin mit meinen Aufzeichnungen fast fertig. Konkrete Tests kann ich erst in Oxenfurt durchführen. Erst dann wird sich herausstellen, ob das Gegengift auch bei gewöhnlichen Menschen zuverlässig wirkt. Deshalb wäre es besser, wenn ich vor dem Ende des Winters zurück zur Universität käme. Außerdem könnte das Antidot dann vielleicht schon nächstes Jahr zum Einsatz kommen, bevor die Krabbspinnen im Sommer wieder aktiver werden und weitere Todesopfer fordern. Also … ja, ich denke, ich sollte das Angebot annehmen. Sofern es noch besteht.” Thalia warf Triss einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Diese lächelte der Alchemistin zu. “Selbstverständlich besteht es noch. Ich plane allerdings, in ein paar Tagen schon nach Kovir zurückzukehren. Eine Freundin hat sich bei mir gemeldet, die mich um meine Hilfe bei einem magischen Problem gebeten hat. Deshalb muss ich schon früher als ursprünglich geplant zurück. Das heißt also, dass ich dich schon sehr bald nach Hause schicken muss. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für euch.”  
Thalias zuvor noch gute Stimmung verkehrte sich augenblicklich ins Gegenteil. Sie schluckte und presste die Lippen zusammen. “Vielleicht … vielleicht könntest du mich per Portal zurückbringen, Yennefer? Ihr bleibt doch sicher noch eine Weile, oder?”  
“Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Geralt und ich werden bereits morgen nach Toussaint zurückkehren. So sehr wir auch eure Gesellschaft genießen, aber ich habe nicht vor, noch mehr Zeit in dieser zugigen Ruine zu verbringen.”  
“Oh…” Thalia spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. “Ja, dann … werde ich wohl bald schon packen müssen.”  
Eskel griff nach Thalias Hand. Auch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, schon so bald Abschied nehmen zu müssen. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie es vermieden, über die Zukunft zu sprechen. Für Thalia war klar, dass sie ihn wiedersehen wollte. Aber sie lebten quasi in zwei verschiedenen Welten.  
“Na, wunderbar”, unterbrach Lambert ihre Gedankengänge. “Dann sind Eskel und ich wieder die beiden einzigen Trottel, die in dieser Bruchbude hausen.”  
Thalia trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Der Appetit auf das Frühstück war ihr vergangen. 

Die Feder kratzte leise über das Papier, als Thalia wenig später in der Bibliothek eine Abhandlung aus einem alten Folianten abschrieb. Sie war allein in dem großen Raum - allein mit so vielen Büchern, die sie in Oxenfurt nicht finden würde. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie diese Bibliothek vermissen würde. Jedoch nicht annähernd so sehr, wie sie Eskel vermissen würde.  
Thalia blickte auf, als jemand den Lesesaal betrat. “Oh, du bist hier. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht.” Triss sah wie immer umwerfend aus. Heute trug sie ein dunkelblaues, fließendes Kleid, am Dekolleté hochgeschlossen, jedoch mit tiefem Rückenausschnitt. Ihre offenen, kastanienroten Locken umspielten ihre Schultern. Thalia fragte sich einmal mehr, wie umfangreich die Reisegarderobe der Zauberin wohl sein mochte.  
“Nein, komm nur herein.”  
Triss trat an eines der großen Regale heran und las die Titel der Bücher. Sie runzelte die Stirn. “Merkwürdig, eigentlich sollte hier irgendwo Corvans Enzyklopädie der epidemiologischen Erkrankungen stehen …”  
“Oh, die habe ich hier”, beeilte sich Thalia zu sagen. “Ich bin auch fast fertig damit. Ich habe nur die Abhandlung über Cordoxie kopiert.”  
“Cordoxie. Eine mehr als unangenehme Sache.” Triss setzte sich zu Thalia an den Tisch. Die Alchemistin hatte den Arbeitsplatz gewählt, der dem brennenden Kamin am nächsten war. Kein Wunder, reichte das Feuer doch kaum aus, um auch nur die Hälfte des großen Raums zu erwärmen.  
“Tödlich sozusagen. Falls ich meine Professur erhalten sollte, werde ich diese Krankheit weiter erforschen und versuchen, ein Heilmittel zu finden.”  
“Eine befreundete Zauberin arbeitet daran, die Catriona-Krankheit auszumerzen. Ihr zwei hättet euch bestimmt einiges zu erzählen. Sie bat mich übrigens, sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen. Zur Zeit lebt sie in Kovir und hat wohl auch schon große Fortschritte erzielt, obwohl viele das für unmöglich hielten. Wenn Keira sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, dann gibt sie nicht so schnell auf.”  
“Keira? _Die_ Keira, der Lambert anscheinend noch immer nachtrauert, obwohl er es nicht zugibt?” Thalia unterdrückte ein Niesen. Diese verfluchte Erkältung ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven.  
Triss kicherte. “Genau _die_ Keira.” Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. “Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nun schon so kurzfristig aufbrechen muss. Und du damit auch.”  
Thalia blickte die Zauberin forschend an. “Triss … Ich wollte eigentlich schon länger einmal mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen. Ich hatte nie vor, mich zwischen dich und Eskel zu stellen oder mit dir zu konkurrieren …” “Ist schon gut, Thalia. Eskel hat ja schließlich einen freien Willen. Er hat sich für dich entschieden und das muss ich akzeptieren.” Triss seufzte. “Ich wünsche euch wirklich alles Gute, Thalia. Ich hatte meine Chance letztes Jahr und habe sie verspielt. Das ist mir aber leider zu spät klar geworden. Eskel wirkt glücklich, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist und das gönne ich ihm von Herzen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr es schafft, euch dieses Glück zu bewahren. Hexer sind nicht gerade die einfachsten Partner. Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wie es weitergehen soll?”  
“Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir dieses Thema bisher umgangen … Oh, da kommt Eskel gerade.”  
Triss lächelte Eskel an, der die Bibliothek betrat. Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, blickte dann jedoch sofort Thalia an. Sein Blick wurde wärmer, als er sie ansah. “Hier bist du also. Du warst eben nach dem Frühstück so schnell verschwunden.”  
“Ja, ich … wollte noch ein paar Texte kopieren, bevor ich abreise.”  
Eskel presste die Lippen aufeinander, legte der sitzenden Thalia eine Hand auf die Schulter und wandte sich an die Zauberin. “Wann planst du, nach Kovir zurückzukehren?”  
“Ich würde gern spätestens Übermorgen abreisen.”  
“So bald schon.” Eskel seufzte. “Könntest du nicht noch ein paar Tage länger bleiben? Um der alten Zeiten willen?”  
Triss lächelte wissend. “Eskel, sag doch einfach, was du wirklich meinst. Ich verstehe doch, dass ihr gern noch etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen möchtet. Aber ich muss wirklich zurück. Keira braucht dringend Unterstützung, nachdem sie ein Freund, der ihr seine Hilfe zugesichert hatte, im Stich gelassen hat. Ich will sie nicht länger warten lassen.”  
Eskel nickte. “Also gut, dann muss es wohl so sein.” Er wandte sich Thalia zu. “Lust auf einen Spaziergang?”  
“Gern.” Thalia erhob sich und ergriff Eskels Hand, die er ihr reichte. “Bis später, Triss. Lässt du das Buch bitte auf dem Tisch liegen, wenn du hier fertig bist? Dann mache ich später weiter.”  
“Natürlich. Halt sie gut warm, Eskel. Nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr verkühlt.”  
“Das schaffe ich schon, Triss.”  
Als sie aus der großen Halle ins Freie traten, Thalia in ihren grünen Mantel gehüllt, schlug ihnen die kalte Winterluft entgegen.  
“Uh, es ist wirklich kalt geworden.” Thalia zog den Mantel enger um sich. Eskel legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie lehnte sich an ihn. “Lass uns zum Nordturm gehen, dort ist die Aussicht am besten.” “Wird uns der Wind da nicht zu Eis erstarren lassen?” “Keine Sorge, ich kenne einen Trick, um das zu verhindern.”  
Er behielt Recht. Die Aussicht auf dem Turm war atemberaubend. Die Berggipfel waren von Schnee überzogen und das winterliche Bergpanorama war unbeschreiblich schön. Wenn es nur nicht so kalt gewesen wäre. Der Wind trieb einzelne Schneeflocken vor sich her.  
Eskel führte sie zu einer Bank, auf der er neben Thalia Platz nahm. Dann wirkte er ein Zeichen und sofort bildete sich um sie herum ein Kraftfeld, das die kalte Luft abhielt und eine wohlige Wärme ausstrahlte. Die Schneeflocken, die mit der Barriere in Berührung kamen, verdampften augenblicklich.  
Thalia lachte. “Also, du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut.”  
“Ist dir jetzt wärmer?” Eskel blickte sie lächelnd von der Seite an.  
“So ist es perfekt. Wie lange kannst du diesen Schild aufrecht erhalten?”  
“Es kommt immer darauf an, wogegen er standhalten muss. Wenn er lediglich wie jetzt als Windschutz dient, dann ein paar Minuten.”  
“Beeindruckend. Eigentlich wollte ich dich ohnehin gefragt haben, ob du mir dieses Zeichen beibringen kannst. Das könnte nützlich bei der Laborarbeit sein, wenn ich mit explosiven Stoffen arbeite.”  
Eskel zog eine Braue hoch. “Dafür müsstest du Quen aber schon gut beherrschen.”  
“Ich muss natürlich viel üben, aber bei Igni funktioniert es schon ganz gut. Naja, also … zumindest schaffe ich es immer, Funken zu erzeugen.”  
Eskel lachte. “Na, dann …” Er löste den Schutzschild auf und zeigte ihr die korrekte Fingerhaltung. “Nimm den Zeigefinger etwas höher. Ja, genau so. Und jetzt konzentrier dich, lass die Energie fließen.”  
Ein schwaches Flirren erschien in der Luft um sie herum. Der Wind drang jedoch nach wie vor zu ihnen durch und Thalia unterdrückte ein Frösteln. Das Flirren verschwand. “Das werde ich wohl noch üben müssen.”  
“Es war schon ein guter Anfang.” Eskel erzeugte ein neues Kraftfeld und augenblicklich wurde es wieder angenehm warm. “Hat doch besser funktioniert, als Igni und Aard, als du sie erlernt hast.”  
Thalia gab ihm einen wohlwollenden Stoß gegen die Schulter. “So schlecht war ich gar nicht für den Anfang.”  
Eskel lachte. “Sag ich doch. Aber verlass dich bitte nicht auf Quen, wenn du mit irgendwelchen Sprengstoffen hantierst. Nicht, dass du noch mehr als einen Finger verlierst.”  
“Dabei habe ich nur an dich gedacht. Ich würde dir gern ein paar richtig gute Sprengsätze bauen. Nicht solche Kinderspielzeuge, mit denen du arbeitest. Ich habe auch eine Idee, wie man die Detonation ein paar Minuten hinauszögern könnte. Wäre das hilfreich?”  
“Das wäre sogar sehr hilfreich. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig.” Er griff mit der Linken nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. “Ich würde dich gern in einem Stück in die Arme schließen können, wenn wir uns in ein paar Wochen wiedersehen.”  
Thalia lächelte ihn an. “Du kommst mich also in Oxenfurt besuchen?”  
“Das hatte ich vor. Wenn dir das recht ist.”  
“Natürlich, du dummer Kerl.” Sie schloss ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn, langsam und gefühlvoll. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, drückte sie danach fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem offenen Haar. “Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.” Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern.  
Thalia unterdrückte die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, als sie an die bevorstehende Trennung dachte. “Ich möchte auch nicht gehen. Aber es muss sein. Sonst war vielleicht alles, was ich mir in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut habe, umsonst.” Sie blickte Eskel in die Augen. “Ich weiß, dass du diese Festung hier so gut es geht instandhalten willst, aber … könntest du nicht mitkommen? Nach Oxenfurt? Ob du den Winter hier oder dort mit mir verbringst …”  
Eskel schüttelte den Kopf, unterbrach sie. “Thalia. Du weißt doch genau so gut wie ich, dass das keine gute Idee wäre. Du sagtest, es gäbe genug Entscheidungsträger an der Akademie, die deine Professur nicht befürworten - allein deshalb, weil du eine Frau bist. Was passiert wohl, wenn du auch noch mit einem Hexer zusammenlebst? Einem widernatürlichen Mutanten und Monsterschlächter? Du würdest dich selbst damit sabotieren. Und das möchte ich am allerwenigsten.”  
Sie schluckte. “Selbst wenn ich die Professur erhalte - was ist dann nächstes Jahr? Sehen wir uns dann nur für ein paar Tage, geben vor, dass ich einen Auftrag für dich hätte und dann steht die nächste Trennung an, wenn du weiterziehst? Eskel, ich will mit dir zusammen sein …”  
Er blickte ihr in die Augen, sein Blick voller Wärme. “Und ich will mit _dir_ zusammensein. Wir finden schon eine Lösung.”  
Thalia nickte. “Ja. Ja, das werden wir. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass wir noch etwas mehr Zeit zusammen hätten.”  
“Ich auch. Aber es wird mir wohl nicht gelingen, Triss umzustimmen. Sie verliert nun einmal nicht gern.”  
“Ich kann schon verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr viel länger hier bleiben möchte. Sie ist sicherlich immer noch verletzt, weil du sie abgewiesen hast.“  
Eskel zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ihr Stolz, der verletzt ist. Das Ergebnis ist jedenfalls das gleiche. Uns bleiben nur noch zwei Tage.”  
“Dann lass uns diese zwei Tage so gut es geht nutzen.” Sie küsste ihn wieder. Der Quen-Schild löste sich auf, die kühle Luft umfing sie, doch sie bemerkte kaum etwas davon. 

“Auf Toussaint. Auf Wein, Wärme und Corvo Bianco!” Geralt stürzte den Alraunenschnaps hinunter, den Thalia im Labor gebrannt hatte. Er floss wie flüssiges Feuer seine Kehle hinunter. Wundervoll. Vielleicht nicht ganz so gut, wie der von Regis Gebrannte, aber dicht dran.  
Lambert hustete, nachdem er es Geralt gleichgetan hatte. “Alle Achtung, Frau Alchemistin! Wenn du keine Lust mehr auf deine Akademie hast, kannst du dich auch als Schnapsbrennerin selbstständig machen.”  
Thalia lächelte, nippte selbst aber nur an ihrem Glas. Auch wenn sie eben gut gegessen hatten, so wusste sie doch, dass sie nicht viel ihres eigenen Gebräus trinken sollte. Schließlich wollte sie den letzten gemeinsamen Abend mit Geralt und Yennefer nicht sturzbetrunken beenden.  
Eskel schenkte die nächste Runde ein. Dann zögerte er kurz.  
“Auf Vesemir. Möge er in Frieden ruhen.”  
Die Hexer tranken schweigend. Geralt sprach danach als erster. “Irgendwie hat man hier in diesen alten Mauern das Gefühl, dass er noch immer da wäre. Ich habe hier tausend Erinnerungen an ihn.” Er atmete tief durch. “Was habt ihr mit Kaer Morhen vor?”, wandte er sich an Eskel und Lambert. “Wollt ihr Winter für Winter wiederkommen? Ihr könnt den Verfall hier nicht aufhalten. Selbst wenn ich mit anpacken würde, könnten wir das nicht schaffen. Was also soll mit diesem Gemäuer passieren?”  
Eskels Blick wanderte gedankenversunken über die Tischplatte. “Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Einerseits ist mir klar, dass das hier alles nicht zu retten ist. Unsere Schule ist längst keine mehr, es gibt nur noch uns drei. Zwei, wenn man bedenkt, dass du im Ruhestand bist, Geralt. Aber andererseits … hier ist unser Zuhause. Was hätte Vesemir gewollt, das wir tun?”  
Lambert schnaubte. “Vesemir ist tot. Ich vermisse den alten Knaben genau so sehr wie ihr, aber dadurch dass wir hier eine verfallene Mauer wieder aufbauen, während eine andere in sich zusammenfällt, wird er auch nicht wieder lebendig.”  
Thalia legte eine Hand auf Eskels Bein. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass Vesemir für sie alle wie ein Vater gewesen war. Und was vor drei Jahren passiert war, als die Wilde Jagd die Festung angegriffen hatte.  
Eskel räusperte sich. “Vielleicht ist es wirklich an der Zeit, Kaer Morhen aufzugeben.”Er sprach leise. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.  
Geralt legte einen Arm um Yennefer, die keinen Hehl daraus machte, was sie von dem alten Gemäuer hielt. “Ihr seid jederzeit auf Corvo Bianco willkommen! _´Ma maison est ta maison´_ \- oder so ähnlich.”  
“Geralt! Hast du vor, unser kleines Weingut in eine Hexerfestung zu verwandeln?”  
“Wir haben doch genug Platz.”  
“Wir reden noch darüber. Wenn du nüchtern bist.”  
“Wenn er nüchtern ist, traut er sich doch sowieso nicht, dir zu widersprechen.” Lambert starrte missmutig in sein leeres Glas, griff dann nach der Flasche und schenkte sich nach.  
“Lambert! Bitte kein Streit an unserem letzten Abend.” Von den drei Hexern war Eskel derjenige, der am wenigsten getrunken hatte.  
“Du hast gut reden. Da du jetzt auch jemanden hast, der dir das Bett wärmt, bin ich doch der einzige, der nirgendwo hingehört. Alles, was ich habe, ist diese verdammte Ruine hier. Das ganze Jahr über riskiert man sein Leben für dieses Kroppzeug von Menschen, wird zum Dank auch noch angespuckt und wofür? Um dann den Winter alleine hier in dieser Bruchbude zu sitzen?” Er stürzte den Schnaps hinunter, verzog das Gesicht, als der Alkohol ihm im Rachen brannte.  
“So sentimental kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, Lambert.” Triss hatte sich bisher aus den Gesprächen herausgehalten und für sie untypisch nachdenklich gewirkt. “Hat die Zeit mit Keira dich womöglich doch verändert?”  
“Lass diese untreue Schlampe aus dem Spiel, Merigold.”  
“Sie lebt jetzt übrigens in Kovir. Wusstest du das? Und anscheinend ist sie nicht mehr mit Albert van Ehrenfels zusammen. Nur für den Fall, dass dich das interessieren sollte.” Triss nahm einen kleinen Schluck ihres Rotweins.  
Lambert starrte in sein leeres Glas. “Interessiert mich nicht”, murmelte er.  
Thalia lehnte sich an Eskel. Er legte einen Arm um sie. “Wenn Lambert in dieser Stimmung ist, ist er noch schlimmer als sonst”, flüsterte er ihr zu. “Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns verabschieden?” Thalia lächelte. “Nicht im Geringsten …”  
“Ich kann euch hören, auch wenn ihr flüstert”, beschwerte sich Lambert.  
Eskel erhob sich. “Gute Nacht, alle miteinander. Geralt, Yennefer - wisst ihr schon, wann ihr morgen aufbrechen wollt?”  
“Yen und ich werden nach dem Frühstück abreisen. Keine Sorge, wir verschwinden nicht, ohne uns zu verabschieden.”  
Eskel nickte seinem Freund zu und wandte sich mit Thalia im Arm der Treppe zu den Wohnquartieren zu.  
“Und seid gefälligst leise heute Nacht”, rief ihnen Lambert hinterher. “Ich kann euch nämlich auch im Zimmer nebenan hören.”


	19. Abschiede

Geralt ergriff Eskels Hand, zog ihn ein Stück zu sich heran und umarmte seinen Bruder.  
“Mach´s gut, mein Freund. Und denk daran, mein Angebot steht: In Corvo Bianco bist du jederzeit und so lange du möchtest willkommen.”  
“Danke, Geralt. Ich denke darüber nach.”  
Der weißhaarige Hexer ging hinüber zu Lambert, der mit ihnen gemeinsam im Hof stand und umarmte auch diesen. “Das gilt auch für dich, das weißt du.”  
Lambert nickte. “Bei euch ist es im Winter wärmer, sagst du? Vielleicht komme ich mal vorbei. Allein schon, um Yennefer zu ärgern.”  
Geralt quittierte diese Bemerkung mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.  
Besagte Yennefer verabschiedete sich gerade von Thalia, wenn auch ohne herzliche Umarmung.  
“Leb wohl, Frau Professorin. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute - an der Akademie und natürlich auch mit deinem Hexer.”  
“Euch auch alles Gute. Und vielen Dank für deinen Rat. Vielleicht wäre sonst alles anders gekommen.”  
Yennefer lächelte wissend. “Ich habe noch einen weiteren Rat für dich: Hab Nachsicht und Geduld mit ihm - Hexer sind zwar wunderbare Liebhaber, aber nicht eben einfache Lebenspartner.”  
Thalia lächelte. Die Zauberin schien zu wissen, wovon sie sprach.  
Yennefer ging hinüber zu Triss, um sich auch von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin, die die Geste erwiderte.  
“Halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden, wenn sich die Lage für Unseresgleichen im Norden verändert”, sagte Yennefer, als sie sich von Triss löste. “In Toussaint bekommen wir nicht viele Informationen aus erster Hand.”  
“Ich gebe dir Bescheid. Auf bald, Yennefer.”  
Thalia, die nun etwas abseits stand, zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und unterdrückte ein Niesen. Die Erkältung plagte sie immer noch. Yennefer drehte sich halb zu ihr um. “Ach, Thalia … ich habe den Badezuber aus unserem Zimmer in deines levitiert. Ein Bad wird dir sicherlich gut tun. Das Wasser im Zuber wird noch bis heute Abend heiß bleiben.”  
“Dankeschön!” Thalia war überrascht ob dieser freundlichen Geste von Yennefer. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Die Zauberin war trotz ihrer oft abweisenden und schroffen Art doch immer für eine Überraschung gut.  
Yennefer erschuf ein Portal und schickte das Gepäck mittels Levitationszauber hindurch. “Kommst du, Geralt?”  
Der Hexer umarmte kurz Thalia, um sich danach von Triss zu verabschieden. Unter Yennefers scharfem Blick umarmte er auch diese kurz. Dann wandte er sich dem Portal zu - seinem Gesichtsausdruck war zu entnehmen, wie sehr er diese Art des Reisens verabscheute. Kurz vor dem flirrenden magischen Durchgang drehte er sich noch einmal zu Thalia um.  
“Grüß bitte unsere gemeinsame Freundin von mir. Ich wünsche ihr alles Gute.”  
“Mache ich.”  
Yennefer zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Geralt trat durch das Portal, gefolgt von der Zauberin.  
Triss schaute noch ein paar Sekunden lang zu der Stelle, an der sich der Durchgang hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Dann seufzte sie und wandte sich an die Verbliebenen. “Dann werde ich wohl auch schon einmal packen. Thalia, ich würde gern morgen früh aufbrechen.”  
Thalia nickte. “In Ordnung. Ich werde bereit sein.”  
Triss ging zum Hauptgebäude. Lambert verschwand wortlos in Richtung des Stalls.  
Thalia trat zu Eskel und umarmte ihn, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Als seine Arme sie umschlossen und sie seine Wange an ihrer Stirn spürte, seufzte sie traurig.  
“Nur noch ein Tag … Davon würde ich gern so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen.”  
“Ich habe Lambert versprochen, mit ihm zusammen die Stallwand abzudichten. Das dauert aber nicht lange. Danach stehe ich ganz zu deiner Verfügung.”  
“In Ordnung. Ich werde dann schon einmal das Labor aufräumen und alles für morgen verpacken. Und danach werde ich mein erstes warmes Bad seit Wochen genießen.” 

Das Wasser umschloss Thalia, als sie etwas tiefer in den Zuber eintauchte. In den letzten Tagen war ein unangenehmes Frösteln ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen, das nun jedoch von einer angenehmen Wärme vertrieben wurde, die sich langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.  
Auch nach mehreren Stunden, die seit heute Morgen vergangen waren, hielt das Wasser immer noch eine angenehme Temperatur - Folge des Zaubers, den Yennefer angewandt hatte. Thalia war der unnahbaren Zauberin dankbar für dieses Abschiedsgeschenk. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer lehnte sie sich gegen das Holz und schloss die Augen.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie auffahren. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie beinahe eingeschlafen wäre.  
Da nun nur noch drei andere Personen die Festung bewohnten, hatte Thalia eine Vermutung, wer ihr Besucher sein könnte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.  
“Bist du es? Dann komm herein.”  
Eskel betrat ihre Kammer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
“Hast du etwa mit Lambert gerechnet?”, fragte der Hexer scherzhaft.  
Thalia drehte sich im Zuber zu ihm um, legte die gefalteten Arme auf den Rand und stützte das Kinn darauf. “Wer weiß…” Sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. “Aber du darfst auch zu mir ins Wasser kommen.”  
Eskel lächelte, hob leicht skeptisch eine Braue. “Meinst du nicht, dass der Zuber ein wenig zu klein für uns Zwei ist?”  
“Lass es uns doch einfach ausprobieren …”  
Eskel entledigte sich zügig seiner Kleidung, wobei Thalia ihn nur zu gern beobachtete. Auch wenn sie seit einer Woche recht häufig in den Genuss dieses Anblicks gekommen war, so genoss sie es immer noch, das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der von unzähligen Narben gezeichneten Haut zu bewundern. Er kletterte zu ihr in den Zuber, wobei eine nicht geringe Menge des Badewassers über den Rand lief.  
“Lass noch etwas Wasser übrig!” Thalia rückte näher zu ihm, lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust. Er umschloss sie mit seinen Armen, zog sie noch näher zu sich heran. Thalia wandte ihren Kopf über ihre Schulter und küsste ihn langsam und genießerisch. Als er sich von ihr löste, wanderten seine Lippen an der Seite ihres Halses entlang. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Auch wenn sie erst seit kurzer Zeit ein Paar waren, so wusste Eskel bereits recht gut, an welchen Stellen sie besonders empfindsam reagierte. Sie drehte sich im Wasser zu ihm um, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte ihren Körper an den seinen.  
“Wollen wir ausprobieren, wie viel Bewegungsfreiheit wir hier drin haben?”  
Auf dieses Experiment ließ Eskel sich nur zu gern ein. 

Später lagen sie gemeinsam auf Thalias Bett. Ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter gebettet, kuschelte sie sich zufrieden an ihn. Die leichte Vibration der Magie, die von ihm ausstrahlte, sandte ein angenehmes Kribbeln über ihre Haut.  
Im Zuber war nunmehr lediglich die Hälfte des zuvor enthaltenen Badewassers übrig geblieben. Die Bodendielen in ihrer Kammer waren mehr oder minder überflutet worden. Doch durch eine leichte Neigung des Fußbodens war der Großteil des Wassers bereits durch einen Spalt unter der Tür hinausgeflossen. Vermutlich war die Treppe nun nass, aber Thalia verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran.  
Sie wünschte, dieser Moment würde ewig andauern.  
Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme im Zimmer.  
Thalia fuhr mit dem Finger über eine der zahlreichen Narben auf Eskels breiter Brust. So viele Narben … Sein gesamter Körper war übersät damit, war Zeugnis seines gefahrvollen Handwerks. Auch wenn sie natürlich wusste, dass sein Beruf zu ihm gehörte, so machte sie sich doch Sorgen, sobald sie daran dachte, dass er sich im Frühling wieder auf den “Pfad” begeben würde. Auch, wenn ihn dieser Pfad hoffentlich schnell wieder zu ihr nach Oxenfurt brächte.  
Sie hob den Blick und betrachtete ihn, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen entspannt neben ihr lag. Manchmal konnte sie immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass er nun der ihre war. Dass dieser andersartige und doch so anziehende Mann sich tatsächlich zu ihr ebenso hingezogen fühlte, wie sie sich zu ihm.  
Es war anders mit ihm als damals mit Gregor. Eskel war zwar ebenso zärtlich, jedoch auch leidenschaftlicher als ihr Verlobter es gewesen war.  
Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt öffnete er die Augen und lächelte ihr ein wenig schläfrig zu. Im Schein des Kaminfeuers wirkten seine Iriden mit den geschlitzten Pupillen bernsteinfarben. Thalia erinnerte sich daran, wie sie diesen ihr inzwischen so vertrauten Anblick anfänglich als raubtierhaft und bedrohlich empfunden hatte.  
“Alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Eskel leise.  
“Oh, ja. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so zufrieden, wie jetzt gerade in diesem Moment.” Eskel küsste sie auf die Stirn ob dieser Worte.  
Thalia schloss die Augen und genoss die Zärtlichkeit seiner Geste. “Ich bin nur traurig, wenn ich daran denke, dass wir uns morgen schon voneinander verabschieden müssen.”  
Eskel drückte sie an sich. “Es ist ja nur für ein paar Wochen. Ich breche auf, sobald die Gebirgsstraßen passierbar sind und bin schon wieder bei dir, bevor der Frühling beginnt.”  
“Wirst du auf dem Weg nach Oxenfurt Aufträge annehmen?”  
“Ich weiß nicht. Je nach dem, was sich ergibt. Nichts, was viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.”  
“Sei bitte vorsichtig. Nimm nichts Gefährliches an.”  
Eskel lachte. “Thalia. Ich bin Hexer. Wir werden nicht angeheuert, um Kaninchen zu fangen.”  
“Das ist mir klar. Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, du dummer Kerl. Ich mache mir doch bloß Sorgen. Ich meine nur … jag nicht wieder Krabbspinnen oder so etwas.”  
“Ich glaube nicht, dass mich so schnell wieder eine schöne Frau damit beauftragen wird.”  
“Übrigens ´schöne Frau´ … Dein Bruder Geralt scheint es mit der Treue nicht so genau zu nehmen, oder? Als er mit meiner Freundin Shani … also, du weißt schon … da war er auch schon mit Yennefer zusammen, soweit ich weiß.”  
“Hm. Kann schon sein.”  
“So sind aber nicht alle Hexer, oder?”  
Eskel rückte ein Stück von ihr ab, betrachtete sie forschend und amüsiert zugleich. “Willst du mich gerade fragen, ob ich dir treu sein werde?”  
“Äh … nein, natürlich nicht! Also … “  
Eskel wurde ernster. “Thalia. Seit mehreren Jahrzehnten war ich nicht mehr länger als eine Nacht mit einer Frau zusammen. Und auch davor nie mit einer Frau wie dir. Bitte glaube mir, dass ich das was wir haben, für nichts und niemanden aufs Spiel setzen würde.”  
Thalia lächelte. “Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte nicht an dir zweifeln … Es ist nur … Ich kann manchmal immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dich für mich entschieden hast - und nicht für eine makellose, wunderschöne Zauberin. Die übrigens gerade vermutlich im Zimmer über uns schläft.”  
Eskel lächelte. “Ich will aber keine makellose, wunderschöne Zauberin. Ich will dich. An dir ist alles echt. Du täuschst nichts vor, spielst keine Spielchen und bist ehrlich und unverstellt. Bei Zauberinnen weiß man nie, was echt ist und was nicht. Allein schon äußerlich, der magischen Schönheitskur sei Dank: Alles Zauber, Make-up und Glamarye.”  
“Oh, ja, an mir ist alles echt. Sogar der Speck an meinen Hüften”, lachte Thalia.  
Eskel strich sanft mit seiner Hand über die besagte Körperstelle. “Ich liebe deine Rundungen. Das hast du inzwischen doch bestimmt schon bemerkt.”  
“Ich habe so etwas vermutet, ja. Aber bist du dir nicht ein klein wenig zu sicher, was meine hehrenAbsichten angeht? Wirke ich so berechenbar auf dich?”  
Eskel hob eine Braue. “Hast du denn auch dunkle Seiten, die ich kennen sollte?”  
“Oh, wenn du wüsstest. Ich kann ganz schön gefährlich sein - zumindest in meinen Gedanken. Gefährlicher als so manches Ungeheuer.”  
“Da habe ich ja Glück. Ungeheuer sind nämlich mein Fachgebiet.”  
“Aber du kennst dich nur mit ganz gewöhnlichen Ungeheuern aus. Wasserweibern, Harpyen und Bruxae. Vielleicht auch Sukkuben …” Sie zwinkerte ihm neckend zu. “Aber dieses Ungeheuer weiß genau, was es tun muss, damit der Hexer sich nicht mehr wehren kann…”  
Sie beugte sich über ihn, küsste seinen Hals, seine Brust, ließ ihre Lippen sanft über seinen Körper wandern. Ihr Atem strich über seine Haut. Sie küsste seine Bauchmuskeln. Wanderte tiefer mit ihren Lippen. Eskel sog scharf die Luft ein. “Thalia …”  
“Und wenn der Hexer willenlos ist…” Sie schob sich auf ihm langsam nach oben. “…dann kann das Ungeheuer ihn leicht besiegen.”

Thalia schreckte aus dem Schlaf, von einem Schrei geweckt. Sofort schloss sie geblendet wieder die Augen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen bereits in das Zimmer und sie musste sich zunächst an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Auf den Schrei folgte eine wahre Schimpftirade, lautstarke Verwünschungen und Flüche. Eskel war bereits aus dem Bett gestiegen und zog sich eilig seine Hosen an.  
“Ist das Lambert?”, fragte Thalia.  
“Unzweifelhaft, ja.” Eskel öffnete die Tür. Thalia zog sich ihr Unterkleid über und folgte dem Hexer auf den Treppenabsatz.  
Beinahe verlor sie den Halt, hielt sich an Eskel fest, um nicht zu stürzen. Auf dem Absatz hatte sich eine dünne Eisschicht gebildet. Lambert, der auf dem Treppenabsatz ein halbes Stockwerk tiefer hockte, hatte anscheinend keinen Halt mehr gefunden und war die Treppe hinuntergestürzt. Er richtete sich gerade wieder auf und stieß weiterhin Flüche aus.  
“Bist du verletzt?”, fragte Eskel und unterbrach den Fluss deftiger Schimpfworte.  
“Diese verfluchte Ruine! Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt! Aber den Arsch hab ich mir geprellt! Hier ist alles vereist!”  
Eskel blickte zum Dach des Wohnturmes hinauf.  
“Muss wohl durch das Loch im Dach geregnet haben heute Nacht. Das Loch, das wir übrigens schon vor Wochen reparieren wollten.”  
“Wenn du nicht hundert Aufgaben auf diese verdammte Liste geschrieben hättest, wären wir dazu vielleicht auch gekommen. Elende Bruchbude! Hab kaum geschlafen heute Nacht. Zuerst musste ich euch beim Vögeln zuhören und dann pfiff dieser Scheißwind durch die Mauerritzen in mein Zimmer. Ich geh jetzt erst einmal in die Halle und fache den Kamin an. Wenigstens dort wird es einigermaßen warm.”  
Lambert stapfte missmutig die Treppe hinunter.  
Thalia zog ihr Unterkleid fester um sich und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Es war fürchterlich kalt im Treppenaufgang.  
“Eskel, ich glaube, das mit dem Eis ist unsere Schuld. Das Wasser aus dem Zuber …”  
“Ich weiß.”  
“Aber du hast Lambert gegenüber behauptet, dass es am morschen Dach läge.”  
“Es schadet nicht, ihm einen zusätzlichen Anreiz zum Arbeiten zu geben.”  
“Eskel …” Thalia sah ihn scherzhaft-vorwurfsvoll an.  
“Ich helfe ihm ja bei den Reparaturen, keine Sorge.”  
“Dann fallt nur nicht beide vom Dach. Wenn er will, kann er auch in dieses Zimmer hier umziehen, hier zieht es zumindest nicht. Ich brauche es ja jetzt nicht mehr …” Beim letzten Satz war ihre Stimme leise geworden. Eskel trat zu ihr, legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. 

 

Wenige Stunden später waren Arenarias Satteltaschen prall gefüllt. Eskel lud die Taschen auf, nachdem Thalia die Stute aufgezäumt hatte.  
Als er bemerkte, dass Triss in den Hof trat, ging er zu ihr.  
“Triss? Wenn Thalia durch das Portal geht, möchte ich sie begleiten, um sicherzugehen, dass sie gut ankommt. Anschließend komme ich dann wieder zurück nach Kaer Morhen.”  
Triss blickte ihn erstaunt an. “Eskel, was soll das? Vertraust du mir so wenig?”  
“Darum geht es nicht. Ich möchte mich nur nicht in den nächsten Wochen fragen müssen, ob ihr nicht doch etwas passiert ist. Du weißt, dass ich nicht ganz so skeptisch wie Geralt bin, was Portale angeht, aber ich bin dennoch kein Freund davon.”  
Triss seufzte und ließ sich ihre Ablehnung deutlich anmerken. “Thalia will ja schon ihr Pferd mitnehmen, samt Gepäck. Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie anstrengend es ist, ein so großes Portal zu schaffen und dann auch noch eine Zeitlang aufrecht zu erhalten?”  
“Triss, bitte. Ich muss sicher sein, dass sie gut angekommen ist.”  
Triss´ Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von empört zu nachdenklich. Dann seufzte sie. “Also gut, Eskel. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist… Ich kann das Portal ein paar Minuten lang geöffnet halten. Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit.”  
Eskel lächelte sie an. “Danke, Triss.”  
Triss schüttelte leicht den Kopf. “So besorgt kenne ich dich gar nicht … Thalia kann sich glücklich schätzen.”  
Eskel blickte verlegen lächelnd zu Boden und trat dann zu der Alchemistin, die gerade den Sitz der Satteltaschen prüfte.  
“Alles bereit?”  
Thalia wandte sich zu ihm um, ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. “Ich habe alles gepackt, meine Aufzeichnungen sind sicher verstaut, von Lambert und Triss habe ich mich schon verabschiedet. Also alles bereit. Nur ich bin es nicht …”  
Er legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen und küsste sie.  
“Ich bin bald wieder bei dir”, sagte er leise, als er sich von ihr löste. “Ich habe ja meine Bezahlung noch immer nicht erhalten. Die Akademie schuldet mir noch 300 Kronen für die Krabbspinnen.”  
Thalia lächelte. “Die Harpyen nicht zu vergessen. Die muss ich dir auch noch bezahlen.”  
“Harpyen kosten 50 Kronen das Stück.”  
“Eure Dienste sind nicht gerade preiswert, Meister Hexer. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Ihr schon das Herz einer Alchemistin bekommen habt …”  
Eskel legte seine Stirn an die ihre, mit geschlossenen Augen verharrten beide in dem Moment. Thalia löste sich als erstes.  
“Triss wartet. Ich muss los.”  
“Ja. Ich begleite dich noch durch das Portal. Dann bin ich sicher, dass du gut angekommen bist.”  
Thalia lächelte. “Das ist lieb von dir.”  
Eskel nickte Triss zu, die ein flirrendes Portal erschuf. “Ihr werdet außerhalb der Stadtmauern am Pontarufer ankommen. Dort habe ich einmal einen Anker positioniert.”  
Eskel beruhigte Arenaria, indem er das Zeichen Axii wirkte. Die Stute ließ sich nun widerstandslos von ihm zum Portal führen.  
Er reichte Thalia seine Hand, die sie dankbar ergriff. Gemeinsam schritten sie durch das magische Tor. 

Sekunden später standen sie am Ufer des Pontar, die Stadtmauern von Oxenfurt in Blickweite. Der Himmel war bedeckt, doch es war bei weitem nicht so kalt, wie in den Blauen Bergen. Arenaria schnaubte und schüttelte wie benommen den Kopf. Dann entschied sich das noch immer unter dem Einfluss des Zeichens stehende Tier dazu, am Ufer zu grasen.  
Thalia schloss kurz die Augen und kämpfte offenbar wieder mit einem Anflug von Übelkeit.  
“Geht es?”, fragte Eskel. Thalia nickte und öffnete die Augen wieder. “Ja. Dieses Mal ist es nicht so schlimm wie beim Portal von diesem Istredd.” Sie atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann Eskel zu.  
“Also dann … sicher angekommen!” Sie lächelte verlegen.  
Eskel seufzte und schloss sie in die Arme. Tränen schimmerten in Thalias Augen.  
“Komm sicher zu mir zurück, hörst du? Dass du bloß keine Drachen jagst auf dem Weg hierhin.”  
“Hexer jagen keine Drachen. Ich passe auf mich auf, versprochen.”  
Sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal leidenschaftlich. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, wischte sich Thalia eine Träne aus dem Auge.  
“Geh jetzt. Bitte.”  
Eskel atmete tief durch. Dass auch ihm der Abschied schwer fiel, war unübersehbar.  
Er berührte noch einmal ihre Wange. “Bis bald, mein Herz.”  
Dann drehte er sich um und schritt durch das Portal, das sich nur Augenblicke danach hinter ihm schloss.  
Thalia stand allein am Ufer, die grasende Stute neben sich.  
“Bis bald, Eskel. Ich liebe dich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo werte Leser,
> 
> ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wie immer freue ich mich sehr über Feedback.  
> Mit dem nächsten Kapitel wird es übrigens eine kleine Überraschung geben - ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.
> 
> Viele liebe Grüße  
> die Lady


	20. Zerbrochen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo werte Leser,
> 
> zuerst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass es dieses Mal so lange mit der Fortsetzung gedauert hat. Das, was man das “wahre Leben” nennt, lässt mir leider nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben, wie ich mir das wünschen würde. Deshalb kann ich meinen Anspruch an mich selbst, alle 7 bis 14 Tage ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, leider wohl nicht mehr erfüllen.  
> Dafür ist dieses Kapitel aber wieder einmal sehr lang geraten. Mich kurzzufassen oder Texte zu kürzen gehört leider nicht zu meinen großen Stärken. Ich hoffe, es wird trotzdem nicht langweilig …
> 
> Beim letzten Mal hatte ich ja eine kleine Überraschung versprochen: Ich habe das erste Kapitel einer neuen Geschichte hochgeladen. Dabei handelt es sich um ein kleines Lambert-Spin-off, das insgesamt drei Kapitel umfassen wird. Es setzt zeitlich nach Kapitel 20 meiner Hauptgeschichte an (also nach diesem Kapitel hier) und zeigt, wie Lambert in den Schlamassel hineingerät, in dem er bald schon stecken wird. Danach setzt sich die Handlung im “Herzen” (voraussichtlich ab Kapitel 22) fort.  
> Man muss das Lambert-Spin-off nicht lesen, um den weiteren Geschehnissen folgen zu können. Aber vielleicht interessiert es den ein oder anderen ja, was unser stets gutgelaunter Sonnenschein in der Zwischenzeit so getrieben hat. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wie immer sind mir Kommentare höchst willkommen, damit ich weiß, was euch besonders gefällt (oder vielleicht auch, was ihr nicht gut findet).
> 
> Viele Grüße  
> die Lady

Kapitel 20 - Zerbrochen

Träge floss die rote, zähflüssige Substanz an den Wänden des Glasstabes hinunter, löste sich in der klaren, hellblauen Flüssigkeit, die sich bereits in dem Glaskolben befand. Die Chemikalien vermischten sich, reagierten miteinander. Die Farbe änderte sich von einem zunächst blassen Lila zu einem dunklen Smaragdgrün. Ein leichter, fast pfefferminzähnlicher Geruch breitete sich aus. Thalia tauchte eine Pipette in die Flüssigkeit, entnahm ein paar Tropfen und gab diese in eine flache Schale, die sie auf einem Tisch platzierte. Dann nahm sie den Anzünder zur Hand, ein langer, metallener Stab, an dessen Ende sich ein entflammbares Stück Leinen befand. Mit Hilfe einer Kerzenflamme setzte sie den Stoff in Brand, trat zur Seite und entzündete die Flüssigkeit in der Schale.  
Eine Stichflamme bildete sich augenblicklich, die den gesamten Vorlesungssaal bis in die letzte Reihe in helles Licht tauchte. Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch den Raum, gefolgt von aufgeregtem Gemurmel. Thalia blickte in die überraschten Gesichter ihrer Studenten und lächelte zufrieden. Die Erstsemester ließen sich immer mit einfachen pyrochemischen Experimenten begeistern. Manches änderte sich eben nie.  
Vieles andere hingegen schon. So hatte Thalia beispielsweise ihre blaue Magisterrobe, die sie bisher bei Vorlesungen getragen hatte, gegen einen Talar in ehrwürdigem Schwarz getauscht - der Farbe, die an der Akademie den Professoren vorbehalten war.  
Sie löschte die Flamme, die nur noch klein in der Schale tanzte, mit einem Deckel und wandte sich an ihre Studenten.  
“Was wir hier sehen konnten verdeutlicht, dass bereits eine geringe Beimischung von Rubedo ausreicht, um mit Vitriol eine hochentzündliche Verbindung einzugehen. Beide Substanzen für sich allein sind nicht entflammbar, zusammen bilden sie jedoch die Grundlage für viele Brandbeschleuniger oder Sprengstoffe. Wir machen nächste Woche weiter mit den nitrogenen Verbindungen. Lesen Sie dazu bitte zur Vorbereitung die Abhandlung von Aberloft und Gabor, deren Bibliothekssignatur hinter mir an der Tafel steht. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen eine lehrreiche Woche.”  
Die Studenten klopften mit ihren Fingerknöcheln auf die Tischplatten vor ihnen, applaudierten auf diese Weise ihrer Dozentin für die gelungene Demonstration. Der Vorlesungssaal leerte sich schnell, die letzten Zuhörer packten ihre Schreibutensilien zusammen und eilten zur nächsten Vorlesung.  
Thalia räumte die benutzten Gläser und Schalen in das Reinigungsbecken. Natürlich hätte sie diese Aufräumarbeiten auch studentischen Helfern überlassen können - ein Privileg, das ihr als Professorin nun zustand. Doch sie bevorzugte es immer noch, diese Arbeiten selbst zu erledigen.  
Als der Arbeitsbereich wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand war, nahm auch Thalia ihre Tasche und trat auf den Flur. Wie so oft herrschte hier zwischen den Vorlesungsstunden ein reges Gedränge der Studenten. Früher hatte sie sich mühsam ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnen müssen, um zu ihrem Labor zu gelangen - heute machten die jungen Menschen ihr bereitwillig Platz. Zumindest unter der Studentenschaft genoss Thalia großen Respekt, seitdem sie zur Professorin für Alchemie ernannt worden war.  
Seit neun Wochen war sie nun wieder in Oxenfurt. Neun Wochen, in denen ihr ihre Reise mit Eskel und die Zeit in Kaer Morhen immer mehr wie ein Traum aus einer anderen Welt vorkamen.  
Als sie auf den Campus zurückgekehrt war, die Formel für ein wirksames Gegengift im Gepäck, waren nicht wenige der Professoren an der Akademie höchst überrascht gewesen. Offenbar hatten nur wenige daran geglaubt, dass sie diese Aufgabe erfolgreich würde lösen können. Einige schienen sogar verwundert zu sein, dass sie überhaupt von ihrer Expedition wiederkehrte.  
Thalia hatte natürlich von den Vorkommnissen auf der Reise berichtet - zumindest von denen, die in diesem Zusammenhang relevant waren. Von dem Verrat und der mutwilligen Gefährdung durch die beiden Wächter Jonas und Olbertz, von der erfolgreichen Beschaffung der Krabbspinnenorgane, dem Forschungsprozess und seinen Ergebnissen. Was die Professoren nicht erfahren sollten - beispielsweise, dass sie ihre Forschung in der Hexerfestung Kaer Morhen durchgeführt hatte - ließ sie aus.  
Ihr Dekan Professor Bloomfeld hatte sich empört über das Verhalten der Expeditionsbegleiter gezeigt. Da jedoch weder Jonas noch Olbertz wieder aufgetaucht waren, schien eine Aufklärung der Hintergründe unmöglich. Thalias Andeutungen, dass möglicherweise jemand an der Universität etwas damit zu tun haben könnte und ihre Arbeit sabotieren wollte, wurden von den Professoren empört zurückgewiesen. Thalia hatte erkannt, dass es eher ihr selbst negativ ausgelegt werden könnte, sollte sie auf ihrer Vermutung, dass ihr Konkurrent Alric Efferen dahinter steckte, beharren. Beweise hatte sie keine. Einzig Jonas und Olbertz hätten zur Aufklärung beitragen können - jedoch blieben beide verschwunden.  
Thalia erklomm die Treppe in das zweite Stockwerk der Fakultät, in dem sich neuerdings ihr eigenes Büro befand. Vor ihrer Tür wartete bereits eine Besucherin auf sie.  
“Shani! Schön, dich zu sehen!” Thalia ging lächelnd auf ihre Freundin zu. “Ich dachte, du wärst noch immer in Novigrad. Warte kurz, ich schließe auf, dann können wir uns drinnen unterhalten.”  
“Gern. Das Schwarz steht dir übrigens gut.”  
Thalia grinste, während sie die Tür aufschloss. In ihrem Büro herrschte eine gepflegte Unordnung. Stapel von Büchern türmten sich in einer Ecke. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen allerlei Schreibblätter verstreut, ein aufgeschlagener Foliant nahm einen Großteil des Platzes auf der Tischplatte ein.  
“Setz dich doch bitte.” Thalia nahm ein Buch von der Sitzfläche des Besucherstuhls und bot den Platz Shani an, die sich auch sogleich grazil auf dem Polster niederließ.  
Thalia nahm auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. “Seit wann bist du wieder zurück?”  
“Ich bin gestern Abend erst zurückgekehrt. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, wieder hier zu sein.”  
“Hat sich die Lage in Novigrad so sehr verschlechtert? Ich habe gehört, dass dieser Orden des Ewigen Feuers wieder an Einfluss gewonnen hat, nachdem Radovids Nachfolger nun sicher auf dem Thron sitzt. Aber dass es so schnell schlimmer wird, hätte ich nicht gedacht.”  
Shani schnaubte. “Ich auch nicht. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass dieses Kapitel mit Radovids Tod ein Ende gefunden hätte. Aber die Lage für Anderlinge wird immer gefährlicher. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber … irgendetwas stimmte nicht bei dieser ganzen Sache. Du weißt ja, ich sollte mich im Hospital mit einem Mediziner über Krankheitserreger austauschen, die in einem Novigrader Stadtteil gehäuft aufgetreten sind. Aber … es war irgendwie merkwürdig. Die Fragen meines Kollegen dort zielten einzig und allein auf Erreger ab, die lediglich Anderlinge befallen. Informationen zu dem dortigen Ausbruch konnte oder wollte er mir nur spärlich geben. Und als ich fragte, ob ich mir eine der Leichen ansehen könne, schien er irgendwie unruhig zu werden. Angeblich seien bereits alle Opfer verbrannt worden, um einen größeren Ausbruch zu vermeiden. Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache nicht stimmt. Ich kann nur nicht sagen, was es genau ist … Dieser Orden ist wieder erstarkt, Hexenjäger patroullieren durch Novigrads Straßen - und gerade jetzt bricht eine tödliche Seuche unter Anderlingen aus.”  
Thalia runzelte die Stirn. “Das klingt wirklich alles etwas merkwürdig. Ich hoffe nur, dass diese Fanatiker hier in Oxenfurt nicht auch wieder an Einfluss gewinnen. Es reicht mir schon, dass die Redanische Armee einige Entwicklungen in Auftrag gegeben hat. Zum Beispiel diese Feuerarmbrust, an der ich noch immer arbeite. Mir ist nicht ganz wohl dabei, wie ich dir ja schon erzählt habe. Vielleicht zögere ich die Fertigstellung deshalb etwas hinaus. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass die Lehrpläne verändert wurden: Pyrochemie hat einen deutlich höheren Stellenwert bekommen, als noch im letzten Jahr. Fast so, als wenn sie Wissenschaftler ausbilden wollten, die auf Sprengstoffe und Waffenforschung spezialisiert sind.”  
“Das sind alles keine guten Entwicklungen.” Shani seufzte. Dann lächelte sie. “Aber lass uns doch auch über etwas Positives sprechen. Wie kommst du denn als frisch ernannte Professorin zurecht? Wir haben uns ja seit deiner Rückkehr kaum gesehen.”  
“Nun … bei den meisten Professoren muss ich mich wohl erst noch beweisen. Einige waren nicht begeistert, dass sie mir die Professur zusprechen mussten. Aber da ich meinen Auftrag erfolgreich erfüllt habe, gab es keinen objektiven Grund, mir die Ernennung nicht zu gewähren. Sie haben ja dann trotzdem noch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, auch den guten Alric Efferen ebenfalls in den Professorenstand zu erheben. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie - sonst hätte seine Familie der Akademie bestimmt ein kleines Vermögen an Fördergeldern entzogen.” Thalia schüttelte den Kopf. “Jetzt stolziert dieser aufgeblasene Gockel umher, schart eine Horde Speichellecker um sich und tut gerade so, als würde die Abhandlung, die er geschrieben hat, die Erkenntnisse über ionische Verbindungen revolutionieren.”  
“Gräm dich nicht deshalb, Thalia. Mit solchen ´Wissenschaftlern´ werden wir es immer wieder zu tun bekommen. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du dein Ziel erreicht hast.” Ein verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich auf Shanis Lippen. “Aber erzähl mir doch einmal etwas mehr über deine Expedition. Als wir uns nach deiner Rückkehr kurz gesehen haben, hast du angedeutet, dass dieser Hexer eine recht angenehme Gesellschaft war …”  
Thalia schmunzelte. “Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken… “  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie. Der Besucher wartete nicht darauf, hereingebeten zu werden. Professor Basilius stieß schwungvoll die Tür auf und betrat das Büro. Seine massige Statur wurde durch die schwarze Robe verdeckt. Eine goldgerahmte Brille saß etwas schief auf seiner Nase, die gekrümmten Gläser ließen seine Augen kleiner erscheinen. Als sein Blick auf Shani fiel, grinste er anzüglich.  
“Ah, die Damen unter sich. Sicherlich gibt es wichtige Themen zu erörtern, die keinem Mann zu Ohren kommen sollen…” Er zwinkerte Shani wissend zu und wandte sich dann an Thalia. “Wenn Ihr euren Plausch beendet habt, Frau Kollegin, so findet euch bitte zur nächsten Stunde in meinem Büro ein. Ein weiterer Forschungsauftrag der Regierung hat die Fakultät soeben erreicht. Ich muss wohl nicht betonen, dass dies höchste Priorität hat. Ihr und einige eurer Kollegen werdet euch dieses Auftrags annehmen. Die Einzelheiten teile ich euch nachher mit. Seid also pünktlich.” Er nickte den beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen zu und verließ das Büro.  
Shani schüttelte den Kopf. “Was sollte _das_ denn?”  
Thalia schnaubte. “Tja, daran muss ich mich wohl gewöhnen. Einige der Senior-Professoren der Fakultät haben noch immer große Probleme damit, nun eine Frau in ihren Reihen zu haben. Manche äußern ihre Bedenken offen, andere etwas subtiler - aber Bedenken, ob eine Frau denn auch wirklich den Anforderungen an diesen ehrwürdigen Stand gerecht werden kann, haben fast alle.”  
“Ich bin froh, dass wir in der Medizinischen schon etwas fortschrittlicher sind.”  
“Ja, da kannst du dich glücklich schätzen. Ich werde mich besonders anstrengen müssen, um die Zweifler zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich würde dann jetzt lieber sofort zu dieser Besprechung gehen. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall als Letzte eintreffen.”

 

Als Thalia das geräumige Büro betrat, waren bereits drei ihrer Kollegen anwesend. Einer davon war Alric Efferen, der mit den beiden anderen Professoren in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein schien. Thalia grüßte die Anwesenden, doch von ihrem Eintreten nahm offenbar niemand Notiz. Thalia ging zu einem der Regale an der rückwärtigen Wand und studierte die Titel der darin stehenden Bücher. Alric Efferen gab eine Anekdote aus einer seiner Vorlesungen zum Besten, der jegliche Pointe fehlte. Was die beiden Zuhörer jedoch nicht davon abhielt, am Ende der Erzählung in Gelächter auszubrechen. Der Einfluss der Familie Efferen und ihre großzügige Vergabe von Forschungsgeldern vermochte offenbar die drögeste Geschichte in eine geistreiche Erzählung zu verwandeln, wie Thalia bei sich dachte.  
Professor Basilius betrat den Raum, gefolgt von zwei weiteren jungen Professoren, Yonka und Laikos. Der Ältere begrüßte Efferen und seine beiden Zuhörer mit Handschlag, nickte Thalia kurz zu und ergriff dann das Wort.  
“Verehrte Kollegen, wie ich bereits angedeutet habe, hat unsere Fakultät einen wichtigen Auftrag von der Redanischen Regierung erhalten. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Sie alle ihre momentanen Forschungsarbeiten ruhen lassen werden, bis dieser Auftrag erfolgreich zum Abschluss gebracht wurde. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, finden besonders an der Grenze zu Temerien immer wieder Überfälle dieser vermaledeiten Scoia`tael statt. Bisher ist es nicht gelungen, diesen mordenden Banden Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch vielleicht wird sich das Blatt nun wenden. In einem Elendsviertel der Anderlinge in Novigrad ist eine Seuche ausgebrochen - eine Erkrankung, die ähnliche Symptome wie die Catriona-Krankheit aufweist. Menschen sind offenbar immun gegen den Erreger. Der Ausbruch konnte durch das radikale Durchgreifen der dortigen Mediziner eingedämmt werden.”  
Der Professor schürzte die Lippen, sprach dann nach kurzem Nachdenken weiter. “Ich kann mir denken, dass das, was ich Ihnen nun sage, bei dem ein oder anderen von Ihnen Bedenken aufkommen lassen wird.” Bei diesen Worten warf er Thalia einen Blick zu. Ihre Verwirrung nahm immer weiter zu. Ihr Verstand stellte bereits logische Schlussfolgerungen aus dem bisher Gehörten an, doch sie weigerte sich, diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Alle Spekulationen erübrigten sich jedoch, als der Professor weitersprach.  
“Aber bedenken Sie bitte, wie viele Menschen diesen sogenannten “Eichhörnchen” bereits zum Opfer gefallen sind. Wie brutal und grausam diese Anderlinge gegen Dorfbewohner und Soldaten vorgehen. Dieser Erreger bietet uns die Möglichkeit, diese Bedrohung ein für alle mal auszuschalten. Unser König Radovid, der Sechste, hat höchstpersönlich den Auftrag an unsere alchemistische Fakultät unterzeichnet. Dieser besagt, dass wir diesen Erreger erforschen und eine Methode der gezielten Verbreitung entwickeln sollen.”  
Thalia fühlte sich, als habe sie einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten. Sie brauchte mehrere Sekunden, um ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Zwei der anderen Wissenschaftler schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Marik Yonka, ein junger Kaedweni, war sichtlich erblasst und blinzelte nervös. Ähnlich erging es Vincent Laikos, der einer ihrer Mentoren während ihres Studiums gewesen war. Alric Efferen und seine zwei Schmeichler schienen jedoch eher interessiert als abgestoßen bei dem Gedanken, an der Entwicklung einer biologischen Waffe beteiligt zu werden.  
“Sie werden bereits morgen mit ihrer Forschung beginnen, verehrte Kollegen”, fuhr Professor Basilius fort. “Wir werden zunächst gemeinsam ein paar der Infizierten begutachten, damit Sie sich selbst ein Bild des Krankheitsverlaufs machen können. Danach werden drei von Ihnen daran arbeiten, den Erreger zu isolieren, während sich die Verbliebenen mit der Frage der Verbreitbarkeit befassen werden. Informationen zum bisherigen Kenntnisstand entnehmen Sie bitte dieser Abschrift des Behandlungs- und Autopsieberichts eines Kollegen aus Novigrad. Alles weitere besprechen wir morgen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag, verehrte Kollegen.”  
Jedem von ihnen wurde ein mehrseitiges Schriftstück ausgehändigt. Thalia überflog die erste Seite und runzelte die Stirn. Sie schluckte, atmete tief durch. Die anderen Professoren verließen den Raum, Yonka und Laikos sprachen leise miteinander.  
“Professor Basilius?” Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Thalia um, offenbar erstaunt, dass sie keine Anstalten machte, es ihren Kollegen gleich zu tun und das Büro zu verlassen. “Auf ein Wort, bitte.” Er hob die Brauen, bedeutete ihr jedoch, auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen. “Habt Ihr noch Fragen, Professor van de Wintervoord?”  
Thalia zögerte kurz. “Professor … ich … ich möchte Euch bitten, mich aus dieser … dieser ´Forschungsgruppe´ zu entlassen. Ich sehe mich außer Stande, an diesem Auftrag mitzuarbeiten.”  
Professor Basilius blickte Thalia mehrere Sekunden lang an, sein Ausdruck undeutbar. Als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme schneidend. “Meine verehrte Dame. Ihre Aufnahme in diese Forschungsgruppe ist keine Bitte. Dieser Auftrag stammt direkt von unserem König - ich muss Euch wohl nicht erklären, was das für unsere Akademie bedeutet.” Thalia wollte ihn mit einem Einwand unterbrechen, er hielt sie jedoch mit einer scharfen Geste davon ab. “Dieser Auftrag hat höchste Priorität. Und unsere fähigsten Wissenschaftler werden alles daran setzen, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu erfüllen. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, aber Ihr seid einer unserer fähigsten Wissenschaftler. Und Ihr werdet Euer Bestes geben, um unsere Regierung zufriedenzustellen.”  
“Bei allem Respekt: Ich bin nicht Alchemistin geworden, um Waffen zu entwickeln. Mein Ziel ist es, den Menschen durch meine Forschung zu helfen …”  
“Ihr sagt es! Den Menschen wollen wir helfen! Beenden wir diese ständige Bedrohung der Menschen durch diese unsäglichen Scoia´tael. Dieser Erreger bietet uns die Möglichkeit, dem ein für alle mal ein Ende zu setzen!” Der Professor hatte die Stimme erhoben, doch Thalia weigerte sich, sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen.  
“Durch Völkermord? Ihr zieht es ernsthaft in Betracht, eine tödliche Seuche über die Elfen zu bringen, um den Kampf gegen die Rebellen zu gewinnen? Hunderte oder Tausende Unschuldiger können dadurch umkommen. Wie rechtfertigt Ihr das vor eurem Gewissen?”  
“Ich brauche gar nichts zu rechtfertigen, Frau Kollegin. Ich erfülle Aufträge. Und das solltet Ihr auch tun. Ihr seid nun Professorin dieser Akademie. Dachtet Ihr, dass Ihr euch eure Forschungsprojekte selbst aussuchen könnt? Dass Ihr nur die Aufträge erfüllen müsst, die euren persönlichen Moralvorstellungen entsprechen? Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit, Frau Kollegin! Das Gespräch ist hiermit beendet.”  
“Professor Basilius … ich habe nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ich es mir zum Ziel gesetzt habe, die Cordoxie zu erforschen und dieser Krankheit ein Ende zu setzen. Ich kann und werde nicht dazu beitragen, einen anderen Krankheitserreger gezielt zu verbreiten!”  
“Frau van de Wintervoord. Ich habe mich anscheinend immer noch nicht klar genug ausgedrückt.” Die Stimme von Professor Basilius war gefährlich leise geworden. “Ich stelle Euch nicht vor die Wahl, eure Expertise in den Dienst dieser Aufgabe zu stellen. Solltet Ihr eure Mitarbeit verweigern, so wird es nicht nur ein Leichtes sein, Euch eure Professur wieder zu entziehen, sondern auch euren Ruf in der Wissenschaft so weit zu schädigen, dass Ihr an keiner Hochschule in Redanien, Kaedwen oder Temerien mehr werdet arbeiten können. Alles, was Ihr euch in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut habt - alle Ziele, die Ihr verfolgt habt - das alles können wir sehr schnell wieder zunichte machen, Frau Kollegin. Denkt doch einmal daran, wie viel Ihr in eurer Laufbahn noch werdet bewirken können. Wollt Ihr das alles einfach so wegwerfen wegen moralischer Bedenken?”  
Thalia schluckte. Ihr Gegenüber bemerkte, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf die junge Professorin hatten. Er setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. “Professor van de Wintervoord. Ich verstehe, dass Ihr Bedenken habt. Ja, ich kann eure Argumente durchaus nachvollziehen. Jedoch kann ich Euch versichern, dass es außer Frage steht, dass dieser Krankheitserreger von uns erforscht, reproduziert und verbreitet werden wird. Solltet Ihr eure Mitarbeit verweigern, so wird die einzige Konsequenz daraus die sein, dass Ihr alles verlieren werdet. Kein einziges Elfenleben wird dadurch verschont werden.” Professor Basilius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. “Nutzt den Rest des Tages, um eure Haltung noch einmal zu überdenken. Ich erwarte Euch morgen zur Mittagsstunde am Tor des Gefängnisses, wo wir uns zusammen mit den anderen die infizierten Anderlinge ansehen werden. Guten Tag, Frau Professorin.”  
Thalia erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Der Professor würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen, das war ihr nun klar. Thalia verließ wortlos den Raum. 

 

Eine Stunde später saß sie am Ufer des Pontar - an der Stelle, wo sie sich vor neun Wochen von Eskel verabschiedet hatte. Seit dem war sie öfters hierher gekommen, um nachzudenken und auch, um dem geschäftigen Treiben in Oxenfurt für kurze Zeit zu entfliehen. Früher hätte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, aber nach ihrer Zeit in der Wildnis und in Kaer Morhen kam ihr die Stadt nun oft erdrückend vor.  
Arenaria graste wenige Meter neben ihr. Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten, fühlte sie sich dem Pferd in gewisser Weise verbunden und hatte nicht gewollt, dass es auf weiteren Expeditionen zu Schanden geritten wurde. Thalia hatte die nicht mehr ganz junge Stute der Universität abgekauft und seit dem lebte das Tier in einem Stall am Stadtrand. Thalia führte es regelmäßig zu Ausritten in der näheren Umgebung aus, die nicht nur dem Tier guttaten.  
Oh, wie sehr sie Eskel vermisste. Ganz besonders jetzt in diesem Moment.  
Ihre ganze Welt war eben aus den Fugen gerissen worden. Welche unmoralischen Erfindungen und Entwicklungen hatten bereits die Mauern der Akademie verlassen? Wurden solche Dinge vor den jungen Wissenschaftlern verborgen oder hatte sie bisher einfach die Augen davor verschlossen? Hätte ihr nicht klar sein müssen, dass ihre Vorstellung, die Alchemie zum medizinischen Fortschritt und zum Wohle aller nutzen zu wollen, längst nicht von allen Professoren geteilt wurde?  
Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als sie daran dachte, wie die Wirksamkeit ihres Gegengiftes möglicherweise getestet worden war. Man hatte ihr erzählt, dass ein Assistent eine Probe per Portal nach Toussaint gebracht habe, wo auch zu dieser Jahreszeit Krabbspinnenangriffe keine Seltenheit waren. Besonders gefährdet waren die Arbeiter in den Weinbergen. Aber war das Antitoxin tatsächlich an einem _zufällig_ Vergifteten getestet worden? Nach dem, was sie heute gehört hatte, hätte es Thalia ohne Weiteres für möglich gehalten, wenn jemand absichtlich dem Gift ausgesetzt worden wäre, um die Wirksamkeit zu bestätigen.  
Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können? Alles, wofür sie gearbeitet hatte, alles, was sie erreicht hatte … es kam ihr mit einem Mal alles wertlos vor. Ihr hehres Ziel, die Cordoxie besiegen zu wollen - welchen Preis würde sie an dieser Akademie dafür zahlen müssen?  
Nie im Leben würde sie dabei behilflich sein, diesen Erreger als Waffe gegen die Elfen zu entwickeln. Aber konnte sie noch mehr tun, als ihre Mitarbeit zu verweigern? Konnte sie ihre Kollegen davon abhalten, ihre Forschungen zu betreiben? Möglicherweise Verbündete finden, die ähnlich wie sie selbst abgestoßen von der Vorstellung waren, indirekt zu Massenmördern zu werden? Vielleicht Yonka und Laikos? Konnte sie ihnen vertrauen? Wem in Oxenfurt konnte sie überhaupt vertrauen? Shani, mit Sicherheit. Aber sonst? Ihr wurde wieder einmal klar, dass sie nur wenige wirkliche Freunde hatte. Zu sehr hatte sie sich immer auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert.  
In jedem Fall würde sie vorsichtig vorgehen müssen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Entzug der Profession und Auschluss aus der Akademie waren die offiziellen Druckmittel, die gegen sie eingesetzt wurden, um sie zur Mitarbeit zu zwingen. Doch würden Menschen, die beabsichtigten, einen Völkermord zu begehen, davor zurückschrecken, eine Wissenschaftlerin, die ihre Pläne gefährden konnte, aus dem Weg zu räumen?  
Sie würde morgen mit zum Gefängnis gehen, sich ein Bild von der Erkrankung machen und dann weitere Schritte planen. Vielleicht würde es ihr gelingen, die Forschungsarbeiten zu sabotieren, ohne selbst in Verdacht zu geraten?  
Thalia zog die Beine enger an ihren Körper. So einsam wie in diesem Moment hatte sie sich in ihrem gesamten Leben noch nie gefühlt.  
Wenn nur Eskel schon hier wäre …

 

Der Hexer kniete vor Vesemirs Grab. An dieser Stelle hatten er, Geralt und Lambert damals die Gebeine ihres Mentors der Erde übergeben. Es war später Nachmittag, die Sonne stand bereits tief und würde bald hinter den Bergen verschwinden, die Kaer Morhen umgaben. Dann würden die Temperaturen wieder weit unter den Gefrierpunkt sinken.  
In den letzten Wochen war Eskel oft hierher gekommen. Um zu meditieren. Und auch um nachzudenken. Über die Vergangenheit und über die Zukunft - sowohl seine eigene, als auch die der Hexerfestung.  
Seit neun Wochen war Thalia nun fort. Neun Wochen, in denen er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte, was es hieß, jemanden wirklich zu vermissen. Sicherlich, er hatte sich auch früher schon darauf gefreut, seine Brüder zum Ende der Saison wiederzusehen. Oder auch Triss. Aber dieses Gefühl, jemanden so zu vermissen, dass es fast schmerzte, hatte er zuvor nicht gekannt. Seine Gedanken wanderten sehr oft zu Thalia, zu Momenten während der kurzen Zeit, die sie nur miteinander gehabt hatten. Ob sie ihn ebenfalls vermisste? Oder ging sie inzwischen wieder so sehr in ihrer Arbeit auf, dass sie kaum einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete? Nein, damit tat er ihr Unrecht. Eskel schalt sich einen Narren, dass es ihm immer noch schwerfiel zu glauben, dass sie ebenso für ihn empfand, wie er für sie.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Vesemir Thalia gemocht hätte. Der ältere Hexer hatte immer schon etwas für eigenständige Frauen übrig gehabt, die ihren Weg gingen und sich selbst behaupten konnten. Deshalb hatte Ciri ihn auch immer so leicht um den Finger wickeln können. Eskel lächelte bei der Erinnerung an alte Zeiten, als der kleine Wirbelwind wieder Leben in die Hexerfestung gebracht hatte. Vor dem Überfall auf Kaer Morhen, bei dem fast alle Hexer der Schule ihr Leben verloren, hatte die Festung vor Leben nur so pulsiert. Auch heute noch hatte Eskel oft noch das Lachen, das Weinen, das Klirren der Übungsschwerter im Ohr. Und auch die Schreie. Er sah immer noch einzelne Gesichter seiner Schützlinge vor Augen - von denen, die überlebt, aber auch von denen, die die Kräuterprobe nicht überstanden hatten. Eskel dachte zurück an ein Gespräch, das er nach einem besonders schlimmen Tag mit Vesemir geführt hatte. Gleich drei der Novizen waren an diesem Tag unter Höllenqualen ihren Mutationen erlegen. Eskel erinnerte sich noch an den Sturm der Wut und der Trauer, der ihn an diesem Tag überrollt hatte. Als sich die meisten Hexer bereits zur Nachtruhe begeben hatten, hatte Eskel noch am Feuer in der großen Halle gesessen und gedankenverloren in die Flammen gestarrt. Dass Vesemir sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte, hatte er erst registriert, als der Ältere das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte.  
_“Ein schlimmer Tag für uns alle, Eskel. Aber für dich offenbar ganz besonders.”_  
“Wieso ist das so, Vesemir? Wieso könnt ihr alle scherzen und essen und lachen, als ob nichts passiert wäre? Als ob sie nie hiergewesen wären? Dort.” Eskel zeigte auf eine der Sitzbänke. “Dort hat Arec immer gesessen. Und dort drüben saß vor zwei Tagen noch Maron und hat vor seinen Kameraden damit geprahlt, dass er gegen einen Wolf gekämpft hat. Sie werden nie wieder dort sitzen und mit uns essen und lachen. Und doch könnt ihr alle einfach so weitermachen wie immer. Wieso nur fällt es mir so schwer, Vesemir? Was stimmt mit mir nicht?”  
“Du stellt die Frage falsch herum, Eskel. Nicht mit dir stimmt etwas nicht, sondern mit uns anderen. Schon als du als Kind zu uns kamst, warst du ein sensibler, empfindsamer Junge, der sich alles sehr zu Herzen nahm. Und die Mutationen haben deine Emotionen nicht in dem Maße gedämpft, wie sie das bei den meisten anderen von uns tun. Aber das ist kein Makel - auch wenn es dir jetzt im Moment so vorkommen mag.”  
“Verzeih mir, Vesemir, wenn ich deine Ansicht gerade nicht teilen kann.”  
Vesemir hatte gelächelt. “Eskel, du hast diesen Jungen Halt gegeben. Die meisten von ihnen haben nie in ihrem Leben Zuwendung erfahren und die wenigen, die eine Familie hatten, vermissen ihre Eltern. Du bist für diese Jungen zur wichtigsten Bezugsperson geworden. Dein Mitgefühl und deine Fürsorge haben dafür gesorgt, dass diese Jungen die Hexerschule als ihr Zuhause gesehen haben. Und uns als ihre Familie.”  
Eskel hatte geschnaubt. “Tot sind sie jetzt trotzdem. Heute Morgen erst habe ich Arecs Hand gehalten, als er schreiend an seinen inneren Blutungen verreckt ist.”  
“Ohne dich wäre er vielleicht allein gestorben.”  
Der jüngere Hexer hatte resigniert den Kopf geschüttelt. “Ich will das nicht mehr, Vesemir. Ich will das alles nicht mehr so nah an mich heranlassen. Wie schaffe ich es, die Kinder zu unterrichten und zu unterstützen, ohne eine Bindung zu ihnen aufzubauen?”  
“Das kannst du nicht, Eskel. Es gibt immer welche, die einem näher stehen als andere. Um die man sich mehr sorgt, um die man mehr trauert. Mit den Jahren wird es einfacher. Die Kinder spüren, dass sie dir nicht gleichgültig sind. Sie orientieren sich an dir. Sie vertrauen dir. So schwer es auch für dich sein mag - halte daran fest.”  
Vesemir hatte Rechte behalten. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Eskel gelernt, mit den Verlusten umzugehen. Auch von den Jungen, die die Kräuterprobe überstanden hatte, starben viele in ihren ersten Jahren auf dem Pfad. Aber in ihrer Zeit in Kaer Morhen konnte Eskel zumindest versuchen, ihnen nicht nur so viel wie möglich beizubringen, sondern ihnen auch ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zu geben.  
Bei dem Überfall auf die Wolfsschule waren fast alle von ihnen dem wütenden Pöbel zum Opfer gefallen. Ihre Gebeine lagen immer noch im Graben der Festung, zu Staub zerfallen, nurmehr eine Erinnerung - genau so, wie es Kaer Morhen selbst schon bald sein würde. Zwei Hexer allein konnten kaum etwas gegen den Verfall ausrichten …  
Triss hatte sich kurz nach Thalia verabschiedet und war per Portal nach Kovir gereist. Seit dem waren er selbst und Lambert die einzigen Bewohner der Festung. Und dies würde auch noch ein paar Wochen lang so bleiben. Solange, bis das Eis auf den Pässen in den Blauen Bergen und im Kestrel-Gebirge getaut war.  
Sich nähernde Schritte holten Eskel aus seinen Gedanken.  
“Hier steckst du also. Ein gemütlicheres Plätzchen hast du wohl nicht zum Meditieren gefunden, oder?” Lambert hatte sich einen dicken Umhang über seine Lederjacke geworfen, den er nun enger um sich zog. “Willst du so lange hier draußen bleiben, bis du zu Eis erstarrt bist?”  
Eskel stand auf und streckte sich leicht, um seine Muskeln zu lockern. “Ich komme öfters hierher. Hier fühle ich mich Vesemir immer besonders nah …”  
Lambert blickte auf das schlichte Grab, nickte leicht. “Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als ob der alte Mann jederzeit im Hof hinter einer Mauer hervortreten könnte.” Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. “Weißt du schon, ob du im nächsten Winter zurückkehren wirst?”  
Eskel schüttelte leicht den Kopf, blickte zu Boden. “Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es immer noch nicht. Kaer Morhen hat keine Zukunft. Wir haben keine Zukunft.”  
Lambert schnaubte. “Ich glaube, deine Zukunft sieht gar nicht einmal so schlecht aus. Oder war das mit Thalia für dich nichts Ernstes? Willst du sie nicht wiedersehen?”  
“Du weißt, dass ich das mehr als alles andere möchte. Und sobald die Pässe frei sind, werde ich auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Oxenfurt reiten. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten. Sie ist mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits Professorin, wird an der Akademie respektiert und genießt ein hohes Ansehen in ihrer Stellung. Mit einem Hexer auch nur gesehen zu werden, könnte ihrem Ruf schaden. Und das möchte ich am allerwenigsten. Ihre Neider und Kontrahenten an der Akademie würden sich über einen Vorwand freuen, ihre Reputation in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Sie wäre wesentlich besser beraten, sich einen standesgemäßen Gefährten zu suchen.”  
“Wird sie aber nicht. Und du solltest dich deswegen glücklich schätzen. Männern wie uns passiert nicht oft etwas Gutes. Und wenn es uns passiert, dann müssen wir es festhalten.”  
Eskel hob eine Braue und blickte Lambert an, halb amüsiert, halb erstaunt. “So philosophisch kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Wirst du mit den Jahren etwa doch noch klüger?”  
Lambert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog spöttisch den Mund. “Ich an deiner Stelle wäre jedenfalls klug genug, eine Frau wie Thalia nicht gehen zu lassen.”  
“Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Keira? Du hast nie viele Worte darüber verloren, warum ihr euch getrennt habt.”  
Lamberts Miene verdüsterte sich. “Da gibt es auch nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie ist eben eine typische Zauberin - eigennützig, herrisch und untreu. Hat eine Zeit lang gedauert, bis ich das gemerkt habe.”  
“Ich hatte gedacht, dass dich der Pfad demnächst vielleicht nach Kovir führen könnte …”  
“Um dieses Miststück wiederzusehen? Auf keinen Fall! Ich komme doch nicht zu ihr zurückgekrochen wie ein Schoßhund, bloß weil sie sich von diesem Schnösel getrennt hat. Was diese Schlampe so treibt, ist mir scheißegal.”  
“Weißt du denn schon, wohin du in der nächsten Saison reisen wirst?”  
“Mal sehen. Erst einmal Richtung Westen.” Lamberts Blick wanderte zu Vesemirs Grab. “Eskel … falls du im nächsten Winter nicht wiederkommen solltest … gib mir irgendwie Bescheid, in Ordnung? Ich will hier nicht alleine in der Kälte sitzen. Wenn du nicht kommst, komme ich auch nicht wieder. Wird vielleicht auch Zeit, mit all dem hier abzuschließen.”  
Eskel blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Nach einer Weile nickte er. “Ja, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit …”


	21. Auf dem Pfad

Eskel kauerte im hohen Gebüsch am Rande der Lichtung, durch das dichte Laubwerk verborgen vor aller Augen. Auch vor denen des jungen Greifen, der in einigen Metern Höhe kreiste und die Ziege anvisierte, die der Hexer als Köder in der Mitte der Lichtung angebunden hatte.   
Nachdem er eine Woche unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er fast schon das Kestrelgebirge erreicht. Die Nächte waren nach wie vor frostig gewesen, aber das hatte er erwartet. Für gewöhnlich hätte er noch mindestens drei weitere Wochen in Kaer Morhen verbracht, bis der Winter dem Frühling endgültig gewichen wäre. In diesem Jahr zog es ihn allerdings weitaus früher auf den Pfad als gewöhnlich…  
Eigentlich hatte Eskel vorgehabt, auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Oxenfurt zu reisen und unterwegs höchstens kleinere Aufträge anzunehmen, deren Erledigung nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nähme.   
Doch als er vor sechs Tagen in das Dorf Dagren geritten war, war er von den Bewohnern unerwartet freundlich willkommen geheißen worden. Zwar wurde Eskel auch hier kritisch beäugt und Kinder wurden eilig von ihren Müttern in die Häuser und Hütten geschickt - jedoch unterließen die Dörfler es, ihm unflätige Beleidigungen entgegenzuschleudern oder auszuspucken, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ritt. Der Dorfvorsteher persönlich war zu ihm gekommen, als er sich in der örtlichen Schenke niedergelassen hatte. Der Mann war trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters noch eine stattliche Erscheinung. Er setzte sich Eskel gegenüber an den Tisch, an dem dieser gerade eine Mahlzeit zu sich nahm. Offenbar hatte der Vorsteher keine Zeit verlieren wollen und kam sofort zum Grund seines Erscheinens in der Taverne.   
Die Umgebung des Dorfes wurde seit einiger Zeit von einem Greifen terrorisiert. Zuerst hatte das Tier sich darauf beschränkt, Schafe von den Weiden zu stehlen. Vor vier Wochen jedoch war ein Mensch der geflügelten Bestie zum Opfer gefallen - der Schäfer, der leichtsinnigerweise versucht hatte, den Greifen von seiner Herde zu vertreiben, als dieser wieder auf Jagd war. Anscheinend hatte der Mann vorzüglich geschmeckt, denn seitdem hatte der Greif neben den üblichen Schafen immer wieder Menschen attackiert. Den meisten war die Flucht in ein nahes Gebäude oder in den Schutz des Waldes gelungen - dem noch halbwüchsigen Sohn des Müllers allerdings nicht. Seine abgenagten Gebeine waren Tage später am Ufer eines Baches gefunden worden, an dem der Greif offenbar sein Mahl verzehrt hatte.   
Deshalb begrüßten die Dorfbewohner verständlicherweise das Erscheinen eines Hexers in ihrer Siedlung. Eskel war sich bewusst, dass die Jagd auf einen Greifen oftmals mehrere Tagen in Anspruch nahm - im schlimmsten Fall sogar Wochen. Aber würde er den Auftrag ablehnen, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass es noch weitere Opfer in dem Dorf zu beklagen geben würde. Ob und wann ein anderer Hexer das Dorf besuchen würde, stand in den Sternen. Außerdem hatte Eskel nicht vor, seinem Ruf als zuverlässigem Vertreter seiner Zunft zu schaden, indem er die Dorfbewohner in ihrer Not im Stich ließe. Und die angebotenen 200 Dukaten waren auch nicht zu verachten.   
Also hatte Eskel die letzten Tage damit verbracht, der Fährte des Greifen zu folgen. Als er auf Knochen stieß, die verstreut am Fuß eines Berges lagen, wusste er, wo er das Nest finden würde. Die Suche hatte eine kurze Kletterpartie erfordert, da der Horst sich auf einem Felsvorsprung befand, der vom Bergpfad aus nicht zu erreichen war. Es lagen keine Eier im Nest - somit sollte die Bedrohung für die Dorfbewohner ausgeräumt sein, sobald die Bestie erlegt wäre.   
Eskel hatte eine Lichtung unweit des Horsts als günstigen Platz für einen Hinterhalt ausgemacht, eine Ziege mit einem Pflock im Boden auf der Grasfläche angeleint und sich in das Gebüsch zurückgezogen. Die Armbrust lag auf seinem Unterarm, ein Bolzen eingelegt und die Sehne gespannt. Mehrere Stunden hatte er nun schon regungslos in seinem Versteck verharrt. Vor ein paar Minuten endlich war der geflügelte Hybrid aufgetaucht.   
Der Greif setzte zum Sturzflug auf die meckernde Ziege an, die dem herannahenden Tod nicht entfliehen konnte. Er riß die Flügel hoch und stieß mit den Beinen voran auf sein Opfer zu. Bevor die Bestie jedoch ihre Klauen in das verängstigte Tier schlagen konnte, traf sie der Armbrustbolzen seitlich in die Brust und drang tief in den Körper unterhalb des rechten Flügels ein. Der Greif schrie markerschütternd und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Die Schreie der Ziege gingen im Kreischen der Bestie unter.   
Eskel hechtete aus seiner Deckung, das Silberschwert gezogen. Er schleuderte dem Greifen das Zeichen Axii entgegen, um die Sinne des verwundeten Untiers zu verwirren. Der Greif, der zuvor versucht hatte, mit der Schnabelspitze seine Brustwunde zu erreichen, schüttelte nun benommen den Kopf. Den Hexer, der sich von der Seite näherte, hatte der Hybrid offenbar noch nicht bemerkt. Eskel erreichte seine Beute mit ein paar langen Schritten und sprang, das Schwert erhoben, auf sie zu. Der mächtige Hieb traf den Greifen an der Halsseite. Die Hauptschlagader riss auf und ein Schwall heißen Blutes ergoss sich über die Flanke der Bestie. Eskel wich zur Seite aus und brachte sich mit ein paar Schritten aus der Reichweite der kräftigen Schwingen des raubvogelähnlichen Ungeheuers.   
Der Greif, der seinen Angreifer nun fest im Blick hatte, war auf die Vorderklauen gesunken. Mit jedem Herzschlag pumpte ein kleiner Schwall Blut aus seiner Wunde. Er schien die letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren und machte einen Satz auf den Hexer zu, kroch dann auf langen Klauen weiter. Eskel verharrte dort, wo er stand - bereit, den sterbenden Greifen mit Hilfe eines Zeichens aufzuhalten. Doch die Bestie kollabierte, wenige Meter bevor sie den Hexer erreichte. Bis auf das röchelnde Atmen des Greifen war kein Laut zu hören. Es schien, als hätten alle Tiere des Waldes innegehalten, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Kontrahenten zu erregen. Sogar die Ziege gab keinen Laut mehr von sich, durch das gespannte Seil noch immer an der Flucht gehindert. Nach kurzer Zeit erstarb das Geräusch, der Greif hatte seinen letzten Atemzug getan. Als der Puls zum Stillstand kam, versiegte auch der stete Blutstrom aus der Halswunde.  
Eskel zog ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und reinigte sein Schwert. Das war leichter gewesen als erwartet. Der Greif musste wirklich noch recht jung und unerfahren gewesen sein. Pech für ihn. Gut für den Hexer.   
Aus der Satteltasche, die noch im Gebüsch lag, holte Eskel eine leere Flasche. Als er den Greifenauftrag übernommen hatte, war er auf die Idee gekommen, auch einen privaten Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Beim Kampf hatte er darauf geachtet, das Rückgrat des Greifen nicht zu verletzen. Deshalb hatte er seinen Schwertstreich auch nicht höher ansetzen können, um die Bestie zu enthaupten. Eskel zog sein Stilett aus seinem Stiefelschaft und setzte den ersten Schnitt an, um an die Rückenmarksflüssigkeit des Greifen zu gelangen. Diese Gelegenheit, Thalia eine Freude zu machen, würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.  
Als die Flasche gefüllt und verstaut war, ging Eskel zu der noch immer angebundenen Ziege. Das Tier hatte seine Angst offenbar überwunden und machte nun seinem Unmut, als Köder missbraucht worden zu sein, lautstark Luft. Eskel ging neben der Ziege in die Hocke und strich ihr mit der Hand über das Fell.   
“Ganz ruhig, mein kleiner Freund. Das hast du gut gemacht. Du erinnerst mich übrigens an einen deiner Artgenossen.”  
Die Ziege quittierte die Streicheleinheit lediglich mit einem neuerlichen Mähen. Eskel lächelte. “Na, dann komm mal mit. Ich bringe dich nach Hause, du kleiner Meckerfritze.”

 

Mit der Belohnung in der Tasche hatte sich Eskel direkt am nächsten Tag wieder auf den Weg zum Pass im Kestrelgebirge gemacht. Zwei Tage später traf er in Ghelibol ein, einer kleinen Stadt am Ufer des Nimnar. Sah man in Kaedwen eher selten bewaffnete Soldaten, so änderte sich dies in Redanien unübersehbar. Ghelibol beherbergte als Grenzstadt zum östlichen Nachbarn eine große Garnison der Redanischen Armee. Sollte es nötig sein, so könnten die dort stationierten Soldaten den Grenzübergang beim Pass im Kestrelgebirge halten und die Redanische Grenze verteidigen.   
Seitdem König Radovid VI die Regierung Redaniens übernommen hatte, waren die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu den benachbarten Reichen teilweise angespannt. Auch wenn Eskel die politischen Entwicklungen nicht im Detail verfolgte, bereitete ihm die rasante Verschlechterung der Lage doch Sorgen. Und nicht nur die Situation an den Grenzen war zum Teil brisant. Auch innerhalb Redaniens gab es Unruhen und Übergriffe - besonders gegen Anderlinge, soweit ihm in Kaedwen zu Ohren gekommen war.   
Nachdem er in Ghelibol übernachtet und seine kaedwenischen Dukaten in Kronen getauscht hatte, nahm er die Straße nach Dreiberg. Lieber hätte er die Hauptstadt gemieden - Hexer waren dort noch nie gern gesehen gewesen - doch ein Umweg würde ihn mehrere Tage kosten. Und Eskel war nicht bereit, noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren.  
Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, Thalia endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Sie zu berühren, ihr Lächeln zu sehen und ihre Stimme zu hören. In den langen Wochen in Kaer Morhen, nachdem Thalia abgereist war, hatte er öfter dem Alkohol zugesprochen, als gut für ihn war. Lambert hatte ihm in nichts nachgestanden und so hatten die beiden Hexer die Abende damit zugebracht, wehmütig ihren jeweiligen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. Lambert schien immer noch nicht über die Trennung von Keira hinweg zu sein - auch wenn er selbst das natürlich vehement abstritt. Eskel würde es nicht wundern, wenn sein Bruder mittlerweile auf dem Weg nach Kovir war, wo die Zauberin Triss zufolge ihren momentanen Wohnsitz hatte.   
Oft war Eskel zum Ziel von Lamberts Spott geworden, wenn dieser der Jüngere über den Trennungsschmerz seines Bruders lustig gemacht hatte. Jedoch hatte Eskel den Eindruck, dass Lambert nur zu gern mit ihm getauscht hätte.   
Doch so sehr er sich auch auf das Wiedersehen mit Thalia freute - immer wieder schlichen sich Sorgen in seine Gedanken. Würde zwischen ihnen alles so sein, wie bei ihrem Abschied? Oder hatte sie vielleicht mittlerweile ihre Meinung geändert? Hatte die Zeit an der Akademie ihre rationale Seite die Oberhand gewinnen lassen? Er hätte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken können.   
Er hoffte sehr für sie, dass sie inzwischen ihre Professur erhalten hatte. Professor van de Wintervoord.   
Eskel sah immer noch keine Möglichkeit, wie es langfristig zwischen ihnen funktionieren könnte. Eine Beziehung zu einem Hexer war für eine ehrbare Frau schon in liberalen Landstrichen mehr als problematisch. Für eine Professorin in Redanien in Zeiten, in denen allem Fremden mit zunehmendem Misstrauen begegnet wurde, kam dies jedoch schon einem gesellschaftlichen Selbstmord gleich. Sie hatte so viel dafür getan, sich diese Stellung zu erarbeiten - Eskel wollte unter keinen Umständen dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie alles verlor, wofür sie gekämpft hatte.   
So schwer es ihm auch fiel, aber er hatte sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, ihre Beziehung zu beenden - einzig um ihr nicht zu schaden.   
Aber er wusste, dass er dafür nicht stark genug sein würde.   
Nachdem er Skorpion in einem Mietstall untergebracht und seine Versorgung mit ein paar zusätzlichen Münzen gesichert hatte, machte sich Eskel auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft für die Nacht. Es dämmerte bereits und der Hexer bewegte sich zügig durch die Straßen und Gassen.  
Bewaffnete Gardisten begegneten ihm in kleinen Gruppen, beäugten ihn kritisch. Eskel bemühte sich um einen betont harmlosen Gesichtsausdruck und eine defensive Körperhaltung. Doch er war nun einmal eine auffällige Erscheinung, mit den Hexerschwertern auf dem Rücken und entstellt durch seine Narbe.   
Seine Satteltaschen geschultert ging Eskel durch eine der zahlreichen, schmalen Gassen, die vom Marktplatz abzweigten. Sein sensibles Gehör wurde schon von Weitem gewahr, dass an der Kreuzung, auf die er zuhielt, ein Disput im Gange war.   
Das Licht einer Laterne fiel auf drei Mitglieder der Stadtwache, die eine schmächtige Gestalt gegen eine Mauer drängten. “Du mieses Spitzohr wirst dir zukünftig zweimal überlegen, in wessen Taschen du deine langen Finger steckst”, raunte der größte der drei Uniformierten dem Bedrängten zu. Er packte den schlanken Elf bei den Schultern und stieß ihn fest gegen die Wand.   
Der Elf murmelte eine Entschuldigung und versuchte, zur Seite auszuweichen, um der Umzingelung durch die drei kräftigen Männer zu entkommen. Der ihm am nächsten Stehende stieß ihn jedoch grob zurück. “So schnell kommst du nicht davon, du Abschaum.” Er schlug den Elf hart in die Magengrube. Dieser unterdrückte einen Schrei, krümmte sich jedoch unter Schmerzen zusammen. “Vielleicht sollten wir die Ordensbrüder darüber informieren, was du so treibst.” Der größte der Wächter beugte sich zu dem noch immer an der Mauer kauernden Elfen herunter. “Die vom Ewigen Feuer machen kurzen Prozess mit solchen wie dir. Wieviel Diebesgut würden die wohl in deiner Hütte finden, he? Bald brennen hier wieder die Scheiterhaufen und dann gehören du und deine Sippe zu den ersten, die geröstet werden.”  
Eskel wusste, dass er sich eigentlich heraushalten sollte. Hexer mischten sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein. Aber es gab immer Ausnahmen … Verdammt, er hatte keine Lust auf Probleme. Wieso musste er immer in solche Situationen geraten?   
Eskel hielt sich in den Schatten, schritt nahezu lautlos auf die Gruppe zu. Die Wächter hatten ihm den Rücken zugewandt, doch der Elf - bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte Eskel, dass es sich noch um einen Halbwüchsigen handelte - hatte ihn bemerkt und blickte ihn hilfesuchend an.   
Bevor die drei Wächter sich zu ihm umdrehen konnten, wirkte Eskel das Zeichen Axii. Die Bewaffneten erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte mit einem Mal merkwürdig entrückt. Der Elf riss erstaunt die Augen auf, starrte Eskel teils ängstlich, teils erleichtert an.   
“Verschwinde von hier”, raunte Eskel ihm zu. Der Junge ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er drängte sich geschmeidig an den Männern vorbei, die wie in Trance schienen und verschwand hinter der nächsten Hausecke.   
Eskel stand noch immer hinter den Wächtern. “Bleibt hier stehen und zählt die Steine in dieser Mauer”, befahl er den drei Männern.  
Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg, um ein Gasthaus zu suchen. Hinter sich hörte er die Wächter, die leise vor sich hinmurmelnd Stein für Stein zählten. Sie würden noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein, zumindest solange, wie sein Zeichen wirkte. Zeit genug für den jungen Elfen, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er wusste nicht, ob die Stadtwachen ihre Drohung wirklich wahr gemacht hätten oder ob der Junge zurecht beschuldigt worden war. Aber allein die Erwähnung dieses verdammten Ordens des Ewigen Feuers hatte ausgereicht, ihn Partei ergreifen zu lassen.  
In ganz Redanien gewannen diese Fanatiker wieder an Einfluss. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass in Novigrad sogar schon wieder diese elenden Hexenjäger am Werk waren. Radovids Nachfolger hatte anscheinend vor, in die Fußstapfen seines Vorgängers zu treten und sein Reich von Zauberern und Anderlingen zu “säubern”. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis in Redanien auch auf Hexer Jagd gemacht werden würde, da machte Eskel sich keine Illusionen.   
Morgen würde er in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Nur noch gut 100 Meilen, dann würde er endlich Oxenfurt erreichen …


	22. Im Verborgenen

Das Gefängnis von Oxenfurt befand sich ein Stückweit außerhalb der Stadt, auf einer Insel, umflossen von den Strömungen des Pontar.  
Thalia war bereits zeitig aufgebrochen, um sich dort mit den anderen Professoren wie vereinbart zur Mittagsstunde zu treffen. Sie hatte sich ohnehin nicht auf etwas anderes konzentrieren können, so sehr nagte das Bevorstehende an ihr.  
Auf ihrem Weg war sie an den ihr so wohl bekannten Häusern, Läden und Gaststuben vorbei gekommen, hatte unter den Menschen, die ihr unterwegs begegneten, vertraute Gesichter ausgemacht - Studenden von der Universität, Händler, bei denen sie regelmäßig einkaufte. Sie alle gingen ganz normal wie immer ihrem Tagewerk nach. Ihre Welt war nach wie vor die gleiche wie am Tag zuvor.  
Doch für Thalia hatte sich seit gestern alles geändert. Ihr Verständnis ihrer Profession, der Universität, ihrer Integrität - alles war gestern mit der Ankündigung von Professor Basilius in Frage gestellt worden.  
Je mehr sie sich dem Gefängnis näherte, um so schwerer wurden ihre Schritte. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, in diese Machenschaften involviert zu sein. Und dennoch blieb ihr vorerst keine andere Wahl, als zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, das selbe Ziel zu verfolgen wie ihre Kollegen.  
Ein Wagen überholte sie auf der gepflasterten Straße, die zur Brücke über den Pontar führte. Ein Gefangenentransport, der weitere arme Seelen zu ihrer womöglich letzten Wohnstatt beförderte. Die steinerne Brücke bildete den einzigen Zugangsweg zum Gefängnis, das auf der Insel in der Mitte des Flusses thronte. Ein einschüchterndes, freudloses Bauwerk aus grauem Stein.  
Thalia überquerte die Brücke. Vor dem Eingangstor hatten sich bereits zwei der anderen Professoren eingefunden. Marik Yonka und Vincent Laikos hatten gestern auch nicht glücklich bei der Ankündigung des neuen Forschungsauftrages gewirkt. Doch ob die beiden auch willens waren, sich den Wünschen der Akademie - und denen des Königs - entgegenzustellen, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Sicherlich würden sie keinen offenen Protest riskieren. Aber vielleicht waren sie trotzdem bereit, im Verborgenen Widerstand zu leisten?  
Thalia überlegte, wie sie dies in Erfahrung bringen könnte, ohne zu viel von ihrer eigenen Haltung zu dem Auftrag preiszugeben.  
“Seid gegrüßt, werte Kollegen.” Sie trat zu den beiden Professoren, die sich leise miteinander unterhalten hatten. “Kein angenehmer Ort für eine Zusammenkunft, wie mir scheint…”  
“Sicherlich nicht.” Marik Yonka, ein hagerer Mann in mittleren Jahren, presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch. “Professor van de Wintervoord, uns ist gestern nicht entgangen, dass Ihr diesem Auftrag gegenüber ähnliche Bedenken hegt wie wir…”  
Thalias Augen weiteten sich. Offenbar hatten die beiden ihre Reaktion auf die Ausführungen von Professor Basilius bemerkt. Ähnlich, wie sie auch deren Betroffenheit registriert hatte. Bevor Thalia jedoch damit beginnen konnte, ihre Bedenken in Worte zu fassen, setzte Professor Laikos an.  
“Professor… Thalia. Wir kennen uns schon recht lange.” Der jüngere der beiden Männer blickte sie eindrücklich an. “Während eures Studiums habe ich Euch als ambitionierte Wissenschaftlerin kennengelernt. Mit hohen Prinzipien. Deshalb warne ich Euch: Tut nichts, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Akademie oder unserer Auftraggeber auf Euch lenken könnte. Im negativen Sinne. Habt ihr verstanden, was ich Euch damit sagen will?”  
Thalia schluckte. Offenbar hatte sie von den beiden keine Hilfe zu erwarten, auch wenn sie ähnliche Ansichten vertraten wie sie selbst.  
“Ja, Professor Laikos. Ich verstehe…”  
“Ihr seid Euch hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, was für Euch auf dem Spiel steht. Es geht nicht nur um eure akademische Laufbahn. Also stellt eure Bedenken hintan und gebt euer Bestes. In eurem eigenen Interesse.”  
“Die anderen kommen”, warnte Professor Yonka.  
Professor Basilius, Alric Efferen und die weiteren Mitglieder der Forschungsgruppe kamen über die Brücke auf die Drei zu.  
“Ich bin erfreut, Sie bereits hier anzutreffen”, eröffnete Professor Basilius. “Nun denn, lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren und bei den Wachen vorstellig werden. Soweit ich gehört habe, befindet sich einer der Infizierten in einem kritischen Zustand. Nicht, dass wir bereits zu spät kommen…”

 

Der Oberste Gefängniswärter persönlich geleitete die Gruppe durch die engen Gänge. In regelmäßigen Abständen warfen Fackeln ein spärliches Licht auf die Besucher, die zum Teil fasziniert, zum Teil abgestoßen in die Zellen blickten. Zuerst hatten sie den Trakt durchschritten, in dem die Bürger von Oxenfurt “residierten”, sollten sie sich etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Hier waren die Gefangenen verhältnismäßig gut untergebracht.  
Doch je tiefer sie in das Gebäude vordrangen, um so dunkler und kälter wurde es. Der Geruch von Schimmel, Exkrementen und ungewaschenen Leibern raubte Thalia den Atem. Hier vegetierten die von der Gesellschaft Ausgestoßenen vor sich hin.  
Wenn Thalia es wagte, einen Blick hinter die Gitterstäbe zu werfen, die die Seite des Ganges säumten, fiel ihr Blick all zu oft auf Anderlinge. Der Zustand der Gefangenen war zum Teil besorgniserregend.  
Der Wärter führte sie zu einem separierten Bereich, der hinter einem schweren, eisernen Tor lag.  
“Hier haben wir die Infizierten untergebracht. Nehmt eine der Masken und setzt sie bitte auf. Die Seuche befällt zwar nur Anderlinge, aber man weiß ja nie. Die Mediziner aus Novigrad haben uns befohlen, nur mit Schutzkleidung zu den Kranken zu gehen.”  
Die Wissenschaftler zogen die Kittel und Handschuhe über, die auf einem Tisch bereitlagen und setzten die Schutzmasken auf. Nicht zum ersten Mal trug Thalia eine der schnabelförmig zulaufenden Gesichtsmasken, die vor einer Infektion schützen sollten. Die mit Glas abgedichteten Augenöffnungen schränkten das Sichtfeld stark ein.  
Der Wärter, ebenso ausgestattet wie die Wissenschaftler, schloss die Tür auf und führte die Gruppe in einen etwas heller erleuchteten Trakt.  
“Hier drüben …”, er deutete auf eine der Zellen an der linken Seite. “… ist der Gefangene, dem es am schlechtesten geht.” Er öffnete das Gittertor, um die Wissenschaftler einzulassen. Professor Basilius betrat als erster die kleine, schmutzige Zelle und ging neben dem Elf, der auf einer harten Pritsche lag, in die Hocke. Die Haut des Mannes war überzogen mit entzündeten Pusteln - zum Teil so großflächig, dass nur noch wenige unversehrte Stellen zu sehen waren. Mit behandschuhten Fingern zog Basilius ein Augenlied des vermeintlich Bewusstlosen hoch und warf einen Blick auf die Iris und die Pupille. Dann fühlte der den Puls des Kranken.  
“Tja, meine Herren … es sieht so aus, als ob wir zu spät kämen. Dieser hier ist bereits auf dem Weg zu seinen spitzohrigen Vorfahren.”  
Er wandte sich an den Gefängniswärter. “Sorgt dafür, dass der Leichnam kühl aufbewahrt wird. Einer meiner Kollegen wird sich mit der Sektion befassen. Und nun bringt uns zu den anderen Infizierten.”  
Der Wächter führte die Gruppe zu weiteren Zellen, zu weiteren Kranken. Thalia zählte neun infizierte Elfen, sechs Männer und drei Frauen, die in unterschiedlichen Phasen der Erkrankung zu sein schienen. Zwei der Infizierten wiesen erst einen leichten Ausschlag auf, ein anderer schien jedoch dem Tode näher zu sein als dem Leben.  
Thalia hielt sich während der Untersuchungen so weit es möglich war im Hintergrund. Die Art und Weise, wie ihre Kollegen (mit Ausnahme von Yonka und Laikos) die Kranken behandelten, widerte sie an. Die Wissenschaftler teilten ihre Befunde mit, als ob es sich bei den Infizierten um Objekte handele. Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie diese auch als genau das betrachteten: Die Anderlinge waren für sie lediglich interessante Forschungsobjekte, die es zu studieren galt. Sie nahmen Blut- und Speichelproben und unterhielten sich über ihre Beobachtungen, als würde es für die Betroffenen nicht um ihren unweigerlich bevorstehenden Tod gehen.  
Thalia war froh, dass die Schutzmaske ihre Gesichtszüge verdeckte. Ihr Entsetzen und ihren Ekel ob ihrer Kollegen hätte sie nur schwer verbergen können. Außerdem half ihr die Maske dabei, eine gewisse Distanz zu ihrer Umgebung zu wahren - zumindest soviel, um zu verhindern, dass sie bei dem Anblick der leidenden Gefangenen und dem Gedanken an die Auswirkungen dieser Seuche in Panik geriet. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Wenn sie die Fassung verlöre, würde sie sich damit nur selbst in ein schlechtes Licht rücken und hätte vielleicht keine Gelegenheit mehr, den Plan, den sie letzte Nacht geschmiedet hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. 

 

Nach der Untersuchung versammelten sich die Wissenschaftler im Innenhof des Gefängnisses und Thalia füllte ihre Lungen tief mit der kühlen, frischen Luft.  
Alric Efferen trat zu ihr, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das man für charmant hätte halten können, wenn man ihn nicht kannte.  
“Ihr habt Euch dort drinnen gut gehalten für eine Frau, Thalia. Aber Ihr scheint ja immer für eine Überraschung gut zu sein …”  
“Ja, ich bin zäher als ich aussehe, Alric. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich überhaupt von meiner Expedition zurückkehren werde …”  
“Oh, meine Liebe. Fangt Ihr schon wieder damit an? Ich habe Euch doch bereits versichert, dass ich nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was Euch widerfuhr. Eure haltlosen Anschuldigungen waren ja anfänglich noch amüsant, aber so langsam geht Ihr mir damit auf die Nerven.  
Aber so ist das Weibervolk wohl nun einmal. Wenn Ihr nichts zu zetern habt, seid Ihr nicht glücklich. Vielleicht fehlt es Euch an einem Ehemann, den ihr zum Ziel eures Gekeifes machen könnt?”  
Thalia spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, doch sie bemühte sich, äußerlich gelassen zu wirken. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie diesem Hundsfott zeigen, wie sehr sie seine Bemerkung aufregte. Deshalb würdigte sie ihn keines Kommentars und wandte sich ab. Nicht zum ersten Mal ärgerte sie sich darüber, nicht schlagfertiger zu sein. Stunden später würden ihr zahlreiche geistreiche Erwiderungen einfallen, die sie ihm hätte entgegenschleudern können. Zumindest hatte die Wut auf Alric dafür gesorgt, dass sich der Knoten in ihrem Magen gelöst hatte, den sie mit sich herumtrug, seit dem sie das Gefängnis betreten hatte.  
Sie trat zu Yonka und Laikos, die sich leise über die Infektion und deren Symptome unterhielten. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie Efferens Speichellecker über seinen Affront gegen sie feixten.  
“Also, werte Kollegen.” Professor Basilius war in die Mitte der Alchemisten getreten. “Wie wir sehen konnten, durchläuft diese Krankheit mehrere Stadien, an deren Ende ohne Ausnahmen das Ableben des Infizierten steht. Ich schlage vor, Sie werden nun zunächst die Proben analysieren und den Erreger isolieren. Danach befassen wir uns mit der Vermehrung und den Möglichkeiten der gezielten Infektion von Probanden.  
Damit die Forschungen schnell vorangehen, habe ich die Gefängniswärter angewiesen, jeden von Ihnen zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit einzulassen. Ich setze also auf Ihre vollste Einsatzbereitschaft. Der König erwartet erste Ergebnisse bereits in drei Wochen. Wir sollten deshalb alle zügig arbeiten. Also …” Er wies auf das Eingangstor, das sich bereits für sie öffnete. “Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit.” 

 

Stunden später klopfte es sachte an Thalias Tür. Nachdenklich hatte sie am Esstisch gesessen, war aber nicht in der Lage gewesen, irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen. Die Eindrücke des Tages drückten ihr schwer aufs Gemüt.  
Seit sie Professorin war, hatte sie ihre Kammer auf dem Campus geräumt und bewohnte nun ein kleines Haus in Oxenfurt, das ihr die Akademie zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.  
Sie ging zur Tür und warf einen Blick durch das Fenster daneben, um einen Blick auf den abendlichen Besucher zu erhaschen. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr ihr und sie öffnete schnell die Tür, um ihren Gast einzulassen.  
“Shani! Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist.” Die Freundinnen umarmten sich. Shani drückte Thalia fest an sich, als diese leicht zu zittern begann.  
“Thalia, was ist denn los? Ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten und bin sofort hergekommen. Ist etwas passiert?”  
“Shani, du hattest so Recht, als du vermutet hast, dass irgendetwas bei dieser Sache in Novigrad nicht stimmt …”

 

Als Thalia ihrer Freundin alles berichtet hatte, was seit gestern passiert war, nahm diese einen großen Schluck von dem Wein, den sie sich und Thalia verordnet hatte. Zuerst war es ihr schwergefallen, das alles zu glauben, aber es stand außer Frage, dass Thalia die Wahrheit sprach.  
“Ich frage mich, ob früher oder später auch wir von der Medizinischen in diese Sache eingeweiht werden. Oder ob meine hochrangigen Kollegen es vielleicht sogar schon sind …”  
“Davon müssen wir wohl besser ausgehen, Shani. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wem ich hier noch vertrauen kann. Theoretisch kann fast jeder Wissenschaftler in der Alchemie und Medizin daran beteiligt sein oder zumindest Kenntnis von diesem Auftrag haben. Waren wir zu naiv?”  
“Ich weiß es nicht, Thalia. Aber es ehrt mich, dass du mir vertraust. Die Frage ist jetzt allerdings, was wir nun tun sollen.”  
“Oh, _du_ sollst gar nichts tun. Ich will dich da nicht mit hineinziehen, Shani. Vielleicht hätte ich dich auch gar nicht damit belasten sollen … Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Dieses Gefühl, vollkommen allein zu sein …  
Ich habe letzte Nacht wachgelegen und mir überlegt, wie ich die Forschungen sabotieren könnte, ohne dass ein Verdacht auf mich fällt.”  
Shani blickte sie besorgt an, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt. “Sei bitte vorsichtig, Thalia! Was willst du allein denn ausrichten? Wenn deine Kollegen mitbekommen, dass du gegen sie arbeitest, könnte das schlimm für dich enden. Ich glaube nicht, dass man davor zurückschrecken würde, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen …”  
“Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Shani. Und ich habe nicht vor, als Leiche im Pontar zu enden. Aber ich kann auch nicht einfach nichts tun oder sogar noch dabei helfen, eine Massenvernichtungswaffe zu entwickeln.  
Ich habe vor, die Forschungen zu sabotieren. Die Erreger unbrauchbar zu machen, ohne das es auffällt. Die Ergebnisse zu verfälschen. Für die armen Seelen, die schon infiziert sind, kann ich nichts tun, das ist mir klar. Aber ich will verhindern, dass noch mehr Anderlinge an dieser Seuche sterben. Wenn alle Versuche, eine Infektion künstlich herbeizuführen, scheitern, werden sie die Pläne irgendwann aufgeben.”  
Shani dachte darüber nach, die Stirn gerunzelt. “Ich weiß nicht, Thalia. Sicher, der Ausbruch in Novigrad ist bereits vorbei. Alle Infizierten sind entweder bereits gestorben oder warten auf ihr Ende in der Quarantäne. So heißt es zumindest. Aber wenn du auch nur einen kleinen Fehler machst, werden sie dir auf die Spur kommen. Du gehst ein unglaublich großes Risiko ein …”  
Thalia blickte auf die Tischplatte, malte kleine Weinkreise mit dem Fuß ihres Glases auf das Leinentuch.  
“Ich habe nicht vor, noch lange hier zu bleiben, Shani.”  
Die Freundin blickte sie neugierig an. “Du hast gerade erst deine Professur erhalten, Thalia. Alles, wofür du in den letzten Jahren gearbeitet hast. Wo willst du denn hingehen?”  
“Das alles hier ist doch überhaupt nichts wert!” Thalia war den Tränen nahe, als sie aussprach, was ihr gestern klargeworden war. “Ich wollte immer Krankheiten heilen, Shani. Das war überhaupt der Grund, warum ich Professorin werden wollte! Und jetzt? Jetzt soll ich dabei helfen, eine Seuche zu verbreiten. Angeblich zum Wohle der Menschen. Nein, Shani. Ich will nicht länger Professorin an dieser Akademie sein. Ich will auch nicht länger in einem Reich leben, in dem die Regierung den Massenmord an Anderlingen für eine gute Idee hält. In dem bald wieder die Scheiterhaufen brennen werden.” Sie schniefte, schluckte, atmete tief durch. “Ich werde warten, bis Eskel hier ist und dann werde ich von hier verschwinden. Wohin weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber irgendwo werde ich neu anfangen. Irgendwo, wo man meine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen weiß und ich das tun kann, was mir am Herzen liegt, nämlich Heilen.”  
“Es ist dir also wirklich ernst mit deinem Hexer, oder?” Ein sanfter Ausdruck war in Shanis Augen getreten.  
Thalia lächelte verlegen. “Ja. Ja, das ist es. Aber … ich weiß nicht, ob er dazu bereit wäre, irgendwo mit mir gemeinsam zu leben. Ich meine … Hexer sind ständig unterwegs, auf dem ‘Pfad’. Sie werden normalerweise nicht sesshaft. Wir … wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wie eine Zukunft für uns aussehen könnte.  
Doch, egal wie er sich entscheidet, mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde nicht hierbleiben. Aber ich habe keine Möglichkeit, Eskel zu erreichen, also muss ich abwarten, bis er hierher kommt, wie wir es geplant hatten. Ich weiß nur nicht, wann das sein wird.”  
“Hoffentlich bald. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Thalia. Lange werden deine Manipulationen nicht unbemerkt bleiben.”  
“Er kommt bestimmt, sobald es ihm möglich ist.” Thalia blickte wieder nachdenklich auf den Tisch. “Ganz bestimmt kommt er bald …”

 

Ein paar Tage waren vergangen, in denen die Wissenschaftler die entnommenen Proben analysiert und für die weitere Forschung vorbereitet hatten. Bisher hatte sich für Thalia noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, allein mit den Proben zu arbeiten. Immer war mindestens einer ihrer Kollegen zugegen gewesen.  
Das Labor im zweiten Stockwerk des Fakultätsgebäudes war zu ihrer Forschungsbasis umfunktioniert worden. Andere Alchemisten und Studenten hatten keinen Zugang mehr, lediglich die Mitglieder der Forschungsgruppe durften den Raum betreten.  
Thalia hatte gerade den Erreger unter einem Mikroskop untersucht. Es handelte sich definitiv um ein Bakterium, dem Auslöser der Catriona-Krankheit täuschend ähnlich. Die Zellteilungsrate lag jedoch bei weitem unter der des Erregers, der für Menschen gefährlich war.  
An einem Tisch neben Thalia stellte Vincent Laikos gerade Berechnungen zum Bakterienwachstum an. Eric Sardo, einer der Kollegen, die sich gern bei Alric Efferen anbiederten, unterstützte ihn dabei.  
“Also, die Mitoserate liegt deutlich unter einem Wert, der eine schnelle Ausbreitung der Krankheit ermöglicht”, erläuterte Laikos seine Ergebnisse. “Wir sollten testen, ob moderate Wärmezufuhr die Rate erhöht. Eric, könntet Ihr bitte den Ofen vorbereiten?”  
“Sicher.” Der Angesprochene setzte den Ofen in Gang, der hauptsächlich zur Dekontaminierung von Laborgeräten genutzt wurde - jedoch hin und wieder auch als Inkubator für Bakterienkulturen.  
Laikos wandte sich an Thalia. “Könntet Ihr bitte den Probenbehältern noch mehr Nährlösung zugeben? Die Zeit läuft uns davon und mir wäre wohler dabei, wenn wir morgen etwas Positives zu berichten hätten.”  
“Ich bin schon dabei.” Thalia gab mit einer Pipette jeweils fünf Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Probenbehälter, die sie dann in einem Gestell platzierte.  
Sardo setzte das Gestell ganz im unteren Bereich des Ofens ein, wo die Proben dank mehrerer Zwischenbarrieren nur einer geringen Wärme ausgesetzt wurden. Dort herrschten optimale Bedingungen, um das Wachstum von Bakterien anzuregen.  
Sardo prüfte noch einmal die Temperatur und zog dann seine Handschuhe aus. “Es ist spät geworden. Ich mache dann Schluss für heute. Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus?”  
Thalia legte ebenfalls ihre Handschuhe ab. “Hier können wir im Moment nicht mehr viel tun. Lassen wir es für heute gut sein.”  
Auch Laikos schloss sich ihnen an. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum und verabschiedeten sich auf dem Flur voneinander. Thalia ging ein Stückweit den Flur hinunter und bog in einen abzweigenden Gang ein, der zu ihrem Büro führte. Dort wartete sie kurz. Laikos und Sardo waren in die andere Richtung gegangen, wahrscheinlich zum Treppenhaus.  
Ein paar Minuten später ging sie zurück zum Labor. Niemand begegnete ihr auf dem Weg. Um diese Zeit waren die Flure der Fakultät für gewöhnlich verwaist - ein Umstand, der Thalia gerade sehr recht kam. Sie schloss die Tür zum Labor auf und schlüpfte in den Raum, verzichtete darauf, die Laternen zu entzünden, sondern begnügte sich mit dem schwachen Licht einer Kerze.  
Mit behandschuhten Fingern öffnete sie die Tür des Ofens und platzierte das Gestell mit den Probenbehältern oberhalb der ersten Hitzebarriere. Dort herrschten die höchsten Temperaturen - kein Bakterium konnte dies länger als wenige Minuten überstehen.  
Danach würde sie die Behälter wieder in den unteren Bereich des Ofens zurückstellen. Wenn alles so verlief wie geplant würden sie und ihre Kollegen morgen feststellen, dass die Bakterien eine Wärmebehandlung offenbar nicht überlebten - oder dass Eric Sardo die Temperatur zu hoch eingestellt hätte. Niemand hatte beobachtet, wie viel Brennmasse er tatsächlich eingefüllt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte er sich bei der Dosierung verrechnet. Ein dummer Fehler, aber Fehler passierten nun einmal …  
Kurz ereilte Thalia ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dem Gedanken, dass Sardo die Schuld an diesem Zwischenfall gegeben werden könnte. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie dieser Hundsfott im Gefängnis sich feixend mit Alric Efferen über sie lustig gemacht hatte und ihre Bedenken zerstreuten sich.  
Jetzt hieß es abwarten.  
Thalia blickte versonnen zur Tür des Labors. Durch eben diese Tür war damals Eskel in ihr Leben getreten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie kurz erschrocken war, als sie ihn das erste Mal angeblickt hatte. Wie sich ihre anfänglichen Bedenken zuerst in Sympathie und dann nach und nach in … etwas anderes verwandelt hatten.  
Sie vermisste ihn so sehr … Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wann er in Oxenfurt eintreffen würde. Ob er überhaupt kommen würde … Er hatte so große Bedenken gehabt, ihrem Ruf zu schaden. Wenn er nun in der Zeit ihrer Trennung zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es besser für sie wäre, wenn er nicht nach Oxenfurt käme? Aber er würde doch zumindest Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen? Oder war es nicht eher seine Art, still und ohne etwas zu sagen aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden?  
Thalia verscheuchte diese Gedanken. Nein, er würde ganz bestimmt kommen. Bis dahin hatte sie hier hoffentlich genug bewirken können, um die Forschungen an dem Erreger nachhaltig zu sabotieren. Und dann würde sie von hier verschwinden, ehe ein Verdacht auf sie fiele. Und vielleicht würde Eskel sie sogar begleiten. Bestimmt würde er das …  
Als sich ein Schlüssel im Türschloss drehte, fuhr Thalia vor Schreck zusammen. Schnell blies sie die Kerzenflamme aus und ging hinter einem der Labortische in Deckung. Wer, verdammt nochmal, schlich denn um diese Zeit noch hier herum?  
Aus ihrem Versteck heraus sah sie, wie Vincent Laikos mit einer kleinen, abgedeckten Laterne in der Hand zum Ofen ging. Er blickte kurz durch die Sichtscheibe - bei allen Göttern, jetzt würde er bemerken, dass die Bakterien im falschen Abschnitt des Ofens schmorten. Doch anstelle die Ofentür aufzureißen und zu versuchen, die Behälter zu retten, wandte Laikos sich langsam um und ließ seinen Blick im Labor umherwandern.  
“Thalia? Seid Ihr hier?”  
Sie überlegte kurz, weiterhin in ihrem Versteck zu bleiben, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass er nur ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung gehen müsste, bis das Licht seiner Laterne sie verraten würde. Sie erhob sich hinter dem Tisch.  
“Vincent. Ich bin … überrascht Euch hier anzutreffen.”  
“Das selbe könnte ich über Euch sagen. Wobei … nein, eigentlich überrascht es mich nicht. Mir war klar, dass Ihr auf den gleichen Gedanken kommen würdet wie ich. Hat Euch jemand beim Betreten des Labors bemerkt?”  
_Den gleichen Gedanken …_ Thalia spürte eine Woge der Erleichterung, als ihr klar wurde, was dies bedeutete.  
“Nein, es war niemand mehr auf den Fluren.”  
“Sehr gut.” Laikos presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. “Wie lange sind die Behälter bereits der Hitze ausgesetzt?”  
“Vier Minuten, würde ich schätzen.”  
“In Ordnung. Dann warten wir sicherheitshalber noch weitere drei Minuten, setzen die Behälter wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Stelle und verschwinden dann von hier.”


	23. Wieder vereint

Skorpions beschlagene Hufe verursachten ein rhythmisches Geräusch auf den Steinen des gepflasterten Weges, der über die Brücke zur Fakultätsinsel der Akademie von Oxenfurt führte. Ein Schwarm Wildgänse flog in Keilformation über die Stadt hinweg, die Rufe der Vögel überdeckt von den Geräuschen der Menschen, die den nahe gelegenen Marktplatz bevölkerten. Wie die Zugvögel, so hatte auch der Hexer sein Winterquartier verlassen, doch _sein_ Weg führte ihn von Norden her zur Stadt am Pontar.  


Seit er heute noch vor dem Morgengrauen aufgebrochen war, um Oxenfurt so früh wie möglich zu erreichen, hatte ihn die Aussicht, Thalia in nur wenigen Stunden wiederzusehen, mit Euphorie und Aufregung erfüllt. Immer wieder hatte er sich den Moment ihres Wiedersehens vorgestellt, hatte versucht, sich Worte zurechtzulegen. Doch nun, da er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte, verspürte er bei aller Vorfreude auch eine Unsicherheit, die bereits seit mehreren Wochen immer wieder seine Laune getrübt hatte.  
Er stieg ab und führte Skorpion am Zügel zum Tor. Wie erwartet, musterten die Wächter ihn kritisch, mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu.  


“Wohin will der Hexer?”, fragte der linke der beiden Männer, ohne eine Begrüßung voranzustellen.  
“Seid gegrüßt. Mein Name ist Eskel und ich wünsche, Professorin van de Wintervoord zu sprechen.” Er hoffte, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag und Thalia inzwischen ihre Professur erhalten hatte.  
“So, so, das wünscht er also. Hat er einen Grund für seinen Besuch?”  
“Es geht um einen Auftrag für die alchemistische Fakultät”, log Eskel. Falls es Thalia unangenehm sein sollte, mit einer fragwürdigen Person wie ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, wollte er ihr einen plausiblen Ausweg offen halten.  
“Aha. Na dann. Wartet hier. Ich schicke einen Boten los. Wenn die Frau Professorin Euch sehen will, wird sie nach Euch schicken.”  


Der Wächter trat durch das Tor und rief offenbar einen Jungen herbei, der die Nachricht an Thalia übermitteln sollte. Der verbliebene Wachmann ließ Eskel dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als der Wächter vor das Tor zurückkehrte, verzog er leicht herablassend den Mund. Er schien nicht so recht zu glauben, dass der Besuch des Hexers tatsächlich erwünscht war und freute sich offenbar schon darauf, ihn mit deutlichen Worten fortzuschicken.  


Eskel zog sich ein paar Schritte zurück und lehnte sich an die Brüstung der Brücke, die den Pontar überspannte und die Akademie mit der Hauptinsel der Stadt verband. Das Wasser glitzerte in der Mittagssonne und floss ruhig in Richtung der nördlichen See. Diese Ruhe wünschte sich Eskel momentan auch für sich selbst - doch ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gelassenheit war sein Inneres in Aufruhr. Einerseits dominierte die Vorfreude darauf, Thalia endlich wiederzusehen. In den vergangenen Monaten war kein Tag - wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, keine Stunde - vergangen, in der er nicht an sie gedacht und sie vermisst hatte. Doch zu der freudigen Erwartung hatten sich Zweifel in seinen Gedanken eingenistet. War er zu naiv, wenn er glaubte, dass sie einfach an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Kaer Morhen würden anknüpfen können?  


In seinem Kopf kreisten wieder die selben Gedanken, die ihn bereits in den letzten Wochen beschäftigt hatten.  
Hatten die Monate, die seit ihrem Fortgang vergangen waren, etwas zwischen ihnen verändert? Ihr Abschied war sehr emotional gewesen, doch Thalia war im Grunde genommen ein pragmatischer, rationaler Mensch.  
Was, wenn der räumliche und zeitliche Abstand dazu geführt hatte, dass sie ihre Beziehung nun in einem anderen Licht sah? Wenn ihr ihre Reputation nun doch zu wichtig war, als dass sie mit einem Mutanten zusammen gesehen werden wollte? Wenn sie zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es für sie beide keine Zukunft geben konnte - er ein umherreisender Hexer, der von einem Auftrag zum anderen lebte, sie eine angesehene Wissenschaftlerin, die in höheren Kreisen verkehrte…  
Würde sie sich über seine frühe Ankunft freuen? Oder eher überrascht sein, dass sie ihm nun früher als erwartet erklären musste, dass Vergangenes vergangen war und lediglich eine angenehme Erinnerung zurückblieb?  


Ein Geräusch hinter den Mauern des Campus erregte seine Aufmersamkeit - leise zwar und für die Wächter unhörbar, doch unverkennbar näherkommend. Es klang wie das Stakkato von Absätzen, deren Träger schnell eine Treppe hinuntereilte und sich nicht darum scherte, wie laut seine Schritte auf dem Pflaster wiederhallten. Plötzlich brach das Geräusch ab. Eskel konnte leise Atemzüge hören - jemand versuchte, seine Atmung nach einem schnellen Lauf zu beruhigen… Wenige Sekunden später setzten die Schritte hinter der Mauer wieder ein, langsamer dieses Mal.  
Und dann endlich sah er sie, als sie sich vom Vorhof des Campus aus näherte.  


Unter dem schwarzen Talar, der ihr über den Schultern lag, trug sie ein smaragdgrünes Kleid, das ihre Figur umschmeichelte. Ihr Haar war locker aufgesteckt, ein paar Strähnen hatten sich wie so oft gelöst und umspielten nun in sanften Locken ihr Gesicht. Am liebsten wäre er ihr entgegengelaufen und hätte sie in die Arme geschlossen.  
Sie schritt langsam, ja, beinahe würdevoll auf das Tor zu. So, wie es sich wohl für eine Professorin gehörte. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn ansah - freundlich, aber zurückhaltend. Eskel spürte, wie sich in seiner Magengegend etwas verkrampfte.  


Er trat ihr entgegen, darauf bedacht, seinem Gesicht die in ihm kämpfenden Emotionen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die beiden Wächter beobachteten ihn aufmerksam, bereit, ihn bei einem Anzeichen von Ärger in die Schranken zu weisen.  
Eskel atmete tief durch, bevor er Thalia begrüßte. “Guten Tag, Frau Professorin…”  
“Meister Eskel. Es freut mich, Euch zu sehen. Tretet bitte ein.” Sie wandte sich an die Wächter. “Es ist alles in Ordnung, sein Besuch war angekündigt.”  
“Soll Euch jemand begleiten, Frau Professorin?”  
“Das ist nicht nötig. Der Hexer ist mir von einem anderen Auftrag her bekannt und genießt das Vertrauen der Fakultät.” Damit wandte sie sich ab und schritt neben Eskel, der Skorpion am Zügel führte, in den Vorhof. Erst als sie mehrere Meter zwischen sich und die Wächter gebracht hatten, sprach sie ihn leise an. “Bitte verzeih dieses Schauspiel, aber es muss sein. Ich werde es dir gleich erklären. Hier ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint…”  


Beunruhigt sah Eskel sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. Was meinte sie damit? Drohte ihr Gefahr? Oder ihm?  
Nachdem sie bei den Stallungen angekommen waren, legte Eskel sich seine Satteltaschen über die Schulter. Auf Thalias Anweisung hin wurde Skorpion bestens versorgt und Eskel verabschiedete sich von ihm. Thalia führte ihn zum Hauptgebäude der alchemistischen Fakultät.  


“Wir gehen am besten in mein Büro, dort können wir reden. Hast du jemanden bemerkt, der uns beobachtet?”, fragte sie leise.  
Eskel war die ganze Zeit über mehr als aufmerksam gewesen, hatte jedoch nichts Verdächtiges bemerkt. “Nein. Was wird hier gespielt, Thalia?”  
“Gedulde dich noch einen Moment, bitte.”  


Thalia schritt ihm voran die Treppe hinauf, zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stockwerk. Sie schloss die Tür auf, trat hindurch und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Das Zimmer war eher klein und pragmatisch eingerichtet, vollgestopft mit Büchern, Notizen und Zeichnungen. Der Schreibtisch, auf dem sich ebenfalls Notizen und Abhandlungen türmten, nahm den größten Teil des Raumes ein.  


Wenn Eskel in den letzten Wochen versucht hatte, sie sich in ihrem Arbeitsumfeld vorzustellen, war ihr Büro in seiner Fantasie immer etwas imposanter gewesen. Er legte seine Satteltaschen auf dem Boden ab, zwischen Bücherstapeln und Bündeln einzelner Zettel, die fast jeglichen Platz auf den Holzdielen einnahmen.  


Eskel drehte sich zu Thalia um. Nachdem sie die Tür von innen abgeschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und betrachtete ihn. Der Ausdruck in ihren großen braunen Augen war für ihn nur schwer deutbar…  
“Also”, setzte er an. “Was ist hier…” Weiter kam er nicht, denn Thalia war mit zwei Schritten zu ihm geeilt, umschloss sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  


Eskel brauchte eine Sekunde, um die Überraschung zu überwinden, dann erfasste ihn Erleichterung. Er schloss seine Arme um sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss, ebenso hungrig. Atemlos hielten sie einander umschlungen. Thalia presste sich fest an ihn und übersäte sein Gesicht mit Küssen, bevor sie ihre Stirn an die seine drückte und die Innigkeit des Augenblicks genoss.  
Eskel atmete zitternd aus. Die Anspannung, die ihn in den letzten Stunden erfasst hatte und die Angst, dass zwischen ihnen nun alles anders sein könnte, hatten ihm das Herz zugeschnürt. Nun löste sich der Knoten in seiner Brust und er genoss das Gefühl, sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten.  


“Ich habe dich so vermisst, Eskel. So sehr …”  
Wie sehr er sich diese beinahe geflüsterten Worte herbeigesehnt hatte. Wie hatte er nur an ihr zweifeln können?  
“Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Thalia. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.”  
Sie löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn lächelnd an.  
“Dieses Schauspiel eben muss sehr verwirrend für dich gewesen sein. Tut mir leid.”  
“Schon gut. Ich hatte dir ja schon gesagt, dass es für dich nicht von Vorteil sein würde, mit mir zusammen gesehen zu werden. Und soweit ich auf dem Weg hierher mitbekommen habe, hat sich das Ansehen von Hexern in Redanien nicht gerade verbessert.”  
Thalia seufzte. “Wenn es nur das wäre… Mein Ruf ist mir so ziemlich das Unwichtigste überhaupt geworden. Eskel … es ist einfach nur furchtbar.”  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Eskel ergriff ihre Hände, hielt sie, während sie ihm alles erzählte, was sich in den letzten Wochen in Oxenfurt zugetragen hatte.  


“Glaubst du denn, dass du unter Beobachtung stehst?”, fragte Eskel, als sie geendet hatte.  
“Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Manchmal habe ich schon das Gefühl, dass mir jemand folgt, wenn ich nach Hause gehe oder wenn ich das Gefängnis verlasse. Eskel, es ist so schrecklich dort. Von den infizierten Gefangenen sind mittlerweile alle bis auf zwei gestorben. Eben habe ich eine Nachricht erhalten, dass ich heute Nachmittag schon wieder dort hin muss. Angeblich erhalte ich dann eine neue Aufgabe - ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein soll, aber bestimmt ist es nichts Gutes.  
Und mein Senior-Professor sowie die Universitätsleitung erwarten zügig Ergebnisse. Die redanische Regierung setzt sie unter Druck, schnell eine wirksame Methode zu liefern, um die Anderlinge in den Grenzregionen zu infizieren. Laikos und auch Yonka riskieren viel, um die Forschungsarbeiten zu sabotieren, aber bis man uns auf die Schliche kommt, ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.”  


“ _Uns?_ Bist du in Gefahr, Thalia?”  
“Ich weiß nicht, ob sie einen konkreten Verdacht gegen mich haben. Aber das Vertrauen meiner Vorgesetzten genieße ich mit Sicherheit nicht. Dass ich nicht mit ihrem Vorhaben einverstanden bin, ist ihnen bewusst. Also … wenn die letzten Infizierten verstorben sind und wir die Erregerproben vollständig unschädlich gemacht haben, will ich von hier weg, Eskel. Ich will nicht länger Professorin an einer Universität sein, die sich für solche Zwecke einspannen lässt. Und an der ich mich nicht mehr sicher fühle.”  


Eskel zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. “Ich bringe dich von hier fort, mein Herz. Je früher, um so besser.”  
“Ich kann Laikos und Yonka nicht im Stich lassen, Eskel. Wir haben die Forschung bisher nur verzögert, aber wenn wir jetzt aufhören, dann wird die redanische Regierung bald eine Pandemie unter den Anderlingen auslösen. Das kann ich nicht mit verantworten.”  
“Die beiden werden das auch ohne dich schaffen.” Er umschloss ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. “Thalia, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Bitte bring dich nicht selbst in Gefahr.”  
Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. “Ich werde mich bemühen, Eskel. Jetzt, wo du hier bist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass alles wieder gut werden wird.” Ihr Lächeln wurde plötzlich strahlend, als ihr offensichtlich etwas einfiel. “Ich habe übrigens ein Geschenk für dich.”  


Sie wandte sich zum Regal um und zog eine überraschend große Kiste aus dem untersten Fach hervor. Als sie den Deckel öffnete und hineingriff, wurde Eskel des leicht stechenden Geruchs von Salpeter gewahr. Mit einem stolzen Lächeln präsentierte sie ihm die in etwa apfelgroße Kugel auf ihrer Handfläche.  


“Eine Bombe?”  
“Und was für eine. Weißt du noch, dass ich dich einmal gefragt habe, ob du nicht Sprengsätze gebrauchen könntest, die erst mit zeitlicher Verzögerung detonieren? Tadaa … ich präsentiere: Die erste Hexergranate mit Säureaktivator - so nenne ich meine Konstruktion. Vielleicht sollte ich darauf ein Patent anmelden … wenn das alles hier vorbei ist.”  
“Ich bin beeindruckt, Thalia. Wie viel Zeit bleibt nach der Schärfung bis zur Explosion?”  
“Genau das ist das besondere daran: Du hast mehrere Zeiträume zur Auswahl! Pass auf, ich zeige dir, wie es funktioniert.”  
Thalia schraubte den Zündaufsatz von der Kugel und zog eine Phiole heraus, die auf einer metallenen Scheibe befestigt war.  
“Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Ich habe mir überlegt, wie es gelingen könnte, den Kontakt des Zündfeuers mit der entflammbaren Sprengsubstanz zu verzögern. Deshalb habe ich am Ende des Zünders Brennmaterial in eine kleine Aussparung gefüllt. Doch das Feuer hat damit noch keine Wirkung auf die Chemikalien im Inneren, es brennt dort nur vor sich hin - bis zu zehn Minuten. Wenn du die Bombe entzündest, drehst du den Zündaufsatz kräftig in diese Richtung. Dadurch zerbricht die Phiole, in der sich eine Säure befindet, die diese Kupferplatte hier nach und nach zerfrisst. Erst, wenn die Platte durchlässig wird, bekommt das Zündfeuer Kontakt zu der Sprengsubstanz und dann … wuuuusch …”  


Thalias untermalte das Geräusch mit einer Geste und einem breiten Lächeln. Sie war sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer Erfindung.  
Und Eskel war tatsächlich beeindruckt. “Das ist genial, Thalia!”  
“Ich weiß.” Sie lächelte nun schelmisch. Eskel nahm ihre Hände gespielt kritisch in Augenschein. “Und es sind sogar noch alle neun Finger da!” Thalia versetzte ihm spielerisch einen Stoß gegen die Schulter. “Ihr seid etwas zu vorlaut, Meister Hexer”, entgegnete sie lächelnd. “ _Professor_ van de Wintervoord unterlaufen solche Fehler nicht mehr. Hier, mit dieser Platte kannst du selbst bestimmen, wie lange die Verzögerung andauern soll. Dazu hast du fünf verschiedene Stärken der Kupferplatte zur Auswahl. Ich habe lange herumexperimentiert, um herauszufinden, wie lange die Säure jeweils braucht, um ein Loch in die Platten zu ätzen. Hier, ich habe auf jeder Platte die Minutenzahl markiert. Theoretisch könnte man noch längere Verzögerungszeiten erreichen, wenn man den Hohlraum für das Brennmaterial vergrößert, sodass das Feuer länger in “Warteposition” bleiben kann.  
Vor meiner Abreise hatte ich mir die Zusammensetzung eurer Bomben notiert und ich habe dir einen kleinen Vorrat angelegt. Samum, Kartätsche, Nordwind und noch einige andere. Wie du siehst: Die Kiste ist voll.”  


Eskel drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre zufrieden lächelnden Lippen. “Du weißt, womit man einen Hexer glücklich machen kann, Thalia.”  
“Das hoffe ich doch sehr …” Sie küsste ihn lange und innig. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fiel ihm ein, dass er auch nicht mit leeren Händen gekommen war.  
“Ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht. Nicht so spektakulär, wie _dein_ Geschenk, aber …” Er zog ein mit Stoff umwickeltes Bündel aus seiner Satteltasche. Als er das Tuch entfernt hatte, kam ein gläserner Behälter zum Vorschein, randvoll gefüllt mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Zusammen mit dem Glas überreichte er Thalia eine lange, mehrfarbige Feder.  
Thalia nahm beides überrascht entgegen, inspizierte die Flüssigkeit, indem sie den Behälter gegen das zum Fenster hereinfallende Licht hielt. “Eskel! Ist das etwa …”  
“Spinalflüssigkeit eines Greifen. Ich dachte, du hättest bestimmt noch immer Verwendung dafür.”  
Thalia stellte das Glas vorsichtig in das Regal. Dann umarmte sie ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn abermals. “Danke, Eskel! Du weißt auch, wie man Frauen glücklich machen kann …”  


“Nun ja …” Eskel wurde etwas verlegen.  
Sie fuhr mit der Hand unter sein Wams und strich langsam über seine Brust. “Weißt du … bevor ich zum Gefängnis muss, habe ich noch etwas Zeit. Ich fürchte, ich kann dich nicht zu mir nach Hause mitnehmen, das wäre zu verdächtig …”  
“Ich habe schon ein Zimmer in einem Gasthaus gemietet, in dem ich schon einmal übernachtet habe. Die _Alchemie_.”  
“Das kenne ich. Soll ich dich heute Abend dort besuchen kommen? Ich könnte mit einer Freundin hingehen, das wäre unauffällig. Und vielleicht gehe ich dann zufällig die Treppe zu den Gästezimmern hinauf.”  
“Zimmer 7.”  
Thalia lächelte schelmisch. “Zimmer 7.”  


Ihre Hand fuhr weiter über seine Brust, verharrte auf seinen Bauchmuskeln, die sich unter seinem Hemd anspannten. Eskel spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte.  
“Wie gesagt, ich habe noch etwas Zeit … ich habe dich wirklich sehr vermisst, Eskel. Alles an dir …” Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinem Rücken. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich Eskels Kehle, als sie sich dicht an ihn presste. Seine Erregung konnte ihr nun nicht mehr verborgen geblieben sein.  


Thalias beschleunigter Atem zeigte ihm, dass es ihr ähnlich erging. Doch das Büro bot bei weitem zu wenig Platz …  
Offenbar waren Thalia ähnliche Überlegungen durch den Kopf gegangen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Eskel hatte sie keine Hemmungen, für Platz zu sorgen. Sie löste sich von ihm und schob mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung alle Bücher und Zettel, die bis gerade noch ihre Schreibtischplatte bedeckt hatten, zu Boden. Einen herausfordernden Blick in den Augen, griff sie Eskels Hände, zog ihn mit sich und setzte sich auf den Tisch. “Das Bett in deinem Zimmer ist bestimmt bequemer … aber fürs Erste reicht mir zumindest auch das hier.”  
Da Hexer sich bekanntlich auch mit wenig Komfort zufrieden gaben, erhob Eskel keine Einwände.

 

Zwei Stunden später schritt Thalia über die Brücke, die die Gefängnisinsel inmitten des Pontar mit der Hauptinsel der Stadt verband. Obwohl das Ziel ihres Weges ihr wie immer einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, war ihre Stimmung dieses Mal doch deutlich positiver als bei ihren vorherigen Besuchen.  


Eskel war zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Endlich. Ihn in ihrer Nähe zu wissen und die Gewissheit, ihn heute Abend schon wiederzusehen, ließen sie die Aussicht auf die ihr nun bevorstehenden Stunden im Gefängnis deutlich leichter ertragen. Noch immer glaubte sie, das leichte Prickeln auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, überall dort, wo er sie berührt hatte. Allein die kurze Zeit mit ihm heute hatte sie wieder neuen Mut schöpfen lassen. Seine Stimme zu hören, seine ruhige, unerschütterliche Art … Wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte.  


Heute Abend würden sie die weiteren Schritte ihrer baldigen Abreise planen. Die Vorfreude darauf, ihn dann mehrere Stunden für sich zu haben, vertrieb den Großteil von Thalias Sorgen.  


Doch als sie ans Tor des Gefängnisses trat, wurde ihr wieder schwerer ums Herz. Die Wärter, die sie mittlerweile aufgrund ihrer vorherigen Besuche kannten, grüßten sie und öffneten bereitwillig die Pforte. Die Wächter waren angewiesen, die Wissenschaftler der Forschungsgruppe Tag und Nacht ohne Nachfrage einzulassen.  
Thalia schritt durch den langen, von Zellen gesäumten Korridor, drang tiefer vor in das Gebäude. Je weiter sie kam, desto heruntergekommener und trostloser wurde ihr Weg. Als sie am Trakt der Anderlinge angekommen war, trat ihr der wachhabende Wärter entgegen.  


“Professorin van de Wintervoord. Seid gegrüßt. Professor Basilius kann Euch leider nicht persönlich instruieren, aber er hat mir genaue Anweisungen für Euch hinterlassen. Bitte, tretet ein … “  
Der kräftige, bärtige Mann schloss die Tür zum Isolationstrakt auf und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Hatten die Wissenschaftler anfänglich noch Schutzkleidung getragen, wenn sie die infizierten Anderlinge aufsuchten, so verzichteten sie mittlerweile größtenteils darauf, da bisher kein einziger Mensch an der Seuche erkrankt war. Thalia zog jedoch weiterhin Schutzhandschuhe und einen Kittel über - sie wollte auf keinen Fall dafür sorgen, dass die Erkrankung sich aufgrund ihrer Unachtsamkeit unter den Anderlingen, die in Oxenfurt lebten, verbreitete.  


“Also, der Professor hat mir aufgetragen, Euch direkt zu dieser Hexe zu bringen. Keira Metz nennt sich die Schlampe.”  
Thalia stockte mitten im Schritt. Keira Metz? War das nicht der Name der Zauberin, mit der Lambert bis vor einem Jahr zusammen gewesen war? Die, über die er immer noch nicht hinweg war - auch wenn er dies vehement abgestritten hatte? Hatte Triss nicht einmal erwähnt, dass Keira Metz an der Heilung der Catriona-Krankheit arbeitete? Sollte die Zauberin sie etwa bei der Erforschung der hiesigen Seuche unterstützen?  


“War ein glücklicher Zufall, dass diese Hexe in Novigrad den Ordensbrüdern des Ewigen Feuers in die Hände gefallen ist”, fuhr der Wärter fort. “Soweit der Professor mir sagte, soll sie sich wohl mehr als gut mit der Catriona-Krankheit auskennen - und die ist wohl ähnlich dieser Seuche, die die Anderlinge befallen hat. Aber das wisst Ihr ja sicherlich besser als ich …” Der Wärter ging immer weiter den Gang entlang, Thalias Verwirrung bemerkte er überhaupt nicht. Sie schloss schnell wieder zu ihm auf.  


“Ihr sollt euch mit ihr unterhalten, hat der Professor gesagt. Sie zur Zusammenarbeit bewegen. Eine Zauberin, die die Hexenjäger in Novigrad vor ein paar Wochen aufgegriffen haben, hat wohl berichtet, dass diese Frau Metz ziemlich viel über die Catriona-Seuche herausgefunden hat, was bisher unbekannt war. Und das soll Euch wohl helfen, die Seuche hier zu erforschen.  
Sie ist heute hier angekommen. Hatte noch einen Hexer bei sich, der sie wohl wie ein wilder Bies verteidigt hat. Hat ihr trotzdem nichts genützt. Und ihm noch weniger. Hoffen wir für den Kerl, dass er genau so viel einstecken kann, wie er mit dem Mundwerk austeilt. Dieser Mutant wirft mit Beschimpfungen nur so um sich. Nichts für die Ohren einer Dame, Frau Professorin. Aber das werden wir dem Hundsfott schon noch austreiben. Vielleicht bringt das dann auch diese Hure hier zum Reden.”  


Hinter den Gittern der Zelle, zu der der Wärter sie geführt hatte, erblickte Thalia eine an die Wand gefesselte Frau. Langes, blondes Haar fiel ihr zerzaust um die Schultern. Ihre Haut war blass. Vermutlich war sie mit Dimeritium-Ketten gefesselt - das Metall löste bei magisch Begabten eine starke Übelkeit aus und verhinderte jegliche Zauberei. Keira Metz warf Thalia und dem Wärter einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, ihre Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.  


Doch mehr noch als die Frau zog der Mann in der Zelle Thalias Blick auf sich. Halb bewusstlos hing er in den Ketten, die seine Handgelenke an die Mauer fesselten. Den frischen Abschürfungen und Prellungen nach zu urteilen, hatte er bereits einige Misshandlungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen.  


Thalia versuchte, sich ihren Schock nicht anmerken zu lassen. Der Hexer in der Zelle - nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst - war Lambert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo werte Leser,
> 
> endlich geht es nun weiter …  
> Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Euch so lange habe auf die Fortsetzung warten lassen. Dieses “wahre Leben” hat mich leider komplett vom Schreiben abgehalten. Ich hoffe, dass es jetzt in kürzeren Abständen Nachschub gibt.  
> Wer Lust hat, kann mir gern auch auf Instagram folgen (Ihr findet mich dort als melissa_martin_autorin) oder auf Tumblr (LadyStoneheart-76). Wenn “Das Herz der Alchemie” abgeschlossen ist (was voraussichtlich im Januar/Februar der Fall sein wird), werde ich mit der Arbeit an einem eigenen Roman beginnen. Auf Instagram und Tumblr könnt Ihr, wenn Ihr mögt, die Entstehung begleiten.  
> Aber bevor es soweit ist, stehen uns noch ein paar Kapitel dieser Geschichte hier bevor. Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt weiterhin dran. 
> 
> Wer übrigens mein Lambert-Spin-off “Ewige Flamme” noch nicht gelesen hat, dem seien die drei Kapitel wärmstens ans Herz gelegt. Darin erfahrt Ihr, wie Lambert und Keira in die üble Situation gekommen sind, in der sie sich nun gerade befinden. 
> 
> Wie immer gilt: Ich freue mich wie ein kleines Kind über Reviews oder persönliche Nachrichten. Schreibt mir, was Ihr an meiner Geschichte mögt - aber auch gern, was Euch vielleicht nicht gefällt. Jede Kritik bringt mich weiter, nur so kann ich als Autor besser werden. 
> 
> Es grüßt Euch,  
> die Lady


	24. Verbündete

Nebel war am Abend vom Pontar her aufgezogen und dämpfte die Geräusche der Schritte der beiden Frauen, die in ihre Mäntel gehüllt und die Gesichter hinter weiten Kapuzen verborgen durch die Gassen von Oxenfurt eilten. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wurde es auch jetzt im Frühling immer noch unangenehm kalt und die klamme Feuchtigkeit des Nebels verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch mehr. 

Thalia und Shani waren froh, der Kälte zu entkommen, als sie den warmen, einladenden Gastraum der ‘Alchemie’ betraten. Die beiden blickten sich zunächst um - zu dieser Stunde war das Gasthaus gut besucht, an den zahlreichen Tischen saßen Reisende, Studenten und andere Universitätsangehörige. Thalia erkannte viele der Anwesenden wieder. Sie bedeutete Shani, einen der freien Tische an der Seite des Raums zu wählen. Die vom Nebel feuchten Mäntel hängten sie über die Lehnen der Stühle und orderten ihre Getränke. 

“Ganz schön viele bekannte Gesichter heute hier”, raunte Shani Thalia zu.  
“Damit war zu rechnen. Eskel hat sich ja leider ein Zimmer in einer der beliebtesten Gaststätten der Stadt ausgesucht. Aber es wird schon niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Du weißt doch: Frauen gehen doch immer zu zweit auf den Abort …“ Sie zwinkerte Shani schelmisch zu.

Als die beiden wenig später den Weg zum hinteren Bereich der Gaststätte einschlugen und in den Korridor traten, bogen sie jedoch nicht zu den separierten Abtritten ab, sondern stiegen die Treppe zu den Nachtquartieren hoch.  
Thalia klopfte sacht an die Tür zu Zimmer 7. 

Fast augenblicklich öffnete Eskel - anscheinend hatte er sie bereits wieder einmal anhand ihrer Schritte erkannt. Thalia umarmte ihn sofort, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Eskel drückte sie an sich und seufzte zufrieden. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Shani, die die Tür hinter sich schloss und Eskel freundlich zulächelte.  
“Äh … du hast eine Freundin mitgebracht?”

Thalia löste sich halb aus seiner Umarmung, den linken Arm jedoch weiterhin um ihn geschlungen.  
“Das ist Shani, ich hatte dir schon einmal von ihr erzählt. Sie ist Medizinerin an der Universität. Falls mich wirklich jemand beobachten sollte, war es unauffälliger, nicht allein in eine Gaststätte zu gehen. Außerdem könnte sie uns vielleicht helfen. Eskel …“ Sie blickte ihn nach Worten suchend an. “Lambert ist im Gefängnis. Zusammen mit dieser Zauberin Keira Metz.”

Das Lächeln verschwand sofort von Eskels Gesicht. “Lambert? Er ist hier? Wieso wurde er festgenommen?”  
“Er hat versucht, Keira vor den Hexenjägern zu beschützen, als er zusammen mit ihr in Novigrad war.”  
“Hexenjäger? Ich dachte, deren Zeit wäre vorbei …”

“Die Regierung hat sie wohl wieder eingesetzt. Zusammen mit dem Orden des Ewigen Feuers. Als wenn sie nur darauf gewartet hätten … Sie haben bereits einen Teil des Gefängnisses übernommen. Als ich heute Nachmittag dort war, habe ich gesehen, dass überall Dimeritium platziert wurde, um Magie zu unterbinden. Sie planen offenbar, weitere Zauberer zu inhaftieren. Aber Keira wurde nicht zufällig aufgegriffen. Ihr wurde gezielt eine Falle gestellt. Weil sie große Fortschritte bei der Erforschung der Catriona-Krankheit gemacht hat, soll sie unsere Forschungsgruppe unterstützen. Die Erreger sind miteinander verwandt und ihre Erkenntnisse könnten dazu beitragen, die Seuche unter den Anderlingen zu verbreiten.”

“Warum sollte sie euch bei der Entwicklung dieser Waffe helfen?” Eskel runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. “Auf Keira mögen zwar alle negativen Eigenschaften einer Zauberin zutreffen, aber selbst sie hat Prinzipien. Ich bin sicher, sie würde niemals einen Massenmord unterstützen - egal, was sie ihr androhen.”

Thalia ergriff seine Hand, drückte sie leicht. “Sie benutzen Lambert, um sie unter Druck zu setzen. Sie haben ihn misshandelt, vor ihren Augen. Eskel, wir müssen schnell etwas unternehmen! Lambert war klug genug, den Wärtern nicht zu zeigen, dass er mich kennt und ich habe so getan, als ob ich das Spiel mitspiele und habe Keira zu ihren Forschungen befragt. Als die Wächter sich laut miteinander unterhalten haben, habe ich sie wissen lassen, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, diesen Erreger zu verbreiten. Und dass ich ihnen helfen werde. Dass sie noch etwas durchhalten müssen.” 

Tränen hatten sich in Thalias Augen gesammelt, von denen eine nun langsam ihre Wange hinunterrollte. Eskel wischte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen weg. 

“Wir werden ihnen helfen. Aber das schaffen wir nicht alleine.” Er dachte kurz nach. “Ich reite nach Novigrad. Dort lebt ein alter Freund von Geralt, über den ich ihn kontaktieren kann. Geralt hatte einmal erwähnt, dass er diesem Freund ein Xenogloss überlassen hat, mit dessen Hilfe er im Notfall mit ihm in Corvo Bianco kommunizieren kann. Geralt wird uns unterstützen, mit etwas Glück auch Yennefer. Ich kann in zwei Tagen in Novigrad sein, wenn ich mich beeile. Zusammen sollten wir dann in drei Tagen zurück sein, wenn Geralt per Portal reist. Hoffen wir für Lambert und Keira, dass sie so lange durchhalten …”

Shani war ein wenig näher an die beiden herangetreten. “Ich werde Thalia in der Zwischenzeit hier bei den Vorbereitungen unterstützen. Falls sie wirklich unter Beobachtung stehen sollte, ist es besser, wenn sie nicht allein alle Vorkehrungen trifft. Wir haben uns schon ein paar Gedanken dazu gemacht, wie die Befreiungsaktion gelingen könnte …”

*******

 

Auch, wenn Eskel die Freie Stadt Novigrad mit ihrer nicht zu ignorierenden Geräusch- und Geruchskulisse schon immer zuwider gewesen war - nach zwei Tagen im Sattel freute er sich beinahe, als er durch das Stadttor hindurch ritt. 

Die Abenddämmerung brach bereits herein. Nachdem Eskel Skorpion im nächstgelegenen Sammelstall untergebracht hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Südstadt, in der das Vergnügungsviertel Novigrads angesiedelt war. Geralt hatte ihm vor ein paar Jahren erzählt, dass sein Freund, der Barde Rittersporn, ein Kabarett in Novigrad unterhielt. Eskel hoffte inständig, dass dem auch immer noch so war. Wenn er sich nur an den Namen des Etablissements erinnern könnte … 

Als Eskel am Platz des Hierarchen angekommen war, hatte sich sein sensibles Hexergehör bereits ein wenig an den Lärm der Stadt gewöhnt und immer häufiger machte er einzelne Gesprächsfetzen aus, wenn er auf seinem Weg an Menschen vorbeikam. Dass er von einigen kritisch beäugt wurde, war ihm nicht entgangen. Daran war er gewöhnt. Die Stimmung, die ihm entgegengebracht wurde, war jedoch seit seinem letzten Besuch in der “Freien Stadt” deutlich feindseliger geworden. “Widerlicher Hexer” … “ekelhafter Mutant” … “bald wird dieser Abschaum auch brennen” … 

Eskel versuchte, die aufgeschnappten Äußerungen zu ignorieren. Als er an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes Hexenjäger ausmachte, die ihren Blick über den Platz schweifen ließen, fiel es ihm jedoch schwer, seine Gelassenheit zu wahren. 

Also war es wirklich so, wie Thalia geschildert hatte. Nicht, dass er an ihren Äußerungen gezweifelt hätte, aber diese Fanatiker mit eigenen Augen wieder wie selbstverständlich durch die Straßen der Stadt patrouillieren zu sehen, war etwas anderes. 

Schnellen Schrittes ging er weiter in Richtung Südstadt. Sein Blick fiel auf ein buntes Plakat, das an einer Hauswand befestigt war und für ein kurzweiliges Bühnenstück warb: “Der gehörnte Baron” - eine Komödie in drei Akten, musikalisch untermalt von der faboulösen Priscilla. Die Aufführung fand allabendlich im “Chamäleon” in der Glorienstraße statt - den Angaben auf dem Plakat nach zu urteilen das berühmteste Kabarett Redaniens, geführt vom weltbekannten Poeten Rittersporn persönlich. 

Kurz war Eskel verwirrt, dass sich die Suche nach dem Barden als so leicht herausstellen sollte - doch auch ein Hexer hatte eben von Zeit zu Zeit einmal Glück. In der Straße angekommen, war das mehrstöckige Etablissement nicht zu übersehen. Bunte Banner zierten die Fassade, ein lautes Stimmengewirr und Gelächter drang aus dem geöffneten Eingangsportal.

Eskel betrat das Kabarett, in dem die Aufführung bereits im Gange war. Auf der Bühne, die die gesamte rechte Seite des Gastraumes einnahm, gaben vier Schauspieler ihr Können zum Besten. Gerade versuchte ein gut gekleideter, älterer Mann - offenbar der Baron in dem gleichnamigen Stück - eine junge, leicht bekleidete Dame für sich zu gewinnen. Seine linkischen Versuche, das Wohlwollen der Schönheit zu erlangen, wurden vom Publikum mit lautem Gelächter quittiert. 

Eskel ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Alle Tische waren belegt, selbst an den Seiten des Raums standen Gäste, um der Aufführung beizuwohnen. Er selbst war Rittersporn nie begegnet, kannte den Barden lediglich aus den Schilderungen Geralts. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, pflegte der Poet einen recht auffälligen Kleidungsstil und Eskel hoffte, ihn trotz des voll besetzten Saals daran erkennen zu können. 

Der Akt war offenbar zu Ende, das Publikum spendete euphorisch Applaus. Eine junge, überaus ansehnliche Frau betrat die Bühne. Ihr langes, blondes Haar wurde von einer roten Kappe gekrönt, geschmückt mit einer langen Feder. Grazil nahm sie auf dem bereitgestellten Hocker Platz, stimmte auf ihrer Laute eine heitere Melodie an und begann dazu mit engelsgleicher Stimme zu singen. 

Eskel machte sich für gewöhnlich nicht viel aus Musik, doch der Gesang der jungen Frau vermochte auch ihn zu fesseln. Jedoch nur bis zu dem Moment, als sein Blick auf den Mann fiel, der am Rand der Bühne stand und der Dame genüsslich lauschte. 

Ganz in blau und violett gekleidet, ein federgeschmücktes Barett auf dem wohl frisierten Scheitel, stach der Mann deutlich aus der Masse der Anwesenden hervor. Eskel bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Publikum und hielt auf den Gecken zu. Als ihn nur noch wenige Meter von dem Mann trennten, blickte dieser zu ihm hin. Der Barde erschrak sichtlich und wich einen Schritt zurück. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Eskels Wolfsamulett und er entspannte sich sichtlich. 

Eskel blieb wenige Schritte vor dem Mann stehen. “Seid Ihr Rittersporn?”

“Der bin ich, höchstpersönlich. Und Ihr müsst … Meister Eskel sein, wenn ich mich nicht täusche?”

Eskel senkte zustimmend den Kopf. Bevor er dem Barden sein Anliegen vortragen konnte, sprach dieser schon weiter. “Welch Freude, einmal einen von Geralts Freunden persönlich kennenzulernen. Er hat mir viel von Euch erzählt … nun ja, Ihr kennt ihn ja. Nicht wirklich viel. Aber er sprach stets von Euch wie von einem Bruder. Sagt, was führt Euch her? Sucht Ihr nach Aufträgen? Dann muss ich Euch leider sagen, dass Novigrad kein gutes Pflaster für Euch sein wird. Ihr habt sie vielleicht schon gesehen: Die Hexenjäger streifen wieder durch unsere Straßen. Sie machen Stimmung gegen alles, was ihnen fremd ist - Anderlinge, Zauberer … und auch Hexer. Seht Euch besser vor und geht ihnen aus dem Weg. An eurer Stelle würde ich Novigrad so bald wie möglich verlassen. Ich hoffe, auch euer Bruder Lombard macht einen großen Bogen um die Stadt.”

“Lambert.” Eskel nutzte die Atempause des Barden, um ihn zu korrigieren. Der Redefluss Rittersporns hatte ihn kurz irritiert. Aber was sollte man auch von einem Mann der Worte anderes erwarten …?  
“Und seinetwegen bin ich hier. Ich muss dringend Kontakt zu Geralt aufnehmen. Er sagte mir einmal, dass er Euch ein Xenogloss überlassen hat, mit dem Ihr ihn erreichen könnt?”

“Oh, ja, das hat er. Es ist dringend, sagt Ihr? Nun, dann lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Folgt mir, bitte.” Der Barde gab der Sängerin auf der Bühne, deren Blick während ihrer Darbietung immer wieder zu Eskel gewandert war, ein knappes Handzeichen, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Dann ging er voraus zur Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte.  
Sobald sie den Gastraum hinter sich gelassen hatten, ergriff Rittersporn wieder das Wort. “Geralt wird sich sicherlich freuen, von Euch zu hören. So zufrieden er in Toussaint auch zu sein scheint, aber manchmal glaube ich, er vermisst sein altes Hexerleben. Er sagte mir einmal, dass er hin und wieder noch Aufträge annimmt, aber die meisten beschränken sich offenbar auf irgendwelche verseuchten Weinkeller. Nichts Aufregendes - eher “Kammerjägerarbeit”, wie er meinte. Hier entlang, das Xenogloss befindet sich in meinen Privaträumen. Ich habe es bisher erst ein paar Male benutzt.”

“Ich dachte, es wäre hauptsächlich für Notfälle gedacht.”

“Nun ja, natürlich. Aber manchmal möchte man doch einfach nur kurz reden.” Eskel konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der Barde zu einer nur kurzen Konversation in der Lage war… Ohne Unterbrechung fuhr dieser auch schon fort: “Oder man möchte sich nach alten Bekannten erkundigen. Geralt hat hin und wieder Kontakt zur Regentin von Toussaint, Herzogin Anna Henrietta. Wusstet Ihr das? Und zufälligerweise ist die Dame auch eine gute Freundin meiner Wenigkeit. In Toussaint weiß man die schönen Künste noch zu schätzen. Poesie, Theater, Musik … dort wird uns Künstlern mit dem gebührenden Respekt begegnet. Nicht so wie hier …” Der Barde verzog wie angewidert den Mund. “Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich mich nicht auch besser dort niedergelassen hätte. Aber jetzt ist es nun einmal so. Und ich will mich nicht beklagen: Das “Chamäleon” floriert, Priscilla - die entzückende Dame, die Ihr vorhin auf der Bühne bewundern konntet - und ich ergänzen uns aufs Trefflichste und unsere Kunst zieht Besucher aus ganz Redanien an.” 

Rittersporn führte Eskel den Hauptkorridor entlang und öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Flurs. Der Raum diente offenbar sowohl als Schlafzimmer als auch als Lagerraum für Kostüme. Eskels Blick fiel auf prächtige Roben, bunte Stoffe, Flitter, Glitzer, Federn und Kopfbedeckungen aller Art, die an zahlreichen Ständern und auf den Kommoden platziert waren. Dominiert wurde der Raum jedoch von einem auffallend großen Bett, das mit feinster Bettwäsche und einer auf einem der Kopfkissen drapierten Rose zu mehr als nur zum Schlafen einlud. 

“Eine Dame wie Priscilla will umworben werden”, erläuterte der Barde, der Eskels verwunderten Blick bemerkt hatte. “Manche Frau mag ja dem eher rustikalen Charme eines Hexers erliegen - die meisten Damen bevorzugen es jedoch, auf kultivierte Art den Hof gemacht zu bekommen.” 

Eskel sparte sich eine Bemerkung.

Rittersporn ging zielstrebig zu einer der Kommoden und beförderte aus einer der Schubladen ein eher unscheinbares, hölzernes Kästchen zu Tage, das er Eskel entgegenhielt.

“Das ist es. Wisst Ihr, wie man ein Xenogloss bedient?”

“Bisher nicht.”

“Es ist ganz einfach, wartet, ich zeige es Euch. Man öffnet den Deckel …” Was der Barde auch sogleich schon tat. “Und dann dreht man an diesem Juwel, das dann das Gegenstück aktiviert. Normalerweise sollte das Xenogloss in Corvo Bianco nun alles hier Gesprochene wiedergeben. Hoffentlich ist Geralt zu Hause. Sollten wir Yennefer durch unseren Anruf wecken, können wir uns auf eine wortreiche Zurechtweisung gefasst machen …”

Das Juwel, das in der Mitte des Kästchens befestigt war, strahlte nun ein pulsierendes Leuchten aus. Rittersporn führte das Xenogloss dichter an seinen Mund und sprach mit lauter Stimme hinein. “Geralt? Geralt, bist du da? Dieses Mal ist es wirklich wichtig. Dein Bruder Eskel ist hier bei mir und will mit dir sprechen. Geralt? Kannst du mich hören?”

Aus dem Xenogloss drang - leicht metallisch verzerrt, aber unverkennbar - Geralts Stimme.  
“Ja, Rittersporn, ich kann dich hören. So laut wie du schreist, könnte ich dich wahrscheinlich auch ohne Xenogloss bis Corvo Bianco hören.” Er klang leicht atemlos. “Eskel ist bei dir, sagst du? Reiche ihm das Kästchen bitte weiter, ich möchte direkt mit ihm sprechen.”

“Dir auch einen guten Abend, Geralt!” Rittersporn schien leicht verschnupft wegen der etwas rüden Begrüßung. Trotzdem legte er das Xenogloss sofort in Eskels ausgestreckte Hand. 

“Geralt? Gut, dass ich dich so schnell erreichen konnte. Lambert steckt in Schwierigkeiten.”  
“Lambert? Seid ihr beide etwa schon wieder auf dem Pfad? Es ist doch noch nicht einmal richtig Frühling geworden …”  
“Wir hatten es in diesem Jahr etwas eilig, Kaer Morhen zu verlassen. Er sitzt in Oxenfurt im Gefängnis. Zusammen mit Keira Metz. Und so wie es aussieht, haben es der Orden vom Ewigen Feuer und die Hexenjäger auf die beiden abgesehen.”

Eskel erklärte Geralt kurz, was er von Thalia über die Vorgänge in Novigrad und Oxenfurt erfahren hatte.  
“Thalia ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange die beiden noch durchhalten werden”, schloss er. “Wir sollten schnell handeln, Geralt.”

Am anderen Ende blieb es still.  
“Geralt? Hörst du mich noch?”

“Ich habe mich gerade mit Yen abgestimmt. Sie hat unser Gespräch mitgehört. Wir kommen unverzüglich per Portal zu dir nach Novigrad und nehmen dich mit nach Oxenfurt, dann sparst du dir die Reise. Die Lage scheint ernst zu sein und wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren.”

*******

 

Der durchdringende Geruch von Alkohol und Formalin war nur teilweise im Stande, den Geruch des Todes zu überdecken, der von den Körpern ausging, die entblößt auf den Tischen in der Leichenhalle lagen. Marik Yonka legte den Lungenflügel, den er gerade einer der Leichen entnommen hatte, in den vorbereiteten Behälter. Das Organ würde von seinen Kollegen in der Universität untersucht werden. Sorgfältig schloss er den Leichensack um den toten Körper.

Er kennzeichnete das Gefäß und gab einem der Assistenten ein Zeichen, die Leiche zu entsorgen. Dieser schob einen Wagen an den Tisch heran, rollte die Leiche im Sack darauf und schob den Wagen zur Tür hinaus.

Yonka atmete erleichtert auf. Auch dieses Mal war alles gut gegangen.

Momentan lebte nur noch einer der Infizierten. Die Leichen der anderen waren obduziert worden, die entnommenen Organe wurden auf Veränderungen untersucht und etwaige Erregerproben entnommen. Gerade mit Hilfe der Proben der Lungen erhofften sich die Wissenschaftler, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Erreger über die Atemluft zu verbreiten. Zumindest ein Teil der Wissenschaftler … 

Yonka hatte in den letzten Tagen, als er damit betraut war, die Organe zu entnehmen, sein Teil dazu beigetragen, dass dies nahezu unmöglich sein würde. 

Er legte die benutzten Instrumente in das Waschbecken, streifte sich die Handschuhe ab und löste das Tuch, das er als Atemschutz verwendet hatte. Als er sich gerade des Kittels entledigte, öffnete Alric Efferen die Tür und trat in den Raum.  
“Marik, gut dass ich Euch noch antreffe. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, zu spät zu kommen. Professor Basilius hatte die Idee, dass wir zusätzlich die Milz der Infizierten untersuchen sollten, um auch darin nach Erregern zu suchen. Ich mache mich gleich an die Arbeit. Zum Glück war die Leiche noch nicht auf dem Weg zum Ofen.” 

Der Assistent, der kurz zuvor die Leiche abtransportiert hatte, schob den Wagen nun wieder in den Saal.  
“Das könnt Ihr mir überlassen. Ich ziehe mir nur eben die Schutzkleidung wieder an”, beeilte sich Yonka zu sagen. Doch Efferen zog sich bereits die Handschuhe über die Finger. 

“Lasst nur, ein bisschen Übung wird mir gut tun. Ihr habt ja fast alle Obduktionen allein durchgeführt und uns anderen kaum etwas übrig gelassen. Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß für uns, hm…?” Alric Efferen zwinkerte Yonka scherzhaft zu. 

Diesem schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er musste Efferen von seinem Vorhaben abbringen - irgendwie. 

Yonka erwiderte das Lächeln, verzog dann schmerzhaft das Gesicht und fasste sich an den Brustkorb. Er begann zu husten. “Ich … Alric … ich bekomme kaum noch Luft …” Er ging in die Knie, stütze sich an einem der Tische ab. Alric Efferen war sofort auf ihn zugeeilt, um ihn zu stützen. “Marik, was habt Ihr denn? Könnte es … habt Ihr etwas eingeatmet?” Efferen zog sich sofort das Tuch, das er als Mundschutz vorbereitet hatte, vor sein Gesicht. Leichte Panik breitete sich in seinem Blick aus. “Kommt, wir sollten schnell diesen Raum verlassen …”

Mit Yonka am Arm, den er beim Gehen stützte, ging er zum Ausgang. Yonkas Körper wurde immer wieder von Hustenanfällen geschüttelt. 

Beinahe hatten sie die Tür erreicht. 

Da fiel Efferens Blick auf die nun wieder entblößte Leiche, die der Assistent bereits aus dem Leichensack befreit hatte. Der Körper wies keinerlei Anzeichen der Krankheit auf - kein Ausschlag, keine Pusteln. 

Efferen runzelte die Stirn, ließ Yonka los - dem die Verzweiflung im Gesicht stand - und trat auf den Tisch zu. Ohne Zweifel - der tote Elf hatte nie an der Krankheit gelitten. Der Körper wies Anzeichen von Misshandlungen auf, an denen der Anderling vermutlich gestorben war - aber keine Spuren der Seuche. 

Efferen drehte sich zu Yonka um, zuerst einen ungläubigen, dann einen wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

“Marik? Könnt Ihr mir dies irgendwie erklären? Denn wenn nicht, dann muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Ihr gegen uns arbeitet …”


	25. Ein kuehner Plan

Es war der Morgen des dritten Tages nach Eskels Aufbruch. Tage, in denen Thalia alles für ihre bevorstehende Flucht und die Befreiungsaktion vorbereitet hatte. 

Ihre Reisetaschen lagen auf ihrem Bett, bereits gut gefüllt - hauptsächlich mit Büchern, wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen und wenigen persönlichen Dingen. An Garderobe wollte sie nur das mitnehmen, was für eine längere Reise tauglich war. In Toussaint würde sie sich wohl oder übel neu einkleiden müssen. Von der Vivaldi-Bank hatte sie sich gestern einen Wechsel über ihr gesamtes Guthaben ausstellen lassen, den sie in Beauclair würde eintauschen können. Selbst, wenn die Akademie vor ihrer Ankunft dort versuchen würde, ihre Konten zu sperren, würde sie ihr Geld erhalten. Genug, um für den Anfang in der neuen Stadt auszukommen. 

Letzte Woche hatte ein Bote ihr die Antwort der herzoglichen Akademie gebracht - beziehungsweise die eines Freundes von Gregor, der seit ein paar Jahren in dem Herzogtum im Süden als Arzt und Wissenschaftler arbeitete und von Herzogin Anna Henrietta mit dem Aufbau der neuen Akademie in Beauclair beauftragt worden war. Er hatte wohl eine der Herzogin nahestehende Person von einem chronischen Leiden kuriert und war so in der Gunst der Aristokratin weit nach oben gestiegen. Auch nach Gregors Tod hatten er und Thalia noch gelegentlichen Kontakt gepflegt und so freute er sich nun darauf, der ehemaligen Verlobten seines verstorbenen Freundes helfen zu können. Nicht ganz uneigennützig, wie er in seinem Brief betont hatte. Schließlich sei eine Alchemistin mit Thalias Fachwissen ein großer Gewinn für die neue Akademie. 

Sie verstaute das Fläschchen mit der Rückenmarksflüssigkeit des Greifen, das Eskel ihr mitgebracht hatte, sorgsam in einer ihrer Taschen. Dann griff sie nach der Greifenfeder, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sofort wurde sie erneut von Sehnsucht und Sorgen erfüllt. Wenn alles gut ging, würde Eskel schon bald mit ihr nach Toussaint aufbrechen. _Wenn_ alles gut ging …  
Thalia freute sich auf den Neuanfang. Sie freute sich darauf, Oxenfurt und das alles hier, die schrecklichen Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen, hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen.  
Doch sie hatte sich bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht getraut, Eskel zu fragen, ob er daran teilhaben wolle… Es war alles so schnell gegangen - Lambert und Keira im Gefängnis, Eskels Aufbruch …  
Hoffentlich würde er bald mit Geralt und vielleicht auch Yennefer zurück sein. Wenn sie an die geplante Befreiungsaktion dachte, krampfte sich ihr Magen wieder einmal vor Sorge und auch Furcht zusammen. 

Shani trat in das Zimmer und reichte Thalia ein sorgsam verpacktes Bündel.  
“Hier, die Proben von den Infizierten, die Laikos sichergestellt hat. Und du willst wirklich damit in Toussaint an einem Heilmittel forschen?”

Thalia nahm das Päckchen vorsichtig entgegen und verstaute es in einer Tasche zwischen ihren Kleidungsstücken.  
“Ich will es versuchen. Laikos hat zwar die Absicht, alle restlichen Proben zu vernichten, aber wer weiß, ob ihm das gelingt. Und es könnte jederzeit zu einem erneuten Ausbruch der Krankheit kommen. Wenn alles gut geht und wir die Zauberin und Lambert befreien können, hilft sie mir vielleicht sogar bei den Forschungen. Die Ähnlichkeiten zur Catriona-Krankheit sind wirklich frappierend. Ihre Kenntnisse wären sicherlich hilfreich.”

“Laikos soll bloß vorsichtig sein. Seit zwei Tagen ist Yonka spurlos verschwunden - und das bestimmt nicht freiwillig.”

Thalia seufzte tief. “Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um ihn. Um uns alle, um ehrlich zu sein. Je schneller wir hier verschwinden, um so besser. Nachdem der letzte Infizierte nun verstorben ist, gibt es keinen Grund, länger als irgend nötig zu bleiben, sobald alle Proben vernichtet wurden. Mehr können wir nicht tun.”

“Wenn da nur nicht noch die Zauberin und der Hexer wären … Hast du dir das mit der Planänderung auch gut überlegt, Thalia? Ich bin nach wie vor nicht begeistert von deiner Idee.”

Thalia presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte die Greifenfeder zwischen den Fingern. “Ich selbst bin auch nicht begeistert davon, Shani. Und Eskel wird es auch nicht sein. Aber es geht nicht anders, allein schaffen sie das nicht. Nicht, nachdem das gesamte Gefängnis inzwischen von Ordensrittern und Hexenjägern wimmelt und …”

Ein Klopfen an der Haustür unterbrach Thalia. Sie wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Shani. Falls das Eskel wäre, dann müsste er per Portal zurückgereist sein - was bedeuten würde, dass er Erfolg hatte. Falls es nicht Eskel wäre … Thalia schluckte, legte dann die Feder zurück auf ihr Bett. 

Während sie sich die Treppe hinunter zur Tür begab, versuchte sie, die Angst zu unterdrücken. Die Angst davor, dass möglicherweise ein Ritter vom Ewigen Feuer vor ihrer Tür stehen könne.  
Ein Blick durch das seitliche Fenster ließ die Befürchtungen jedoch augenblicklich verschwinden und Thalia beeilte sich, die Tür zu öffnen.

Eine Frau, kaum größer als Thalia selbst, jedoch wesentlich zierlicher, stand vor der Schwelle. Die Kapuze ihres eher schlichten, schwarzen Umhangs verhüllte den größten Teil ihrer schwarzen Locken. Augen und Lippen waren im Gegensatz zu ihren bisherigen Begegnungen nur dezent geschminkt, doch der Duft von Flieder und Stachelbeere, der die Frau umgab, war intensiv und betörend wie immer. Yennefer schien zwar bestrebt zu sein, weniger als für gewöhnlich aufzufallen - jedoch schien ihre Kompromissbereitschaft deutliche Grenzen zu kennen.

“Yennefer! Ich bin froh, Euch zu sehen. Eskel hat Euch also erreichen können.” Die Erleichterung in Thalias Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Die Zauberin trat in das Haus und blickte sich kurz um, während Thalia die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Eine Augenbraue leicht missbilligend gehoben warf Yennefer einen abschätzigen Blick auf Thalias eher zweckmäßige Einrichtung.  
“Wie ich sehe, wohnt Ihr einer Wissenschaftlerin angemessen, Thalia. Jeglicher Zierrat und Komfort würde Euch vermutlich nur von eurer Arbeit ablenken …” 

“Yennefer … sind Eskel und Geralt auch in Oxenfurt? Ich hoffe, es ist auf dem Weg alles gut gegangen?”

Die Zauberin wandte sich Thalia zu, einen leicht amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
“Ihr sorgt Euch schon wieder um ihn, wie rührend. Ja, Eskel ist ganz in der Nähe und ist genau so begierig darauf, Euch wiederzusehen, wie Ihr ihn. Wie ich hörte, befinden sich Lambert und Keira Metz in einer nicht gerade erbaulichen Lage. Damit wir keine weitere Zeit verschwenden, schlage ich vor, wir machen uns auf den Weg, um den Plan mit Geralt und Eskel zu besprechen …”  
Der Blick der Zauberin fiel auf Shani, die die Treppe hinunterstieg. Ihre linke Braue wanderte leicht in die Höhe.

“Das ist Shani, eine Kollegin von der Akademie”, beeilte sich Thalia, ihre Freundin vorzustellen.  
Shani trat näher und nickte der Schwarzhaarigen grüßend zu. “Frau von Vengerberg.”

“Seid _Ihr_ zufällig die Kollegin Thalias, die Geralt von Riva bei zweien seiner Aufträge … _behilflich_ war?”

Shanis Wangen nahmen sogleich einen rötlichen Ton an. Thalia suchte vergeblich nach Worten, um die Zauberin zu beschwichtigen. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, Shani vorzuwarnen, damit diese der Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Shani hielt dem Blick Yennefers jedoch Stand und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.  
“Das … mir war zunächst nicht klar, dass er …”

“Oh, seid unbesorgt”, unterbrach Yennefer. “Das braucht Euch nicht unangenehm zu sein. Keine Angst, ich sinne nicht nach Vergeltung. Wenn dies so wäre, müsste ich wohl einen nicht geringen Teil der weiblichen Bevölkerung von Novigrad, Oxenfurt, der nördlichen Königslande und Skellige auslöschen - einschließlich der ein oder anderen Zauberin. Ich weiß um Geralts Charme.” Ein leicht drohendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Yennefers Lippen. “Aber es wird sich nicht wiederholen.”

Shani schüttelte den Kopf. “Selbstverständlich nicht.”

“Gut. Da wir dies ja nun geklärt haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir aufbrechen. Geralt und Eskel befinden sich bei einem befreundeten Zauberer, der bisher unerkannt in Oxenfurt lebt. Ich werde uns auf dem Weg dorthin mit einem leichten Tarnzauber umhüllen, der etwaige Beobachter ablenken sollte.”

 

Als sie das unscheinbare Haus am Stadtrand erreichten, spürte Thalia augenblicklich eine große Erleichterung, als sie Skorpion im offenen Stall neben dem Hauptgebäude erblickte. Der Hengst verspeiste genüsslich eine Portion Hafer - diese hatte er sich bestimmt redlich verdient, nachdem Eskel den Weg nach Novigrad in so kurzer Zeit zurückgelegt haben musste. 

Auf dem Fußweg hierher war Thalia aufgefallen, dass vorübergehende Passanten sie und die beiden anderen Frauen keines Blickes würdigten - ja, sie gar nicht zu bemerken schienen. Der Tarnzauber schien also seine Wirkung zu tun. Wieder einmal wünschte sich Thalia, dass ihre eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten ausreichen würden, um ebenfalls solch ein Wunder zu vollbringen. Gerade in den letzten Wochen, als sie immer wieder den Verdacht gehabt hatte, beobachtet zu werden, wäre ihr ein Tarnzauber sehr gelegen gewesen. 

Yennefer klopfte in einem bestimmten Rhythmus an die Eingangstür. Ein schlanker Mann in mittleren Jahren öffnete die Tür zunächst einen Spaltbreit, dann gänzlich, als sein Blick auf die Zauberin fiel. Yennefer trat zuerst ein, gefolgt von Shani und Thalia. 

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, war Thalia bereits zu Eskel gelaufen, der mit Geralt an einem Tisch gesessen hatte - nun aber sofort aufstand und sie in die Arme schloss. Geralt erhob sich ebenfalls und nickte Shani grüßend zu. Man sah ihm an, dass die Begrüßung wohl herzlicher ausgefallen wäre, wäre Yennefer nicht zugegen gewesen. Die Zauberin beobachtete Geralt, einen Mundwinkel amüsiert nach oben gezogen, trat dann zu ihm und legte einen Arm um ihn. Scheinbar waren die Besitzverhältnisse damit für sie geklärt. 

Geralt, dem die Situation offenbar ein wenig peinlich war, legte seinen Arm um Yennefers Schultern, sein Blick ruhte dabei auf der jungen Medizinerin. “Shani. Schön, dich zu sehen. Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert in den letzten Jahren.”

“Du dich auch nicht, Geralt. Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen. Wie ich hörte, hast du dich in Toussaint niedergelassen?”

“Ja. Ja, ich habe beschlossen, sesshaft zu werden und das Leben zu genießen. Zusammen mit Yennefer.”

Shani lächelte. “Das ist schön. Du hast es dir verdient. _Ihr_ habt es Euch verdient.”

“Da wir nun alle bekommen haben, was wir verdienen …”, unterbrach Yennefer. “… sollten wir vielleicht dazu übergehen, den Plan zu besprechen. Eskel hat uns bereits in Grundzügen davon berichtet. Dies ist übrigens mein alter Bekannter, Ägidius Gleissenstein”, stellte die Zauberin Thalia und Shani den Hauseigentümer vor. Der Besagte nickte den beiden Frauen kurz lächelnd zu. “Die Damen. Ich ziehe mich zurück, damit Ihr alles Weitere besprechen könnt.” Damit wandte er sich ab und stieg die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hoch. 

“Er möchte so wenig wie möglich mit der Sache zu tun haben”, erklärte Yennefer. “Er ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig, deshalb hat er uns vorübergehend hier bei sich aufgenommen. Aber mehr Hilfe dürfen wir von ihm nicht erwarten. Seine Solidarität mit anderen Vertretern unserer Zunft ist schnell erschöpft, sobald es gefährlich für ihn werden könnte.” 

“Verständlich”, warf Thalia ein. “Die Situation für Zauberer wird sich in Oxenfurt schnell verschlechtern. Eine große Zahl Hexenjäger und Vertreter des Ordens des Ewigen Feuers befinden sich bereits in der Stadt. Und damit wären wir auch schon beim entscheidenden Punkt: Wir müssen den Plan ändern.” 

“Was meinst du?” Eskel sah Thalia an, die Stirn fragend gerunzelt. “Ich dachte, wir hätten das bereits besprochen: Nachts, wenn nur wenige Wärter im Dienst sind, sorgt Yennefer für eine magische Ablenkung im rückwärtigen Teil des Gefängnisses. Dann gehen sie, Geralt und ich rein und kämpfen uns zu Lambert und Keira Metz durch. Wir können es durchaus mit ein paar zusätzlichen Hexenjägern und Ordensrittern aufnehmen, Thalia.” 

“Das bezweifle ich nicht, aber in den letzten Tagen hat sich einiges geändert. Ich war jeden Tag im Gefängnis - offiziell, um von Keira Hinweise zur Verbindung der Seuche mit der Catriona-Krankheit zu erhalten. Ihr geht es übrigens den Umständen entsprechend gut - bis auf die Nebenwirkungen des Dimeritiums natürlich. Lambert hingegen ... Die Hexenjäger und Ordensritter, die seit Vorgestern Quartier im Gefängnis bezogen haben, scheinen anscheinend neben Anderlingen und Zauberern in Hexern ein neues Feindbild gefunden zu haben.  
Ich habe keinen kompletten Überblick, aber es müssen mindestens sechzig dieser Fanatiker dort sein. Und sie haben im gesamten Gefängnis Dimeritiumfallen aufgestellt, auch im Innenhof, auf der Brücke zum Eingangstor und dem Vorplatz zur Brücke. Yennefer kann auf keinen Fall mit hinein. Und ihr beide allein gegen diese Überzahl … das würde nicht gutgehen, Eskel.” 

“Was schlägst du also vor?” Geralt schien im Geiste bereits mögliche Alternativen zum ursprünglichen Plan durchzugehen. 

“Da ich Tag und Nacht Zutritt zum Gefängnis habe, werde ich unter dem Vorwand einer dringenden Frage an Keira heute Nacht Sprengsätze mit Zeitverzögerung im Gefängnis platzieren. Die Wärter kennen mich mittlerweile, ich darf mich sogar ohne Aufsicht im Gefängnis bewegen. Ich habe die Behälter bereits vorbereitet, einige davon gefüllt mit Betäubungsgas. Das sollte einen Teil eurer Gegner ausschalten. Wenn ich im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes ein paar Bomben platziere, wird die Detonation einen Großteil der Ordensritter dorthin locken und euer Eindringen durchs Haupttor wird nicht sofort die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Am Tor werde ich auch einen Sprengsatz positionieren, der nach den anderen hochgeht. Dann habt ihr zumindest keine Probleme, hineinzugelangen. Auf Zeichen könnt ihr ja aufgrund des Dimeritiums nicht zurückgreifen.” 

“Vergiss das ganz schnell, Thalia”, warf Eskel vehement ein. “Du wirst dich auf gar keinen Fall in Gefahr begeben.” 

Thalia griff nach Eskels Hand. “Ich werde das Gefängnis längst wieder verlassen haben, bevor der erste Sprengsatz detoniert. Du weißt, dass ich keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf lege, die Heldin zu spielen. Aber ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass ihr euch allein dieser Übermacht stellt. Yennefer kann euch nicht helfen.” 

Die Zauberin sah die Lage offenbar anders. “Ich könnte vom Pontarufer aus das Gefängnis mit magischen Geschossen bombardieren. Sagt mir einfach, welchen Teil ich verschonen muss, damit Lambert und Keira nicht in Gefahr geraten und ich setze den Rest des Gebäudes in Schutt und Asche.” 

“Damit würdet ihr Hunderte der Insassen töten. Und nicht alle davon sind zurecht inhaftiert. Viele Elfen, Zwerge und Gnome sind in letzter Zeit wegen Nichtigkeiten verhaftet worden. Ganz zu Schweigen von den armen Hunden, die wegen kleinerer Vergehen dort ihr Dasein fristen. Wir können diese Leute nicht alle in Gefahr bringen.” 

Geralt nickte langsam, schien sich mit dem geänderten Plan anzufreunden. “Yen kann uns möglicherweise aus der Entfernung den Rücken decken, wenn wir wieder rauskommen. Und uns per Portal die Flucht ermöglichen. Gibt es noch andere Ausgänge als das Hauptportal?" 

“Nein, leider nicht - es gibt nur diesen einen Weg hinein und auch wieder hinaus. Ich habe eine Skizze des Grundrisses erstellt - zumindest soweit es mir möglich war. Alle Teile des Gebäudes kenne ich leider nicht, aber ich habe den Weg zu Lambert und Keira eingezeichnet und auch die Positionen der Wachtposten. Die Quartiere der Hexenjäger und Ordensritter vermute ich im südlichen Trakt. Ich könnte an einem der Kreuzkorridore einen Sprengsatz verstecken. Vielleicht können wir dadurch einen Teil der Ordensritter davon abhalten, schnell zu euch durchzudringen.” 

Geralt nickte langsam. “Das könnte funktionieren …” 

Eskel schnaubte ungläubig. “Bin ich denn der einzige, der das alles für eine furchtbare Idee hält? Das Risiko für Thalia ist viel zu groß. Was, wenn die Zeitzünder nicht richtig funktionieren und einer der Sprengsätze zu früh detoniert? Oder du beim Verstecken der Behälter entdeckt wirst?” 

“Die Zeitzünder funktionieren!”, warf Thalia ein. 

Eskel wandte sich ihr zu. “Thalia. Ich verstehe ja, dass du uns helfen willst. Aber … selbst, wenn alles gut geht: Durch deinen Besuch im Gefängnis kurz vor den Explosionen wird sofort ein Verdacht auf dich fallen. Oxenfurt ist danach nicht mehr sicher für dich, du müsstest sofort untertauchen.” 

“Das muss sie ohnehin. Marik Yonka, der Thalia und Laikos bei den Manipulationen an den Proben unterstützt hat, ist seit zwei Tagen spurlos verschwunden”, schaltete sich Shani in das Gespräch ein. 

“Was? Thalia … wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du in Gefahr schwebst, hätte ich dich schon vor meinem Aufbruch an einen sicheren Ort gebracht.” 

“Das weiß ich, Eskel. Ich hatte das Risiko auch als nicht so groß eingeschätzt. Aber was auch immer mit Yonka passiert ist - ob er gefangen genommen wurde oder Schlimmeres - er hat Laikos und mich nicht verraten, sonst wären wir bereits in Gewahrsam genommen worden.  
Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet, meine Taschen sind gepackt. Shani hat Laikos bereits informiert - auch er wird heute Nacht die Stadt verlassen. Ich … ich habe vor, nach Toussaint zu gehen. Dort könnte ich an der neu gegründeten Hochschule arbeiten. Ich habe einen Bekannten dort, der bereits alles in die Wege geleitet hat.” Bei den letzten Worten war Thalias Blick zu Eskel gewandert. “Würdest du … würdest du mich dorthin begleiten?” 

“Fragst du das im Ernst? Ob Kovir, Temerien oder Toussaint - als Hexer kann ich überall arbeiten. Viel mehr Sorgen bereitet mir diese ganze Aktion heute Nacht. Thalia, ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst.” 

“Und ich kann nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie du und Geralt Selbstmord begeht.” 

Eskel sah sie lange an, seufzte dann. “Also gut, ich kann dich wohl nicht davon überzeugen, dich herauszuhalten. Aber versprich mir, kein Risiko einzugehen. Wenn irgendetwas nicht so läuft, wie geplant, dann verlässt du sofort das Gefängnis - auch ohne die Sprengsätze zu platzieren.” 

“Natürlich tue ich das, versprochen. Wobei ich bei der ganzen Sache von uns allen die leichteste Aufgabe habe.” Thalia seufzte. “Geralt und du … Wenn dir etwas passieren sollte …” 

“Wir waren schon oft in gefährlichen Situationen. Auch wenn es nicht so aussehen mag, aber ich weiß mich durchaus zu verteidigen …” 

Thalia musste wider Willen grinsen. “Du dummer, großer Kerl… bitte pass auf dich auf.” 


	26. Kein Zurueck

“Ihr geht auf keinen Fall noch einmal allein dort hinein. Ich werde Euch begleiten”, erklärte Vincent Laikos bestimmt und in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Thalia kannte diesen Tonfall. Schon oft hatte sie ihn auf diese Weise im Hörsaal mit all zu widerspenstigen Studenten sprechen gehört. Doch Thalia war keine Studentin mehr. Und Laikos nicht mehr ihr Mentor. 

“Vincent. Ich habe es Ihnen doch bereits erklärt. Eskel und ein befreundeter Hexerkollege von ihm werden dort sein, ebenso eine Zauberin. Ich bin nicht allein. Und meine Aufgabe besteht lediglich darin, die Sprengsätze unauffällig im Gebäude zu platzieren. Ich verlasse das Gefängnis, bevor einer davon detoniert. Den Rest überlasse ich den Hexern.”   
Thalia bemerkte seinen besorgten Blick und ihr Ton wurde etwas sanfter. “Ich bekomme das hin, Vincent. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Ihr Euch in Gefahr begeben solltet. Verlasst die Stadt in den nächsten Stunden - so, wie es geplant war.”

Um keinen unnötigen Verdacht zu erregen, hatte Thalia Shani gestern gebeten, Laikos über ihre geplante Flucht zu informieren. Und bis eben war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er ebenfalls alle Vorbereitungen traf, um Oxenfurt noch heute zu verlassen. 

Als sie und Shani vor einer Stunde nach dem Treffen mit Eskel, Geralt und Yennefer zu ihrem Haus zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Laikos bereits in einer Seitengasse auf sie gewartet. Nun saßen sie zu dritt an ihrem Esstisch und besprachen die für die kommende Nacht geplante Befreiungsaktion.

“Oh, keine Sorge, ich habe gepackt, alle verbliebenen Proben unschädlich gemacht und gedenke, morgen früh bereits auf dem Weg in den Norden zu sein.” Laikos strich sich mit einer nervösen Geste die etwas zu langen, blonden Haare aus der Stirn. “Aber ich werde mich nicht einfach aus dem Staub machen, ohne Euch zu helfen. Heute morgen hat jemand einen Zettel unter meiner Haustür hindurchgeschoben. Marik lebt! Er wird offenbar im Gefängnis festgehalten und befragt - genau, wie euer Hexerfreund und die Zauberin. Ich werde ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Und ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Euch in noch größere Gefahr begebt, um auch ihn zu befreien - während ich bereits auf dem Weg nach Kovir bin. Ich werde Euch heute Nacht ins Gefängnis begleiten und Marik da herausholen.”

Shani runzelte die Stirn. “Wir wissen nicht, von wem diese Nachricht an Euch stammt. Es könnte genau so gut eine Falle sein …”

Laikos schnaubte. “Ja, natürlich könnte es das. Aber wenn diese Ordensritter, Hexenjäger oder unsere Kollegen einen Verdacht gegen mich hegen sollten, wäre es ihnen ein Leichtes, mich ebenso aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen wie Marik. Wieso eine List anwenden, wenn sie mich einfach festnehmen und zum Verhör ins Gefängnis bringen könnten? Ich gehe davon aus, dass einer der Wärter die Nachricht geschrieben hat. Jemand, dessen Unrechtsgefühl oder Gewissen noch nicht komplett abgestumpft ist. Jedenfalls ist heute Nacht zusammen mit Euch die ideale Gelegenheit, um auch Marik zu befreien.”

Thalia blickte gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte. “Es wäre auch die ideale Gelegenheit, um uns alle gleichzeitig in die Hände zu bekommen. Derjenige, der Euch die Nachricht zukommen ließ, rechnet damit, dass Ihr das Gefängnis aufsuchen werdet, um Marik zu finden. Sobald Ihr dort auftaucht, wird ihm - oder ihnen - klar sein, dass wir einen Befreiungsversuch unternehmen. Dadurch könnte die ganze Aktion vereitelt werden.”

“Thalia. Wenn Marik uns beide verraten hätte, dann wären wir doch schon längst in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Diese Leute brauchen keine offizielle Anklage, sie hätten uns einfach in der Universität oder zu Hause aufgegriffen und abgeführt. 

Der Plan ist riskant. Aber das ist er nicht minder, wenn ich Euch nicht begleiten sollte. Thalia - lasst mich Euch helfen!”

Laikos eindringlicher Blick machte Thalia unmissverständlich klar, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, ihn umzustimmen. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war die Aussicht darauf, heute Nacht nicht allein das Gefängnis betreten zu müssen, sogar ein wenig beruhigend.   
Thalia erwiderte seinen Blick, seufzte leicht und nickte schließlich. “Also gut, Vincent. Wenn Ihr unbedingt möchtet, dann begleitet mich.”

\-------

Nachdem sie den Rest des Tages genutzt hatten, um die bereits vorbereiteten Sprengsätze mit Zeitzündern auszustatten und diese mit der jeweiligen Verzögerungszeit zu kennzeichnen, machten sich Thalia und Vincent Laikos auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. 

Shani hatte in der Zwischenzeit Arenaria aus dem Mietstall geholt und mit Thalias Reisetaschen beladen. Da das weiße Fell Aranarias das Tier bereits von Weitem sichtbar werden ließ, hatte Shani sie im Schutz einer etwas entfernten Baumgruppe festgebunden und traf zu Fuß am Treffpunkt am Pontarufer ein.  
Eskel, Geralt und Yennefer warteten bereits im Schatten einer Baumgruppe und beobachteten das Gefängnis aus sicherer Entfernung. 

“Das Mondlicht ist alles andere als ideal”, bemerkte Shani.

Geralt nickte und presste die Lippen zusammen. “Leider haben wir keine Wahl. Wir können nicht länger warten.” 

“Ich weiß. Thalia bringt die Sprengsätze mit - und nicht nur die. Vincent Laikos hat sie heute Mittag aufgesucht und möchte sie begleiten.”

Eskel runzelte die Stirn. “Wieso das? Schon wieder eine Planänderung? Wir …” Er brach ab, als sein empfindliches Gehör ihm die Ankunft der beiden verriet.

Eskel ging Thalia entgegen und schloss sie in die Arme. Dabei wanderte sein Blick zu Vincent Laikos, der den Hexer mit einem leicht erschrockenen Ausdruck in den Augen musterte. Laikos überwand seine eigene spontane Reaktion auf Eskels Anblick jedoch schnell und nickte dem Hexer grüßend zu. 

Thalia beeilte sich, ihren Begleiter vorzustellen. “Das ist Vincent Laikos. Er hat mich zusammen mit Marik Yonka dabei unterstützt, die Forschungen am Erreger zu vereiteln. Er hat eine Nachricht erhalten, dass Marik noch lebt und ebenfalls im Gefängnis festgehalten wird.”

“Ich werde mit Thalia zusammen hineingehen und Marik suchen. Wenn dann das Chaos losbricht, werde ich versuchen, mit ihm zu fliehen.”

Geralt schien alles andere als begeistert. “Wie stellt Ihr euch das vor? Wollt Ihr einfach an den Kämpfen vorbei mit ihm hinausspazieren?”

“Ich habe einen weiteren Laborkittel für ihn dabei, außerdem zwei Atemmasken, die auch bei Autopsien verwendet werden. Mit etwas Glück wird es so aussehen, als ob lediglich ein weiterer Wissenschaftler versucht, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. In der allgemeinen Verwirrung werden die Wächter sicherlich anderweitig beschäftigt sein.”

“Euch ist hoffentlich klar, das das enorm riskant ist. Wir können nicht für Eure Sicherheit garantieren.” 

“Das ist mir bewusst. Ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Marik ist ein Freund, den ich nicht einfach im Stich lassen kann.”

Eskel löste sich nur halb aus der Umarmung Thalias und suchte ihren Blick. “Kann ich dich immer noch nicht umstimmen? Wir können es auch schaffen, ohne dass du da reingehst …”

Thalia schüttelte leicht den Kopf. “Könnt ihr nicht. Jedenfalls wäre das Risiko viel zu groß. Ich schaffe das schon, Eskel. Oder traust du mir so eine Heldentat nicht zu?” Sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu - um ihn zu beruhigen, aber auch, um sich selbst von ihrer Angst abzulenken. 

“Ich traue dir mittlerweile fast alles zu. Aber mir wäre trotzdem wohler, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit wüsste.”

“Mir geht es ebenso, Eskel. Wenn wir in ein paar Stunden alle unbeschadet in Toussaint sind, fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Aber bis dahin …” Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, versuchte sich selbst zu versichern, dass es nicht zum letzten Mal sein würde. An Eskels etwas zu fester Umarmung spürte sie, dass auch er gegen ähnliche Gedanken ankämpfte. Aus Angst, dass ihr Mut sie verlassen könnte, löste sie sich von ihm und drehte sich zu Laikos um. “Sollen wir?”

Vincent nickte. Thalia wandte sich an Eskel. “Hast du diesen Hexertrank für Lambert vorbereitet?”

Eskel reichte ihr eine kleine, undurchsichtige Feldflasche. “Eine Mischung, die ihn kurzzeitig stärken wird und dazu verhindert, dass das Betäubungsgas seine Wirkung bei ihm zeigt.”

“Danke.” Thalia nahm die Flasche entgegen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche. “Für Keira Metz habe ich einen Atemfilter vorbereitet, den sie in ihrem Mund verbergen kann. Nicht so gut, wie eine Atemmaske, aber die kann ich ihr wohl kaum unauffällig aufsetzen. Der Filter wird reichen müssen. Einen der Gasbehälter platziere ich so, dass das Gas die Wärter vor ihrem Verlies ausschalten sollte. Jeder der beiden trägt einen Schlüssel für das Gittertor an seinem Gürtel, ebenso Schlüssel für die Fesseln. So verliert ihr keine Zeit beim Aufbrechen der Schlösser.” 

Thalia blickte Eskel, dann Geralt an. “Sobald ich wieder herauskomme, bleiben wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Minuten, bis die ersten Sprengsätze und Gasbomben im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes detonieren. Drei Minuten später sollten dann die beiden Ladungen am Tor hochgehen. Dann seid ihr am Zug.”

\--------

Als sie kurze Zeit später neben Laikos über die Brücke auf das Eingangstor des Gefängnisses zuging, spürte Thalia, wie ihr der Mut immer mehr abhanden kam. Der Trageriemen der mit Sprengsätzen gefüllten Tasche wog schwer auf ihrer Schulter. Einen Teil der Bomben trug Laikos in seiner Tasche mit sich. Gemeinsam waren sie den Plan noch einmal durchgegangen, hatten anhand der Grundrisszeichnung bestimmt, wer welchen Sprengsatz an welcher Position platzieren sollte. Voraussetzung für das Gelingen ihres Planes war es, dass sich beide unbeobachtet von den Wachen in den Gängen bewegen konnten. Bei ihren letzten Besuchen im Gefängnis war das zwar immer der Fall gewesen, aber man konnte nie wissen …

Thalia schluckte, fühlte, wie ihr Mund und ihre Kehle immer trockener wurden. Ein Frösteln durchfuhr sie.   
“Ganz ruhig, Thalia. Wir schaffen das schon.” Vincents Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Seine Zuversicht - ob echt oder ihr zuliebe gespielt - beruhigte Thalia ein wenig. Im Gegensatz zum Kampf, der Eskel und Geralt noch bevorstand, war ihre Aufgabe schließlich vergleichsweise einfach. Dieser Gedanke bewirkte allerdings, dass ihre Angst um Eskels Wohl ihre Kehle zuschnürte.   
Reiß dich zusammen, Thalia. Du schaffst das. Und Eskel schafft das auch. Jeder Gegner, den ich ihm und Geralt durch die Sprengsätze vom Leib halten kann, ist eine Bedrohung weniger. Also los …

“Seid gegrüßt”, sprach Vincent gerade einen der beiden Wächter am Tor an. “Entschuldigt bitte den nächtlichen Besuch. Aber wir haben eben eine Entdeckung gemacht, die den Durchbruch in unserer Forschung ausmachen könnte. Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren und müssen deshalb sofort zu der Zauberin und sie noch einmal befragen.” 

Der Wächter zur Linken schürzte die Lippen. “Schon wieder? Keine Ahnung, was Ihr Wissenschaftler so treibt, aber dieser Piekfeine von Euch, dieser Efferen, der ist auch gerade bei dieser Schlampe.”   
Der Mann spuckte aus, kratzte sich danach im Nacken und wandte sich an Thalia. “Vielleicht war sie bei ihm ja schon gesprächiger als bei Euch - hab von einem der Schließer gehört, dass er nicht gerade zimperlich sein soll. Geschieht der Hexe recht. Abartiges Pack.” Er öffnete eine Seite des großen Eingangstores. Dass Thalia bei seinen Worten blass geworden war, hatte er nicht bemerkt. Der Wächter zur Rechten unterdrückte ein Gähnen und winkte Vincent und Thalia durch das Tor. “Ihr kennt ja den Weg …”

Gemeinsam traten die beiden in den Korridor. Als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, warf Thalia Vincent einen entsetzten Blick zu. “Was machen wir jetzt?”, flüsterte sie ihm zu. 

“Zuerst einmal: Ruhig bleiben. Wir gehen weiterhin nach Plan vor. Wir trennen uns, ich suche im Gefangenentrakt nach Marik und platziere dabei meine Sprengsätze am Kreuzkorridor zu den Wächterquartieren. Sobald das Gas dort freigesetzt wird, sollte ein größerer Teil der Männer, die sich dort befinden, vorerst ausgeschaltet sein. Ihr geht wie vorgesehen zur Zauberin. Verwickelt Alric in ein Gespräch, lenkt ihn ab, was auch immer. Stellt sicher, dass die Zauberin und der Hexer noch immer an Ort und Stelle sind. Dann geht und verteilt Eure Sprengsätze und verschwindet aus dem Gefängnis. Mit etwas Glück habe ich Marik gefunden, bevor die ersten Bomben detonieren. Was dann mit Alric passiert, soll uns egal sein.”

“Hoffentlich kommt er nicht auf die Idee, mich nach draußen zu begleiten …”

“Dann wimmelt ihn ab. Egal wie Ihr es anstellt, Ihr müsst die Sprengsätze platzieren. Euch wird schon etwas einfallen, Thalia. Habt mehr Vertrauen in Euch selbst. Sage ich Euch nicht bereits seit Jahren, dass Ihr Euch mehr zutrauen solltet?”

“Ja, das sagt Ihr. Ich arbeite daran, Vincent.”

Eine Fackel beleuchtete die Kreuzung, ab der sie nun getrennter Wege gehen mussten. Thalia würde den rechten Abzweig einschlagen, um zum Verlies von Keira Metz und Lambert zu gelangen. Vincents Weg würde ihn weiter geradeaus zu den Zellen führen. 

Thalia atmete tief durch, blickte sich noch einmal kurz um und wandte sich dann ihrem Begleiter zu. Der großgewachsene, blonde Mann, den sie in all den Jahren als ihren Mentor zu schätzen gelernt hatte, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Thalia seufzte. “Viel Glück. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Marik findet und heil wieder hier herauskommt …”

“Das wünsche ich mir auch.” Vincent Laikos lächelte verschmitzt. Hätte sie ihn weniger gut gekannt, wäre ihr das unsichere Zucken seines Mundwinkels vielleicht gar nicht aufgefallen. “Euch auch viel Glück, Thalia. Wir sehen uns … und für den Fall, dass es anders kommen sollte … alles Gute.” Kurz zögerte er, dann umarmte er Thalia, wandte sich ab und ging bestimmten Schrittes weiter in Richtung der Zellen. 

Thalia blickte ihm nach, versuchte, ihre Furcht und Sorge zu unterdrücken und bog in den rechten Korridor ab. 

Den Weg zum Verlies, in dem die Zauberin und Lambert gefangen gehalten wurden, kannte sie mittlerweile nur zu gut. Sie erreichte die Treppe, die sie zwei Stockwerke tiefer zu den dunklen, feuchten Räumen führte, die als “Befragungszimmer” dienten. Ein Euphemismus, der die wahre Natur der Folterkeller nicht verschleiern konnte. Zur Zeit befanden sich nur zwei Gefangene im Verlies: Die Zauberin Metz und Lambert, gewöhnlich bewacht von zwei Wärtern - so auch in dieser Nacht. Die beiden waren Thalia bereits bekannt, üble Gesellen, die gegenüber des Leids ihrer Gefangenen gänzlich abgestumpft schienen. Missmutig standen die Männer links und rechts des vergitterten Tores, das den Zugang zum Befragungsraum sicherte. Als Thalia sich dem schweren Eisengitter näherte, hörte sie bereits die unangenehme Stimme Alric Efferens, der drohend auf die Zauberin einredete. 

Thalia nickte den beiden Wächtern zu. “Seid gegrüßt. Wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht die einzige, die der Zauberin zu später Stunde einen Besuch abstattet.”

Einer der Männer schnaubte, murmelte “Die Hure ist bestimmt an nächtliche Besucher gewöhnt …” und grinste anzüglich. 

“Karel! Verkneif dir deine Sprüche gegenüber einer Dame!” Der zweite Wächter warf seinem Kameraden einen missbilligenden Blick zu und wandte sich an Thalia. “Verzeiht seine Ausdrucksweise. Ich lasse Euch ein, dann könnt Ihr Euch eurem Kollegen bei der Befragung anschließen.” Der schwere Schlüssel drehte sich geräuschvoll im Schloss und der Wächter zog das Gitter für Thalia auf. Der große, L-förmige Raum dahinter war nur spärlich beleuchtet. Thalia wusste, dass die beiden Gefangenen hinter der Biegung des Raumes angekettet ausharren mussten. 

Als das Tor geöffnet wurde, war Alrics Stimme verstummt. Offenbar hatte er nicht mit einer Störung gerechnet. Als sein Blick auf Thalia fiel, die in den schwach vom Fackelschein erhellten Bereich des Verhörraums trat, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. 

“Ihr!”

“Ja, ich!” Thalia hatte beschlossen, offensiv vorzugehen, um Efferen aus der Fassung zu bringen und ihn von ihrem eigentlichen Vorhaben abzulenken. “Die Befragung der Gefangenen wurde mir übertragen, Efferen! Könnt Ihr mir bitte verraten, was Ihr hier treibt?”

“Im Gegensatz zu Euch sorge ich dafür, dass die Schlampe endlich brauchbare Informationen liefert! Professor Basilius braucht dringend Ergebnisse und da eure Erfolge bei der Befragung bisher überschaubar waren, hat er beschlossen, diese Aufgabe mir zu übertragen. Schaut nicht so überrascht! Hat er Euch noch nicht darüber informiert? Nun, da meine Methoden offenbar effektiver sind als eure, wird er sicherlich zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung sein …” Efferen hielt ein Fläschchen mit einer grünlichen, klaren Flüssigkeit hoch, ein süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht.

Thalias Blick fiel auf Keira, die nur mühsam ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. Die Haut an ihrem rechten Arm wies merkwürdige Verätzungen auf. Ein widerlicher Geruch stieg Thalia in die Nase. Wutentbrand drehte sie sich zu Efferen um. “Das ist eure Vorstellung von einer effektiven Befragung? Ihr foltert die Gefangene?”

“Aber, aber, Thalia! Folter ist so ein aggressives Wort … sagen wir, ich habe meinen Argumenten Nachdruck verliehen.”

Thalia hockte sich neben Keira hin, offenbar um ihre Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Dicht beugte sie sich über die Zauberin. “Wir holen Euch gleich hier heraus”, flüsterte sie Keira zu. Keiras Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Als Thalia einen Schnitt an Keiras Wange begutachtete, schob sie ihr den Atemfilter in den Mund, achtete dabei darauf, Efferens Sicht auf Keira mit ihrem Körper zu verdecken. “Legt Euch dies unter die Zunge. Sobald das Gas ausströmt, lasst das Vlies euren Mundraum ausfüllen und atmet durch den Filter.”

Mit entrüstetem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht spielen musste, wandte sich Thalia wieder Efferen zu. “Alric, Ihr habt ihr schlimme Verletzungen zugefügt. Wieso? Sie war doch bereits kooperativ! Die Informationen, die ich Professor Basilius liefern konnte …”

“… waren nichts weiter als unbrauchbare Theorien! Ihr hattet mittlerweile vier Tage Zeit, diese Hure zu befragen und dabei herausgekommen ist nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise zur Lösung unseres Problems beigetragen hätte!”

Thalia wandte sich Lambert zu, der Efferen hasserfüllt anstarrte. Sein Zustand hatte sich noch einmal verschlechtert. Offenbar hatte Alric auch bei ihm seine “effektiven Methoden” angewandt: Lamberts Hemd war aufgerissen, die Haut unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins wies ähnliche Verätzungen auf, wie bei Keira. Eine Schnittverletzung unterhalb des Rippenbogens, die ihm vermutlich schon vor mehreren Tagen beigebracht worden war, hatte sich dazu noch entzündet, wie Thalia schon von weitem sehen konnte. Lamberts glasiger Blick war wahrscheinlich auf hohes Fieber zurückzuführen. Sie hockte sich neben den Hexer, der sie merkwürdig teilnahmslos beobachtete und fühlte die Temperatur seiner Stirn. Er glühte förmlich. 

“Alric! Dieser Hexer hat hohes Fieber und ist stark dehydriert! Was nützt er uns, wenn er stirbt?” Sie öffnete ihre Tasche, jedoch nur soweit, dass Efferen keinen Blick auf deren Inhalt erhaschen konnte, und holte die Feldflasche heraus. “Zum Glück habe ich etwas Wasser dabei.” Schnell öffnete sie die Flasche und flößte Lambert die Flüssigkeit ein. Nach dem ersten Schluck weiteten sich seine Augen ein wenig, als er den ihm wahrscheinlich vertrauten Geschmack des Hexertranks registrierte. Thalia hoffte, dass Alric, der ein paar Meter entfernt stand, den starken Alkohol nicht riechen würde. Und auch nicht sah, wie der Trank die Haut des Hexers mit einem Mal durchscheinend wirken ließ, als die Adern sich unter der Oberfläche deutlich abzeichneten. Lambert trank schnell, schluckte den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche innerhalb weniger Sekunden. 

Während Thalia die Flasche wieder verschloss und verstaute, raunte er ihr ein heiseres “Danke” zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, Thalia nickte kaum merklich. Wenn sie den beiden nur genauer mitteilen könnte, was gleich passieren würde. Aber dazu hatte sie dank Efferen keine Möglichkeit. 

Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ die sichtbare Wirkung des Trankes nach und Thalia stand auf. Wenn Efferen nun einen Blick auf den Hexer warf, würde er nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr feststellen.  
Es war an der Zeit, den Inhalt ihrer Tasche in den Gängen zu verteilen. Danach gäbe es dann kein Zurück mehr …

“Was habt Ihr nun vor, Alric? Wollt Ihr die beiden foltern, bis Euch die Antworten der Zauberin besser gefallen? Glaubt Ihr wirklich, Ihr bewegt sie zur Mithilfe, indem Ihr ihren Geliebten sterben lasst?”

Thalia wandte sich Efferen zu, zeigte ihm offen ihre Feindseligkeit. “Ich werde es mir nicht gefallen lassen, dass Ihr mich einfach ausbootet und die Erfolge, die ich bereits erzielt habe, für Euch verbucht. Morgen früh werde ich mit Professor Basilius sprechen. Und dann werden wir sehen, wer von uns die Befragungen weiterführt.” 

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche. “Tut mir bitte den Gefallen und lasst die beiden Gefangenen bis dahin am Leben. Tot nützen sie uns nichts mehr. Das solltet hoffentlich sogar Ihr verstehen.”

Efferen schnaubte abfällig, als Thalia den Raum verließ. “Sprecht nur mit Basilius. Und tut _mir_ bitte den Gefallen und reißt Euch zusammen, wenn er Euch die Flügel stutzt.”

Thalia nickte den Wärtern kurz zu und bog zügig um die nächste Abzweigung des Korridors. Als sie außer Sicht war, öffnete sie ihre Tasche und holte den ersten Gasbehälter hervor. Zum Glück hatte sie alle Sprengsätze im Voraus nummeriert, damit die Abfolge der Detonationen verlief wie geplant. Im schwachen Licht der Fackel war die eingeritzte Zahl kaum zu erkennen. Thalia schärfte den Sprengsatz und platzierte ihn in der dunklen Ecke neben der Mauer, direkt an der Abzweigung. Das Gas, das hier ausströmte, würde binnen kürzester Zeit auch die Wärter vor dem Verlies ausschalten. 

Von nun an lief die Zeit.

Zügig ging Thalia den geplanten Weg zurück, platzierte fünf Sprengsätze, die meisten davon mit Betäubungsgas. An einer Abzweigung zu den Quartieren der Wärter deponierte sie eine Bombe mit größerer Sprengkraft. Mit etwas Glück würde die Detonation dafür sorgen, dass der Zugang zum Gefangenentrakt blockiert würde. 

Hoffentlich war Vincent ebenfalls erfolgreich bei der Platzierung der Sprengsätze. Seine Bomben sollten als erste zünden, um die Ordensritter, Hexenjäger und Wärter in den hinteren Teil des Gefängnisses zu locken, bevor Eskel und Geralt zum Haupttor eindringen würden. 

Thalia blieben nur noch die letzten Sprengsätze - die, die für eben jenes Tor bestimmt waren. Sie näherte sich ihm, fixierte die zwei kleinen Sprengsätze mit Hilfe von Lederriemen an den Scharnieren der rechten Torseite und klopfte dann von innen an die linke Seite, um dem davor wartenden Wächter zu signalisieren, dass er öffnen solle. 

Sekunden später zog dieser auch schon den Torflügel für sie auf, nachdem er das Schloss geöffnet hatte. “Schon fertig?” Der Wächter bedachte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
Thalia setzte eine genervte Miene auf. “Mein Kollege nimmt sich bereits der Zauberin an, wie ich soeben erfahren habe.”

Der Wächter lachte schnaubend. “Ist vielleicht auch eher eine Aufgabe für einen Mann. Bei allem Respekt, aber Frauen sind für sowas einfach zu weich.” Thalia warf dem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schickte sich an, die Brücke zu betreten, die das Gefängnis mit dem Pontarufer verband. Nur noch ein paar duzend Meter und sie hätte es geschafft. Dann waren Eskel und Geralt an der Reihe.   
Erleichterung erfasst sie, der Druck der letzten Stunden fiel von ihren Schultern ab. Zugleich schlich sich jedoch die Sorge um Eskel tiefer in ihr Herz. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen. Aber mehr konnte sie nicht tun …

Als sie die Brücke zur Hälfte überquert hatte, riss sie ein drohender Ruf aus ihren Gedanken.  
“Thalia! Erklärt mir das hier bitte! Sofort!”

Efferen war ihr nach draußen gefolgt! Thalia drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, versuchte, ihr hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. 

Er stand vor dem Tor und hielt mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck das Vlies in der Hand, das sie Keira vorhin in den Mund gelegt hatte. Das Vlies, dass der Zauberin als Atemfilter hätte dienen sollen.   
Noch könnte sie weglaufen. Ein schneller Sprint über die Brücke und sie wäre in Sicherheit. Efferen würde sich vielleicht nicht die Blöße geben und ihr hinterherhechten.   
Aber was, wenn er durch seinen Fund misstrauisch wurde? Was, wenn er die Wärter alarmierte und ihnen berichtete, dass Thalia möglicherweise eine Verräterin sei? Wenn einer von ihnen dadurch zufällig einen der Sprengsätze vor der Zeit entdeckte. 

Thalia atmete tief durch. Und fasste einen Entschluss. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie auf Efferen zu. In wenigen Minuten würden die ersten Sprengsätze im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes explodieren - bis dahin musste sie Alric ablenken und verhindern, dass er die Wächter in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

“Also gut, Alric. Ihr habt mich ertappt. Dieses Tuch dient eigentlich dazu, Tiere vor einer Sektion zu sedieren. Ich habe es mit einem Extrakt aus Alraune und Bilsenkraut getränkt.”

Efferen runzelte die Stirn. “Was sollte das bitte? Habt Ihr vor, unsere Arbeit zu sabotieren?” Seine Augen weiteten sich, als die plötzliche Erkenntnis zu ihm durchdrang. “Ihr! Ihr steckt mit Yonka unter einer Decke! Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass er nicht den Schneid hat, seine Manipulationen allein durchzuziehen. Ich hatte Laikos im Verdacht, ihm zu helfen. Aber Ihr …”

“Alric! Lasst uns bitte darüber reden. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe. Ich wollte lediglich dafür sorgen, dass die Zauberin Euch heute Nacht keine Informationen mehr liefern kann, mit denen Ihr morgen früh triumphierend zu Professor Basilius laufen könnt.” Sie seufzte. “Es ging mir einzig und allein darum, dass Ihr keinen Erfolg mit Eurer Befragung habt - und mich nicht schlecht dastehen lasst.” Sie versuchte, schuldbewusst zu schauen, blickte verlegen zu Boden. 

“So billig kommt Ihr mir nicht davon, Thalia!” Efferen konnte seine Wut nur mühsam zügeln. Er packte Thalia am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich durch das Tor, wieder hinein in das Gefängnis.

Der Wärter, der Thalia zuvor geöffnet hatte, blickte seinen Kameraden an, die Stirn fragend gerunzelt. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der Wärter schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Diese feinen Akademiker benahmen sich eben auch nicht besser als das gewöhnliche Volk. Er verschloss das Tor wieder und ging zurück auf seinen Posten. 

Drei Minuten später brach innerhalb der Gefängnismauern das Chaos aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich - ein Cliffhanger! ;-D  
> Ich verspreche, dass die Fortsetzung nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird.


	27. Sieg und Niederlage

Der Alkohol brannte in der Kehle und vermochte doch nicht das Aroma von Schöllkraut und Ranogrin zu überdecken, das sich in Eskels Rachen ausbreitete. Sekunden später spürte er, wie die Wirkstoffe des Hexertranks durch seinen Körper strömten. Minuten zuvor hatte er bereits den Trank Schwalbe eingenommen, um sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Nun, da sein Körper gleich zwei Tränke verarbeiten musste, waren die Nebenwirkungen der alchemistischen Zutaten um so stärker. 

Seine Adern traten deutlich unter der Haut hervor, als sein Blut sich mit den Wirkstoffen anreicherte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Sinne schärften, seine Muskeln spannten sich kurz.  
Er blickte zu Geralt herüber, der ein paar Meter entfernt im Gebüsch hockte und gerade dabei war, die entsprechenden Trankflaschen aus seiner Tasche herauszusuchen. Eskel streckte ihm die Flasche Pirol entgegen. “Sicher, dass du nicht lieber ein paar Schlucke von meinem nehmen möchtest? Alchemie war noch nie deine Stärke, Geralt …”

Der weißhaarige Hexer warf seinem Bruder einen spöttischen Blick zu. “Die Tatsache, dass du Meister Yaris´Musterschüler im Tränkebrauen warst, bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht im Laufe der Jahrzehnte dazugelernt hätte, mein Freund. Danke, aber ich vertraue auf meine eigenen Tränke.” 

“Wie du meinst.” Eskel verkorkte die Flasche wieder. Sein Blick wanderte zur Gefängnisinsel, die im Nebel, der vom Pontar aufzog, nur schwer auszumachen war. Geralt beobachtete, wie Eskel den Korken im Flaschenhals zwischen seinen Fingern drehte - erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er innerlich ganz und gar nicht die Ruhe empfand, die er versuchte, nach außen zu zeigen. 

Geralt zog die Trankflaschen aus seiner Tasche, nahm von der Schwalbe, dann vom Pirol mehrere Schlucke und wartete, wie zuvor Eskel, die einsetzende Reaktion seines Körpers ab. Als sein Metabolismus die Substanzen verarbeitet hatte, erhob er sich und ging zu Yennefer, die zusammen mit Shani inmitten der Baumgruppe am Ufer stand. 

“Eskel und ich machen uns dann jetzt auf den Weg. Der Nebel, den du geschaffen hast, sollte uns lange genug Deckung geben. Verwahrst du das bitte kurz für mich?” Er reichte Yennefer sein Silberschwert. Kurz blickte sie verwirrt, dann bemerkte sie, dass eine ihr fremde Klinge in der zweiten Halterung auf Geralts Rücken befestigt war. “Ich habe für Lambert ein Schwert besorgt”, erklärte er. “Bestimmt nicht so gut, wie sein altes, aber besser als nichts.”

“Wie nobel von dir. Es ist hoffentlich stabiler, als diese verschnörkelte Parierstange vermuten lässt.” Yennefer bedachte die Verzierung des Schwertes mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. 

“War das beste, das der Schmied hier zu bieten hatte. Lambert wird so oder so daran herummäkeln, egal, welche Klinge ich ihm mitbringe.” Geralt blickte Yennefer an, fast so, als wolle er sich ihren Anblick noch einmal einprägen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herüber, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und küsste sie. Yennefer schmiegte sich an ihn, erwiderte seinen Kuss. Geralt sog ihren Duft nach Flieder und Stachelbeere noch einmal tief ein, öffnete dann wieder die Augen.  
“Komm gesund zu mir zurück.” Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. 

“Nichts anderes habe ich vor.” Er löste sich von ihr, nickte Shani kurz zu. “Shani. Wir danken dir für deine Hilfe. Für alles. Bring dich jetzt besser in Sicherheit, bevor es hier gleich ungemütlich wird.” 

“Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde gehen, ohne zu wissen, ob ihr alle wohlbehalten wieder aus dem Gefängnis herausgekommen seid? Ich bleibe, Geralt. Falls etwas schief gehen sollte, könntet ihr meine Hilfe vielleicht brauchen.”

Geralt nickte langsam. “In Ordnung, Shani. Hoffen wir, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird.” Er wandte sich zu Eskel um. “Bereit?”

Eskel löste seinen Blick vom Gefängnis und sah Geralt an, wirkte wieder gelassen wie immer. “Lass uns aufbrechen. Ich bin froh, wenn diese Warterei ein Ende hat.” Eskel ging noch einmal zu Skorpion, der neben Arenaria zwischen den Bäumen graste, und verabschiedete sich kurz von seinem Schlachtross. Das Tier begann unruhig zu tänzeln, bemerkte anscheinend die Anspannung seines Herrn. Eskel klopfte ihm auf die Flanke und murmelte ein paar beruhigende Worte.

Die beiden Frauen ließen sie im Schutz der Ufervegetation zurück. Yennefer würde darauf achten, außerhalb des Einflussbereichs des Dimeritiums zu bleiben, das nicht nur im Gefängnis selbst verteilt war. Als sie sich dem Vorplatz der Brücke näherten, der nun ebenfalls im Nebel lag, spürte Eskel die Ausstrahlung des Metalls, das jegliche Magie unmöglich machte. Auf Zeichen würden er und Geralt also ab hier nicht mehr zurückgreifen können. Lediglich einen gut bestückten Satz Granaten hatte jeder von ihnen dabei, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.  
Eskel fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl dabei, ausgerechnet auf seine eigene Paradedisziplin während des bevorstehenden Kampfes verzichten zu müssen. Aber auch ohne Zeichen würden Geralt und er erfolgreich sein. Thalias Sprengsätze sollten ihnen einen Teil der Gegner vom Leibe halten. Mit dem Rest würden sie schon fertig werden. Eine andere Option gab es nicht. 

Im Gebüsch am Rand des Vorplatzes gingen sie in Deckung. Die Brücke lag zum Teil im Nebel verborgen, der vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Geralt bemerkte, dass sein Bruder sich nun kaum mehr Mühe gab, seine Anspannung zu verbergen. Eskel hockte neben ihm, seine Wangenmuskeln spannten sich unter der Haut an. Er blickte starr Richtung Brücke, seine Finger trommelten ruhelos auf seinem Bein. Von seiner normalerweise auch vor einem Kampf eher gelassenen Haltung war keine Spur zu erkennen.  
“Bleib ruhig, Eskel. Bisher läuft alles nach Plan.”

“Sobald Thalia wieder draußen ist, werde ich die Ruhe selbst sein, Geralt. Bis dahin …”

Wie auf Kommando hörten sie das Knarzen des Eingangstors, das sich anscheinend öffnete, gefolgt vom Geräusch leichter Schritte auf der Brücke. Thalia. Eskel nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.  
Plötzlich erschallte die laute Stimme eines Mannes auf der Brücke. “Thalia! Erklärt mir das hier bitte! Sofort!”

Eskels Muskeln spannten sich an, angestrengt versuchte er auszumachen, was auf der Brücke vor sich ging.  
Sekunden verstrichen, dann hörten sie, wie Thalias Schritte sich wieder von ihnen entfernten und zurück zum Gefängnis führten.  
Eskel sprang aus seiner geduckten Haltung auf und schickte sich an, zur Brücke zu laufen. Geralt hielt ihn am Arm zurück.  
“Eskel”, zischte er. “Es ist noch zu früh.”

“Sie geht zurück zum Gefängnis, Geralt!” Eskel sprach gedämpft, aber die Mischung aus Sorge, Wut und Anspannung in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar. “Irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen.”  
Sie hörten Thalia leise mit dem Mann sprechen, konnten die Worte aufgrund der Entfernung jedoch nicht verstehen. Dann hörten sie wieder das Knarzen des Tors. Und dann - Stille. Offenbar waren Thalia und der Mann wieder hinter den Mauern der Festung. 

“Gleich gehen die ersten Sprengsätze hoch und sie ist noch drin! Du hättest mich nicht aufhalten sollen, Geralt!”

“Beruhige dich!” Geralt zog Eskel zurück in die Deckung des Buschwerks. “Die Wächter stehen bestimmt immer noch am Tor und könnten dich sehen. Das wird Thalias Situation nicht verbessern.”

Eskel schnaubte. “Hoffen wir, dass Thalia Gelegenheit hatte, auch den Sprengsatz am Tor anzubringen.” Er wandte sich kurz Geralt zu. “Wer war der Kerl? Er schien sie zu kennen. Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt … Sobald wir drin sind, werde ich Thalia suchen. Du machst dich auf den Weg zum Verlies und befreist Lambert, aber für mich hat erst einmal Thalia Priorität.” Eskels Blick war wieder starr in den Nebel gerichtet. “Ich werde sie da heraus zu holen, Geralt. Und falls ihr etwas zustoßen sollte, dann kann diesen Bastarden auch ihr Ewiges Feuer nicht mehr helfen …”

 

*********

Alric Efferen hielt ihren Arm schmerzhaft fest umklammert und Thalia stolperte beinahe, als sie mit seinem schnellen Schritttempo mithalten musste. Er zerrte sie mit sich, durch den Korridor, den sie vor wenigen Minuten noch in entgegengesetzter Richtung entlanggegangen war. 

“Alric, was soll das? Lassen Sie uns doch vernünftig darüber reden. Ich sagte doch, dass es mir lediglich darum ging, euren Erfolg bei der Befragung zu vereiteln.” Sie geriet etwas außer Atem - teilweise, weil sie für jeden seiner Schritte aufgrund ihrer kürzeren Beine fast zwei machen musste, teilweise auch, weil die Angst ihr die Luft abschnürte. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und die ersten Sprengsätze würden detonieren. Alles war im Begriff, schief zu laufen.  
“Wundert es Euch denn, dass ich Euch den Erfolg missgönne, Alric? Ständig versucht Ihr, mich vor den anderen schlecht zu machen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, aus welchem Grund. Aber wenn Ihr nun schafft, was ich nicht vermochte …”

Alric blieb abrupt stehen, der Griff an ihrem Oberarm verstärkte sich noch einmal. Seine verengten Augen blickten hasserfüllt in ihre. “Für wie dumm haltet Ihr mich eigentlich, Thalia? Ihr steckt mit Yonka unter einer Decke. Glaubt Ihr, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass Ihr euch immer wieder miteinander unterhalten habt? Ihr seid genau wie er: Verblendet von eurer edlen Gesinnung. Ihr haltet die Alchemie für eine Kunstform, ein Werkzeug, um zu heilen. Ich sehe darin Macht. Ich sehe die Waffe, die es uns ermöglicht, den entscheidenden Schlag gegen diese Brut zu führen. Den Schlag, der hunderten, vielleicht tausenden von Menschen das Leben retten kann, die diesen spitzohrigen Missgeburten sonst zum Opfer fallen. Aber Ihr auf eurem hohen, noblen Ross seid natürlich zu zimperlich, um das wahrhaben zu wollen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Laikos auch an dieser Verschwörung beteiligt wäre. Aber das werde ich schon noch herausfinden, jetzt, wo ich Euch das Handwerk gelegt habe.”

Als er seinen Weg wieder aufnahm, riss es sie beinahe von den Füßen, so sehr zerrte er an ihrem Arm. Thalia versucht, die Zeit abzuschätzen, die seit dem Schärfen der ersten Sprengsätze vergangen war. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern … Vielleicht konnte sie die dann einsetzende Verwirrung nutzen, um sich loszureißen und zu flüchten. Eskel und Geralt würden in wenigen Minuten genau diesen Weg nehmen, um zum Verlies von Lambert und Keira zu gelangen. Wenn sie sich bis dahin irgendwo verstecken könnte …

Er zog sie weiter mit sich, die Treppe hinunter, die zum Verlies führte. Die beiden Wächter vor dem vergitterten Tor runzelten die Stirn ob ihrer Rückkehr. Doch Alrics zornige Miene verhinderte, dass sie nachfragten. “Schließt das Tor auf! Diese Frau ist eine Verräterin und ich beabsichtige, Professor Basilius morgen früh ausführlich über ihre Vergehen zu unterrichten.” Während einer der Wächter das Schloss öffnete, wandte sich Alric Thalia zu. “Und ich hoffe für sie, dass sie gesprächig sein wird. Genau so, wie die Zauberin.” Er hatte seine Stimme drohend gesenkt. Während er sie durchs Tor ins Verlies zog, raunte er einem der Wächter zu: “Was Ihr auch hören mögt … bleibt einfach auf eurem Posten.”

Als er sie in den Teil des Raums gezerrt hatte, in dem Lambert und Keira immer noch gefesselt ausharrten, stieß er sie grob zu Boden.  
“Was habt Ihr alles manipuliert? Lag es die ganze Zeit an Euch, dass wir keine brauchbaren Ergebnisse erzielt haben? Redet, Thalia!” 

Die Wut, die er eben noch mühsam beherrscht hatte, brach sich nun Bahn. “All die Zeit, die wir vergeudet haben. Der Verlust unseres Ansehens beim König. All das habt Ihr zu verantworten!”  
Thalia richtete sich wieder auf, versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Alric holte mit dem Bein aus und trat sie mit Wucht in den Bauch. Schmerz, heiß wie Feuer, explodierte in ihrem Leib. Keuchend brach sie zusammen, rang um Luft und krümmte sich. Thalia spürte, wie ihr vor Schmerz schwindlig wurde. Sie spürte den kalten, feuchten Stein des Bodens auf ihrer Wange. 

“Du mieser Bastard!” Lambert, der immer noch mit Handschellen an die Wand gekettet war, stemmte sich kraftvoll gegen die Fesseln. Trotz ihrer Pein registrierte Thalia, dass die Hexertränke bei ihm anscheinend bereits ihre Wirkung zeigten. Lambert wirkte viel lebendiger und wacher als noch vor Minuten. Doch gegen die Fesseln kam er trotzdem nicht an. 

Keira taxierte Efferen mit Blicken, die ihm wahrscheinlich das Blut in den Adern hätten gefrieren lassen - wenn die Zauberin nicht ihrer Macht beraubt und hilflos gewesen wäre. 

Bis eben hatte Thalia noch gehofft, Alric mit Worten beschwichtigen zu können. Doch nun schien er blind vor Wut zu sein. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, griff ihre Tunika und zerrte sie auf die Beine. Grob stieß er sie gegen die Wand. “Du verlogenes, hinterhältiges Weib! Ich werde die Wahrheit schon aus dir herausbekommen.”  
In diesem Moment detonierte im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes die erste Bombe - eine von denen, die Laikos vorhin platziert haben musste. Die Explosion ließ die Mauern um sie herum erzittern, Staub rieselte aus der hölzernen Decke. 

Efferen war vor Schreck kurz wie erstarrt. Er blickte zur Decke hoch, dann in Richtung des Tors. Dann wandte er sich Thalia zu. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut zu einer Grimasse. “Das wart Ihr! Ihr steckt hinter dieser ganzen Scharade! Was habt Ihr vor? Wollt Ihr euren Komplizen befreien?” Er griff wieder nach ihr, presste sie gegen die Wand und legte seine Hände um ihren Hals. Thalia versuchte, ihn fortzustoßen, aber er war einfach zu stark. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Wangen, es gelang ihr, ihm einen langen Kratzer vom linken Ohr bis zum Mundwinkel beizubringen. Alric schrie ob des Schmerzes kurz auf, ließ ihren Hals los - jedoch nur, um ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige zu versetzen. Ihr Kopf schleuderte schmerzhaft gegen die Wand. Schon legten sich seine Hände erneut um ihren Hals, er begann sie zu würgen.  
“Du wirst hier verrotten, du Hure - genau wie Yonka! Die Wärter werden bestimmt ihren Spaß mit dir haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du´s ja sogar genießen? Wie lange ist dein Verlobter schon tot? Fünf Jahre? Du bist bestimmt schon ganz vertrocknet. Aber keine Sorge, die Wärter hier stört das bestimmt nicht. “ 

Thalia bekam keine Luft mehr. Panik erfasste sie. Ihr Blickfeld verdunkelte sich, Ohnmacht drohte sie zu überwältigen.  
Wie in weiter Ferne hörte sie Lambert etwas rufen, die Worte drangen jedoch nicht zu ihr durch. 

Immer kraftloser versuchte sie, Efferens Hände von ihrem Hals zu lösen, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schulter, wanderten an seiner Weste nach unten, versuchten verzweifelt, ihn irgendwie abzuwehren. Sie spürte etwas Hartes, Kühles, als ihre Hand an seiner Weste hinunterglitt. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um ein Fläschchen, das er in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte. 

Mit all ihrer verbliebenen Kraft hieb sie ihm das gläserne Gefäß gegen den rechten Wangenknochen. Das Glas splitterte. Doch die Splitter, die sich in Efferens Haut bohrten, waren nicht der Grund für den spitzen Schrei, den er ausstieß. Blitzartig ließ er von Thalia ab, seine Hände versuchten, sein Gesicht zu schützen, doch es war zu spät. Die Säure, mit der er eben noch Keira und Lambert traktiert hatte, verätzte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte. Thalia hörte ein leises Zischen, als die Substanz sich in seine Haut fraß. Das Geräusch wurde jedoch übertönt durch Alrics Schreie, die von den Wänden widerhallten.  
Ein Spritzer der Säure war auch auf Thalias Handfläche geraten. Es brannte wie Feuer, Thalia konnte nur mühsam einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Sie stürzte zu dem Eimer, der in der Ecke des Verlieses stand und tauchte ihre Linke in das Wasser. Der Schmerz ließ augenblicklich nach, betäubt von der Kühle. 

Einer der beiden Wächter betrat nun - entgegen Efferens vorheriger Anweisung - das Verlies, versuchte, die Lage zu erfassen und ging dann neben dem sich am Boden windenden und immer noch erbärmlich schreienden Alric in die Knie. 

Es konnte nun nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Gasbehälter im Gang explodieren würde. Thalia war die Zeit, in der Efferen sie angegriffen und gewürgt hatte, wie Minuten vorgekommen - tatsächlich waren aber vielleicht nur Sekunden vergangen. Lambert würde durch den Hexertrank vor der betäubenden Wirkung des Gases geschützt sein, doch sie selbst und Keira würden binnen Sekunden das Bewusstsein verlieren. Wieso nur hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, Atemfilter aus dem Labor mitzunehmen? Weil der Plan vorgesehen hatte, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst das Gefängnis verlassen haben sollte …

Also musste sie improvisieren. Sie zog die Hand aus dem Wasser, den Schmerz, der augenblicklich wieder einsetzte, ignorierend und zog sich die Weste aus, die sie über ihrer Tunika trug. Beim zweiten Versuch, sie entlang der Rückennaht in zwei Teile zu zerreißen, hatte sie Erfolg. Sie tauchte die beiden Stoffbahnen ins Wasser und tränkte sie vollständig.  
Alrics Schreie waren mittlerweile in ein Wimmern übergegangen. So groß ihre Angst vor ihm eben auch gewesen war - nun spürte sie doch Mitleid. Der Wächter beugte sich noch immer über ihn und versuchte, Alrics Hände von seinem Gesicht zu lösen, um die Verletzung zu begutachten. Von Thalia nahm er keine Notiz. 

Sie eilte zu Keira und band ihr den Stoffstreifen vor das Gesicht. Lange würde das Tuch das Gas nicht abhalten, aber es würde vielleicht reichen, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
Noch während sie ihr eigenes Tuch hinter ihrem Kopf verknotete, detonierte im Gang der Gassprengsatz. Der Wächter fuhr hoch und eilte zu seinem Kameraden, der immer noch auf seinem Posten ausgeharrt hatte. Doch bevor er das Gitter erreichte, strömte bereits Gas in das Verlies. Thalia versuchte, flach zu atmen und duckte sich auf den Boden. Der Wächter hustete, fasste sich an die Kehle und begann zu taumeln. 

Aus der Ferne hörte Thalia laute Rufe. Die nächste Detonation folgte, dieses Mal war die Erschütterung sogar noch deutlicher zu spüren.  
“Hol die Schlüssel, Thalia!” Lambert schien keine Probleme mit der Atmung zu haben - wohingegen sie selbst das Kratzen des Gases in ihrer Kehle deutlich spürte, trotz des improvisierten Filters.  
Der Wächter war inzwischen hustend in die Knie gegangen und brach wenige Meter von Thalia entfernt zusammen. Sie kroch zu ihm herüber und tastete nach dem Schlüssel. Das Gas brannte in ihren Augen, die zu tränen begannen. Da, dort war der Schlüsselbund, befestigt am Gürtel des Wächters. Thalia riss ihn ab und kroch damit zu Lambert. Mit zitternden Fingern probierte sie einen Schlüssel nach dem anderen aus, bis endlich der Passende gefunden war und die rechte der beiden Handschellen aufsprang. Lambert nahm ihr sofort den Schlüssel aus der Hand und schloss die verbliebene Fessel selbst auf. 

Alric, der zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag, hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren - ob vor Schmerz oder durch das Gas, konnte Thalia nicht sagen. Jedenfalls war es wohl ein Segen für ihn. Die Säure hatte sich bereits so weit in seine Haut gefressen, dass Thalia das weiße Schimmern seines Wangenknochens erkennen konnte. Und die Substanz verursachte immer noch weiteren Schaden. Thalia war dankbar dafür, dass das Gas mittlerweile den Gestank des sich zersetzenden Gewebes überdeckte. Doch der Anblick ließ eine Welle der Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Sie kroch hinüber zum Wassereimer und goss dessen Inhalt langsam über Alrics Kopf, um den Rest der Säure abzuspülen. 

Lambert war bereits dabei, Keira zu befreien. Die Zauberin warf einen abgestoßenen Blick auf ihre zerschundenen Handgelenke, an denen die Dimeritiumfesseln ihre Haut abgescheuert hatten.  
Thalia spürte, wie das Gas ihre Sinne immer mehr vernebelte. Sie registrierte kaum, dass Lambert seinen Arm um ihren Oberkörper schlang und sie und Keira gleichzeitig stützte. Auch der Zauberin gaben die Knie nach - zusätzlich zum Gas machte ihr natürlich noch der tagelange Einfluss des Dimeritiums zu schaffen.

Auf dem Gang bemerkte Thalia den reglosen Körper des zweiten Wächters, der gegen die Wand lehnte. Lambert setzte Thalia und Keira auf dem Boden ab und durchsuchte den Mann nach Waffen. An dessen Gürtel wurde er fündig - ein kleiner Dolch war jedoch alles, was der Wächter bei sich trug. Offenbar hatte hier unten im Verlies niemand mit größeren Problemen gerechnet. Lambert fluchte leise, steckte den Dolch jedoch in seinen Gürtel und zog die beiden Frauen wieder auf die Füße.  
“Hey, schlaf nicht ein, Frau Professor! Wo müssen wir lang?”

Thalia versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. “Gerade… geradeaus, die Treppe rauf. Dann nach links. Eskel und Geralt … sie kommen.”  
Eine weitere Detonation war zu hören. Dieses Mal aus der Richtung, in die sie sich nun langsam schleppten. Das Haupttor war soeben aus seinen Angeln gesprengt worden.

 

*******

 

Als das schwere Tor auf dem steinernen Boden aufschlug, waren Eskel und Geralt bereits mit gezückten Schwertern aus der Deckung des Nebels gesprungen und rannten über die Brücke auf das nun offene Eingangsportal zu. Die Torwächter, die zuvor durch die Explosionen, die aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes zu vernehmen gewesen waren, in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden waren, hatten sich von der Brücke abgewandt und standen mit erhobenen Waffen im Torbogen. Offenbar rechneten sie damit, sich ausbrechenden Gefangenen in den Weg stellen zu müssen. Zu spät realisierten sie, dass ihre Gegner sich ihnen von der Brücke aus näherten. Schreie und Rufe aus dem Gefängnisinneren hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt. Als sie die sich nähernden Hexer bemerkten, war es bereits zu spät für sie.

Seit dem die ersten Sprengsätze im Gefängnis detoniert waren, hatte sich Eskels innere Unruhe noch weiter gesteigert. Zu wissen, dass Thalia sich in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand und nichts tun zu können außer zu warten … Jetzt, als er endlich in die Geschehnisse eingreifen konnte, löste sich der Knoten in Eskels Brust.  
Bereits im Korridor, der sie vom Eingangsbereich zu den Gefangenenquartieren führte, trafen sie auf weitere Wärter.  
Mit jedem Gegner, der sich seinem Schwert in den Weg stellte, spürte Eskel, wie die Anspannung immer mehr von ihm abfiel. Seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste geschärft, seine Muskeln führten die Streiche kraftvoll und präzise aus. 

Bisher waren ihnen noch keine Ordensbrüder oder Hexenjäger begegnet. Doch beiden Hexern war klar, dass dies nicht mehr lange so bleiben würde. Auch wenn die Sprengsätze einen Teil der Zugangskorridore unpassierbar gemacht haben sollten, so würden ihre Gegner sicherlich über andere Wege ihre Quartiere, die vermutlich im hinteren Bereich der Festung lagen, verlassen.  
Da Eskel nicht die Spur einer Ahnung hatte, wo er nach Thalia suchen sollte, schlug er zusammen mit Geralt den Weg in Richtung Verlies ein, den Thalia ihnen zuvor beschrieben und aufgezeichnet hatte.  
Der Korridor, der vor ihnen lag, war von Rauch und Gas geflutet. Den Hexern konnte weder das eine noch das andere viel anhaben, Eskel verspürte lediglich ein belegtes Gefühl im Rachen. Hier stießen sie auch auf die ersten Ordensritter - jedoch lagen diese bewusstlos am Boden. Eskel und Geralt stiegen über die reglosen Körper. 

Aus einem Kreuzgang zu ihrer Rechten traten plötzlich zwei Personen, die Gesichter hinter schnabelförmigen Atemmasken verborgen. Die beiden Hexer holten bereits zum Schlag aus, als einer der beiden Männer die Arme hob. “Wartet, halt! Wir sind es!” Der Mann zog kurz die Maske hoch, sodass die Hexer einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen konnten, bevor er den Atemschutz wieder in Position schob.

“Laikos!” Geralt hatte wie Eskel sein Schwert gesenkt, als er den Wissenschaftler erkannte. Er wandte sich dem zweiten Mann zu. “Dann seid Ihr …”  
“Marik Yonka”, stellte sich der Angesprochene selbst vor, die Stimme durch die Maske gedämpft. Er stand in leicht gebeugter Haltung da, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Offenbar war er nicht in bester gesundheitlicher Verfassung. 

“Gut, dass Ihr lebt”, begrüßte Eskel die beiden. “Laikos, Thalia ist noch immer hier. Sie war bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen, als sie jemand zurückgehalten hat …”  
“Efferen!” Trotz der Maske konnte man Laikos´Wut aus seiner Stimme heraushören. “Verdammt! Er war bereits hier, als wir das Gefängnis betraten und soll den Hexer und die Zauberin befragt haben. Thalia wollte zu ihnen gehen und ihn beschwichtigen, bevor sie die Sprengsätze platziert.”

“Also ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er mit ihr zum Verlies zurückgegangen sein könnte?”

“Das wäre meine Vermutung.”

Eskel nickte Geralt zu. “Dann auf zum Verlies. Mit etwas Glück solltet Ihr es allein raus schaffen, Laikos. Wir haben auf dem Weg hierher etwas aufgeräumt.”

Der Angesprochene blickte kurz Yonka an, wandte sich dann den Hexern zu, die bereits an der nächsten Abzweigung in den linken Korridor abbogen. “Wir begleiten Euch!”

“Keine gute Idee!”, rief Geralt den beiden Professoren über die Schulter zu. “Bestimmt wird es gleich ungemütlich.”

“Entweder schaffen wir es alle zusammen …”, erwiderte Laikos, der mit Yonka bereits zu den Hexern aufgeschlossen hatte. “… oder keiner von uns.”

 

Das erste Zusammentreffen mit Ordensrittern, die nicht dem Betäubungsgas erlegen waren, fand bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung des Flurs statt. Vier Männer in voller Rüstung traten ihnen in den Weg. Da der Korridor zu eng zum Ausschwärmen war, konnten Geralt und Eskel die Gegner nacheinander niederstrecken. Keiner der Männer konnte es an Geschick, Kraft und Reaktionsschnelle mit den Hexern aufnehmen. Laikos und Yonka hielten sich vernünftigerweise im Hintergrund, wahrten genug Abstand zu den Kämpfen und warfen ab und zu einen Blick in den Korridor hinter sich. Doch bisher waren keine weiteren Ritter vom Orden des Ewigen Feuers durch die Kampfgeräusche angelockt worden. Aber auch das konnte nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Die Hexer gönnten sich keine Verschnaufpause, sondern stiegen über die Leichen der Gefallenen und setzten ihren Weg fort, die beiden Professoren stolperten unsicher hinterdrein.  
Eskels geschärftes Gehör registrierte ein Geräusch hinter der nächsten Abbiegung. Er bedeutete den anderen innezuhalten. Doch nun war auch das Geräusch verstummt. Eskel trat leise an den Kreuzweg heran, hielt sich dicht an der Wand. Dann wagte er einen Blick in den angrenzenden Korridor - und konnte im letzten Moment einem Dolch ausweichen, der mit einem präzisen Schwung gegen seine Kehle geführt wurde.

“Eskel, du Idiot!” Lambert ließ den Dolch augenblicklich sinken. “Ich hätte dich beinahe erledigt!”

Eskel stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. “Viel hätte nicht gefehlt. Trotzdem schön, dich zu sehen, Lambert.”

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Frauen, die sich ein gutes Stück hinter Lambert im Korridor aufhielten. Eine der beiden stieß bei seinem Anblick einen erleichterten Aufschrei aus und bemühte sich, mehr taumelnd als gehend, zu ihm zu gelangen. Mit drei langen Schritten war er bei ihr und schloss Thalia in die Arme. “Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht”, murmelte er in ihr Haar. Dann hielt er inne, löste sich von ihr, um sie kurz zu mustern. “Es geht dir doch gut, oder?” Sein besorgter Blick wanderte über ihren Körper auf der Suche nach Verletzungen.

“Alles gut. Ich habe nur etwas von dem Gas abbekommen, aber das wird wieder.” Sie blickte zu den beiden Professoren herüber. “Seid Ihr …?”  
Yonka nahm die Maske herunter, lächelte Thalia zu. Der ohnehin schon hagere Mann wirkte ausgezehrt, dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen und ein Bluterguss an der Wange zeugten von dem Martyrium, dem er in den letzten Tagen ausgesetzt gewesen sein musste.  
Thalia schien trotzdem mehr als erleichtert zu sein, ihn lebend wiederzusehen. “Vincent hat Euch also gefunden. Ich kann Euch gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Ihr lebt. Wir hatten schon das Schlimmste befürchtet.”

“Ich bin auch froh, nicht mehr in dieser Zelle zu sitzen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Vincent und Euch wiederzusehen, um ehrlich zu sein.”  
Auch Laikos hatte seine Atemmaske abgesetzt, da sich das Gas bereits aus den Korridoren verflüchtigt hatte. Er legte Yonka eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Gleich hast du´s geschafft, Marik.”

Geralt nickte der Zauberin kurz zu, die nun ebenfalls gemessenen Schrittes und mit einer stützenden Hand an der Wand auf sie zu kam. 

“Keira. Gut, dich wiederzusehen. Dann lasst uns mal von hier verschwinden.” Er zog das zweite Schwert aus der Halterung auf seinem Rücken und reichte es Lambert. “Hier. Bestimmt nicht so gut, wie dein eigenes, aber ich konnte auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres auftreiben.”

Lambert nahm das Schwert stirnrunzelnd entgegen. “Für wen wurde das denn angefertigt? Einen Gecken mit Pluderhosen und Federhut?” Der verzierte Griff und die verschnörkelte Parierstange entsprachen offenbar nicht dem Geschmack des Hexers. Er wog das Schwert prüfend in der Hand, führte einen Probestreich damit aus. “Wird reichen müssen. Besser als dieser Zahnstocher hier allemal.” Er warf den Dolch, den er dem Wärter entwendet hatte, achtlos auf den Boden. 

Sie liefen den Weg, den die Hexer vorhin genommen hatten, zurück - Eskel stützte Thalia, Lambert hatte seinen Arm um Keira geschlungen. Geralt bildete die Vorhut, die beiden Professoren die Nachhut. 

“Da vorne bekommen wir es gleich mit einigen Gegnern zu tun …”, warnte Geralt. Schon strömten sechs, dann sieben Ordensritter in den Korridor. Die Frauen und die Wissenschaftler blieben im Hintergrund, während die drei Hexer Seite an Seite einen nach dem anderen Gegner niederstreckten. Doch immer mehr Männer drängten in den Gang, trieben die Hexer nach und nach zurück. Weiter hinten sahen sie auch einige Hexenjäger, die ihren Kameraden im Geiste beistehen wollten.

Eskel war klar, dass ihr Standort nun ohnehin kein Geheimnis mehr war - offenbar waren nun alle Ordensritter und Gefängniswärter, die sich in der Nähe aufgehalten hatten, durch den Kampflärm auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Er zog eine der Granaten aus seiner Tasche, schärfte sie und warf sie über die Köpfe der Ordensbrüder. Der Sprengsatz landete zwischen den Männern, denen nicht genug Zeit blieb, zu reagieren. Die Hexer duckten sich und Sekundenbruchteile später riss die Detonation einen Großteil ihrer Gegner ins Reich des Ewigen Feuers.  
Die Verbliebenen, die sich noch auf den Beinen hielten, waren schnell ausgeschaltet. 

Doch schon hörten sie weitere Verstärkung, die laut rufend auf dem Weg zum Ort des Geschehens war. Weiter in diese Richtung zu laufen, gerade mit den zwei angeschlagenen Frauen und den Professoren im Schlepptau, wäre Selbstmord gewesen.

“Scheiße, es sind zu viele!” Lambert blickte finster in die Richtung, aus der sie die Geräusche vernahmen.

“Es gab bestimmt einen Seitengang, den ich nicht kannte … Verdammt.” Thalia gab offenbar sich selbst die Schuld an ihrer momentanen Lage. 

“Wir müssen einen anderen Fluchtweg finden.” Geralt suchte, pragmatisch wie immer, nach einer Alternative. “Selbst wenn wir es über die nächste Kreuzung hinweg schaffen würden - das Risiko ist zu groß, dass sie uns danach aus beiden Richtungen in die Zange nehmen.” Er wandte sich an Thalia und die beiden Professoren. “Es gibt wirklich nur den einen Ausgang?”

“Ja, leider”, erwiderte Thalia verzagend. 

“Nein, es gibt noch einen anderen Weg hier raus”, warf Yonka ein. Vincent blickte ihn fragend an. “Was meinst du? Welchen Weg?”

“Ihr wart nie in der Leichenkammer, oder? Ich habe dort viel Zeit bei den Obduktionen zugebracht. Es gibt eine Art Rutsche, über die die Leichen entsorgt werden. Die Körper fallen von der Rutsche auf einen Kahn, der sie den Pontar hinunter befördert. Das Boot wird jetzt natürlich nicht da sein, aber wir könnten schwimmen …”

“Wo ist die Leichenkammer?” Geralt hatte sich mit der Idee anscheinend bereits angefreundet. 

“Nicht weit von hier. Wir müssten nur wieder einen Gang zurück und dann links abbiegen.”

Eskel war bereits wieder zu Thalia getreten, um sie zu stützen. “Also los.”

Auf dem Weg dorthin hörten sie hinter sich die Ordensritter aufschließen - der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde immer geringer. Die Frauen erholten sich zwar langsam und sie kamen nun schneller voran, doch nicht schnell genug. Bald würden ihre Verfolger sie einholen.

Yonka behielt Recht: Sie erreichten die Leichenkammer bereits nach wenigen Minuten.

Der Raum war klein und erfüllt vom süßlichen Gestank der Verwesung. An den Wänden lagen mit Tüchern verdeckte Körper, die offenbar auf ihre Entsorgung warteten.  
Eskel und Geralt steckten ihre Schwerter weg und verbarrikadierten die Tür von innen mit Hilfe des Obduktionstisches. Mit etwas Glück hatten ihre Verfolger nicht bemerkt, dass sie hier Zuflucht gesucht hatten und würden diesem Raum keine Beachtung schenken.

Yonka ging zur hinteren Wand und schob eine Holzverkleidung zur Seite. Dahinter kam eine hölzerne Schräge zum Vorschein, die wie ein Tunnel ins Dunkel führte. Eskel streckte den Kopf in die Öffnung, versuchte abzuschätzen, wie lang die Rutsche war. Doch es fiel kein Licht von unten in den Schacht - sie würden ins Ungewisse springen müssen. Leise konnte er ein Plätschern hören.  
Er wandte sich an Yonka. “Seid Ihr sicher, dass dieser Schacht direkt in den Fluss führt? Nicht, dass wir auf Felsen landen …”

“Ich war einmal dabei, als sie Leichen dort hinunterbefördert haben. Sie sind direkt von der Rutsche auf den Kahn gefallen - zumindest wurde mir das so gesagt. Sehen konnte ich es natürlich nicht …”

Eskel seufzte und wandte sich an Thalia. “Sieht aus, als ob das unsere beste Chance wäre. Bist du bereit?”  
“Ich muss ja wohl”, antwortete sie zaghaft. “Eskel, es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich, aber … ich kann nicht all zu gut schwimmen …”  
Eskel hob überrascht die Brauen. “Du stammst doch aus Kovir, von der Küste. Bist du nie im Meer geschwommen?”  
Thalia wirkte verlegen. “Also … das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie dir später. Ich versuche mein Bestes, nur wenn die Strömung zu stark ist …”  
“Ich passe auf dich auf, mach dir keine Sorgen.” 

Geralt trat an die Öffnung heran. “Ich gehe als erster. Eskel, du bist um einiges breiter gebaut als ich - nichts für ungut, aber wenn der Schacht zu eng sein sollte und du feststeckst, dann haben wir verloren. Und außerdem … wenn der Schacht nicht im Pontar endet und ich auf Felsen aufschlage, dann seid ihr wenigstens gewarnt.”

Er schwang sich durch die Öffnung, die Beine bereits auf der Rutsche. “Wir sehen uns dann unten. Hoffentlich.” Er stieß sich ab und war im Schacht verschwunden.  
Eskel streckte wieder den Kopf in die Öffnung, versuchte am Geräusch, Länge und Winkel der Rutschpartie auszumachen. Sekunden später hörte er von unten ein gut vernehmliches Platschen. Offenbar war Geralt wirklich im Wasser gelandet.  
Schon tönte Geralts Ruf von unten zu ihnen hoch. “Alles gut. Folgt mir. Der Schacht ist breit genug.”

“Ihr habt ihn gehört. Also los.” Eskel griff nach Thalias Hand. Als sie zusammenzuckte, blickte er kurz verunsichert, bis sie ihm die Verätzung an ihrer Hand zeigte. Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn. “Was …”  
“Auch eine lange Geschichte”, unterbrach ihn Thalia. “Hab ich dir übrigens schon erzählt, dass ich auch Höhenangst habe?” Er sah deutlich ihre vor Furcht geweiteten Pupillen, ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt.  
Eskel half ihr beim Klettern in die Öffnung, gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss. “Keine Angst, mein Herz. Wir schaffen das.”  
Laute Rufe aus dem Korridor vor der Leichenkammer schallten zu ihnen herein. Jemand versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Nicht mehr lange, und ihre Verfolger würden in die Kammer eindringen. Höchste Zeit, die Flucht anzutreten.  
“Los, Thalia. Ich komme gleich nach.”  
“Eskel …”  
Sanft gab er ihr einen kleinen Stoß und sie verschwand, einen Aufschrei unterdrückend, im Schacht. Als er hörte, dass sie unten angekommen war, schickte er zunächst Laikos und Yonka auf die Rutsche, dann folgte Keira.  
Während sie einer nach dem anderen die Flucht antraten, wurde das Pochen gegen die Tür zur Leichenkammer immer heftiger. Offenbar rammten die Ordensritter mit den Schultern dagegen, um die Tür aufzusprengen. Als nur noch er selbst und Lambert in der Kammer waren, schob Eskel seinen Bruder zur Öffnung. “Zuerst du, Lambert.”

Der Jüngere zögerte kurz, als ob er sich überwinden müsste, sich in den dunklen, engen Schacht zu stürzen. Dann gab Lambert sich einen Ruck und verschwand aus Eskels Blickfeld. Eskel wartete kurz ab, bis er das Geräusch von Lamberts Aufschlag im Wasser hörte, dann sprang er ebenfalls in die Öffnung. Die Rutsche war steiler als vermutet - aber warum auch nicht? Leichen würden sich nicht über eine rasante Abfahrt beschweren und da die Körper ohnehin entsorgt werden sollten, spielte deren Unversehrtheit keine Rolle. 

Als er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und ihn die Kühle plötzlich umfing, spürte er, wie der Kälteschock seinen Körper kurz lähmte. Doch als Hexer konnte er diese Reaktion deutlich schneller überwinden, als ein normaler Mensch. Er tauchte mehrere Meter tief in die Fluten ein, schwamm zügig nach oben und holte tief Luft, als sein Kopf wieder über Wasser war. Dann hielt er Ausschau nach Thalia. Diese hielt sich bereits an Geralt fest, der scheinbar mühelos gegen die Strömung anschwamm. Alle anderen schienen ebenfalls wohlbehalten im Wasser angekommen zu sein.

Eskel schwamm zu ihnen herüber, reichte Thalia seinen Arm. Der Nebel, den Yennefer erschaffen hatte, wogte nun sogar noch dichter über der Wasseroberfläche und machte eine Orientierung unmöglich. Von weitem sah er ein kleines, gelbliches Licht auf sie zu schweben - einem Glühwürmchen nicht unähnlich. Doch Eskel erkannte das magische Leuchten - offenbar war die Ausstrahlung des Dimeritiums hier nicht mehr stark genug, sodass Yennefer ihnen ein Suchlicht schicken konnte.  
Nun wussten sie, in welche Richtung zu schwimmen mussten, um ans Ufer zu gelangen. 

Thalia hatte nicht untertrieben, als sie vorhin gestanden hatte, nicht die beste Schwimmerin zu sein. Ohne Eskels Hilfe wäre sie gnadenlos von der Strömung fortgetrieben worden. Yonka hatte offenbar ähnliche Probleme, wurde jedoch von Laikos unterstützt, der augenscheinlich ein ausgezeichneter Schwimmer war, seinen Kollegen sicher im Griff hatte und ihn mit sich zog.  
Als die ersten Armbrustbolzen im Wasser um sie herum aufschlugen war klar, dass ihr Fluchtweg nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Doch der dichte Nebel verhinderte nicht nur, dass sie selbst ihre Gegner sehen konnten - er sorgte auch dafür, dass die Schützen ohne konkrete Ziele aufs Geratewohl feuern mussten. Nichtsdestotrotz kamen ihnen einige der Geschosse besorgniserregend nahe. Offenbar befanden sie sich gerade auf Höhe der Brücke, von der aus die Armbrustschützen versuchten, sie ins Visier zu nehmen. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte Eskel ein helles Strahlen, dass sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit von der rechten Seite durch den Nebel näherte, begleitet von einem pfeifenden Geräusch. Wie ein Meteor schlug das magische Geschoss in die Brücke ein, fegte diese in die ihrer Fluchtbahn entgegengesetzte Richtung. Die Trümmer stürzten in sicherer Entfernung in den Pontar.  
Damit war ausgeschlossen, dass die Wärter, Ordensritter oder Hexenjäger sie würden verfolgen können, sobald sie das Ufer erreicht hatten. Eskel nahm sich vor, Yennefer für ihre Unterstützung zu danken, sobald sie in Sicherheit waren. 

Nach wie vor gingen einzelne Bolzen ins Wasser nieder - auf dem verbliebenen Stück der Brücke befanden sich offenbar noch immer einige Armbrustschützen. Doch je näher sie dem Ufer kamen, das Eskel mittlerweile schon schemenhaft erkennen konnte, um so seltener kamen die Geschosse auch nur in ihre Nähe.  
Eskel konnte sehen, wie Geralt und Lambert Keira an Land halfen, die offenbar am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Der Nebel war hier nun nurmehr ein Dunst. Er sah, wie Yennefer und Shani den Ankommenden entgegenliefen. Laikos reichte Yonka die Hand, als dieser sich aus dem Wasser stemmte. 

Vereinzelt war nach wie vor das Zischen der auf sie abgeschossenen Bolzen zu hören, doch die Sicht der Schützen war immer noch durch den Nebel behindert.  
Nur noch ein paar Züge, dann wären auch er und Thalia endlich am Ufer angekommen. Eskel spürte, wie Thalia an seiner Seite kurz zusammenzuckte - vielleicht hatte sie einen Krampf im Bein bekommen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Leib und zog sie mit sich. Ihre Kräfte hatten sie anscheinend verlassen. Schwer lag sie in seinem Arm, ihre Schwimmbewegungen waren beinahe kraftlos.  
“Komm schon, Thalia. Gleich haben wir´s geschafft!”

Mit einem letzten, kräftigen Schwimmzug brachte Eskel sie beide ans Ufer, griff nach einer der Pflanzen der Uferböschung und zog sich und Thalia daran aus dem Wasser.  
Sie stolperte neben ihm. Nur sein Arm um ihren Körper verhinderte, dass sie auf den Boden sank. 

“Thalia?” Eskel begann zu ahnen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sanft ließ er Thalia zu Boden gleiten, legte eine Hand stützend an ihren Rücken. Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Augen halb geschlossen, blickten in die Ferne. Sie hustete, ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte dabei. 

“Thalia!” Die Erkenntnis traf Eskel wie ein Schlag, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich, das was er sah zu akzeptieren. Erst als er seine Hand unter ihrem Körper hervorzog, begriff er, was geschehen war.  
Seine Handfläche war rot von Thalias Blut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo werte Leser,
> 
> ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel in doppelter Länge konnte die lange Wartezeit wieder gutmachen. Es sind leider über 6500 Wörter geworden, da ich die Geschehnisse im Gefängnis nicht in zwei weitere Kapitel aufteilen wollte. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu langatmig geworden ist.  
> Da auch dieses Kapitel mit einem Cliffhanger endet (sorry dafür … ;-)) werde ich mich bemühen, zügig die Fortsetzung zu liefern.  
> Ich hoffe, dass trotz der inzwischen langen Wartezeiten zwischen den Uploads noch einige von Euch dabeigeblieben sind. 
> 
> Ganz liebe Grüße  
> die Lady


	28. Auf Messers Schneide

Thalia lag schwer in seinen Armen. Sie holte stockend Atem, wurde sofort von Husten geschüttelt. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss aus ihrem Mundwinkel und hob sich im Mondlicht von ihrer blassen Haut ab. Ihr Haarknoten hatte sich gelöst und die nassen Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Sie zitterte. Ihr verschleierter Blick suchte den Eskels.

Die letzten Sekunden kamen ihm unwirklich vor, sein Verstand weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, was passiert war. Er fühlte den Armbrustbolzen zwischen seinen Fingern, der noch immer in Thalias Rücken steckte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Shani und Yennefer, die auf Thalia und ihn zueilten. Shani ging sofort neben ihrer Freundin auf die Knie, hob ihr Augenlid an und fühlte dann ihren Pulsschlag am Hals. Vorsichtig schob sie Eskels Arm, der Thalia hielt, ein wenig nach oben, um einen Blick auf die Wunde in Thalias Rücken zu erhalten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, als sie die Verletzung begutachtete. 

Auch die anderen hatten inzwischen bemerkt, was geschehen war. Als Eskel kurz den Blick hob sah er, dass Geralt, Lambert und Keira bestürzt zu ihnen herüber blickten. 

Laikos war mit fassungsloser Miene in die Knie gegangen, Yonkas Hand lag stützend auf seiner Schulter.  
Shanis Miene hatte sich verfinstert. “Der Bolzen hat das Schulterblatt durchschlagen und ist offenbar in die Lunge eingedrungen. Sie hat schon viel Blut verloren.” Shani dachte kurz nach. “Wenn wir den Bolzen entfernen, wird die Blutung sich möglicherweise noch verstärken. Aber bleibt er, wo er ist, droht sie zu ersticken.”  
Die Ärztin blickte Yennefer an. “Wir müssen uns beeilen. Könnt Ihr mit euren Fähigkeiten die Blutung stoppen, während ich den Bolzen entferne?”

Yennefers Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich. “Das kann ich. Doch wir müssen auch zügig von hier verschwinden. Ich kann uns alle per Portal von hier wegbringen - nach Kovir, wo eine Kollegin von mir uns bei ihrer Behandlung helfen kann. Ich habe vor Jahren neben ihrem Haus einen Anker platziert, sodass wir es mit nur einem Sprung zu ihr schaffen. Aber wenn ich meine Kräfte zu sehr erschöpfe, kann ich das Portal nicht so lange stabilisieren, bis wir alle hindurchgetreten sind. Keira? Kannst du uns unterstützen?”

Keira trat einen Schritt näher. “Meine Magie kehrt erst langsam wieder zurück, aber ich werde tun, was ich kann. Soll ich versuchen, ihre Schmerzen zu dämpfen, während du dich um die Blutung kümmerst?”  
Yennefer nickte kurz, war in Gedanken offenbar bereits dabei, den geeignetsten Zauber auszuwählen. 

“Yen …” Geralt klang besorgt, als er hinter die Zauberin trat.  
“Ich weiß, Geralt. Ich werde darauf achten, mich nicht zu verausgaben. Diese Erfahrung einmal gemacht zu haben, reicht mir völlig.”  
Shani stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. “Also gut, wir werden versuchen, sie zu stabilisieren und bringen sie dann schleunigst nach Kovir.” Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie saubere Verbände und eine Flasche, mit deren Inhalt sie einen der Stoffstreifen tränkte. Alkoholdunst stach in Eskels Augen. 

Mit einer Schere vergrößerte Shani den Riss in Thalias Tunika um die Eintrittsstelle herum.  
Eskel hielt sie nach wie vor in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Leise flüsterte er ihr beruhigende Worte zu, während die anderen Frauen den Eingriff vorbereiteten. Thalia zuckte zusammen und sog zitternd die Luft ein, als Shani den Bolzen berührte. 

Die Zauberinnen gingen neben Thalia in die Knie, legten jeweils eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Yennefer und Keira begannen, verschiedene Sprüche zu intonieren. Aus Yennefers Fingerspitzen drang ein weißliches Leuchten in Thalias Körper, während von Keiras Hand ein blasses rötliches Strahlen ausging. 

Eskel drückte Thalia fest an seine Brust. “Gleich ist es geschafft, mein Herz. Gleich kannst du besser atmen.”  
Keiras Magie schien bereits Wirkung zu zeigen, Thalias Zittern ließ etwas nach und ihr Blick wurde klarer. Shani beugte sich zu Thalias Gesicht herüber. “Hier, Thalia. Ich ziehe gleich den Bolzen heraus, das wird weh tun.” Sie schob ihrer Freundin einen Streifen Leder zwischen die Lippen. “Beiß darauf.” Thalia nickte schwach und presste die Zähne auf das harte Leder.  
Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entrang sich ihr, als Shani den Bolzen entfernte. Eskel hätte alles darum gegeben, an ihrer Stelle zu sein und den Schmerz für sie zu ertragen. 

Das weiße Leuchten von Yennefers Magie gewann an Intensität, als sie den Zauber verstärkte, um den Blutstrom zu stoppen, der Thalias Tunika immer mehr tränkte. Zwischen den Brauen der Zauberin hatte sich vor Konzentration eine steile Falte gebildet. Dann endlich, nach viel zu langen Sekunden, schien sie zufrieden zu sein und gab Shani ein Zeichen, dass diese mit ihrer Behandlung fortfahren könne. Shani legte einen Druckverband an, führte den Verband um Thalias Körper und fixierte ihn. Sie nahm Eskels Hand, die auf Thalias Rücken lag und legte sie auf die versorgte Wunde. “Drück leicht darauf, das sollte verhindern, dass die Blutung wieder einsetzt.”

Der Schmerz, der Thalias Körper hatte verkrampfen lassen, schien nachzulassen. Sie atmete nun etwas leichter.  
Die Zauberinnen zogen ihre Hände zurück - Keira schien bereits am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein. Zu sehr hatte das Dimeritium, dem sie in den letzten Tagen ständig ausgesetzt war, sie ihrer Energie und Magie beraubt.

Yennefer seufzte und erhob sich, drehte sich zu Geralt um und nickte ihm zu. “Lasst uns von hier verschwinden.”  
“Je schneller, desto besser.” Geralt und Lambert hatten in den letzten Minuten Wache gehalten.  
Im dichten Nebel, der vom Pontar her das Ufer bedeckte, konnten sie keine Verfolger ausmachen. Da die Brücke, die die Gefängnisinsel mit dem Rest der Stadt verband, zerstört war, mussten sie nicht so bald mit Feinden aus dieser Richtung rechnen. Doch die Stadtwache war mit Sicherheit bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Spätestens, nachdem das magische Geschoss die Brücke zerschlagen hatte, musste wohl jeder Einwohner Oxenfurts erwacht und auf den Beinen sein. 

Eskel erhob sich mit Thalia in den Armen. Sie atmete nun nicht mehr so qualvoll wie zuvor, jedoch war ihre Haut immer noch erschreckend blass. Eskel versuchte vergeblich sich einzureden, dass nicht der Blutverlust, sondern das Mondlicht Schuld daran trug.

Das vertraute Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Portals drang in Eskels Bewusstsein, doch sein Blick ruhte weiter auf Thalias Gesicht.  
Ihre Augen, die sie erschöpft geschlossen hatte, öffneten sich leicht. Sie atmete flach, doch er konnte dennoch deutlich ihr Flüstern hören.  
“Eskel … ich …”  
“Sch… spar dir deine Kräfte. Wir bringen dich nach Kovir. Dort sind wir in Sicherheit und die Zauberinnen und Shani werden dich heilen. Alles wird gut.”  
“Eskel … ich … liebe dich.” Ihre Augen fielen zu, er spürte ihren Körper erschlaffen. 

“Thalia!” Eskel fühlte, wie eiskalte Angst einen Knoten in seiner Brust bildete, der sich immer mehr zuzog.  
Shani fühlte Thalias Puls. “Alles gut, Eskel. Sie ist nur bewusstlos.”  
“Das Portal ist stabil, ihr könnt hindurchtreten!” Yennefers Aufforderung drang zu Eskel durch und er trat mit Thalia in den Armen in das pulsierende Leuchten. Kurz hörte er noch Yennefers Stimme. “Ich hoffe, dass sich Triss nicht all zu sehr erschreckt, wenn wir mit einem Mal in ihrem Hof auftauchen …”

 

* * * 

 

Die nächsten Minuten nahm Eskel wie durch einen Schleier wahr.  
Er fand sich, mit Thalia in den Armen, im Hof eines kleinen, aber gepflegten Stadthauses wieder. Triss Merigold - nur mit einem dünnen Nachtgewand bekleidet - lief ihnen entgegen und sondierte Thalias Zustand, während Shani neben ihm der Zauberin schilderte, was passiert war und welche Verletzungen Thalia erlitten hatte. 

Er trug Thalia ins Obergeschoss und legte ihren bewusstlosen Körper auf das Bett im Gästezimmer.  
Als die Zauberinnen sich über die beste Behandlung berieten, hielt er Thalias Hand. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Yennefer frustriert feststellte, dass ihre magischen Kräfte erschöpft seien. Und er bemerkte, wie Shanis Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinsterte, als sie den provisorischen Verband löste und sich ein Blutschwall über ihre Hände ergoss. Als Triss sofort darauf begann, einen Spruch zu intonieren, spürte er Geralts Hand an seinem Arm. Er ließ sich von seinem Bruder aus dem Zimmer führen. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf einer Bank im Flur nieder. 

Eskel holte tief Luft, langsam erwachte er aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand.  
“Sie ist in den besten Händen, Eskel. Vertrau ihnen.” Geralts Stimme war ruhig und zuversichtlich. Wenn er doch selbst nur diese Ruhe würde empfinden können … 

“So viel Blut, Geralt. Sie hat so viel Blut verloren.” Eskel barg das Gesicht in den Händen. “Ich habe es noch nicht einmal bemerkt, als sie getroffen wurde. Wie … wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Wieso habe ich sie nicht besser beschützt?”  
Er ließ die Hände fallen und richtete den Blick ins Leere. “Wenn sie es nicht übersteht …”

“Sie wird es überstehen, Eskel”, unterbrach ihn Geralt. 

“Wenn nicht, dann ist es meine Schuld. Wenn ich ihr doch nur nie begegnet wäre … dann wäre sie nun sicher in ihrer Universität, mit ihren Büchern und ihrem Labor. Nichts von all dem wäre ihr zugestoßen und sie würde ein glückliches, erfülltes Leben führen. Stattdessen ringt sie nun mit dem Tod.”

“So etwas darfst du nicht denken, Eskel. Du weißt nicht, was gewesen wäre. Vielleicht wäre sie genau so im Gefängnis gelandet wie dieser Yonka.”

Eskel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. “Es ist wie ein Fluch, Geralt. Jeder Frau, die mir etwas bedeutet, bringe ich Unheil. Zuerst Isadora - damals, als ich diese Narben noch nicht hatte. Sie wollte mir bei einem Kampf gegen einen Katakan zu Hilfe eilen - und wurde vor meinen Augen in Stücke gerissen. Dann Deidre, mein Überraschungskind. Ich hätte für sie da sein sollen - stattdessen ließ ich sie im Stich und brachte ihr den Tod. Und nun Thalia …”

“Eskel! Du quälst dich nur selbst. Hör auf damit!”

“Weißt du, was ihre letzten Worte eben an mich waren? Sie sagte, dass sie mich liebt. Seit über sechzig Jahren habe ich diese Worte nicht mehr gehört. Und ich kam noch nicht einmal dazu, ihr zu sagen, dass ich …” Eskel brach ab und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder mit gesenktem Kopf in seinen Händen.

“Sie weiß es, Eskel. Sie weiß es.”

Schritte auf der Treppe kündigten einen der anderen Männer an. Vincent Laikos kam auf die beiden Hexer zu, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. “Wie geht es Thalia?”, fragte er zögerlich. 

“Die Blutung hat wieder eingesetzt”, erklärte Geralt. “Die Zauberinnen und Shani kümmern sich um sie. Wir können jetzt nur abwarten und das Beste hoffen.”

Laikos nickte langsam, schluckte. “Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie überredet, mich allein gehen zu lassen. Hätte ich doch nur …”

“Selbstvorwürfe helfen niemandem”, unterbrach Geralt. “Setzt Euch.”  
Laikos ließ sich neben Eskel auf der Bank nieder. Beide Männer starrten ins Leere und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während die Minuten verstrichen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete Keira die Tür zum Gästezimmer. Ihr Ausdruck versprach keine guten Neuigkeiten.  
“Triss und Shani haben alles getan, was sie konnten, aber …” Eskel war sofort aufgesprungen und drängte sich an Keira vorbei ins Zimmer. “Sie lebt, Eskel. Aber … sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren und ihre Lungenverletzung ist gravierend. Sie spricht nicht gut auf die Zauber an, die Triss gewirkt hat. Und Shani kann ohne ihre Instrumente nicht mehr tun …”

Neben dem Bett ging Eskel in die Knie, griff nach Thalias Hand. Ihre Finger lagen kühl auf seiner Haut. Ihre durchnässte Tunika lag auf dem Boden, zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Kleidung. Der Stoff war blutdurchtränkt, ebenso zahlreiche Tücher, die auf den Dielen lagen. Der Geruch von frischem Blut erfüllte die Luft.

Thalias blasses Gesicht wirkte wächsern im Schein des Feuers, das im Kamin des Zimmers brannte.  
Ihr inzwischen getrocknetes Haar lag offen wie ein Fächer über dem Kissen. Direkt daneben lag eine gelb-orangene Feder - die Greifenfeder, die er ihr vor drei Tagen geschenkt hatte.  
Shani hatte Eskels Blick bemerkt. “Sie trug die Feder als Glücksbringer, in ihrem Untergewand.”

Eskel schluckte. Sanft strich er eine Strähne von Thalias Haar zur Seite, die auf ihrer Wange lag. Das warme Flackern der Flammen zauberte wieder rot-goldene Reflexe in ihr Haar. Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Eskels Lippen. “Sie sieht genau so schön aus wie damals, als wir zusammen am Feuer saßen. Als sie mich dazu gebracht hatte, ihr Aard und Igni beizubringen. Sie hat es immer und immer wieder versucht, bis es endlich funktionierte. Als sie den ersten Funken erzeugt hatte, lächelte sie mich so glücklich an. Wenn ich sie noch einmal so lächeln sehen könnte …”  
Geralt legte seine Hand auf Eskels Schulter. 

Laikos verharrte wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen, den Blick starr auf Thalia gerichtet. 

Die Zauberinnen standen in einer Ecke des Zimmers beisammen. Bei Eskels schmerzlicher Erinnerung hatte Triss zunächst mitfühlend den Blick abgewandt. Als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte jedoch klar wurde, hob sie ruckartig den Kopf. “Thalia kann Zeichen wirken?”  
Eskel nickte gedankenverloren. “Ja. Ja, wenn auch nur sehr schwach. Sie ist leicht magisch begabt. Nicht genug, um eine Karriere als Zauberin anzustreben.”

Triss blickte Yennefer und Keira an, suchte in ihren Gesichtern nach der Bestätigung ihrer Erkenntnis. Als Yennefers Augen sich weiteten und Keira scharf die Luft einsog, lief Triss mit schnellen Schritten zum Bett und durchsuchte die Tasche mit Amuletten und Heilsteinen, die auf dem Boden stand. “Eskel, wieso hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt? Wenn sie magisch begabt ist, dann …”  
“Ein Katalyst-Stein!” Yennefer eilte Triss zur Seite, als diese bereits einen im Feuerschein schimmernden, facettierten Edelstein aus der Tasche zog. 

Keira trat zu Eskel und Geralt und schob beide sanft in Richtung Tür. “Meine Herren, wenn ich Euch bitte noch einmal in den Wartebereich verweisen dürfte.”

Eskel runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. “Was habt ihr vor?”

“Da Thalia magisch begabt ist, können wir einen sogenannten Katalyst-Stein in ihre Wunde einsetzen. Dieser verstärkt die Wirkung von Zaubern und Amuletten und leitet sie direkt in den Körper. Wenn alles gut geht, dann sollte es danach kein Problem mehr sein, die Blutung zum Stillstand zu bringen und die Lunge zu heilen. Also habt noch etwas Geduld.”

Eskel drehte sich wieder zum Bett um. “Ich möchte bei ihr bleiben.” Er sah, dass Yennefer bereits dabei war, den Stein tief in der Wunde zu platzieren, während Triss einen Zauber wirkte. Thalia lag auf der Seite, ihre Haut immer noch fast so hell wie das Laken. Die Angst und die Trauer, die Eskel bis eben noch fest umklammert gehalten hatten, wurden von der aufkeimenden Hoffnung abgelöst. Er schob sich an Keira vorbei und ließ sich wieder neben dem Bett nieder. 

Triss legte nun verschiedene Amulette auf Thalias Körper, die nach und nach ein sich verstärkendes Leuchten ausstrahlten. Als der zuvor verletzte Lungenflügel heilte, hörte Eskel, wie Thalia trotz ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit tief einatmete. Dann verschloss Triss die Wunde mit einem Zauber, der die zerfetzten Muskeln und den Knochen des Schulterblatts wieder zusammenfügte. Triss´ Stirn lag vor Anstrengung in Falten, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Mit fester Stimme intonierte sie einen Zauber nach dem anderen. Als sich auch die Haut an Thalias Rücken über der Wunde geschlossen hatte, sank Triss erschöpft auf die Bettkante. 

Yennefer legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Das war beeindruckend, Triss.”  
“Danke.” Die rothaarige Zauberin blickte auf und sah Eskel an. “Ich glaube, sie hat es geschafft, Eskel. Sie wird noch eine Zeitlang schlafen, während die Amulette mit dem Stein korrespondieren. Ruh du dich am besten auch aus.”  
“Diesen Rat solltest du selbst als Allererste befolgen, Triss.” Yennefer zog Triss auf die Füße und stützte sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. 

Shani fühlte Thalias Puls und schien zufrieden. “So viele Fortschritte wir auch in der Medizin gemacht haben, aber Heilzauber bei ihrer Wirkung zu beobachten, erfüllt mich immer noch mit Ehrfurcht.” Sie wandte sich an die anderen im Zimmer Anwesenden. “Ich schlage vor, wir gönnen Thalia nun etwas Ruhe.”  
Zusammen mit Keira, Geralt und Laikos, der sichtlich erleichtert wirkte, verließ Shani das Zimmer.

Eskel war plötzlich allein mit Thalia. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden fiel von ihm ab und große Müdigkeit erfüllte ihn. Mit einem Mal spürte er auch die Nebenwirkungen der Tränke, die seine letzten Kraftreserven aufgezehrt hatten. Und er wurde sich seiner immer noch feuchten Kleidung bewusst.  
Nachdem er sich derer entledigt hatte, legte er sich neben Thalia in das Bett und zog die große Decke über ihrer beider Körper. Ihre Haut lag kühl an seiner, als er sich vorsichtig näher an sie heranschob, um sie zu wärmen. Ihrem ruhigen Atem lauschend schlief er neben ihr ein.

Geweckt wurde er von einer sanften Berührung an seiner Wange. Als er die Augen öffnete, schien bereits Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer.  
Thalia lag neben ihm, ihre Hand strich leicht durch sein Haar. Sie lächelte ihn an. “Haben wir es geschafft, Eskel?”


	29. Etwas endet ...

Mit etwas Mühe schloss Thalia den letzten Haken des Mieders. Auch, wenn die Verletzung im Laufe der letzten Woche fast vollständig verheilt war, so war die linke Schulter doch immer noch etwas steif und bei vielen Bewegungen zog ein leichter Schmerz durch Thalias Arm bis in die Fingerspitzen. 

Der in ihrem Körper verbliebene Katalyst-Stein verstärkte nach wie vor die Wirkung des heilungsfördernden Amuletts, das Triss ihr überlassen hatte. Die Vorstellung, für den Rest ihres Lebens einen Fremdkörper in sich zu beherbergen, löste in Thalia leichtes Unbehagen aus - jedoch könnte die magieverstärkende Wirkung des Steins sich auch später noch als nützlich erweisen. Sobald die Heilung abgeschlossen wäre, würde sie ein wenig mit Zeichen und vielleicht sogar anderen Zaubern experimentieren - falls eine der magiekundigen Damen sich dazu bereit erklären sollte, ihr etwas beizubringen. Eine fähige Zauberin würde wohl nie aus ihr werden, aber für kleine, im Alltag nützliche Anwendungen würde es möglicherweise reichen.

Das grüne Kleid war eines der wenigen Kleidungsstücke in ihrer Reisetasche, das nicht nur praktisch, sondern auch einigermaßen ansehnlich war. Triss hatte ihr angeboten, sich an ihrer Garderobe zu bedienen. Doch obwohl Thalia seit ihrer Expedition mit Eskel deutlich schlanker geworden war, wies ihre Figur dennoch mehr Rundungen auf, als die schlanke Gestalt der Zauberin. Deshalb war sie auf die Garderobe angewiesen, die sie für ihre Reise nach Toussaint eingepackt hatte.   
Vor ihrer Abreise nach Corvo Bianco hatte Yennefer sie bereits in leicht abfälligem Ton darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Thalias Stil, sich schlicht zu kleiden, im Herzogtum auf wenig Verständnis stoßen würde. Sobald sie dort waren, würde sie sich wohl den dortigen Gepflogenheiten entsprechend eine neue Garderobe zulegen müssen, um in Beauclair nicht negativ aufzufallen. 

Der Ausschnitt des Kleides war zum Glück dazu geeignet, die Narbe zu verdecken, die unterhalb von Thalias Schlüsselbein gut sichtbar war. Der Bolzen der Armbrust hatte nicht nur mit Wucht ihr Schulterblatt durchschlagen, sondern war sogar vorn wieder ausgetreten und hatte ihren Körper komplett durchbohrt. Thalia schauderte beim Gedanken an die Schmerzen und die Angst, die sie empfunden hatte, bevor die Bewusstlosigkeit sie gnädigerweise umfangen hatte. 

Das heilende Amulett lag wie ein Schmuckstück an einer schmalen Kette auf ihrer Brust. Ihr Haar hatte sie in ihrer üblichen Art locker im Nacken zusammengesteckt. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel zog sie ihre kurzen Stiefel an und verließ das Gästezimmer, das sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Triss´ Haus zusammen mit Eskel bewohnte. 

Auf dem Weg ins Untergeschoss hörte sie Keira und Lambert, die sich in der Küche unterhielten und offenbar über irgendetwas geteilter Meinung waren. Obwohl Lambert oft seine gewohnt zynische Art an den Tag legte und mit Spötteleien in Keiras Richtung nicht geizte, schien er doch weitaus zufriedener zu sein, als Thalia ihn in Kaer Morhen je erlebt hatte. Seine Verletzungen waren nach der Behandlung durch die Zauberinnen und Shani noch zügiger geheilt als ihre eigene. Doch die Zeit im Verlies schien nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen zu sein. Während der gemeinsamen Abende war er ungewohnt schweigsam gewesen und Thalia hatte ihn öfters nachdenklich gesehen, den Blick abwesend in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers gerichtet. 

Thalia ging weiter zur Hintertür des Gebäudes und überließ Lambert und Keira ihrem offenbar nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Disput. Im Hof sog sie die warme Frühlingsluft tief in ihre Lungen - dankbar, dass sie wieder ohne Schmerzen atmen und den Duft der blühenden Büsche genießen konnte.

Vincent Laikos und Marik Yonka unterhielten sich mit Triss, die gepackten Reisetaschen lagen zu ihren Füßen auf dem Kiesweg. Eskel saß etwas abseits auf einer Bank und ölte eins seiner Schwerter.   
Thalia nickte Triss grüßend zu und trat zu ihren Kollegen.   
“Vincent. Marik. Ihr wollt also wirklich heute aufbrechen?”

Vincent Laikos lächelte sie an und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne seines blonden Haars aus der Stirn. “Wir schließen uns einer Händlergruppe an, die heute Vormittag aufbricht. Per Schiff geht es zuerst nach Nazair und dann weiter nach Nilfgaard. So umgehen wir Redanien großräumig und sehen nebenbei sogar noch etwas von der Welt.” 

In den letzten Tagen schien er regelrecht aufgeblüht zu sein und wirkte auf Thalia nun um Jahre verjüngt. Die Grübchen, die sich beim Lächeln in seinen Wangen bildeten, verstärkten den schalkhaften Eindruck noch mehr. 

Marik Yonka hatte sich ebenfalls deutlich erholt. Zumindest körperlich. Die Wunden, die die Hexenjäger ihm in den Tagen seiner Gefangenschaft beigebracht hatten, waren geheilt - ebenfalls Dank der Zauberinnen. Doch die psychischen Verletzungen, die die “Befragungen” angerichtet hatten, würden ihn wohl noch lange begleiten. Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte er beinahe glücklich, voller Vorfreude auf den Neuanfang. Thalia wunderte sich einmal mehr über die Stärke dieses unscheinbaren Mannes, der Vincent und sie selbst nicht an seine Peiniger verraten hatte. 

“Richte bitte Geralt und Yennefer nochmals unseren Dank aus, wenn du sie wiedersiehst”, sagte Yonka mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme. “Ihre Beziehungen zu Kaiserin Cirilla haben uns die Türen zur Universität von Nilfgaard geöffnet.” 

“Sie haben mehr als gern ein gutes Wort für euch eingelegt. Und ihr wollt wirklich nicht doch mit nach Toussaint kommen? Die Universität dort befindet sich erst im Aufbau - wir werden dort auf jeden guten Wissenschaftler angewiesen sein, der zu uns findet.”

Laikos blickte zu Yonka, dann wieder zu Thalia. “Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Wir werden sehen, wie es uns in Nilfgaard gefällt. In jedem Fall werden wir dich in Beauclair besuchen.”

“Ich nehme euch beim Wort!” Thalia umarmte zunächst Laikos lächelnd, dann Yonka. “Alles Gute!”

“Pass auf dich auf, Thalia. Wobei - dein Hexer wird bestimmt gut auf dich acht geben …” Vincent zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu und entlockte Thalia ein Grinsen. 

Die beiden schulterten ihre Taschen, verabschiedeten sich von Triss und Eskel und schlugen zu Fuß den Weg in Richtung Hafen ein.   
Thalia blickte ihnen nach, winkte Laikos noch einmal zu, als dieser sich kurz vor der Wegbiegung noch einmal umdrehte und zu einem letzten Gruß die Hand hob. Als die beiden hinter einer Hauswand aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden, seufzte Thalia.

Nun waren all ihre Freunde aus Oxenfurt ihrer Wege gegangen. Shani hatte sie bereits am Tag nach ihrer Flucht wieder verlassen und war per Portal in die Stadt am Pontar zurückgekehrt. Ihr Verschwinden hätte Fragen aufgeworfen und möglicherweise einen Verdacht auf sie gelenkt. Shani beabsichtigte, weiterhin an der medizinischen Fakultät zu arbeiten und wollte kein Risiko eingehen - was Thalia absolut nachvollziehen konnte. Sobald sie sicher auf dem Weg der Besserung gewesen war, hatte Shani sich von allen verabschiedet - jedoch nicht, ohne Thalia zu versprechen, sie irgendwann einmal in Toussaint zu besuchen. Thalia vermisste ihre Freundin jetzt schon.

Triss ging zurück ins Haus.  
Thalia trat zu Eskel herüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Er strich sorgsam mit einem ölgetränkten Tuch über die Stahlklinge und benetzte die Schneide mit einer schützenden Schicht. Schon während ihrer Reise durch die Wildnis hatte Eskel seine Ausrüstung stets gut gepflegt. Thalia lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er immer zunächst sein Pferd, dann seine Waffen versorgt hatte - noch bevor er selbst sich etwas zu essen gönnte.   
Thalia seufzte. “Jetzt sind sie weg.” 

Eskel blickte sie von der Seite an, sein typisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wie sehr sie sich doch an dieses leicht schiefe Lächeln gewöhnt hatte. “Wirst du sie vermissen?” 

“Sehr sogar. Die beiden haben mich meine gesamte Ausbildung lang begleitet. Und auch danach konnte ich mich immer auf sie verlassen. Aber ich freue mich auch auf Toussaint und die Universität dort.” Sie legte ihre Hand auf Eskels Bein. “Und ich freue mich auf die Zeit dort mit dir. Du hast es dir doch nicht anders überlegt, oder?” 

“Also … Ich muss das nochmal überdenken, Thalia …” 

Sie spürte, wie die Furcht vor seinen nächsten Worten ihr den Rücken hinunterkroch. 

“Allein in einem Sumpf in Velen nach Ertrunkenen und Wasserweibern suchen oder zusammen mit dir in Toussaint leben … ich kann mich nicht so recht entscheiden.” 

Dann sah sie sein breites Grinsen. Erleichtert gab sie ihm einen sanften Stoß in die Rippen.   
“Hör auf, solche Späße mit mir zu treiben. Du weißt, dass ich befürchte, dich zu etwas zu drängen …”

“Du drängst mich nicht, Thalia. In Toussaint kann ich genau so gut arbeiten wie anderswo. Ich habe genug Zeit allein auf dem Pfad verbracht.” Er steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide, legte seinen Arm um Thalia und zog sie an sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. 

“Eskel … ich hatte dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich von hier stamme, aus Pont Vanis.”  
“Hm. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass du deine Familie noch nicht hast besuchen wollen. Du hast sie bestimmt lange nicht gesehen.”

“Seit Jahren nicht. Wir … wir sind nicht unbedingt im Guten auseinandergegangen. Sie waren nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich nach Oxenfurt gehe und dort studiere. Als ich mich weigerte, den Mann zu heiraten, den sie für mich ausgesucht hatten, waren sie sehr böse auf mich. Und enttäuscht. Ich habe sie trotzdem regelmäßig in Briefen über mein Leben auf dem Laufenden gehalten - ich weiß nicht, ob sie sie gelesen haben oder nicht … Nur einmal haben sie mir eine Antwort geschickt: Als ich ihnen von meiner Verlobung mit Gregor geschrieben habe. Sie schrieben, sie seien froh, dass ich einen vielversprechenden Mann gefunden habe und nicht mehr auf mich allein angewiesen sei. Auf den Brief, in dem ich ihnen von seinem Tod berichtet habe, haben sie nicht reagiert.” Thalia atmete tief durch. “Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet, wenn ich meinen Eltern gegenübertrete. Wir hatten schon lange vor meiner Abreise kein enges Verhältnis mehr zueinander und … als ich dann ging, sagten sie, dass sie mir zwar alles Gute wünschen, mich aber nicht länger als ihre Tochter betrachten würden.”

Eskel hatte ihrer Erklärung mit gerunzelter Stirn gelauscht. “Wieso waren sie nicht stolz darauf, dass du an einer renommierten Akademie studiert hast? Und dass du dir deinen Traum, Alchemistin zu werden, verwirklichst?”

“Meinen Eltern geht ihr Familienunternehmen über alles. Sie führen es in der zehnten Generation. Die Geschäfte liefen vor ein paar Jahren allerdings nicht gut. Meine Heirat mit dem Sohn des Reeders hätte all ihre Probleme mit einem mal gelöst. Sie hätten ihre Waren viel günstiger verschiffen und auch neue Handelspartner gewinnen können. Ich habe noch einen jüngeren Bruder, der einmal das Geschäft übernehmen soll. Aber als ich ging, war er noch lange nicht so weit, um in die Fußstapfen unseres Vaters zu treten. Sie empfanden es als Verrat an unserer Familie, als ich nicht alles in meiner Macht stehende tat, um das Unternehmen zu unterstützen.”

Eskel schnaubte. “Du hättest einen Mann heiraten sollen, nur um das Geschäft zu sichern?”

Thalia nickte langsam. “Das erwarten viele Familien von ihren Kindern, Eskel. Und die meisten Kinder aus kovirischen Händlerfamilien tun das tatsächlich. Ich habe meine Eltern enttäuscht und das haben sie mir nie verziehen. Aber … ich möchte nicht, dass sie von der Akademie erfahren, was ich getan habe - und dann noch schlechter von mir denken, als sie es ohnehin schon tun. Ich will ihnen selbst erklären, warum ich Oxenfurt verlassen habe. Und dass ich in Sicherheit bin und mir ein neues Leben aufbauen werde.” Sie blickte Eskel zögernd an. “Würdest du … würdest du mich begleiten, wenn ich zu ihnen gehe? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich allein den Mut aufbringe, ihnen gegenüberzutreten.”

Eskel schluckte. “Ich erwecke nicht immer einen guten ersten Eindruck, Thalia. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?”

Thalia blickte ihm fest in die Augen, ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. “Ich bin sicher.”

* * * *

Arm in Arm gingen sie durch die geschäftigen Straßen des Händlerviertels von Pont Vanis, das sich in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert hatte. Thalia erspähte hin und wieder sogar das ein oder andere vertraute Gesicht.

Auch hier warfen Passanten Eskel abschätzende Blicke zu - jedoch weitaus weniger, als dies in Redanien der Fall gewesen war. Die Sonne schien und eine warme Frühlingsbrise trug ihnen den Duft frischer Backwaren entgegen, der aus einer offenen Backstube in die Gasse geweht wurde. Die ein oder andere Möwe, die es aus dem Hafen bis hierher verschlagen hatte, saß auf den Dachgiebeln und blickte auf das geschäftige Treiben herab. 

Die Waren in den Auslagen der Geschäfte boten allesamt eine herausragende Qualität. Pont Vanis war eine der wichtigsten Handelsstädte der Nördlichen Königslande. Die Güter, die die Stadt über den Seeweg erreichten, wurden entweder direkt hier zum Weiterverkauf angeboten oder in die südlicheren Länder weitertransportiert. Im Vergleich zu Temerien oder Redanien erfreute sich Kovir nach wie vor eines gewissen Wohlstands, der nicht zuletzt auf den hervorragenden Handelsbeziehungen der kovirischen Kaufleute beruhte. 

Dem Lagerhaus einer dieser Kaufmannsfamilien näherten sich Thalia und Eskel nun. “Van de Wintervoords” stand in goldenen Lettern über dem offenen Eingangstor, das den Blick in eine Verkaufshalle freigab. Thalia atmete einmal tief durch und zögerte, das Gebäude zu betreten, den Blick starr ins Innere des Hauses gerichtet. Eskel drückte kurz ihre Hand. Sie blickte auf und nickte ihm kurz zu. Gemeinsam traten sie durch das Tor. 

Drinnen herrschte nicht viel Betrieb. An den Wänden stapelten sich hölzerne Kisten mit Aufschriften in mindestens vier verschiedenen Sprachen. Eine Treppe führte hinauf in den Speicher, in dem weitere Waren auf ihren Weiterverkauf warteten.   
Als ihr Blick auf einen älteren Mann mit schütterem Haar fiel, erstarrte Thalia kurz. Ihr Vater sah noch immer fast genau so aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er verhandelte mit einem weitaus jüngeren, gut gekleideten Herren. Der Ältere hielt ein Klemmbrett und einen Stift in Händen, schob sich mit einer beiläufigen Geste die Brille auf den Nasenrücken zurück und addierte laut mehrere Zahlenkolonnen in geübter Manier. Die Endsumme schien dem Jüngeren noch zu hoch zu sein - kurz wurde über mögliche Rabatte gefeilscht, dann der Handel per Handschlag beschlossen. 

Als der junge Händler sich anschickte, das Lagerhaus zu verlassen, wandte sich ihr Vater den neuen Besuchern zu. Und genau wie vorhin Thalia erstarrte auch er mitten in der Bewegung, als sein Blick auf die junge Frau fiel, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ein Zug verschiedener Emotionen wanderte über sein Gesicht - Erstaunen, Freude, Besorgnis, Ärger … all dies zeichnete sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf den Zügen des Mannes ab. Er atmete tief durch, schien sich zu wappnen, seiner Tochter gegenüberzutreten. Als sein Blick auf den Mann an ihrer Seite fiel, verhärteten sich seine Züge. Dennoch trat er auf die beiden zu. 

Thalia lächelte ihren Vater unsicher an. “Hallo, Vadder.”

Der ältere Mann presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, nickte seiner Tochter dann reserviert zu. “Thalia. Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Und besonders in Gesellschaft dieses …” Sein abschätziger Blick musterte Eskel von Kopf bis Fuß. 

“Das ist Eskel, Vater. Er ist Hexer der Wolfsschule aus Kaedwen.”

“Hm … Nun denn. Deine Mutter ist im Büro. Sie würde sich sicherlich freuen, dich zu sehen.”  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging voraus in den hinteren Bereich der Halle.   
“Lydia? Sieh nur, welcher Gast sich zu uns verirrt hat!”

Die Gerufene erhob sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch - bei ihr war die Ähnlichkeit mit Thalia mehr als deutlich zu erkennen. Das gleiche rot-braune, lockige Haar - im Fall der Älteren durchzogen von einzelnen grauen Strähnen. Die gleichen wachen, großen Augen, die gleichen vollen Lippen. Jedoch verengten sich diese Augen sofort, nachdem sie auf ihre Tochter gerichtet wurden und ein harter Zug ließ ihren Mund schmallippig erscheinen. 

Sie verharrte in einigem Abstand und machte keine Anstalten, ihrer Tochter entgegenzugehen. “Thalia. Nach all den Jahren … Welchem Umstand verdanken wir denn die Ehre deines Besuchs? Man sollte doch meinen, dass deine geschätzte Universität es wohl kaum verschmerzen kann, auf dich zu verzichten, oder? Deine Forschungen sind doch bestimmt zu wichtig, als das du sie einfach so für einen Besuch bei uns unterbrechen kannst - Frau Professorin.”

Lydia van de Wintervoord sprach den Titel ihrer Tochter aus, als handle es sich dabei um ein Schimpfwort. Keine Spur von Stolz auf die Leistungen ihrer Tochter, keine Wiedersehensfreude waren ihr anzumerken. 

Thalia schien sich kurz für das bevorstehende Gespräch zu wappnen. “Mutter. Ich arbeite nicht länger an der Universität von Oxenfurt. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich wollte euch persönlich mitteilen, was sich dort ereignet hat und warum ich nach Toussaint gehen werde.”

“Toussaint?” Thalias Mutter schien mehr als überrascht. “Was um alles in der Welt willst du in Toussaint? Und wer ist dieser Todschläger, der dich begleitet?”

Thalia seufzte. “Der Mann an meiner Seite ist Eskel. Er wird mich nach Toussaint begleiten. Bitte lasst mich erzählen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist.” Mit kurzen Worten und ohne Ausschweifungen berichtete Thalia ihren Eltern von den Ereignissen nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Expedition, vom Auftrag des Redanischen Königs, von ihrer Rolle bei der Erforschung des Erregers und ihrem Entschluss, das Vorhaben zu vereiteln. Den Gefängnisausbruch ließ sie unerwähnt, ebenfalls ihre Verwundung.   
“… Jedenfalls kann ich nicht länger in Redanien bleiben. Die neue Universität in Toussaint hat mir das Angebot gemacht, dort zu forschen und zu lehren und ich habe es mit Freuden angenommen. Das wollte ich euch persönlich sagen. Solltet ihr also ein Schreiben aus Redanien erhalten, in dem ich des Hochverrats bezichtigt werde … dann wisst ihr, was dahintersteckt und dass ich in Toussaint in Sicherheit sein werde.”

Thalias Eltern hatten während ihrer Ausführungen schweigend zugehört, ihr Vater hatte mehr und mehr bestürzt ausgesehen, während ihre Mutter immer verbitterter zu werden schien. Sie war es auch, die nun als erste das Wort ergriff. “Das ist also aus dir geworden - eine Hochverräterin. Nicht genug, dass du uns Schande gemacht hast, als du dich damals weigertest, Gustavs Frau zu werden. Nun ziehst du unseren Namen noch weiter in den Schmutz. Hast du auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was aus unseren Handelsbeziehungen nach Redanien werden soll? Wie viele unserer Geschäftspartner uns nun den Rücken kehren werden, sollte das publik werden? Natürlich nicht!”

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. “Unsere gebildete Tochter hat ja nur ihre eigenen Ziele im Kopf. So war es doch schon immer, oder? Während dein Bruder alles dafür tut, unser Geschäft zu unterstützen, hast du dir nie etwas daraus gemacht, was aus uns und der Firma wird.”

"Mutter, das ist nicht gerecht”, unterbrach Thalia. “Ihr wolltet das ich alles aufgebe, wovon ich immer geträumt habe. Ihr wolltet, dass ich diesen Gustav heirate, der den Geist eines Laibs Brot und den Humor eines eingelegten Herings hat. Und als ich dazu nicht bereit war, habt ihr mich so sehr unter Druck gesetzt, dass mir keine andere Wahl blieb, als fortzugehen.”

“Natürlich, wir sind an allem Schuld. Sag mir: Hat es sich denn gelohnt für dich, deinen Kopf durchgesetzt zu haben? Wenn du es wenigstens geschafft hättest, die Gemahlin eines angesehenen Wissenschaftlers zu werden. Stattdessen ziehst du nun als ledige Frau jenseits der besten Heiratsjahre in den Süden, um dort an irgendeiner hinterwäldlerischen Hochschule zu arbeiten. Und gibst wahrscheinlich deine letzten Gulden aus, um diesen Schlächter hier als Geleitschutz anzuheuern.”

“Eskel ist nicht mein `Geleitschutz`.” Thalia, die ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, sich mit ihren Eltern auszusöhnen, war im Laufe des Gesprächs immer zorniger geworden. Während der Tirade ihrer Mutter waren rote Flecken auf ihrer hellen Gesichtshaut entstanden. Sie spürte, dass sie ihre Wut und Enttäuschung kaum noch beherrschen konnte.  
“Eskel ist der Mann, mit dem ich mir in Toussaint ein neues Leben aufbauen werde. Und es ist mir ganz egal, ob ihr mir dazu euren Segen geben werdet oder nicht.”

Thalias Eltern waren sichtlich erbleicht. Ihre Mutter rang um ihre Fassung, sie starrte Eskel mit unverholenem Entsetzen in den Augen an. “Thalia. Bitte sag, dass das nur ein übler Scherz war. Du wirst doch dein Leben nicht so wegwerfen! Such dir meinetwegen einen gutgestellten Professor an deiner neuen Universität, aber doch nicht … solch einen Schlagetot! Was ist nur aus dir geworden?”

“Was aus mir geworden ist? Seit gerade eine Frau, die erkannt hat, dass sie hier nur ihre Zeit verschwendet. Ich war so naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass ich mich persönlich von euch verabschieden sollte. Dass wir vielleicht die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und uns aussöhnen könnten. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Komm, Eskel. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen!”

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief nun eiligen Schrittes zum Ausgang. Eskel blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihren verblüfften Eltern kurz zuzunicken und Thalia dann zu folgen. Als er zu ihr aufschloss, stand sie bereits auf der Straße vor dem Lagerhaus. Die Wut und Enttäuschung brach sich nun Bahn, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und rang mit den Tränen. Eskel wollte sie an sich drücken, aber sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. “Nicht hier. Lass uns gehen.”

Doch nach ein paar Schritten schon ließ ein Ruf sie innehalten. “Thalia! Warte!” 

Thalias Vater kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu geeilt. Als er sie eingeholt hatte, war er bereits etwas außer Atem. “So warte doch. Das … das ist alles etwas anders gelaufen, als ich mir unser Wiedersehen vorgestellt hatte …”

“Ja, Vadder.” Thalias Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, sie versuchte, das Zittern ihrer Unterlippe zu unterdrücken. “Ich hatte es mir auch anders vorgestellt.”

“Deine Mutter … sie ist wütend und … und sie macht sich Sorgen. Genau wie ich. Also … ich bin froh, dass du rechtzeitig aus Oxenfurt hast fliehen können. Und dass du nicht allein bist.” Er warf Eskel einen unsicheren Blick zu.   
“Nichts für ungut, Meister Hexer. Ich bin sicher, wenn Thalia sich für Euch entschieden hat, dann seid Ihr mehr als das bloße Auge zu erkennen vermag. Also … gebt bitte gut auf meine Tochter acht.”

“Das werde ich. Um ihre Sicherheit braucht Ihr euch nicht zu sorgen, Herr van de Wintervoord.”

Thalias Vater lächelte zaghaft. “Das glaube ich Euch gern.” Er umfasste Thalias Hände mit den seinen und blickte seiner Tochter in die Augen. “Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Thalia. Bitte schreibe uns und halte uns auf dem Laufenden. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mijn Vosje.”

In Thalias Augen schimmerten Tränen, als sie ihren Vater umarmte. “Danke, Papa. Ich wünschte nur, Mama würde das auch so sehen.”

“Das tut sie, mein Schatz, das tut sie. Sie ist nur zu stolz und zu stur, um das zuzugeben.”

Thalia löste sich von ihrem Vater. “Ich würde mich auch gern von Frederik verabschieden. Ist er hier?”

“Dein Bruder ist zur Zeit in Povis und schließt dort Verträge mit neuen Handelspartnern ab. Ich werde ihm deine Grüße ausrichten, sobald er zurück ist. Und wenn du uns das nächste Mal besuchen kommst, dann gib einfach vorher Bescheid. Er wird sich freuen, dich wiederzusehen.”

“Das werde ich tun, Vadder. Vielen Dank. Für alles.”

“Gute Reise, Vosje.”

* * *

“Vosje?” Eskel lächelte Thalia von der Seite an, als sie Arm in Arm zurück zu Triss´ Haus schlenderten.   
Thalia lachte. “Das bedeutet ´kleiner Fuchs´. Mein Vater hat mich schon als Kind immer so genannt. Zum einen, weil meine Haare damals wohl fuchsrot waren, zum anderen weil ich angeblich immer versucht habe, ihn und meinen Bruder auszutricksen, um zu bekommen, was ich wollte.”  
“Nun, dann sollte ich wohl besser vor dir auf der Hut sein … Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch nun doch im Guten getrennt habt - zumindest dein Vater und du.”

“Ja, das bin ich auch. Und meine Mutter wird er schon noch umstimmen, da bin ich mir sicher. Es war vielleicht nur alles etwas viel auf einmal für sie.”

“Das mag wohl sein. Ich kann schon nachvollziehen, dass sie sich für dich einen wohlhabenden, angesehenen Gemahl wünschen. Und nicht so jemanden wie mich.”

“Ach, Eskel … glaub mir, wenn ich ihnen einen Gelehrten von der Universität als den Mann an meiner Seite vorgestellt hätte, wären sie darüber auch nicht begeistert gewesen.”

“Nun ja. Aber … bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass einer deiner Kollegen nicht besser zu dir passen würde?”  
Thalia runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. “Was soll das, Eskel?”

“Ich dachte nur … Laikos scheint dich sehr gern zu haben. Der Abschied ist ihm heute nicht leicht gefallen, das konnte ich sehen. Und du … Thalia, ich will nicht, dass du dich mir gegenüber zu etwas verpflichtet fühlst. Wenn du …”

“Eskel!” Thalia lachte ungläubig und blieb stehen. Sie blickte zu Eskel auf, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Vincent hat wirklich viele gute Eigenschaften, aber er und ich sind nur Freunde, weiter nichts. Und genau wie ich …” Sie griff Eskels Hand und drückte sie fest. “… ist er in festen Händen. Und selbst wenn das nicht so wäre - er würde wohl eher Gefallen an dir finden als an mir.”   
Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Sie amüsierte sich über seine Verwirrung. 

Eskel runzelte die Stirn. “Du meinst …”

“Vincent wagt genau wie ich einen Neuanfang - gemeinsam mit seinem Gefährten. Er und Marik konnten ihre Beziehung in Oxenfurt nicht offen ausleben, sondern nur im Geheimen, aber ich hoffe, dass dieses Versteckspiel nun in Nilfgaard ein Ende findet und die beiden endlich offen zueinander stehen können.”

Eskel schluckte. “Also ich … ich komme mir gerade ziemlich dumm vor.”

“Zu Recht, mein Herz. Zu Recht.”

* * *

Am folgend Morgen stand der Abschied von ihren Freunden an. Triss würde die beiden zusammen mit ihren Pferden per Portal nach Corvo Bianco befördern, wo Yennefer einen Teleportationsanker ähnlich dem in Triss´ Garten positioniert hatte. 

Keira sollte in ein paar Tagen zu Eskel und Thalia in Toussaint stoßen. Thalia hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihr zusammen weiter an der Catriona-Krankheit forschen wolle. Die Variante der Krankheit, die unter den Anderlingen in Redanien ausgebrochen war, konnte ihnen weiteren Aufschluss über den Erreger bringen. Schon in den letzten Tagen hatten Keira und Thalia sich immer wieder über ihre Forschungen ausgetauscht. Thalia war mehr als beeindruckt von den Fortschritten, die Keira bereits bei der Erforschung der Krankheit gemacht hatte. Vielleicht könnte die Zauberin ihr sogar bei ihrem Ziel, der Cordoxie ein Ende zu bereiten, behilflich sein.

Keira hatte kurz gezögert, dann jedoch zugestimmt. Nachdem sie ihre Habe aus ihrem Haus in Lan Exeter gepackt hatte, würde sie ebenfalls per Portal die Reise ins Herzogtum antreten. Die Aussicht, die Labore der dortigen Universität nutzen zu können, hatte sie offenbar überzeugt, ihre alte Heimat zumindest vorläufig zu verlassen.

Lambert hatte sich trotz Eskels - und wohl auch Keiras - Angebot, sie ebenfalls zu begleiten, dagegen entschieden. Thalia vermutete, dass die Streitereien der letzten Tage mit der Zauberin vielleicht nicht ganz unerheblich dafür waren. Der Hexer hatte jedoch erklärt, vor dem Winter nach Toussaint zu kommen, um dort die kalten Monate zu verbringen. Bis dahin würde er auf den Pfad zurückkehren. 

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück in Triss´ Esszimmer verabschiedeten sich Keira und Lambert von den anderen.   
Lambert reichte Thalia die Hand und umarmte sie kurz. “Pass gut auf den Großen auf, Frau Professor. Nicht, dass er es sich in der Sonne zu gut gehen lässt und träge wird.”

Thalia lachte. “Keine Sorge, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er beschäftigt bleibt.”

Auch Keira umarmte sie kurz. “Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, Thalia. Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass ich an der Universität willkommen bin?”

“Der Dekan, mit dem ich zufälligerweise gut bekannt bin, hat betont, wie froh er um weitere Wissenschaftler wäre, die die Hochschule bereichern. Ich bin sicher, das schließt auch forschende Zauberinnen mit ein.”

Als sie sich von Keira löste und sich diese von Triss verabschiedete, sah Thalia, wie Eskel und Lambert sich kurz, aber heftig umarmten. Abschiede waren dem jüngeren Hexer deutlich zu wider. Die beiden Männer sprachen kurz miteinander, die Worte konnte Thalia jedoch nicht verstehen. 

Nachdem Lambert auch Triss Lebewohl gesagt hatte, verschwanden er und Keira im flirrenden Portal, das ihn und die Zauberin zu ihrem Haus in Lan Exeter bringen würde. 

Triss wandte sich Eskel und Thalia zu. “Also dann … da ihr mich ja auch heute verlassen wollt - wann möchtet ihr aufbrechen?”  
Thalia blickte zu Eskel. “Ich habe bereits alles gepackt. Wenn du soweit bist …”

“Eins möchte ich vorher noch erledigen.” Wenn Thalia es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie vermutet, dass Eskel verlegen wirkte. “Es wird nicht lange dauern”, beeilte er sich zu sagen. “Sobald ich zurück bin, können wir aufbrechen.”

“Keine Eile.” Sie lächelte ihn an. “Verrätst du mir, um was es geht?”

Eskel schluckte, lächelte dann sein schiefes Lächeln. “Du wirst es noch erfahren. Zu gegebener Zeit.”

“Du machst es aber geheimnisvoll. Also gut, ich werde nicht weiter fragen …”

Als Eskel gegangen war, blickte Triss ihm noch kurz nach, ein versonnenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Thalia wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie hinreißend schön die Zauberin doch war. Und welches Glück sie selbst hatte, dass Eskel sich trotzdem für sie entschieden hatte. 

Als Triss das Wort an sie richtete, schwang in ihrer Stimme ein Hauch von Melancholie mit. “Er lässt sein altes Leben hinter sich, um mit dir neu anzufangen. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ein so treuherziger Mann sein Leben mit dir verbringen will.”

“Das tue ich, Triss. Ich liebe ihn. Und gerade deshalb habe ich manchmal Angst. Angst davor, wie wir uns verändern werden.” Sie zögerte kurz. Sollte sie ihre Sorgen wirklich vor Triss ausbreiten? Auch wenn sie nicht die besten Freundinnen geworden waren, würde die Zauberin dennoch verstehen, was sie bewegte …

“Ich bin keine alterslose Zauberin. In dreißig Jahren werde ich eine alte Frau sein - Eskel aber wird kaum älter als jetzt erscheinen. Wird er mich auch noch lieben, wenn ich gebrechlich werde? Und möchte ich das? Will ich, dass er sich auch dann noch an mich gebunden fühlt, wenn ich alt bin und er noch immer ein Mann in den besten Jahren ist? Wie wird sich unsere Beziehung bis dahin ändern? Und wie wird es wohl für ihn sein, wenn er dann wieder allein sein wird, nachdem ich …”

Sie blickte Triss an. Die Zauberin runzelte die Stirn, ihr Blick verstehend und mitfühlend.   
Thalia rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das Gesagte war ihr mit einem Mal peinlich. “Entschuldige bitte. Ich mache mir bereits Sorgen über Dinge, die noch weit in der Zukunft liegen. Wer weiß, was bis dahin geschieht.”

Triss lächelte, doch aus ihren Augen sprach immer noch Mitgefühl. “Ja, wer weiß …”


	30. ... etwas beginnt

Mit einem weichen Tuch wischte Eskel ein letztes Mal über die Klinge seines Silberschwerts, bis sich die Nachmittagssonne darin spiegelte. Die verschmorten Reste der Archesporen verströmten einen süßlichen und zugleich beißenden Geruch, doch Eskel hatte schon weitaus Schlimmeres gerochen. Nachdem er sein Schwert zurück in die Halterung geschoben hatte, ging er zurück zur Anhöhe, auf der Skorpion friedlich graste. Auch er war offenbar an Schlimmeres gewöhnt - die monströsen Pflanzen, denen sein Herr noch kurz zuvor den Garaus gemacht hatte, konnten ihn wohl nicht all zu sehr beeindrucken. 

“Wir sollten uns ein wenig beeilen, mein Großer”, raunte Eskel dem schwarzen Hengst zu, als er sich auf dessen Rücken schwang. “Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät, um uns in diesen Affenfrack zu zwängen.”

Die Belohnung für die Säuberung des Weinbergs würde er sich wohl erst morgen abholen. Sonst käme er wirklich noch zu spät, um sich auf den abendlichen Empfang in Beauclair vorzubereiten. Gern gesehene Gäste bei Hof wie Geralt und Yennefer hatten selbstverständlich eine Einladung erhalten. Als Gründerin der neuen Universität hatte die Herzogin auch die zukünftigen Professoren der Hochschule eingeladen, was Thalia mit einschloss. Und ihn als ihren Begleiter somit auch.

Seit einer Woche nun wohnten sie im Gästebereich von Corvo Bianco. Bis sie ein eigenes Zuhause im Herzogtum gefunden hatten, würden sie Geralts Gastfreundschaft annehmen. Er betonte immer wieder, dass das Weingut Platz genug biete und er und Yennefer würden sich über ihre Anwesenheit freuen.  
Eskel bezweifelte nicht, dass Geralt sich wirklich freute - ob das gleiche jedoch auch für Yennefer galt stand auf einem anderen Blatt … 

Als gestern dann auch noch Keira per Portal angereist war - samt umfangreichen Reisegepäcks - schien die schwarzhaarige Zauberin ihre Zustimmung zu ihrer aller Beherbergung schon zu bereuen. Doch bisher war es bei ein paar recht harmlosen Seitenhieben in Geralts Richtung geblieben. 

Eskels letzter Besuch im Herzogtum lag bereits ein paar Jahre zurück, aber Toussaint war noch immer genau so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Bereits jetzt, im Frühling, war das Klima angenehm warm. Die Obstplantagen standen in voller Blüte und die Siedlungen und Städte mit ihren bunten Fassaden und belebten Märkten zeugten vom Wohlstand des nilfgaarder Vasallenstaates. Auch die Menschen hier waren bedeutend freundlicher als in den nördlichen Königreichen - sogar einem Hexer gegenüber. Hier spuckte niemand vor ihm aus oder maß ihn mit Abscheu im Blick. Im Gegenteil: Die Weinbauern und Kaufleute wussten die Dienste eines Hexers durchaus zu schätzen. Die Säuberung des Weinbergs von den Archesporen war bereits Eskels zweiter Auftrag in dieser Woche gewesen. So langsam fragte er sich, warum er in all den Jahren zuvor nicht ebenfalls hier sein Glück versucht hatte. Doch besser spät als nie … 

Als er in den Hof von Corvo Bianco einritt und Skorpion zum Stall brachte, lief ihm bereits einer der Knechte entgegen, um ihm die Zügel des Hengstes abzunehmen und sich um das Tier zu kümmern. Eskel hatte sich noch nicht an die große Zahl der Bediensteten gewöhnt, die Geralt auf seinem Gut beschäftigte. Ständig wollte jemand zu Diensten sein, fragte nach Wünschen oder erklärte, bereits dies oder jenes zur hoffentlichen Zufriedenheit erledigt zu haben.  
Auf dem Weg in den Gästetrakt begegnete ihm der Haushofmeister Barnabas Basilius - wie immer freundlich, aber förmlich grüßend. Bei der Nennung seines Nachnamens bei ihrer Ankunft war Thalia kurz erstarrt - doch zum Glück stellte sich heraus, dass Geralts “bester Mann”, wie sein Bruder den Verwalter zu nennen pflegte, in keinerlei verwandschaftlichen Verhältnissen zu Thalias ehemaligem Vorgesetzten stand. 

Eskel öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, das er mit Thalia bewohnte - und sog scharf die Luft ein, beim Anblick der sich ihm bot. Thalia stand in einem ihrer neuen Kleider - offenbar dem prachtvollsten, aus schimmernder, grüner Seide - vor dem großen Spiegel und prüfte den Sitz der Corsage. Die Mode im Herzogtum war wie geschaffen dazu, die Vorzüge der weiblichen Rundungen hervorzuheben. Eskel brauchte einen Moment, um sich vom Blick auf Thalias Rückseite loszureißen. Sie lächelte, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Den hiesigen Gepflogenheiten und Yennefers Rat entsprechend hatte sie ihre Augen leicht mit Kajal und Tusche betont, wirkte dadurch aber nicht ordinär, sondern regelrecht strahlend. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in Locken um die Schultern und fing die Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne, die durch das Fenster schien, in rötlichen Reflexen ein.

“Gut, dass du zurück bist. Ich dachte schon, dein Auftrag würde dich die Zeit vergessen lassen.”  
“Ich weiß doch, wie wichtig der Empfang heute Abend für dich ist. Schließlich bekommt man nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit, die Herzogin persönlich kennenzulernen.”  
Lächelnd kam sie auf ihn zu und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, um ihn zu umarmen - verzog dann aber das Gesicht, als sie den Geruch der Archesporen wohl überdeutlich wahrnahm. Statt ihn in die Arme zu schließen schob sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung Badezimmer. “Als wenn ich´s gewusst hätte …”  
Eskel lächelte über ihre gespielte Empörung.  
“Ich habe dir bereits ein Bad bereiten lassen. Das Wasser sollte noch warm genug sein. Deine Sachen liegen auf dem Bett. Ich hoffe, es passt alles.”  
Ihre Nervosität in Erwartung des herzoglichen Empfangs war ihr deutlich anzumerken. “Yennefer erwartet mich in ihren Gemächern. Sie hat eigens eine sogenannte “Coiffeuse” aus Beauclair kommen lassen, die ihr, Keira und mir die Haare richten soll. Unglaublich …”  
“Dann lass sie besser nicht warten. Ich komme zurecht, Thalia.” Er begann, sich seines Hemdes und der Hose zu entledigen.  
“Ja, natürlich. Ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt, Eskel …”  
“Du wirst einen guten Eindruck machen, mein Herz. Und ich werde mich bemühen, diesen nicht zu ruinieren.”  
Er wurde mit einem Lächeln und einem flüchtigen Kuss belohnt, bevor sie ihn mit dem dampfenden Bad allein ließ. 

Auch wenn die Bemerkung scherzhaft gemeint gewesen war - Eskel hoffte innständig, dass er wirklich keinen schlechten Eindruck machen würde, der auf Thalia abfärben könnte. Für ihre Arbeit an der neuen Universität in Beauclair war es wichtig, dass sie seriös und kultiviert wirkte. Die Herzogin hatte als Gründerin der Hochschule erheblichen Einfluss auf die Vergabe der Lehrstühle und der Forschungsaufträge. Dass Thalia die Anstellung als Professorin mehr als verdient hatte, stand außer Zweifel. Doch sollte er als ihr Begleiter wie ein furchterregender Monsterschlächter wirken, könnte sich dies negativ für sie auswirken. 

Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber ohne ihn zum Empfang gehen wolle. In Toussaint gab es zwar weitaus weniger moralische Ressentiments was das Zusammenleben von Mann und Frau außerhalb des Stands der Ehe anging, doch auch hier waren unverheiratete Frauen, die mit Männern von zweifelhaftem Ruf zusammenlebten, nicht hoch angesehen. Thalia hatte davon nichts hören wollen und darauf bestanden, dass er sie begleitete. 

Und so stand er nun da, frisch gebadet und gekleidet in schwarze Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und ein Wams - hier nannte man es “Doublet” - aus schwarzem Samt und schwarzem Leder.  
Thalia hatte die Kleidung bei dem Schneider, den Yennefer ihr empfohlen hatte, für ihn ausgesucht. Er hatte den Mann lediglich seine Maße nehmen lassen und hatte alles weitere Thalia überlassen. Eskel war erstaunt darüber, wie gut die Kleidungsstücke passten und vor allem, wie sie an ihm aussahen. Zeit seines Lebens hatte er sich nie etwas aus Mode oder feinen Stoffen gemacht - das überließ er Gecken wie dem Barden Rittersporn. Doch Eskel musste zugeben, dass er - trotz seiner Narben und seiner Statur - in dieser Garderobe keineswegs lächerlich aussah, wie er befürchtet hatte, sondern einen kultivierteren Eindruck machte, als er es je zuvor getan hatte. Vielleicht würde er Thalia heute Abend ja doch keinen Bärendienst erweisen … 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nach seiner Aufforderung betrat Geralt das Zimmer - auch er bereits für den Empfang ausstaffiert. Doch im Gegensatz zu Eskels Garderobe war Geralts deutlich … auffälliger. Um es neutral zu formulieren. Das Wams des weißhaarigen Hexers war aus feinstem, dunkelrotem Samt gefertigt - jedoch bauschten sich seine Ärmel um die Schultern voluminös auf und gaben durch Schlitze im Stoff den Blick auf ein weißes Hemd aus schimmernder Seide frei. Um seine Hüften lag ein breiter Gürtel mit verzierter, goldener Schnalle und im Gegensatz zu Eskel, der enge, glatte Stiefel trug, zierten seine Schuhe große, schwarze Schleifen. 

Das weiße Haar wurde im Nacken von einer ebensolchen Schleife zusammengehalten. Zweifellos alles entsprechend der neuesten Mode im Herzogtum.  
Eskel bemühte sich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken beim Anblick seines Bruders. Und er dankte den Göttern dafür, dass Thalia offenbar einen wesentlich minimalistischeren Geschmack bei der Auswahl seiner eigenen Garderobe an den Tag gelegt hatte, als Yennefer. 

Geralts Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er Eskel in seiner schlichten aber eleganten Garderobe musterte. Dann seufzte er. “Vielleicht sollte ich zukünftig doch lieber selbst zum Schneider gehen, anstelle das Yennefer zu überlassen …”

“Ich gebe zu, ich hatte mir meine Garderobe schlimmer vorgestellt”, gestand Eskel. “Aber mir ist trotzdem bei diesem Empfang nicht wohl zumute. Ich habe mich immer von Königshöfen ferngehalten - aus gutem Grund. Ich passe einfach nicht in diese vornehme Gesellschaft, in der jeder etwas anderes sagt, als er eigentlich meint. Wieso konnte Thalia mich nicht einfach bitten, einen Königsgreifen für sie zu erlegen oder so etwas. Darin bin ich gut. Nicht in dem hier.” Er deutete auf sein adrett gekleidetes Spiegelbild. 

Geralt lachte. “Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, also wirst du es auch tun. Außerdem wird es so schlimm nicht werden. Ich kenne die Herzogin und bin öfters Gast bei ihren Empfängen. Sie und ihr Hof legen zwar Wert auf Etikette, aber sie schätzen das Ungewöhnliche und schmücken sich gern mit illustren Gästen. Gib ein paar interessante Geschichten von der Jagd zum Besten, damit wirst du sie faszinieren. Niemand erwartet von dir eine pointierte Konversation über Politik. Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja sogar.”

 

* * *

 

Als der Zweispänner, der sie nach Beauclair gebracht hatte, den Palastberg hinauffuhr, war sich Eskel immer noch sicher, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.  
Auf dem Weg zum Tor herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Eskel musterte die Fahrgäste der anderen Wagen - ausnahmslos herausgeputzte Gecken in Begleitung von Damen, die ihren Reichtum mit teuren Gewändern und Juwelen zur Schau stellten. Yennefer hatte auf die Fahrt mit Kutsche bestanden, da bereits das Vorfahren der geladenen Gäste von der adligen und hochgestellten Gesellschaft kritisch beäugt wurde. Eine Anreise per Teleport hätte zwar alle Augen auf sie gezogen, jedoch wäre diese Zurschaustellung ihrer Andersartigkeit nicht bei allen auf Wohlwollen gestoßen.  
So reihte sich ihr Kutscher in die Kolonne der Gespanne ein, die nach und nach die Gäste zum Eingangstor beförderten. 

Als sie an der Reihe waren, stiegen Geralt und Eskel zuerst aus und reichten dann den Frauen eine stützende Hand, um ihnen das Herausklettern aus dem Wagen zu erleichtern. Aufgrund der langen, weit schwingenden Röcke hatten die Damen es ungleich schwerer, auszusteigen ohne zu stolpern.  
Eskel bot Thalia seinen Arm und gemeinsam gingen sie hinter Geralt, Yennefer und Keira den roten Teppich entlang, der sie zum Eingang der herzoglichen Gärten führte.  
Bedienstete empfingen die Gäste und glichen die vorgezeigten Einladungen mit der Gästeliste ab, ein Laudator verkündete sodann lautstark die Namen der Eingetroffenen. Eine nicht geringe Schar an Gästen verweilte im Empfangsbereich, um die Neuankömmlinge zu mustern und zu begutachten. 

Eskel reichte dem Empfangmeister ihre Einladung. Der Mann zuckte nur kurz erschrocken zusammen, als sein Blick auf Eskels Narben fiel, ging dann aber sofort zum normalen Prozedere über. Er wünschte ihnen einen vergnüglichen Abend und leitete sie weiter in die Reihe derjenigen, die auf ihre Ankündigung warteten.  
Eskel fühlte die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich - kein Wunder, stachen Geralt und er trotz ihrer Garderobe doch deutlich unter den anderen Männern heraus. Thalia neben ihm versuchte, sich ihre Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

Endlich hatten sie den Laudator erreicht, der vor jeder Ankündigung seinen Stab einmal laut auf den marmornen Boden aufschlug. “Geralt von Riva in Begleitung der Zauberinnen Yennefer von Vengerberg und Keira Metz von Wyzima.”  
Eskel bemerkte die anerkennenden Blicke, die die beiden Damen von den Umstehenden auf sich zogen. Sicheren Schrittes führte Geralt die beiden Zauberinnen weiter, begleitet von nur all zu laut geflüsterten Bemerkungen der anderen Gäste.  
Der Laudator runzelte ohne aufzublicken kurz die Stirn, als er die ihm angereichte Einladungskarte studierte. “Hier fehlt der Nachname, Herr Eskel …” Als er den Blick hob und Eskel sah, weiteten sich seine Augen, aber auch er überwand seinen Schreck schnell.  
“Nur Eskel”, beeilte Eskel sich zu sagen. “Hexer aus Kaedwen.”  
Der Laudator schluckte kurz, stieß dann seinen Stab auf den Boden. “Der Hexer Eskel von Kaedwen in Begleitung von Professorin Thalia van de Wintervoord.”  
Auch ihr Eintreten wurde von kaum verhohlenem Getuschel begleitet.

Die Pracht der Palastgärten entfaltete sich vor ihnen in der Abendsonne, als sie den Weg entlangschritten. Keira genoss ihren Auftritt offensichtlich. Provokant erwiderte sie die Blicke, die die Höflinge ihr zuwarfen. Auch sie trug ein Kleid, das der beauclairer Mode entsprach - jedoch deutlich freizügiger geschnitten war als Thalias Robe. Eskel musste zugeben, dass ihr die dunkelblaue Seide ausgezeichnet stand. Schade, dass Lambert sie nicht so sehen konnte. Obwohl es vielleicht auch besser so war. Sein Bruder hätte bestimmt jeden lüsternen Blick, der über Keiras Körper wanderte - und das waren nicht wenige - als Affront angesehen. Mehr Blicke als Keira zog wohl nur Yennefer auf sich, die schön und unnahbar an Geralts Seite den Weg entlang schritt.  
Thalia an seiner Seite zog wesentlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, auch wenn sie in seinen Augen bezaubernder aussah als die Zauberinnen - einfach, weil sie trotz des Kleides und der kunstvollen Frisur trotzdem echt war. Sie blickte etwas schüchtern durch die Reihen der Gäste, die in kleinen Gruppen beisammenstanden, von den Häppchen kosteten, die Bedienstete ihnen anboten und kostbaren Wein tranken. Hier und da war Gelächter zu hören. In einem Pavillon spielten Musiker und untermalten die Gespräche der Gäste mit sanften Klängen.  
“Dort drüben ist Karel, mein Bekannter”, machte Thalia ihn aufmerksam. Sie deutete unauffällig auf einen schlanken Mann mit markanten Gesichtszügen, der sich mit drei anderen Gästen unterhielt.  
Sie entschuldigten sich bei Geralt und den Zauberinnen und gingen zu dem Mann, den Eskel auf höchstens Ende dreißig schätzte. Er hatte sich den zukünftigen Leiter der Universität von Beauclair wesentlich älter vorgestellt. 

Bevor sie ihn erreichten, bemerkte Karel sie bereits. “Thalia! Du siehst fabelhaft aus! Und nun lerne ich endlich auch deinen Begleiter kennen. Karel Oldan. Professor für Medizin.” Er reichte Eskel die Hand, die dieser kräftig drückte - vielleicht etwas zu kräftig. “Eskel. Hexer.”  
“Thalia hat mir bereits viel von Euch erzählt. Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, dass Ihr an ihrer Seite wart, um sie sicher aus Oxenfurt herauszubringen. Unfassbar, was an dieser Universität vor sich geht. Thalia, darf ich dir drei unserer zukünftigen Kollegen vorstellen …” 

Während Thalia sich angeregt über die bevorstehenden Aufgaben an der Hochschule unterhielt, hörte Eskel nur mit halber Aufmerksamheit zu. Erst als einer der Männer einen Namen aussprach, der Thalia zusammenzucken ließ, wandte er sich dem Gespräch zu.  
“Er ist wohl schrecklich entstellt seit diesem Unfall. Eine Seite seines Gesichts wurde fast vollständig verätzt. Unfassbar, dass er das überlebt hat. Aber soweit ich hörte, befindet er sich auf dem Weg der Genesung.”  
“Ich bin sicher, die Efferens werden alles daran setzen, die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen …”

Eskel sah, dass Thalia erbleicht war. Offenbar wussten die Wissenschaftler nicht, welche Rolle sie bei Alric Efferens “Unfall” gespielt hatte. “Möchtest du etwas trinken, mein Herz?”, fragte er sie leise.  
“Sehr gern.” Thalia schien dankbar für die Möglichkeit, sich unauffällig aus dem Gespräch zurückziehen zu können.  
Nachdem Eskel sie entschuldigt hatte und sie ein gutes Stück gegangen waren schien Thalia ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. “Ich hab mich in den letzten zwei Wochen oft gefragt, was aus ihm geworden ist … einerseits bin ich irgendwie erleichtert, dass er überlebt hat. Andererseits … Seine Familie hat viel Einfluss, auch über die Grenzen Redaniens hinaus. Da einige meiner Kollegen hier in Kontakt zur Universität von Oxenfurt stehen ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er erfährt, wo ich bin.”

“Vielleicht solltest du mit deinen Kollegen sprechen. Ihnen erklären, dass es Notwehr war. Aber früher oder später wird in Oxenfurt bekannt werden, dass du in Beauclair bist.”  
“Ich weiß. Offiziell können sie mir hier nichts anhaben. Aber wer weiß, was sie inoffiziell tun werden.”  
Eskel legte seinen Arm um Thalias Schultern. “Mach dir darüber jetzt keine Sorgen. Wir werden uns etwas überlegen, sollte es nötig sein …”  
“Hier steckt ihr beide!” Geralt trat von hinten an sie heran. “Die Herzogin hat mich gebeten, Thalia zu ihr zu bringen. Und dich übrigens auch, mein Freund. Wie ich schon sagte, sie hat eine Schwäche für außergewöhnliche Gäste.”

 

Herzogin Anna Henrietta, umgeben von einer Schar Hofdamen, unterhielt sich angeregt mit Yennefer und Keira. Letztere hatte bereits die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und ließ ihren Charme bei Karel Oldan spielen.  
“Ich freue mich bereits darauf, meine Forschungen an eurer Universität fortführen zu können, Professor. Thalia hat mir gestern bereits die Labore gezeigt - Ihr habt wirklich Unglaubliches geleistet in so kurzer Zeit.”  
Oldan lächelte sichtlich geschmeichelt. Ihn hatte die blonde Schönheit offenbar mühelos um den Finger gewickelt. “Ich bin mir sicher, dass eure Forschungen ein großer Gewinn für meine Universität sein werden.” Keira gönnte ihm dafür ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
Eskel musste bei so viel Süßholzraspelei ein missbilligendes Stöhnen unterdrücken - aber so waren Zauberinnen nun einmal. Er war einmal mehr froh, dass Lambert nicht anwesend war. Und dass Thalia auf andere Qualitäten setzte als Keira. 

Geralt stellte sie der Herzogin vor. Anna Henrietta begrüßte Thalia freundlich, dann musterte sie Eskel unverhohlen. “Ich freue mich sehr, einen weiteren Hexer in Beauclair zu wissen. Auch, wenn diese Schreckensnacht nun schon mehrere Jahre zurückliegt, ist es doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass außer Geralt von Riva noch jemand in der Lage ist, gegen diese Kreaturen vorzugehen. Nichts gegen euch, mein lieber Damien.” Sie schenkte dem kahlköpfigen Mann, der hinter ihr stand, ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.  
Dieser nickte kurz und trat dann auf Eskel zu. “Damien de la Tour, Hauptmann der herzoglichen Garde”, stellte der Mann sich ihm vor. “Meister Hexer, auf ein Wort, wenn es Euch recht ist.”  
Eskel war mehr als überrascht, wollte dem Hauptmann die Bitte jedoch nicht abschlagen. 

Die Herzogin hatte inzwischen Thalia angesprochen, die ihr über ihre Entwicklung des Krabbspinnen-Gegengifts erzählte. Jetzt, wo sie in ihrem Element war, schien die Anspannung von Thalia abgefallen zu sein. Die Herzogin hörte ihr interessiert zu, ebenso Karel Oldan. Seinen Rückhalt schien sie nicht mehr zu brauchen, also ging Eskel zusammen mit de la Tour ein paar Schritte zur Seite. 

“Wie ich hörte, wollt Ihr euch in Toussaint niederlassen. Plant Ihr ebenfalls, wie Geralt, euren Hexerberuf an den Nagel zu hängen oder wollt Ihr weiter in eurer Profession arbeiten?”  
“Nun, im Gegensatz zu Geralt nenne ich kein Weingut mein eigen und ich habe auch kein Vermögen angehäuft, um mich damit zur Ruhe zu setzen. Also werde ich wohl auch in Zukunft als Hexer arbeiten. Ein paar Aufträge konnte ich diese Woche bereits erledigen, die Nachfrage nach meinen Diensten scheint also durchaus vorhanden zu sein.”  
“Ohne Zweifel.” Damien de la Tour schürzte die Lippen unter seinem Schnurrbart. “Ich werde direkt zum Punkt kommen, Meister Eskel. Wir bilden zur Zeit eine Einheit der herzoglichen Garde aus, die auch über Beauclair hinaus für die Sicherheit der Untertanen unserer Herzogin sorgen soll. Viele Bauern und Händler versuchen, ihre Probleme mit unliebsamen Kreaturen selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Dabei kommt es immer wieder zu tragischen Unglücken. Unsere Männer sind gut ausgebildete Kämpfer, aber niemand von ihnen hat die speziellen Kenntnisse, die Ihr als Hexer besitzt. Falls Ihr interessiert sein solltet, würde ich mich freuen, wenn Ihr euer Wissen und euer Können an unsere Rekruten weitergeben würdet. Als Ausbilder. Was sagt Ihr, Meister Hexer?”

Eskel atmete tief durch, um das Gehörte einzuordnen. Bisher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, eine feste Anstellung anzunehmen. Sein Leben war immer der Pfad gewesen. Nun, da er mit Thalia einen ständigen Wohnsitz haben würde, sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen. Außer der Tatsache, dass er es gewohnt war, sein eigener Herr zu sein.  
“Ich … würde gern in Ruhe über euer Angebot nachdenken, Hauptmann.”  
De la Tour nickte. “Das verstehe ich. Was haltet Ihr davon, unserem Trainingsplatz in den nächsten Tagen einen Besuch abzustatten? Dann könnten wir alles weitere besprechen. Auch die Herzogin wäre mehr als erfreut, solltet Ihr euch dazu entschließen, mein Angebot anzunehmen. Aber es obliegt natürlich Euch, das zu entscheiden. Genießt den Abend, Meister Eskel.”  
“Vielen Dank.” Eskel nickte dem Hauptmann zu, darauf bedacht, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Nie und nimmer hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ihm jemals eine Anstellung bei Hofe angeboten werden würde. Er würde mit Geralt darüber sprechen. Immerhin kannte dieser den Hauptmann und konnte den Mann einschätzen. Und auch mit Thalia sollte er reden. Eskel musste sich immer noch daran gewöhnen, dass er nun auch sie in seine Pläne mit einbeziehen musste. 

Sie drehte sich gerade zu ihm um und winkte ihn zu sich. Offenbar waren die Damen und Herren, mit denen sie sich unterhielt, auf ihn zu sprechen gekommen. Als er zu ihnen herantrat, lächelte die Herzogin ihn interessiert an, auch die anderen Gesprächsteilnehmer bedachten ihn mit anerkennenden Blicken.  
“Sagt, Meister Eskel”, forderte die Herzogin ihn auf. “Wie ist es euch gelungen, allein diesen Königsgreifen zu erlegen?”  
Eskel war kurz verlegen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, mit seinen Kämpfen zu prahlen. Allerdings blickten alle Umstehenden ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
“Also, einen Greifen zu erlegen bedarf einer guten Vorbereitung …”

 

* * * 

 

Als sie nach Corvo Bianco zurückkehrten, war es bereits Nacht geworden. Auch nachdem sie sich in ihr Gästequartier zurückgezogen hatten, war Thalia immer noch ganz angetan von ihrem Gespräch mit Anna Henrietta. “Die Herzogin ist wirklich eine begeisterte Förderin der Wissenschaften. Sie möchte die Universität im Laufe der Jahre zu einer der führenden Hochschulen des Kontinents ausbauen. Ein hochgestecktes Ziel, aber mit den finanziellen Mitteln, die sie zur Verfügung stellt, sollten wir eine erstklassige Ausstattung anschaffen können. Und die zieht wiederrum fähige Wissenschaftler an.”  
Eskel amüsierte sich über den Enthusiasmus, mit dem sie erzählte. “Dafür, dass du vorher noch so nervös warst, ist es doch hervorragend gelaufen.”  
“Und ob. Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich nicht blamiert habe. Ich bin den Umgang mit so hochgestellten Persönlichkeiten einfach nicht gewöhnt.”  
Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie die Schnürung ihrer Korsage öffnete und sich des Oberkleids entledigte. 

“Vielleicht gewöhnen wir uns beide zukünftig besser daran.” Eskel setzte sich auf das Bett und zog seine Stiefel aus. “Der Hauptmann der herzoglichen Garde hat mir ein Angebot gemacht.”  
Thalia hielt beim Öffnen des Untergewands inne und warf Eskel einen überraschten Blick zu. “Ein Angebot?”  
“Er fragte mich, ob ich Ausbilder einer Spezialeinheit der Garde werden möchte, die mehr oder weniger Hexerarbeit übernehmen soll.”  
Thalia war näher ans Bett herangetreten und setzte sich nun neben ihn. “Und … was hast du geantwortet?”  
Eskel seufzte. “Ich habe gesagt, dass ich darüber nachdenken werde.” Er blickte Thalia an. “Was meinst du dazu?”

Thalia schürzte die Lippen. “Du weißt, dass ich dich nie dazu drängen werde, deine Profession aufzugeben. Ich habe mich in einen Hexer verliebt und dass du dich ständig in Gefahr begibst, gehört nun einmal dazu. Aber … ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, ständig um dein Leben zu bangen. Immer, wenn du einen Auftrag annimmst, habe ich Angst, dass du nicht wieder gesund nach Hause kommen könntest. Die Vorstellung, dass du wieder auf den Pfad gehen wirst und ich wochenlang nicht wissen werde, ob es dir gut geht oder …” Sie schluckte und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. “Tut mir leid, ich fange wohl doch schon damit an, dich überreden zu wollen.”

Eskel lächelte sie schräg an. “Vielleicht ist es gar nicht nötig, mich zu überreden. Ich war lange genug auf dem Pfad. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, mein Leben zu ändern. Immerhin bin ich jetzt schon hier, mit dir … Ich habe früher die jungen Hexer auf Kaer Morhen ausgebildet. Und ich war recht gut darin. Die Zeit der Hexer ist vorbei, auch wenn ich das lange nicht wahrhaben wollte. Wenn ich mein Wissen - ausgenommen der Zeichen und Tränke natürlich - an die Gardisten weitergeben kann, würde immerhin etwas von der Wolfsschule überdauern.”  
Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf Thalias Gesicht aus. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine unversehrte Wange. “Dann könnte die Garde sich glücklich schätzen. Mit dir bekämen sie einen besseren Ausbilder, als sie jemals zu hoffen gewagt hätten.” Sie schwang ihr Bein über seine und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Als ihr Gesicht dicht an seinem war, sah sie ihn aus verschleierten Augen an. “Und ich habe einen besseren Mann, als ich jemals zu hoffen gewagt habe.”

 

Später, als ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag und ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, die Finger in seinem Brusthaar vergraben, bemerkte er, dass sie noch wach war.  
“Kannst du nicht schlafen, mein Herz?” Der Duft nach Lavendel, der von ihrem Haar ausging, vermischte sich mit dem Duft ihres Körpers, der sich eben noch hungrig an den seinen geschmiegt hatte. Ihre Leidenschaft stand der seinen in nichts nach und er genoss das Gefühl, von ihr begehrt zu werden. Mit ihr zusammen zu sein ließ sich mit dem bedeutungslosen Sex, den er vor ihr hin und wieder erlebt hatte, nicht vergleichen.  
Sie seufzte leise. “Mir geht zu viel im Kopf herum …”  
“Willst du drüber reden?” Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
“Ach … es ist nur … ich mache mir zwar Sorgen, ob und wie Alric Efferen sich an mir rächen könnte, aber eigentlich … bin ich froh, dass er überlebt hat. Ich bin froh, dass ich kein Leben auf dem Gewissen habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit fertig geworden wäre - auch wenn er ein schrecklicher Menschen ist.”  
“Du wärst damit fertig geworden. Irgendwann.” Das letzte Wort hatte er fast geflüstert, was Thalia zu ihm aufblicken ließ.  
“Irgendwann?”

“Thalia … ich bin kein edler Ritter, der immer nur Gutes tut. Weißt du noch … weißt du noch was ich dir damals über Deidre Ademeyn erzählt habe. Mein Überraschungskind?”  
“Sie hat dich verletzt, als du ihr zur Flucht verhelfen wolltest.”  
“Sie hat sich von mir verraten gefühlt. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ich zu ihr stehen und für sie kämpfen würde. Für sie war es, als ob ich sie im Stich ließe. Und vielleicht habe ich ja auch genau das getan. Aber … ich musste später erkennen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihr die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Sie zog daraufhin mordend und brandschatzend durchs Land und tötete viele Unschuldige. Zu viele. All diese Leben habe ich auf dem Gewissen. Und dann nahm ich ihr ihres … um zu verhindern, dass sie noch mehr Unheil anrichtet. Ich habe mein eigenes Kind der Vorsehung getötet, Thalia. Den Menschen, der mir am nächsten hätte stehen sollen. Wenn ich damals zu ihr gestanden und sie verteidigt hätte - wäre sie dann vielleicht gar nicht zu dem Monster geworden, dass sie zuletzt war? Das frage ich mich seit Jahrzehnten.”

Thalia zögerte kurz, strich dann sanft mit einem Finger über die lange, gefurchte Narbe, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte durchzog.  
“Du hast das Richtige tun wollen. Egal, wie du dich entschieden hättest, es wäre nie alles gut geworden.”  
Er küsste die Innenfläche ihrer Hand, die sich direkt vor seinen Lippen befand. “Weißt du … genau jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden wird. Wir können uns hier zusammen ein gutes Leben aufbauen.”  
Ein beinahe trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch das Haar an seiner Schläfe. “Ich werde wohl nie erleben, wie dein Haar grau wird.”  
“Was meinst du, Thalia?”  
Sie sah ihm sanft lächelnd in die Augen, beugte sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn. “Ach, nichts. Sag, ist dir das wirklich ernst mit der Garde?”

Eskel nickte langsam. “Ich werde de la Tour morgen aufsuchen und die Details mit ihm besprechen.”  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so mehr konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Die jungen Hexer auszubilden hatte ihm während all der Jahrzehnte in Kaer Morhen immer am meisten Freude bereitet. Die Gardisten würden zwar nie wahre Hexer werden, doch die Kampftechniken und das Wissen über Bestien und ihre Bekämpfung konnte er an sie weitergeben. Und wenigstens ein Teil dessen, was die Wolfsschule ausgemacht hatte, würde so überdauern.  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so mehr war er sich sicher, eine neue Aufgabe gefunden zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur noch ein Kapitel, dann ist die Geschichte (zumindest vorerst) zu Ende erzählt. Einerseits freue ich mich darauf, die Geschichte abzuschließen, andererseits vermisse ich Eskel und Thalia beim Gedanken daran jetzt schon ein wenig.   
> Ich hoffe, dass es auch zum Schluss nicht langweilig wird, obwohl die Kapitel nun ruhiger sind.   
> Wie immer freue ich mich über konstruktives Feedback. :-)


	31. Epilog

Drei Monate später …

 

Thalia entzündete den Brenner mit einer präzise ausgeführten Geste. Seit der Katalyst-Stein in ihrer Schulter steckte fiel es ihr weitaus leichter, Zeichen zu wirken, als zuvor. Inzwischen bemerkte sie das Gefühl, das der Fremdkörper erzeugte, kaum noch. 

An einem der anderen Labortische träufelte Keira eine Nährlösung in eine flache Schale, in der sich Pilzsporen befanden. Vor ein paar Wochen waren Thalia und sie bei ihrer Forschung darauf gestoßen und die bisherigen Versuche hatten sich als vielversprechend erwiesen. Ob nur die Variante der Catriona-Krankheit, die lediglich Anderlinge befiel, oder auch die menschliche Version des Erregers auf die Sporenbehandlung ansprach, würde sich in den nächsten Tagen zeigen. 

Thalia trat zu Keira an den Tisch. “Das Destillat sollte in einer Stunde fertig sein.”  
Keira blickte zu ihr auf. “Geh du nur schon, ich muss ohnehin noch meine Aufzeichnungen ergänzen. Ich komme später nach.”  
“In Ordnung, aber bleib nicht zu lange im Labor. Ich bekomme sonst noch ein schlechtes Gewissen.” Thalia lächelte Keira entschuldigend an.   
Sie entledigte sich des Laborkittels und nahm ihre Tasche. 

Draußen empfing sie strahlender Sonnenschein, der sie nach der schwächeren Beleuchtung im Labor kurz die Augen zukneifen ließ. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Garnison der Garde. 

Der Wächter am Tor kannte sie bereits und grüßte sie, als sie in den Hof trat.   
Ein vertrautes Geräusch wies ihr schnell den Weg. Das Klirren des Aufeinandertreffens zweier Schwerter drang vom Übungsplatz zu ihr herüber.   
“Achte auf deine Deckung!” Eskel führte einen Ausfall aus. Der Rekrut, der ihm als Trainingspartner diente, parierte im letzten Moment. Eine Gruppe von zwölf Mann stand in sicherem Abstand um die Kämpfenden herum und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen.   
Offenbar dauerte der Trainingskampf schon eine Weile, denn der junge Gardist war sichtlich außer Atem. 

Eskel führte eine geschmeidige Drehung aus und attackierte den Jüngeren von der linken Flanke. Beim Ausweichen geriet der Rekrut aus dem Tritt, kämpfte einen Moment um sein Gleichgewicht und bot Eskel damit die Gelegenheit, den Kampf zu beenden. Eskel deutete den Schlag, der den Tod seines Gegners bedeutet hätte, nur an. Dann reichte er dem jungen Mann die Hand. “Gut gekämpft. Achte bei den Paraden mehr auf deinen Stand, der muss noch stabiler werden.”   
Er wandte sich an die Umstehenden. “Das Training ist für heute beendet. Morgen werden wir uns in der Bestienkunde mit Krabbspinnen befassen. Beim Training danach werden wir Riposten üben, also macht euch auf einen anstrengenden Tag gefasst. Bis morgen.”  
Die Rekruten nickten ihm zu, der Kreis der Umstehenden löste sich auf. 

Thalia trat lächelnd auf Eskel zu. Die dunkle Uniform in braun und grau stand ihm ausgezeichnet, wie sie wieder einmal feststellen musste.   
“Guten Abend, Frau Professorin”, begrüßte er sie scherzhaft. “Begleitet Ihr mich auf dem Heimweg?”  
“Um für eure Sicherheit zu sorgen? Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Meister Eskel.”  
Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Stall der Garnison, in dem nicht nur Skorpion, sondern auch Arenaria auf sie warteten. 

 

Der Weg nach Corvo Bianco führte sie an malerischen Weinbergen vorbei. Der Sommer in Toussaint machte seinem Ruf alle Ehre. Thalia bemerkte, dass sie trotz ihres leichten Kleides bereits schwitzte, als sie an dem kleinen Anwesen am Stadtrand von Beauclair vorbei kamen, dem sie seit ein paar Wochen täglich einen kurzen Besuch abstatteten. Die Handwerker hatten heute offenbar mit dem Anstrich der Fassade begonnen. Der Garten vor dem Haus würde noch etwas Pflege benötigen, aber Thalia freute sich bereits darauf, dort Beete mit Heilkräutern anzulegen. 

Ihre Erfindung der Feuerarmbrust und des Zeitzünders hatte sie vor ein paar Wochen in Beauclair zum Patent angemeldet. Für die Nutzungsrechte hatte sie von der herzoglichen Garde eine nicht geringe Summe erhalten - genug, um das Anwesen zu kaufen und das Haus renovieren zu lassen. In ein paar Wochen würden Eskel und sie dort einziehen können. Thalia war froh, dass sie die Gastfreundschaft von Geralt und Yennefer dann nicht länger würden in Anspruch nehmen müssen. 

Einer ihrer Kollegen hatte sie geradeheraus gefragt, ob sie wirklich beabsichtige, als unverheiratete Frau mit einem Mann zusammenzuleben. Auch wenn die gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten in Toussaint durchaus toleranter waren, als im Rest der Welt, so hatten doch einige Leute trotzdem Vorbehalte, wenn es um Beziehungen außerhalb des Standes der Ehe ging - vor allem dann, wenn diese offen gelebt wurden. Sobald sie ihr gemeinsames Haus bezögen, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich öfters abfälligen Kommentaren oder spitzen Bemerkungen ausgesetzt sehen. Aber es störte sie nicht weiter - solange sie wertvolle Arbeit an der Universität leistete, würde ihr Ruf nicht bedeutend leiden. Und dass sie mit Eskel zusammenleben wollte, stand für sie außer Frage. 

“Willst du heute Abend noch mit Geralt auf die Jagd gehen?” Sie blickte zu Eskel herüber, der auf Skorpion neben ihr ritt, als sie die Stadtgrenze passierten.   
“Nein, ich glaube nicht. Bei der Hitze müssten wir bis zu den späten Abendstunden warten und morgen wird nicht nur für die Kadetten ein anstrengender Tag werden. Außerdem wollte Geralt heute seinen angeblich besten Jahrgang aus dem Keller holen.”  
Thalia lächelte ihn schelmisch an. “Du weißt schon, dass du als Ausbilder mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen solltest? Nicht, dass deine Schützlinge einen schlechten Eindruck von dir bekommen.”  
Eskel lachte. “Wohl kaum. Ich muss mich erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass manche von ihnen vor Ehrfurcht erstarren, wenn ich ihnen die Kampftechniken der Wolfsschule zeige. Sie haben natürlich nicht die Reflexe von Hexern, aber sie machen gute Fortschritte, schon in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich sie unterrichte. Und einige sind auch ganz eifrig, wenn es um Bestienkunde geht. Sie können es nicht abwarten, bis wir unsere erste Expedition unternehmen und sie das neu Gelernte in der Praxis testen können.”  
“Aber ihr geht nicht direkt auf Krabbspinnensuche, oder? Ich habe gehört, dass die Biester mitunter auch für erfahrene Hexer gefährlich werden können …” Sie zwinkerte ihm herausfordernd zu.   
Eskel schnaubte. “Und ich habe gehört, dass es mittlerweile ein Gegengift geben soll. Was ohne den furchtlosen Einsatz eines erfahrenen Hexers wohl nicht der Fall wäre.”  
Thalia schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen. 

 

Als sie in den Hof des Weinguts einritten, herrschte dort wie fast immer geschäftiges Treiben. Geralts Angestellte erledigten die letzten Verrichtungen des Tages. Die Köchin Marlene war gerade auf dem Weg zur Küche des Herrenhauses, einen Korb voller frischer Kräuter im Arm. Thalia freute sich bereits auf das Abendessen. Marlenes Kochkünste hatten sie in den letzten Wochen mehr als zu schätzen gelernt. In ihrem eigenen Heim würden Eskel und sie wohl selbst kochen müssen. Thalia nahm sich vor, Marlene vor ihrem Auszug noch nach dem ein oder anderen Rezept zu fragen.   
In der Eingangshalle angekommen, verharrte Thalia kurz. Hatte sie eben richtig gehört? Eskel, mit seinem weitaus feineren Gehör hatte natürlich sofort die schnarrende Stimme erkannt, die sich aus dem Hauptwohnraum vernehmen ließ. Erstaunt blickte Eskel kurz Thalia an und ging dann schnellen Schrittes in den Salon.   
Als Thalia ihm eilig folgte sah sie, dass ihr Gehör sie nicht getrogen hatte.

Lambert saß mit Geralt am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit ihm über seine Erlebnisse auf dem Pfad. Auf dem Sofa saß Triss, die mit Yennefer in ein Gespräch vertieft schien. Als Eskel und Thalia den Raum betraten, schauten alle Anwesenden auf.   
“Lambert!” Eskel umarmte den jüngeren Hexer, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte. “Was machst du denn schon hier? Wir hatten nicht vor dem Herbst mit dir gerechnet.”  
“Ach …” Lambert winkte etwas verlegen ab. “Die Auftragslage in Kovir und Poviss wird immer mieser. Außerdem fängt es dort jetzt schon an, arschkalt zu werden, mitten im sogenannten Sommer. Ich dachte mir, ich könnte den Rest der Saison genau so gut hier in Toussaint bestreiten. Immerhin friert mir hier nicht der Schwanz ab.”  
“Eine heißblütige Zauberin wird das wohl zu verhindern wissen.”  
“Geralt!” Yennefer funkelte den weißhaarigen Hexer missbilligend an. Der zuckte entschuldigend lächelnd kurz die Schultern. “Du bist unmöglich”, sagte Yennefer kopfschüttelnd.   
Lambert quittierte Geralts Kommentar lediglich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. “Da Triss euch ohnehin einen Besuch abstatten wollte, habe ich mir gedacht, ich nutze die Gelegenheit und spar mir den weiten Weg in den Süden. Mein neuer Gaul ist nicht der Schnellste, auf dem Klepper hätte ich wahrscheinlich bis zum Winter gebraucht, um hier anzukommen.”  
“Du hast schon wieder dein Pferd gewechselt?” Eskel, der seit vielen Jahren mit Skorpion eine feste Einheit bildete, konnte Lamberts Gewohnheit, sein Reittier häufig zu wechseln, nicht nachvollziehen. Thalia machte sich hin und wieder schon Sorgen, wie Eskel wohl den Verlust seines Schlachtrosses verkraften würde, wenn das mittlerweile schon recht betagte Tier starb.   
“Durch unsere Gefangennahme damals hab ich meinen Gaul nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Mietstall in Pont Vanis abholen können. Als der Vorschuss, den ich bezahlt hatte, aufgebraucht war, haben diese Penner das Tier verkauft. Zumindest mein Sattel war noch da. Und ich hab dem Stallmeister eine deftige Entschädigung abgerungen. Der Hundsfott hat sich zuerst geweigert, aber nach ein paar gut platzierten Argumenten hat er dann doch eingelenkt.”  
Thalia sah, wie Eskel missbilligend den Mund verzog. Sein Bruder hatte eine andere Art, mit Menschen umzugehen, als er. Thalia war froh darum, dass Eskel ein friedlicheres Gemüt besaß. 

“Hallo, Thalia.” Triss war auf sie zugetreten und Thalia umarmte die Zauberin.   
“Es ist schön, euch zu sehen, Triss.” Seit ihrem notgedrungenen Aufenthalt in Kovir war das Verhältnis zwischen Thalia und Triss deutlich besser geworden. Thalia freute sich wirklich, die Zauberin so bald schon wiederzusehen.   
“Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch bereits sehr gut eingelebt.” Triss lächelte sie an. “Ich hörte, du und Keira arbeitet bereits in der Universität und Eskel hat auch eine neue Aufgabe gefunden. Ich freue mich für euch, dass ihr es hier so gut angetroffen habt.”   
Ihr Blick fiel auf Thalias Hand, so als suche sie dort etwas. Sie bemerkte Thalias fragenden Blick. “Die Säurenarbe an deiner Hand ist ja kaum noch zu sehen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde dich jeden Tag an die schrecklichen Erlebnisse im Gefängnis erinnern. Gut, dass zumindest dich nicht der Mut verlassen hat, als es darauf ankam, Thalia.” Triss wandte sich halb zu Eskel um und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und blickte zu Boden. Thalia konnte sich keinen rechten Reim darauf machen, auf was die Zauberin anspielte - vermutlich eine alte Geschichte, von der sie nichts wusste.   
Bevor sie sich darüber jedoch weiter Gedanken machen konnte, holte Triss aus ihrer Tasche etwas hervor. Ein Amulett mit violettem Stein schimmerte in der Hand der Zauberin. “Ich dachte mir, dass du das Heilamulett jetzt wohl nicht mehr brauchst, Thalia. Also habe ich dir das hier mitgebracht.”  
Thalia nahm das Amulett mit fragendem Blick entgegen. “Äh … vielen Dank …”  
Triss lächelte sie an. In ihrem Blick blitzte Vorfreude auf - offenbar konnte sie es kaum abwarten, sich zu erklären.   
“Weißt du noch, was du mir kurz vor eurem Abschied erzählt hast, Thalia? Worüber du dir Sorgen machst? Nun … dieses Amulett sollte diese Sorgen um mindestens dreißig bis vierzig Jahre hinauszögern.”  
Thalia schluckte, konnte kaum begreifen, was Triss ihr soeben mitgeteilt hatte. Sollte das tatsächlich möglich sein?  
“Wir Zauberinnen nutzen Magie, um unser Altern zu verlangsamen. Da du nur ein wenig magisch begabt bist, wirkt der Zauber nicht für mehrere Jahrhunderte, aber der Katalyst-Stein in deinem Körper verstärkt die Wirkung des Amuletts so sehr, dass du noch ein langes Leben vor dir haben solltest. Und zusammen mit Eskel alt werden kannst.”  
Thalia spürte, wie ihr Tränen der Erleichterung und der Dankbarkeit in die Augen stiegen. Mit einem kaum unterdrückten Schluchzen umarmte sie die Zauberin.   
“Danke, Triss. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dir danke …”

Eskel trat zu ihnen. Thalia löste sich von Triss und umarmte ihn und er drückte sie fest an sich. Thalia lächelte, den Kopf an seiner Schulter geborgen, während ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. “Jetzt werde ich vielleicht doch noch erleben, wie du mit grauen Haaren aussehen wirst.”  
Eskel sah über Thalias Kopf hinweg Triss an. “Danke, Triss.”  
Sie lächelte ihm wissend zu. “Ich bin froh, dass du dein Glück gefunden hast, Eskel. Und ich wünsche dir, dass es von langer Dauer ist.”

Das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Portals im Hof, gefolgt von eiligen Schritten, ließ sie zur Tür blicken, durch die Keira gerade wütend ins Zimmer stürzte.   
“Thalia, kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Unverschämtheit sich dieser Laurence wieder herausgenommen hat? Ich …” Mitten im Satz hielt sie inne, als ihr Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge fiel. Kurz erstarrte sie, als sie Lambert erblickte.   
“Hallo, Keira.” Lambert schien etwas verlegen, unsicher, wie sie auf seine unerwartete Ankunft reagieren würde. Doch die Zweifel in seinem Blick verflüchtigten sich, als sie auf ihn zueilte und ihn in die Arme schloss.   
Geralt erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. “Ich glaube, ich hole dann mal ein paar Flaschen aus dem Keller. Der Abend scheint perfekt für einen guten Jahrgang.”

 

* * * 

Sechs Flaschen “Weißer Wolf” später saßen sie immer noch beisammen. Thalia erzählte von den Renovierungsarbeiten an ihrem Haus, die fast fertiggestellt waren.  
“Endlich ein eigenes Zuhause. Ich kann es kaum abwarten. Auch wenn wir euch natürlich sehr dankbar dafür sind, dass wir so lange bei euch haben wohnen dürfen”, wandte sie sich an Geralt und Yennefer.   
“Und ihr könntet auch gern noch länger bleiben, wenn ihr möchtet.” Geralt schenkte sich Wein nach.   
“Ein eigener Haushalt ist doch etwas anderes als unser Gästetrakt, Geralt.” Yennefer lächelte kühl. “Es freut mich, dass ihr ein so hübsches Anwesen gefunden habt, Thalia. Der Weg zur Universität und zur Garnison ist von dort aus auch viel kürzer.”  
“Erregt es hier keinen Anstoß, wenn eine unverheiratete Frau mit einem Mann zusammenlebt?” Triss warf Eskel einen fragenden Blick zu. “In den meisten Gegenden trägt das nicht gerade zum guten Ruf einer Dame bei.”

Eskel verspürte das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. Er entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und ging hinaus auf die Veranda. Er setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und inhalierte tief die kühle Abendluft. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und die Sterne funkelten am wolkenlosen Himmel.   
Eskel seufzte. Er hatte sehr wohl die Anspielungen von Triss verstanden. Sie war anscheinend überrascht, dass er sein Vorhaben immer noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Genau wie er selbst.   
Er hatte immer auf den perfekten Moment gewartet, war ein paar Mal bereits kurz davor gewesen, Thalia das zu sagen, was er in Gedanken bereits zigmal formuliert hatte. Doch jedes Mal hatte er gezögert, war sich lächerlich vorgekommen und hatte die Worte, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, auf einen besseren Moment verschoben.  
Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und wie schwere Schritte sich ihm näherten. Geralt.  
“Darf ich mich setzen?”  
“Bitte. Es ist deine Veranda.”  
“Stimmt.” Geralt ließ sich schwer neben Eskel auf die Bank fallen. Der Wein zeigte anscheinend trotz seiner Hexerkonstitution bereits Wirkung.   
“Also, Eskel. Was ist los?”

Eskel zögerte. “Ach … es ist nur … es hat sich so viel verändert in letzter Zeit. Alles zum Guten und ich bin froh damit, wie sich alles entwickelt hat, aber … Weißt du, manchmal denke ich an Vesemirs Worte zurück. Kein Hexer ist je in seinem Bett gestorben. Werden du und ich die ersten sein, Geralt?” Eskel schüttelte bitter lächelnd den Kopf. “Was Vesemir wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er uns jetzt hier sähe.”

Geralt atmete tief durch. “Ich glaube, er würde sich für uns freuen. Ich glaube, er würde nicht wollen, dass wir als letzte einer aussterbenden Art verzweifelt an unserer alten Lebensweise festhalten, wenn uns ein anderer Weg offen steht. Jedenfalls rede ich mir das ein.” Er seufzte. “Hättest du das vor zehn, fünfzehn Jahren für möglich gehalten? Wir beide, sesshaft in Toussaint, eine Frau an unserer Seite?”

Eskel schnaubte lächelnd. “Ich kann es mir ja jetzt kaum vorstellen.” Dann wurde er ernster. “Ich habe Angst, dass ich es vermasseln werde, Geralt. Dass ich ihr auf die Dauer nicht das werde bieten können, was sie sich wünscht. Ich war mein Leben lang allein, musste immer nur für mich selbst sorgen, musste nie auf jemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Was, wenn ich dem nicht gewachsen bin, Geralt?”

“Tja, das weiß man vorher nie, Eskel. Aber wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es nie erfahren. Sie liebt dich, das weißt du.”  
“Natürlich. Und ich liebe sie. Aber was, wenn das nicht genug ist?”  
“Es ist auf jeden Fall mehr als nur der Pfad, mein Freund. Aber Thalia und du, ihr werdet das schon hinbekommen. Also tu endlich das, was du schon seit Monaten vorhast.

“Er soll endlich mal sein altes, löchriges Wams wegwerfen?” Lambert war ihnen auf die Veranda gefolgt und setzte sich nun ungefragt zu Eskel und Geralt auf die Bank.   
Eskel seufzte. “Danke, Lambert, aber ich habe bereits eine neue Garderobe, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest.”  
“Hab ich. Und wenn du Thalia endlich zu einer ehrbaren Frau machst, dann vergiss nicht, dass ich dir damals mit gutem Rat unter die Arme gegriffen habe. Sonst wäre aus euch beiden vielleicht nie was geworden.”  
“Ich werde an dich denken, wenn ich sie frage. Woher weißt du eigentlich davon?”

“Triss hat´s mir verraten. Sie war der Meinung, dass ihr wahrscheinlich schon mitten in den Vorbereitungen für den großen Tag wärt. Aber da hat sie dich wohl überschätzt. Sie ist übrigens über dich hinweg, falls es dich interessiert. Sie trifft sich seit einiger Zeit mit einem schnöseligen Zauberer, der sich in Kovir niedergelassen hat.”  
“Das freut mich für sie. Wie sieht es denn bei dir und Keira aus?”  
“Du kannst jederzeit hier bei uns wohnen, mein Freund”, warf Geralt ein. 

Lambert schnaubte grinsend. “Ich weiß noch nicht, wie es weitergeht, um ehrlich zu sein. Erstmal bleibe ich in Toussaint, tue das, wozu ihr offenbar keine Lust mehr habt und alles andere lasse ich auf mich zukommen. Aber ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich nicht nach Kaer Morhen zurückkehren werde. Ich setz mich nicht allein im Winter in diese beschissene Ruine.”  
Geralt nickte langsam. “Ich habe mir schon öfters Gedanken darüber gemacht, was wir mit Kaer Morhen machen sollen. Yennefer meint, dass sie mit Keira und vielleicht auch Triss zusammen einen magischen Schleier um die Festung ziehen könnte. Dann bleibt es vor den Augen aller verborgen und auch die Witterung frisst nicht länger an den Mauern.”

Eskel schaute nachdenklich in den Himmel, seufzte dann. “Wir sollten vorher die Bücher aus der Bibliothek hier her holen. Die Bestiarien könnte ich gut für den Unterricht der Kadetten nutzen. Und ein paar der Waffen würde ich gern aus der Halle mitnehmen. Aus nostalgischen Gründen.”  
Lambert nickte. “Dann ist es wohl beschlossen. Wir verlassen Kaer Morhen. Endgültig.”

 

* * *

 

“Müssen wir wirklich hier heraufkraxeln? Es ist so heiß, Eskel. Was gibt es denn so besonderes dort oben zu sehen?”  
“Warte ab. Es ist nicht mehr weit.”  
“Das hoffe ich. Egal, was dort oben ist, ich will erst einmal in den Schatten und etwas trinken.”  
“Das lässt sich einrichten.”   
Obwohl sie durch den Aufstieg leicht außer Atem war, plauderte Thalia weiter. “Hast du hier etwas Interessantes entdeckt? Irgendwelche Kreaturen, die hier brüten? Oder Pilze? Keira und ich arbeiten gerade mit Pilzsporen, weißt du? Ich hatte mich nie viel mit Pilzen beschäftigt, aber sie sind interessanter als man denkt.”  
“Bestimmt.”   
Eskel schob mit seinem Arm einen Ast zur Seite und gab den Blick auf das Ziel ihrer kleinen Kletterpartie frei. 

Er hatte Thalia von der Universität abgeholt und sie zu einem Ausflug in die Berge um Beauclair eingeladen. Dass sich ihre Begeisterung in Grenzen hielt - es war wirklich sehr warm heute - hatte er bemerkt, aber mit der Andeutung, dass er ihr etwas zeigen wolle, hatte er ihre Neugier geweckt.   
Seit dem versuchte sie herauszufinden, was das Ziel ihrer kleinen Wanderung war. Als ihr Blick nun auf seine Überraschung fiel, endete ihr Redefluss abrupt. 

Auf dem Plateau am Hang des Berges lag eine Decke ausgebreitet, im Schatten eines Baumes standen auf einem Tablett eine Weinkaraffe, Becher und eine Schale mit Früchten. Von hier oben aus reichte der Blick über ganz Beauclair, das in der Nachmittagssonne seine ganze Pracht zur Schau stellte - und man sah sogar ihr Haus am Stadtrand. 

“Oh, Eskel!” Thalia war ganz gefesselt vom Ausblick, der sich ihr bot. “Wie hast du denn dieses wunderschöne Fleckchen hier entdeckt?”  
“Bei einem Jagdausflug vor ein paar Tagen bin ich zufällig hier vorbeigekommen.”  
“Und zufällig steht sogar schon Wein für uns bereit.” Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. Eskel beschlich der Verdacht, dass sie etwas ahnen könnte. 

Als sie sich auf der Decke niedergelassen hatten, er den Wein eingeschenkt und ihr ihren Becher gereicht hatte, sah sie ihn beinahe erwartungsvoll an. 

Dann gab es jetzt wohl kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte ohnehin bereits zu lange gewartet. Auf den richtigen Moment, die richtige Stimmung, den Mut, der ihn schon mehrere Male verlassen hatte, als er kurz davor gewesen war, den Ring aus seiner Tasche zu holen und ihr die Frage zu stellen. 

Immer wieder kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er wirklich der Richtige für sie war. Ob sie nicht doch glücklicher werden würde mit einem kultivierten, gut gestellten Akademiker an ihrer Seite. Jemand, der ihr vielleicht Kinder schenken könnte - auch wenn sie schon öfters angedeutet hatte, dass sie keine Familie brauchte, um ein erfülltes Leben zu führen. Er hoffte, dass dies auch wirklich zutraf. Denn diesen einen Wunsch würde er ihr nicht erfüllen können.   
Er holte tief Luft. 

“Thalia …” Die Worte, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, lösten sich auf. Er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte, wenn er sich einem Bies gegenübersah. Aber das hier …   
Er sah Thalia in die Augen. “Du weißt, ich war mein Leben lang immer allein. Also … nicht immer, aber … nach dem Fall von Kaer Morhen bin ich allein dem Pfad gefolgt. Ich dachte, dass dies nun mal meine Bestimmung sei, als Hexer. Aber …” Warum fiel es ihm nur so schwer, klar zu denken? Er kam sich lächerlich vor, albern mit seiner Stammelei. 

Thalia sah ihn immer noch leicht lächelnd an. Sie musste mittlerweile doch wissen, was er sagen wollte. Doch Hilfe von ihrer Seite hatte er wohl nicht zu erwarten. Er atmete tief durch und setzte erneut an.   
“Ich … ich wusste all die Jahre nicht, dass mir etwas fehlte. Bis ich dich traf. Also … nicht sofort, als ich dich traf, aber … seit dem ich dich kenne, wünsche ich mir, mit dir zusammenzusein. Ich liebe dich, mein Herz. Und … wenn du dir auch vorstellen kannst, dein Leben mit mir zu verbringen …”

Sein Mund wurde immer trockener. Mit Worten war er noch nie gut gewesen, nur mit Taten. Er zog ein kleines, samtenes Bündel aus seiner Tasche und schlug den Stoff auseinander. Auf seiner Handfläche lag der Ring, den er bereits in Kovir von einem Juwelier erstanden hatte. 

Zwei ineinander verschlungene Stränge, einer aus Rotgold, der andere aus Weißgold - dem Ring ähnlich, den Thalia für seine Rettung hatte eintauschen müssen. Ein klassischer Kovirischer Verlobungsring. 

Beim Anblick des Schmuckstücks sog Thalia die Luft ein. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihr einen Ring wie den anzubieten, den sie von Gregor erhalten hatte? Er hatte dies für eine gute Idee gehalten, doch vielleicht überschattete nun die Erinnerung an den Mann, der vor ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte, den Moment. Oder lag es doch an ihm selbst?

“Wenn du … also ich verstehe es, wenn du …”  
Thalias Augen schimmerten feucht, dann lächelte sie ihn strahlend an. “Ja, Eskel. Ja, ich will.”

Als er sie küsste, fiel die Anspannung und die Unsicherheit von ihm ab. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Richtig, hier mit ihr zu sein. Richtig, sich von seinem alten Leben zu verabschieden.  
Denn auch in einem Hexerleben brauchte es etwas mehr als den Pfad. Und Eskel war froh, es gefunden zu haben.

 

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,
> 
> das Ende dieser Geschichte ist nun (zumindest vorerst) erreicht. Ich hoffe, euch damit gut unterhalten zu haben.
> 
> Heute vor einem Jahr habe ich das erste Kapitel online gestellt und ich fand es passend, sie nun zum ersten Geburtstag enden zu lassen. 
> 
> Eigentlich hatte ich lediglich geplant, eine kurze Geschichte als Schreibübung zu verfassen. Weil ich fand, dass Eskel im Witcher-Universum bisher immer zu kurz gekommen ist und es ja nicht immer ein Bad Guy sein muss, der im Fokus steht, hatte ich mich für ihn als Protagonisten entschieden. 
> 
> Im Laufe des Schreibprozesses ist die Geschichte dann immer weiter gewachsen und hat mittlerweile Romanlänge angenommen. 
> 
> Ich hatte sehr viel Freude beim Schreiben und die Charaktere - allen voran auch meine OC Thalia - sind für mich lebendig geworden.
> 
> Wenn ich etwas Abstand zu der Geschichte habe, werde ich vielleicht noch ein oder zwei kurze (!) Sequels schreiben, denn so ganz mag ich mich noch nicht von Eskel und Thalia verabschieden. 
> 
> Wenn euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Zeilen zukommen lassen würdet (als Review oder Nachricht). Mir schwebt nämlich momentan ein größeres Schreibprojekt (außerhalb der Witcher-Welt) vor und nichts motiviert mich mehr als euer Feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> Es grüßt euch herzlichst  
> die Lady


End file.
